


Blended

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Mpreg, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 122,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin tackle trying to raise a child, while still trying to remain in the same neighborhood as normal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

AN: Thank you to my wicked awesome beta Carly.

* * *

Brian and Justin sat on the futon cushion, staring at the ball of pink that was lying in front of them. The baby started to move, her cries filling the open space. “Pick her up,” Brian said.

“You pick her up,” Justin said as he shifted in his spot. 

Brian looked at him and smirked. “I carried her for nine fucking months, you can pick her up.” 

“Asshole,” Justin said as he reached forward and picked up his daughter. “She is so pretty.”

“Pretty, that kid has my blood… she is fucking hot,” Brian said.

“What are we going to call her?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“We have to call her something,” Justin said as he unfolded the blanket a little.

“Why can’t we just call her ‘baby Kinney’?” Brian asked as he got up and went to pour himself a drink. “It was good enough for the people at the hospital.”

Justin just looked at the baby and laughed a little. Brian was too busy pouring the first real drink he had had since finding out he was pregnant. He shook his head as he remembered the day they found out.  
 _  
“Look at is this way,” Justin said. “You get to buy a new wardrobe.”_

_“You are never fucking me again,” Brian said. And he meant it. He was beyond pissed. Three months after that was the last time anyone saw him outside the loft._  
  
“How about… umm, Katie?” Justin asked. Brian made a grunting noise and went to sit on the sofa. Boxes, bags, unassembled furniture and everything else they bought was scattered all over the loft.

“I am not calling her Katie.” Justin placed the baby down on the cushion and rested his elbows on his legs. He stared at his baby, Brian and his baby, and waited for a name to pop into his head. 

**

Brian and Justin lay in bed together after a much needed and heated round of fucking. Brian lit a cigarette and Justin snatched it from between his lips right as he inhaled. “What the fuck?” Brian said.

“Your daughter is sleeping right there,” Justin said pointing to the small crib at the bottom of the stairs. He took a drag from the cigarette and put it out. “We still need to pick a name,” Justin said.

Brian got up to use the bathroom and walked back to the bed. He lay flat on his back and looked at ceiling. Justin just stared at him. “I got it,” Brian said as Justin lay down next to him.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see what you came up with Mr. Advertising genius. She has only been alive for days,” Justin said sarcastically. Brian gave him a small smile.

“Junior,” Brian said as he closed his eyes.

“You are not naming our daughter Junior.” Justin got up to get a bottle of water. He came back and sat on the bed. “It makes her sound like a boy,” he reasoned. 

“I like it,” Brian said. Justin looked over at the crib and cringed a little. 

“Junior… Junior… Junior, I guess I can live with it. It could be worse,” Justin said as he drank the rest of his water and lay back down. “Junior Kinney,” he said as he fell asleep. 

The bliss did not last long. They were woken up three hours later by the screams of a very pissed off little girl. “You had her,” Justin said sleepily.

“You got me pregnant,” Brian replied, his back to the blond and their screaming bundle of… joy?

“I catered to you throughout the entire pregnancy,” Justin countered. The baby’s screams were filling the loft.

“I had to get cut open, leaving a scar on my perfect body.” Justin was silent as he tried to think of something to say.

“It is really not that bad a scar,” Justin said. Brian turned over and leaned up on his elbow. Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian.

“Fine, damn.” Justin got out the bed and went to pick his daughter up. He changed her diaper and gave her a bottle. He sat down with her on the sofa and watched the sun come up as she ate. 

**

Brian woke up and went to the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. Brian walked over to the sofa and looked down at Justin. 

The artist was asleep with his daughter firmly in his arms. He was still holding her empty bottle in his hand. Brian reached down and took the baby from Justin. “Hey,” Brian said softly as he placed her in her crib. 

Justin stretched and lay down flat on the sofa, drifting into a comfortable sleep. Brian just laughed and went to make himself some coffee. 

An hour later Brian was dressed and ready to go to work, it was his first day back into the actual office since he had had the baby. “Justin,” Brian said as he shook him. “I’m leaving,” he said as he walked over to the baby, kissed her, and left the loft.

“Yeah, okay… goodbye to you too,” Justin said from his spot on the sofa.

**

“We can do this,” Justin said as he held his daughter with one hand and prepared to give her a bath in the sink. Hazel eyes stared back up at him and he smiled. “I cannot believe your dad wants to call you Junior. I personally think it’s his attempt to try and make himself feel even more important,” Justin said as he started to wash her with one hand.

Fifteen minutes later they were both wet but she was clean.

“There, you look gorgeous.” Justin snapped the last button of the outfit and got up off the floor. He picked up the baby and went to put her in her crib when he smelled something. “Son of a fucking bitch!” he said loudly as he went back and sat on the floor, starting the process all over again. 

**

Brian slid the loft door open and was greeted with a fussing daughter and a bottle. “Hello to you too,” Brian said. Justin just smirked and Brian leaned in to kiss him. Justin pulled away.

“As much as I would like to continue this, she is hungry,” Justin said as he moved away from Brian to clean up the mess on the floor. 

“Are you hungry?” Brian asked his daughter. “Well, you can eat, as soon as I take off the Prada.” Brian walked into the bedroom to change. Justin listened as Brian talked about the finer points of his wardrobe and why she had to be careful not to throw-up on any piece of it.

“I don’t think she cares about your Armani ties Brian,” Justin said.

Brian walked out of the room with their daughter drinking as hard as she could from her bottle. “Brian, are you sure you want to name her… Junior? Cause once it’s on the birth certificate it’s a bitch to change,” Justin said.

Justin was sitting on the sofa filling out the forms for the birth certificate. Brian poured himself a drink as he held the baby and the bottle with one hand. He took his drink and sat next to Justin.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Brian said.

“What about a middle name?” Justin asked.

“Fuck a middle name.” Justin laughed and looked over at his daughter. He scribbled a name on the paper. Brian snatched the paper and read it. “Junior Marie Taylor Kinney,” he read out loud.

“I like it,” Justin said, shrugging his shoulders. Brian glared at him as he dropped the bottle between them and burped his daughter.

“I hope she is a tough little shit,” Brian said.

“Why?” Justin asked.

“Because, the kids on the playground are gonna kick her ass.”


	2. Blended

“Justin,” Brian called as he sat on the bed. Junior was sitting in front of him, her diaper open and her arms and legs moving in all directions. 

Justin moved the stylus across the screen and paused to take in the subtle change. “What?”

“What the fuck is this?” Brian asked. Justin got up and walked into the bedroom, almost tripping over a stack of baby clothes on the floor. He sat down on the bed and looked at Brian. 

“What’s what?” He asked. Brian pointed at Junior’s open diaper.

“That, what the fuck is that?” Justin leaned over and looked in the diaper. 

“Looks like some sort of allergic reaction. Do you think she is allergic to her milk?” Justin asked, alarmed. Brian stared at him.

“How the fuck should I know? That’s why I asked you,” Brian said, his voice getting higher. Junior started to scream and Justin rolled his eyes. He picked up his daughter and grabbed a new diaper. Brian snatched it back. “Don’t put another one on her if you don’t know if it’s is what caused the fucking rash,” he said. 

“Well, she can’t go around naked, we don’t need her to do everything like you,” Justin said. Brian gave a sarcastic laugh and shoved a blanket at Justin.

“Cover her with that,” Brian said. Justin opened the blanket and covered his daughter with it. He sat on the bed as Brian grabbed the phone and dialed a number. 

“Who are you calling?” Justin asked. 

“Reinforcements,” Brian said. He waited on the phone but no one answered. “Damn,” he said. He looked over at Justin for a minute a small smile spread across his face. He pressed three and waited for someone to pick up.

**

“It’s a diaper rash,” Jennifer said as she looked at her granddaughter. 

“I told you she was allergic to her diaper,” Brian said as he looked at Justin. 

Jennifer laughed. “No, that’s just what they call it. She is not allergic to her diapers. You just have to put some diaper rash cream on it.” Justin and Brian looked at her. “I bought you some,” Jennifer said as she looked at their faces. 

Justin got up and searched through the numerous bags and boxes. He looked on the changing table that they had erected and placed behind the sofa. He found it and handed the tube to his mother. “Thanks,” Jennifer said as she took it. She showed them how to put it on and what to do.

Jennifer stayed for a while, spending time with her granddaughter. She looked around the loft and then down at Junior. “I think that your daddies need to think about getting a bigger space.” She looked up at Brian and Justin.

“We’re not selling the loft,” Brian said firmly. Justin just smirked and looked at his mother. 

**

“She has a point,” Justin said as Brian placed Junior into her jacket. “I mean we are outgrowing this place.” Justin looked around as Brian approached him. Justin reached out to take the baby and Brian looked around, there were things everywhere. He shrugged and followed Justin out the door.

Four lights and two stop signs later and they were parking the SUV in front of Debbie’s house.

They walked up the pathway. Debbie opened the door and after saying a quick hello to Brian and Justin she grabbed the baby. 

“What the fuck took you guys so long?” Michael asked. 

“We had to get all dressed up to come and see you, Mikey,” Brian said. Justin laughed and they took off their coats. They had already taken Junior’s jacket off and she was already and being passed around the room.

They all piled around the table and ate and talked. Junior fell asleep on Hunter’s shoulder and Brian just shook his head. “The littlest hustler would be her favorite person,” Brian said.

“Hey, is that any way to talk to the person who is making your night possible?” Hunter asked. The guys started to get up from the table, everyone putting their dishes away. 

“Okay, she should be fine,” Justin told Hunter. “She has bottles and diapers in the bag,” he said. 

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’ll be fine.”

“Just make sure she is still breathing when we get back,” Brian said. He gave Debbie a smile and they walked out the door. Melanie and Lindsay soon followed and Debbie drove Hunter and Junior over to the apartment. 

**  
Babylon was pulsating with bodies and the music was blasting.

Brian, Justin and the rest of the guys made a straight line for the bar. They all ordered drinks and stood taking in the scenery before they started to drift onto the dance floor. Brian looked over at Justin and grabbed his free hand. Justin put his beer down and let Brian drag him onto the crowded dance floor.

They danced together, foreheads leaning on each other, fingers clinging and hands roaming. Brian groaned and pulled Justin closer to him. “Mmm, you are so fucking hot,” Brian said as his lips trailed down Justin’s neck and his dick pressed into Justin’s. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Justin said as he moaned into Brian’s chest. 

They moved their display off the dance floor and into the backroom. Brian pushed Justin up against the wall and kissed him roughly as he slid Justin’s pants down just enough to allow him access. Justin let out a low moan as Brian kissed him and turned him around. 

Brian pulled a condom out of his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth, tossing the wrapper on the floor. He slid the protective sheath onto his dick and moved closer to Justin, kissing him on the neck as he pushed into him. “Shit,” Justin breathed out as Brian knocked the wind from his body.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and pulled out a little before burying himself inside of Justin again. Justin was moaning as Brian slammed into him repeatedly. Brian held onto Justin’s hips and helped to move the blond back as he thrust forward. Justin’s moans were feeling his area of the backroom and Brian smiled as he continued to hit Justin’s prostate with every movement.

Justin came a few minutes later and his body started to go slack as Brian thrust a few more times before emptying his seed into the condom. “Fuck,” Brian said as he held Justin up and eased out of Justin. They stood there letting their breathing return to normal. 

Brian took the condom off and tied it closed. He tossed it into the overflowing trashcan and tucked himself back in as Justin pulled his pants back up and fixed his belt. 

“We may have to do that more often,” Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin and led them out of the backroom.

**

Hunter sat on the couch gently rocking Junior to sleep, the small baby curled into him. “You are so small. I wonder if all two month olds are as small as you are,” he said to the sleeping baby. Hunter kissed the small girl and put her in the middle of Ben and Michael’s bed where the pillows were set up. 

He placed her in the middle and covered her up.

**

Brian and Justin exited the club an hour shy of six in the morning. They were both very drunk and high. The guys had gone home hours ago, after trying to pull them out of the doors of Babylon.   
_  
“Brian, Justin, come on its time to go,” Michael said as he tapped Brian on the shoulder. Brian and Justin were on the dance floor, floating on E and drunk._

_“No thank you Mikey, the night is still young,” Brian said as he kissed his friends cheek. Justin leaned in closed and rested his forehead on Brian’s chest. Michael tried again to pull Brian and Justin off the dance floor but they refused to budge._

_“What about your daughter?” Michael asked._

_Brian leaned over and kissed him again. “I am sure that her uncles are more than capable of watching her,” Brian said with a smile. Michael laughed and walked away to find Ben._

_Brian and Justin had not been out in a long time, he could give them a night._  
  
“Where did you park the car?” Justin giggled as they looked for the SUV. Brian laughed at Justin and started walking toward a black car. Brian pulled on the handle a few times before realizing that it was not their car.

“Oops, wrong car,” Brian said. They walked a few more cars down and tried another SUV. The doors opened and Brian and Justin got inside. They both sat in silence for a few minutes when all of a sudden Justin burped and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Justin got out of his seat and crawled over and straddled Brian’s lap. Justin sloppily kissed Brian and started to unbuckle his belt. Brian smiled as he moved Justin’s hands and started to help him. 

Pants were removed and Justin handed Brian a condom. Brian slipped it on and entered Justin swiftly. They moved together, the SUV rocking. Justin could not stop giggling as Brian slammed into him. 

They came again and Brian slid out of Justin. Justin pulled the condom off and tossed it out the window. “I don’t think you are supposed to litter, sunshine,” Brian said as Justin leaned back down to kiss him.

“No one will notice,” Justin said as he let the sleep wash over him. Brian ran his hand over Justin’s back and was asleep seconds later, the seat still reclined back. The exhaustion of taking care of Junior and not sleeping at night was finally taking its toll. They were both dead to the world.

**

Ben and Michael lay in the bed looking at Junior as she slept between them. “Have you ever thought about having a kid?” Ben asked Michael as they lay there.

“Yeah, I mean I always knew that I wanted to be a dad,” Michael said. Ben smiled as he looked over at Michael. “What about you?”

“I always wanted to have kids," Ben said as he touched Junior’s hand. 

**

Brian woke up first and quickly realized that they were not in the loft. “Fuck, Justin, get up,” Brian said as he shook Justin. Justin sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth and off of Brian’s chest. Brian looked down and frowned as he looked at his chest and shirt where Justin had drooled. 

Justin moved off of Brian and wiggled back into his pants as Brian sat his seat back up. “Shit,” Justin said as his head throbbed and Brian started the car. 

**

A shower and some coffee did wonders for their morning.

“Sorry for not picking her up, we got a little… carried away last night,” Justin said as he took two pills for his headache. “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Brian took two aspirin and grabbed a bottle of water. Justin followed him out of the loft. “I had fun last night,” Justin said.

“Yeah, it was pretty good,” Brian said with a smile. Justin just laughed a little. 

**

“Hey baby girl did you miss dad and daddy?” Justin asked as Hunter handed the baby to Justin. Brian took the baby from Justin and sat down on the couch. 

“Was she a lot of trouble?” Brian asked Michael and Ben. 

“No, she was really good,” Ben answered. “Anytime you need a babysitter just call, we loved watching her.”

“Don’t say that, we might just hold you to it,” Justin said. They sat around talking with Ben and Michael for a while.

**

“Shit,” Brian said as he tripped over something. “Justin,” he yelled. Justin looked up from where he stood at the sink giving Junior a bath.

“Yeah?” Justin asked. 

“I just tripped, again. We need a bigger fucking place.” Brian got up and walked back into the bedroom. Justin looked down at his daughter.

“Something tells me that dad is going to make this a lot harder than it has to be.” Justin wrapped his daughter in a blanket and moved to the changing table to get her dressed.

* * *

Thank you to my beta Carly. YOU ROCK!


	3. Blended

AN: Thank you to my beta Carly. Thanks Carly.

* * *

Brian was looking at the blueprints for the building. Roger, the owner, was very fond of Brian and had gladly handed them over. Junior was on the bed sound asleep. “Some of us cannot sleep the day away,” Brian told his daughter as he got up off the bed. He took a shower and got dressed. 

Brian picked his daughter up off the bed and put her jacket on. He sat Junior in her car seat and pressed the lock into place, waiting for the click. The click did not come and Brian was getting irritated. Junior looked up at him with wide eyes. He pressed once more before realizing that the belt was backwards. He turned it around and it easily clicked into place. 

He grabbed the plans and her diaper bag and headed out the door.

**

“It’s doable, but it’ll cost ya,” Hank said as he looked at the blueprints that Brian had given to him. Brian sat on the stool across the table from Hank, holding Junior and her bottle with one hand as he pointed to the blueprints with the other.

“I don’t care,” Brian told his old friend. “I just want it done… and fast.” Hank nodded and looked back at the prints. 

“When would you want to start?” Hank asked. Brian took the bottle out of his daughter’s mouth and burped her. Hank’s eyes traveled to the small baby and back up to Brian’s. Brian was too busy thinking to notice Hank looking at him. 

“Does Monday work for you?” Brian asked. Hank got up and walked to his desk. He looked in his appointment book and then back at Brian.

“Yeah, we can start first thing,” Hank said. Brian nodded and got up. Hank rolled up the blueprints and put them in a cardboard tube. Brian looked over at the man. “We’ll need them when we start. Don’t worry. We’ll take care of all the permits and things.” Brian shook Hank’s hand and left the office. 

Hank went to work. He got together the team he would use and all the equipment he would need. Brian had not chosen him lightly. Hank was known for being thorough, a quality that Brian greatly admired.

Brian stepped out of the construction offices of Hank Patrick and slipped his shades on. Junior was in the bend of his one arm, looking out at the world. Brian stepped away from the door and headed toward the SUV. “Okay, you are all strapped in,” Brian said as he placed his daughter in her seat. 

Junior smiled, her big hazel eyes looking up at him, the thin layer of dirty blond curls slowly forming on her head. “Let’s go see daddy,” Brian said as he got in the car and backed out of the parking space.

**

“Hey Sunshine,” Brian said as he walked up behind Justin. 

Justin jumped and almost ran into the wall. “Fuck, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?” Justin asked as Brian leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Mmm, we missed you. So, since we were in the neighborhood, we decided to come and see how daddy is doing at his big new important job,” Brian said as he held Junior up in front of Justin’s face. 

Justin took his daughter and kissed her cheeks. “Hello baby girl, does dad have you out in all the cold weather?” Justin asked as he looked over at Brian. 

Brian simply shrugged. “We live in Pittsburgh, she better get used to it.” Justin hit him in the arm. Brian just smirked. 

“So, what were you _really_ doing down here?” Justin asked as they started to walk back toward Justin’s office. Brian held onto the diaper bag to keep it from swinging into any expensive pieces of art. Justin opened his office door and Brian walked in behind him. 

Justin sat down behind his desk and Brian sat in the chair across from him. “I went to see Hank,” Brian said. Justin looked up from his daughter and stared at Brian.

“For what?” Justin asked. Junior was looking at him and smiling. Justin looked down at his daughter in his arms and then back at Brian. 

“He is going to renovate the loft,” Brian said. Justin looked at him, still saying nothing.

“What?” Brian asked. 

Justin shifted Junior in his arms and looked at his husband. “Wait, when did _we_ decide that _we_ were going to get the loft renovated?” Justin asked.

Brian sat back a little. “Last night, after we fucked,” Brian said, smirk firmly in place. Justin was not amused.

“No, I remember us talking about getting a bigger place. I remember you saying that you wanted to renovate and I remember me saying that we should look at all the options before making a decision. The key word there being ‘WE,’” Justin said. Junior heard the rise in tones from her daddy and started to wail. Justin propped her up on his shoulder and tried to soothe her. 

“Look, we are tripping over each other in the loft. We need a bigger space, so I fixed the problem. What the fuck is the big deal?” Brian asked. Justin moved slowly back and forth, but Junior would not be deterred. 

“The big deal is that we should have made the decision together,” Justin said as he looked at Brian. Brian sighed and got up out of the chair. He walked over to Justin and took Junior from him. Justin didn’t say anything, he just watched Brian as he got ready to leave.

Brian walked to the door and turned back to Justin. Nine years together, four of them married, and Brian still did shit to land himself in hot water. “Will you just look at the plans that I have? If you don’t like them we’ll look for something else, okay?” Brian asked.

Justin sighed and nodded. He could deal with that. “Okay, but if I hate it we look for something else, no arguments, deal?” 

Brian smirked, his tongue pressed into his cheek. “Deal,” Brian said as he left the office.

**

“Well?” Brian asked as Justin looked at the prints. Justin looked down at the plans for the renovation of the loft and he had to admit that he liked the new layout very much. He flipped the top page back down and looked at it again. 

“I like it. I cannot believe that you bought the downstairs loft,” Justin said. Brian smiled at him. 

“No, _we_ bought the downstairs loft. Come on,” Brian said. He grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled Justin away from the table. Justin paused long enough to grab Junior, complete with her bouncing chair, off the table. He followed Brian out of the loft.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked. Brian led him out into the foyer. Justin just stood there. Brian loved architecture and Justin smiled as Brian talked in detail about what was going to happen.

“These steps are going to be what connects the two levels,” Brian said. Justin nodded and walked down behind Brian. Brian pulled the keys to the downstairs loft out of his pocket and opened the door.

“Holy shit, it’s huge,” Justin said as he walked inside. Brian slid the door closed and Justin placed Junior on the counter. “It’s disgusting in here. When was the last time someone lived here?” Justin asked.

“It’s been about a year, I think,” Brian answered. 

“Don’t you think that’s a little sad?” Justin asked as he opened some of the cabinets and looked inside.

Brian answered as he walked up into the bedroom. “What?”

“That we don’t know our neighbors,” Justin said. Brian was looking in the closet and Justin left Junior on the counter and walked up the other steps and into the bathroom. Brian walked into the bathroom behind Justin and shrugged as he looked around and took some pictures.

“They don’t fuck with us, we don’t fuck with them,” Brian said. Justin walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bedroom. 

“It is almost just like the loft upstairs.” 

“Yeah,” Brian answered. “I knew you’d like it.”

Brian smiled at the blond next to him. “I knew you’d like it,” he said.

“Yeah, well, you still should have talked to me about it.” They made their way back toward the door and Brian stopped to pick up Junior. 

**

“Are you really nervous about tomorrow?” Daphne asked Justin as they sat on the sofa in her apartment. 

“Yeah,” Justin told her. “I never thought I would have to put her in daycare.”

“Yeah, who would have thought that your mom was going to go back to work?” Daphne said sarcastically.

“Not me, that’s for sure.”

Daphne looked over at Junior, playing on the floor. “She’ll be fine you know,” Daphne said. Justin smiled at his best friend and Daphne placed her head on his shoulder. Her hair was long and straight. Justin could not resist pulling on a strand of it. “She is so big,” Daphne said.

“Yeah, it feels like it was yesterday that she was two months old.” Justin watched his daughter as she crawled over and picked up a toy off the floor. “Now she is nine months old. Where did the time go?” Justin asked. 

“I have no idea,” Daphne said as her son ran up to her and gave her a toy.

“You hold it mommy,” he said. Daphne took the toy from her three year old son and smiled.  
“Thank you,” Daphne said to him as he went back to play with Junior. 

“I cannot believe you named him Damien,” Justin said as he looked at the two kids playing. “That’s the name of the evil little boy, you know that right?” 

“Your daughter’s name is Junior. Do I really need to say more?” Daphne asked.

“Nope,” Justin said. Daphne sat up and took a drink of her water. 

The two friends talked for hours, cherishing the time they were spending together. Junior and Damien were sleeping soundly on the blanket on the floor. Justin reached forward and grabbed his juice. “Cedric called me yesterday,” Daphne said out of the blue.

Justin stopped drinking, the bottle still touching his lips. “What did he want?” Justin asked. Daphne sat up and ran a hand over her hair. 

“He wants to see Damien. But he hasn’t been to see him in months. I don’t want Cedric to get his hopes up and then disappear again,” Daphne said as she flopped back and turned her head to look at Justin. 

“He is his father. Damien will see what a piece of shit he is all on his own. Plus, you always said he was a very good dad.”

“Yeah,” Daphne said as she thought. Justin moved to get up off the couch. 

“I gotta go. We have a big day tomorrow. Miss. Junior starts her first day of daycare and I get to pretend like I am not falling apart,” Justin said with a smile.

**

“Brian, she is going to daycare, not a fashion shoot. She does not have to look like she is about to take pictures,” Justin said as he filled Junior’s bottles with formula and juice.

“That doesn’t mean that she has to look like we found her on the side of the road,” Brian said as he came down the stairs and into the new kitchen. It was still weird for them to walk up and down the stairs but the renovation had been a complete success. Brian and Justin were left with an open space downstairs and bedrooms upstairs.

Brian sat Junior in her highchair and walked over to the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup and sat down on one of the stools. Justin looked at Brian as he read over the business section of the paper. Justin grabbed the tray of the highchair and pulled the whole unit until it was sitting next to Brian. “What?” Brain asked.

Justin smiled brightly and placed the box of cheerios on the counter and a bottle of milk. “Breakfast… do you think you can handle that?” Justin asked with a laugh. 

“Fuck you,” Brian said as he grabbed the box and poured some on Junior’s tray.

**

“We are the only guys here,” Justin said as they walked into the daycare center.

“Yeah, well,” Brian said as he entered the office. Junior was in his arms with her eyes fully alert. Justin walked slowly behind, taking in the paintings and drawings on the walls. 

“May I help you?” A very short lady asked. Brian nodded just enough to acknowledge her presence. 

“Yeah, we’re here to drop off Junior Kinney,” Brian said. Justin sat down in one of the chairs. Brian stood where he was until the woman asked him to sit. 

“Okay, I see a Junior Marie Taylor Kinney,” the woman said as she looked down at the records on her desk. 

“Yeah, that’s her,” Justin said. 

The short lady marked her name off and looked up at Brian and Justin. “She is in Mrs. Remmy’s class,” the woman said. Justin could not suppress his laugh. He laughed until he started to choke. Brian just rolled his eyes.

Brian and Justin followed the woman to Mrs. Remmy’s room. “Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney this is Mrs. Remmy,” the woman said. Katie Remmy looked at the two men and smiled.

“Nice to meet you,” she said offering her hand. “Thank you Ms. James,” Katie said to the short woman, dismissing her.

Brian and Justin talked with Mrs. Remmy in detail, before leaving Junior in her care. Justin found it a lot easier than he thought he would. Brian on the other hand was not so calm. “Does she look scared to you?” Brian asked. Justin looked through the small window at his daughter who was already crawling around and getting into trouble.

“She looks fine,” Justin said. 

**

“Are you sure she was okay?” Brian asked. Justin just smiled and patted his thigh as they rode in the SUV. 

“She was fine.” Brian smiled and tried to believe him.

Justin listened to Brian ask questions about Junior the whole way to his job. He was thinking out loud and it was pissing Justin off. “Brian, you are worrying too much. She’ll be fine.”

“She better be,” Brian said as he pulled into the parking lot of the gallery to drop Justin off.


	4. Blended

Thank you so much to my beta Carly. YOU’RE AWESOME. Thank you to Mari (Gage) for adding to my inspiration to write this chapter. Here you are Britt, you waited long enough.

* * *

Saturday morning did not bring rest and relaxation to the Taylor- Kinney household. Justin was sitting on the floor in front of the television, surrounded by toys. The Backyardagans were singing at full volume and Junior was rocking quickly from side to side, her infant, newly one year old, form of dancing. 

Justin was trying his best to stay patient as he pulled the comb through her hair. 

He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, trying desperately to get the knots and tangles out of his daughter’s hair. “This is _all_ your dad’s fault, with his stupid uncontrollable ‘I take forever to style hair.’” Justin tried again to try and slowly remove all the tangles without taking all of her hair out. 

“He should be here combing your hair. It came from him. But is he here? No, he is not. He is at the gym, working out and hanging with the guys. Maybe I want to work out. Maybe I want to hang out with the guys. I don’t like these fucking computer generated things either,” Justin said and pointed to the television. “I don’t even know what that pink one is, and this fucking _comb_ is not working,” Justin said as he threw the comb across the room.

Junior looked up at her daddy and turned around. She pulled up on his shirt and smiled. Justin turned her around and she stood on shaking legs for a few seconds before falling to the hardwood. She giggled as she plopped down and Justin laughed at his daughter. 

She was one tough girl. Justin twisted her sock back around so that the grips were on the bottom of her feet and she tried it again, quickly falling to the ground.

Justin had long ago stopped flinching every time she made a movement. She crawled over to Justin and pulled herself up. Justin held onto her waist so she wouldn’t fall. She leaned in close and kissed him right on the lips, leaving behind a healthy dose of drool. “Thank you,” Justin said as he wiped it off. Junior leaned into his chest and laughed and laughed. 

Justin looked up at her hair and over at the comb he had thrown across the room. “Your hair is evil, and it must be destroyed,” he told her, but she was already crawling back over to her cushion in front of the television.

**

Brian slid the loft door open and closed it behind him. “What are you doing?” He asked as he walked in. Justin was searching frantically for Junior’s shoe. Junior was enthusiastically crawling behind her daddy. Brian sat his gym bag down next to the island.

“I can’t find her shoe,” Justin said as he looked in the trashcan. Justin walked up to the cabinet and flung it open. She had entered her exploration stage and she was getting good mileage out of it. 

“Why are you looking in the trash for it?” Brian asked. Junior finally noticed her dad and crawled over, a huge smile on her face. Brian leaned over and picked her up off the floor. 

“She likes to throw shit away. You know that,” Justin said as he climbed the stairs and disappeared inside their room. Brian followed behind him and sat Junior down on the floor while he went to the bathroom. Justin was leaning on the ledge of the bed, lifting the mattress up. 

“I really doubt it’s under there sunshine,” Brian said. Junior heard Brian’s voice and followed it into the bathroom. Brian watched his daughter in the mirror as he finished using the bathroom. He moved over to wash his hands, keeping his eyes on her. He turned his head when she crawled over by the toilet and began to mess with the magazines in the holder. “J, no, leave those alone,” Brian said. 

Junior looked over at him and giggled. Brian dried his hands and walked over to where his daughter was. “OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHERE IN THE FUCK IS IT?” Justin shouted as he left their bedroom. Brian leaned over and picked up his daughter. He happened to glance in the magazine holder and there it was, a little Nike, pink, white and waiting patiently. Brian picked up the shoe and looked at his daughter.

“Did you hide your shoe from daddy?” Brian asked. She buried her face inside her dad’s neck and laughed. Brian walked out of the bathroom and back down the stairs to the living room. “Look what I found,” Brian announced. Justin whipped around and looked at Brian. 

“Son of a bitch, where did you find it?” Justin asked as he snatched his daughter and her shoe from Brian. 

“Seems like someone likes to put things in the magazine holder,” Brian said. Justin shook his head as he sat on the sofa to put her shoe on. Junior flung her head back and Justin managed to catch it and lay it down gently on the sofa. Brian came and sat next to Justin. “Where are you going?” 

Justin tied her shoe and placed her on the floor before turning his attention to Brian. “I gotta go and get some of that safety stuff. She keeps opening the cabinets and things.” Brian nodded and pulled Justin in for a deep kiss. Justin lost himself in the moment. Brian was still sweaty from his workout and Justin was beyond horny. Brian pulled back and Justin moaned. 

“Later,” Brian said. Justin bit his bottom lip and nodded. Junior crawled over and climbed into Brian’s lap. She amused herself with trying to get the bracelet off his arm. 

“Do you want to come with us to the store?” Justin asked. Brian looked at him with a smirk on his face. Justin laughed and got up off the sofa. “I guess I can take that as a ‘no.’”

**

“How much longer do we have to be in here?” Brian asked. Justin had waited while Brian showered, and after threatening him with the possibility of no sex Brian reluctantly got in the car. Justin rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle. Junior was in the basket that Brian was pushing. 

“We have only been in the store for a few minutes Brian,” Justin said. Junior was starting to get cranky and Brian gave her a bottle. 

The basket was filled with safety items and various other products. Brian grabbed an item and read the back. “What the fuck is this for?” Justin turned around to look at what Brian was holding up. 

“It’s for her hair. I can’t get the fucking knots out,” Justin said as he finished looking at the cups. 

“I know what it’s for. What I mean is, why are you buying hair products for our daughter from Babies R’ Us?” Brian asked. Justin picked up a cup with handles and read the package. 

“I‘m not paying a hundred dollars for something to take the tangles out of her hair,” Justin said. Brian tossed the bottle back into the basket and went to stand next to Justin. “I can’t figure out which cup I like.”

Brian looked at all the cups on the wall and grabbed two packages. “These,” Brian said. “Now, can we go?” Justin took the cups from Brian and looked at them. They were double packs, two small cups and two big cups. Justin shrugged and tossed the cups into the basket.

“Yes, we can go now.” Brian walked back to the front of the basket and looked at his daughter. Her head was flopping over to the side as she dozed off. Brian picked her up and Justin took hold of the basket, guiding it to the checkout. 

Brian and Justin stood in line as a gorgeous, tall, dark haired man entered the store. He looked over at Brian and smiled. Brian returned the gaze, passion and desire radiating from him. Justin looked back at his husband and then over at the attractive man. “I can’t take you _anywhere_.” Brian turned to Justin and repositioned his daughter.

“Yeah, I know.” Brian looked back over his shoulder for the man but he was gone. Justin tossed all the items on the counter and paid for them. They wheeled their items out to the car and after putting everything in, including Junior, they drove off. 

“It says you can put it in the dishwasher,” Justin said. Brian was not listening to Justin but he nodded and offered a ‘really’ anyway. Junior was sound asleep in the back of the car. 

“Did you ever think that this would be us?” Brian asked as he turned right. Justin looked over at him and thought about it.

“Hmm, not really, but I did not really rule it out either,” Justin said. Brian smiled and looked over at his blond.

“I had no idea it would be us. I had ruled it out. I had ruled it _way out_.” Brian glanced at Junior in her car seat. “I don’t think I’d change it either though,” Brian said. Justin took the silently offered ‘I love you’ and smiled. Brian pulled up to their building and killed the engine.

**

“It says you are just supposed to spray it on,” Brian said as he read the back of the bottle. Junior looked at him and giggled. “Come here J,” Brian said. Justin was at the table looking over some art designs for one of his upcoming shows. 

Justin loved his job at the gallery but his private shows were where his heart really was. He made very good money doing both. Brian had insisted that he didn’t have to work if he didn’t want to, but Justin had made it clear that he did. 

Brian held his daughter in place with his legs as he sprayed the detangler on her hair. He put the bottle down on the table and started to comb her hair. “Fuck, this shit really works,” Brian said as the comb went through her hair smoothly. 

“I know,” Justin said as he held up a sample photocopy of one of his pieces. Brian looked over at the picture.

“It’s good.” Brian turned his attention back to Junior’s hair and picked up the brush off the table. He brushed her hair back and held it in place with a ponytail holder. “You are gorgeous,” Brian said to her and Justin laughed as she let out a loud squeal. 

Justin looked at his daughter and suppressed a laugh. Her hair was sticking out from her ponytail like she had just been electrocuted. He refused to say anything, or Brian would never do her hair again. 

**

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Justin asked. Brian was on the computer looking over some charts for an important account. Junior was asleep on her blanket in the middle of the floor. 

“I said I didn’t,” Brian said. Justin came over and flung his arms around Brian’s neck. They kissed long and hard, neither one wanting to let go. Justin moaned as Brian bit his bottom lip. 

“Mmm,” Justin moaned into Brian’s open mouth. “I cannot wait till tonight.” Brian grabbed his hips and pushed him toward the door. 

“If you don’t go now we won’t make it to tonight,” Brian said. Justin let out a sigh, grabbed his portfolio and left the loft. He had a few more things he had to pick up before the show. Brian turned back to the computer to finish his work. 

An hour later Brian shut down the computer and moved over to the sofa, he sat down and after looking at a magazine for ten minutes he fell into a deep sleep. Junior woke up thirty minutes later and crawled over to the sofa. 

She pulled herself up on the sofa and reached for the edge of the coffee table. When she was sure she had a good grip she moved around the edges of the table. Junior looked over at her dad and then over at the cookie jar on the shelf behind the chaise lounge. She let go of the table and took a shaky step forward. 

Once she was certain that she was not going to fall she placed one foot in front of the other and made her way over to the chaise, only falling down three times. 

Junior gripped her small hands on the leather and climbed up. She reached the shelf and tried to reach the jar. She stopped trying and got down. She tottered over and picked up her diaper wipe box that was sitting on the floor. Justin had put all her diaper wipes in a Rubbermaid container so that he could hold more in one place without them drying out. 

She clumsily carried the box back over and placed it next to the shelf. She placed two little hands on the sides of the jar and pulled it down. The jar fell off the shelf and was saved by the soft leather of the chaise. She got down off the box and climbed onto the chaise with the cookie jar. 

Junior sat down in the chaise and pulled and pulled on the top. It eventually popped off and she reached in and grabbed an Oreo cookie. She ate cookie after cookie. Her hands were covered in chocolate and bits of white from the icing in the center. Chocolate was on her mouth, all in her hair, on her clothes, her shoes and all over the chaise. 

Brian got up and immediately looked over at Junior’s blanket. “Fuck,” he said as he jumped up. “J, J where are you?” Brian called. Junior started to giggle and Brian turned to look at her. “Oh shit,” Brian said. Brian walked over and picked her up, holding her out and away from him. He stood her on the ground and went to get some paper towels to clean up the mess. 

“You must not understand the importance of Italian leather,” Brian said. Junior looked at him and smiled. She clapped her hands and tried to help him clean up the mess. “You are trying to help? You shouldn’t have done it in the first place.” Brian finished cleaning up the mess and threw everything away. He was bending down when Junior came over and grabbed his shirt. 

“NO, SHIT!” Brian screamed but it was too late. Chocolate was all over his shirt and Junior was screaming. Brian picked her up and kissed her head. “I wasn’t trying to scare you,” Brian said as he kissed her cheek. Brian walked up the stairs and into Junior’s bathroom. She saw the bathtub and started to try and take off her clothes. 

Brian took all her clothes off and placed her in the tub. He washed her up and plucked her out of the water. Brian put a diaper on her, rubbed lotion on her and slipped her into her pajamas. 

Brian opened the freezer and grabbed the box of chicken nuggets. “If you tell anyone I touched this box, let alone opened it and fixed them, I may have to hurt you,” Brian said to his daughter. She laughed as she sat in her highchair watching him. Brian fixed the nuggets and gave them to her to eat.

Five hours later she was playing with her toys. Brian looked at the clock and then at the loft door. Justin was taking forever, and Brian was ready to take care of his needs. 

Brian stood up when he saw his daughter drifting off to sleep. He held onto her hand as she stood up. He helped her walk, slowly, to her room. Brian checked her diaper one last time, put her in bed, turned her nightlight on and left, leaving a small crack in the door.

**

All the lights were off when Justin came home. He closed the door behind him and set the alarm. Justin propped his portfolio up against the kitchen island and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. 

Brian was waiting in their bed. The sheets were pulled up around his waist and he was drinking a glass of wine. Justin stepped in the room and closed the door, leaving just a crack so they could hear. “You were gone a really long time?” 

“Sorry,” Justin said as he slowly stripped out of his clothes. Brian took a drink of his wine and watched as all of Justin’s clothes fell to the floor. Justin dropped his last bit of clothing to the floor and crawled onto the bed, positioning himself between Brian’s legs. “I did get a lot done.”

Brian let go of his glass as Justin took it and drank the rest of the liquid before sitting the glass on the nightstand. “Really,” Brian said as he captured Justin’s lips in his. Brian pulled him in close and snaked his tongue into Justin’s mouth. Justin moaned and Brian flipped them over so he was on top. 

Brian kissed and licked his way down Justin’s body, pausing for just a second before taking the leaking tip into his mouth. Brian sucked long and hard on Justin’s throbbing cock. Justin arched into Brian’s mouth and bit his lower lip. Brian stopped and brought his lips back to Justin’s. They lost themselves in a deep kiss.

Justin moved over until he was straddling Brian’s body, his ass in Brian’s face. Justin took Brian’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard, relaxing his throat to take all of Brian in. Brian thrust into Justin, feeding him his cock. Brian reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom off the bed. He spread some lube on his fingers and slowly entered Justin, opening him up. 

Brian felt his balls tightening up and Justin closed his hand around the top of Brian’s sac, taking him away from the edge. Justin was leaking profusely onto Brian’s stomach and chest. Brian smacked Justin lightly on the ass and Justin turned around. “Ouch, getting a little kinky?” Justin asked his voice low and full of lust. 

Brian flipped them over, slid on the condom and positioned himself in between Justin’s legs. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist as Brian pushed into his waiting hole. They moved together frantically. They were both screaming for release. 

Justin thrust up, matching every one of Brian’s movements. Brian pounded mercilessly into Justin’s ass, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Justin reached in between them and began to stroke himself in time with Brian’s thrusts. They both lost themselves in the sensations. 

Justin felt himself falling over the edge and as he shot his load all over them, Brian came hard inside the condom. Brian fell on top of him and after catching his breath he rolled off of Justin. “That was amazing,” Justin said. Brian smiled and leaned over and kissed Justin on the cheek before reaching for his cigarettes.

Brian lit one and Justin stole a few pulls. They fucked a few more times before Brian finally fucked Justin into a peaceful sleep. They both woke up a few hours later. They showered and changed the sheets before going back to sleep.

**

Junior woke up and looked into the darkness of her room. She pushed herself up on her arms and stood up, holding onto her teddy bear. She was not sleepy anymore. She wanted to get up, regardless of the fact that it was the middle of the night. 

She held onto the rail and moved around her crib until she was standing close to the door. She flicked the light switch on and peeked through the open crack. “Daddy,” she said. Her voice was new and shaky but that one word was unmistakable. “Daddy… daddy… daddy,” she said over and over.

Brian and Justin were in a deep sleep when the tiny voice started to float over the monitor. Brian was the first one to really zone in on what she was saying. “Did you hear that?” Brian asked. Justin sat up and listened again. “Daddy,” rang through the monitor again and they both jumped up.

“Did you turn her light on?” Brian asked. 

“No.” They entered her room and she was standing in her crib, holding her teddy bear with drool falling from her mouth. Justin looked over at the light switch and knew she must have turned it on. “Did you turn the light on?” Justin asked. Junior looked up and him and smiled sleepily.

“Daddy,” she said again with a small giggle. Justin and Brian smiled. They had been waiting for her to say something, anything. 

Justin looked at his daughter and smiled as he changed her diaper, kissed her and put her back in the bed. Brian had long ago went back to lie down. “It is too early to play,” Justin told his daughter. She was a night owl, a trait that came from both of them. 

Justin walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the same small crack. He spent the next forty-five minutes listening to her scream, in between yelling ‘daddy,’ and flicking the lights on and off. 

Brian turned over and pulled Justin close to him. “She’ll go to sleep soon,” Brian said. Justin buried himself further into Brian and closed his eyes.

“She better,” Justin said with a laugh. 

Brian kissed the back of his neck. “She may look a lot like me. But she is a drama queen like you. Just watch, when no one comes to check on her, she’ll go to sleep,” Brian said as he let himself drift off. Justin closed his eyes just as the last tears were falling from her eyes.

**

Justin woke up on Sunday and slipped from under Brian’s arm. After Junior finally went to sleep Brian woke up and wanted to have his own fun. Justin tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Brian to sleep. He walked down the hall and into Junior’s room. The dirty blonde was sitting in her crib, happily stripping out of her clothes. “Daddy,” she said as she looked up at Justin.

Justin reached into the crib and picked her up. He changed her diaper and slipped her pajamas back on. “Just because your dad does not like clothes does not mean that Junior gets to walk around naked too.” Justin put her on the floor and walked out of her room.

**

“Daddy,” Junior said as she pulled at Justin’s pants leg. Justin looked down at her and finished cracking the egg into the mixing bowl. “Daddy,” she repeated and Justin looked down at his daughter again. 

“You know, making you these pancakes would be a lot easier if you’d stop pulling my pants off,” Justin said as he pulled his pants back up. Junior held her cup up.

“Daddy,” she said.

“Juice,” Justin corrected.

“Daddy,” she said again and pushed the empty cup up into his eyesight again.

“Juice,” Justin repeated and took the cup from her. Justin poured juice into her cup and handed it back to her. She took the cup and moved back a little, trying to see what he was doing. “What, you want to see what I’m doing?” Justin asked. He picked her up and sat her on the countertop.

“Daddy,” she said with a big smile as she tried to stick her fingers in the bowl.

“No one’s gonna want to eat the pancakes if you stick your fingers in the bowl,” Justin said with a laugh as he grabbed her hand. She giggled and let out a happy squeal. Justin winced at the noise. It was her new favorite thing.

“Daddy,” she said with a laugh. 

“You have _got_ to learn another word… fast,” Brian said as he came down the stairs. He walked over to Justin and wrapped his arms around the blond. 

Brian pulled Justin in tighter and rubbed his cock against Justin’s ass. “Want some pancakes?” Justin asked. Justin turned his head and looked at Brian. Brian raised an eyebrow and looked into Justin’s eyes. “I didn’t make you any anyway…” Justin said as he took in the look on Brian’s face. “…Even though you could eat some. You’re not big, anymore,” Justin mumbled the last part.

“What?” Brian asked as he pinched Justin’s arm. 

“Ouch,” Justin yelped. “I said anymore,” Justin defended. Brian just looked at him, knowing he looked as hot as ever.

“Hey, the reason I looked like that in the first place was entirely _your_ fault,” Brian said. Justin stopped stirring and turned around in Brian’s arms. He pressed his lips to Brian’s and lost himself in the taste of his lover. Justin opened his mouth and let Brian’s tongue explore, each of them moaning as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

“Daddy,” Junior screamed out, popping their illusion and bringing them both back down to earth. Brian broke their kiss and looked over at his daughter just as she was starting to lick the pancake batter from her hand.

“No,” Justin said and turned back around to face the counter. Brian wiped her hands and lifted her up off the counter. He kissed her cheek and carried her upstairs with him.

“Come on,” Brian said. “We’ll leave daddy to clean up the mess he made.” Justin laughed sarcastically and finished making his pancakes.

An hour later breakfast was finished. Junior ate every bite of her pancakes. Justin joined her while Brian sat with them drinking coffee. “I don’t want to go to the family dinner,” Justin said lazily as he cleaned up the highchair. Bits of pancakes and syrup were everywhere. Junior was over on the floor playing with her toys.

Brian gave a small grunt and smirked. “But sunshine, you know Sunday is not complete without the family dinner,” Brian mocked in a sweet voice.

Justin sighed, and it was not even noon.

* * *

I know some of the things this one year old does are off the wall, and will continue to be sometimes, but I assure you, most… if not all of the things she does happened for real.


	5. Blended

My beta went to live it up in LA for a few days. So, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Justin sat on the sofa and Junior was standing in front of him. He was combing her hair, trying to get it to at least look halfway done. Brian emerged from the bedroom and walked over to the door. “Dad is ready to go,” Justin said as he put the brush down on the coffee table. 

Junior walked over to Brian and he picked her up. He looked down at the dress she was wearing and back over at Justin. “What?” Justin asked as he grabbed his phone off the counter. Justin knew how much Brian hated her in dresses. 

“Does she have to wear a dress?” Brian asked. Justin let out a puff of air, grabbed her bag and disappeared out the door. 

Junior looked up at Brian and smiled. “Daddy,” she said as she pointed out the door. Brian set the alarm, walked out the door and slid it closed.

The drive over was uneventful. Brian stopped to buy a pack of cigarettes and they made it to Debbie’s late, just like they always did. Having a daughter couldn’t change that.

“Where in the fuck have you two been? My dinner was starting to get cold,” Debbie said as Brian opened the door. Justin came in behind him and shut the door.

“Hello to you too Deb,” Brian said as he put Junior down on the floor. Brian walked over and sat down next to Emmett on the couch, pinching the other man in the side.

“Hey there beautiful,” Debbie said as Junior walked over to her. She kissed the small girl on the cheek and smiled. “My God guys, she looks more and more like both of you every time I see her,” Debbie said. “Looks like she got most of her height from Justin though,” she finished with a loud laugh. 

Everyone looked over at the little girl and laughed.

“Thanks Deb… I think,” Justin said as he looked at his daughter. She was extremely short. Junior made her way over to Ted and reached up, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Ted leaned forward in the chair and pulled the small girl onto his lap.

“Out of all the people she could like, it’s you,” Brian said. Ted looked over at him and smiled.

“She simply appreciates my natural charm,” Ted said. 

Brian laughed. “Yeah, or it could be that you give her candy every time you see her.” Ted frowned and gave his attention to Junior. Michael and Ben came through the door five minutes later. They were both carrying bags of ice. 

“What took you two so long?” Debbie asked. Michael gave his bag of ice to Ben and the professor went to put the bags in the freezer.

“We had to go to three places. No one had ice,” Michael said. Michael gave her a kiss and sat down on the sofa next to Brian and Emmett. “What’s up guys?” He said, addressing both Brian and Justin. Everyone else had been there when they had gone to get the ice. 

Junior got down off of Ted’s lap and walked over to Michael, the highest ranking of her official ‘uncles.’ Michael bent down to pick her up and she planted an extremely wet kiss on his lips. “Daddy,” she said. 

“Fuck, Brian, you didn’t tell me she was talking,” Michael said, never taking his eyes off of her. Junior was leaning her head against Michael’s chest, playing with the ring on his finger. 

“Fuck,” Junior said. She clapped her hands and looked over at Brian. “Fuck, fuck… FUCK!” she screamed out. Justin glared at Michael.

“Wow Mikey… that’s great,” Brian said with a smirk. Michael looked around the room at everyone, his eyes lingering on Justin.

“Sorry,” Michael said. Ben came out of the kitchen where he was helping Debbie. He stopped and stood behind Michael on the couch. He looked down at Junior, contently sitting in his husbands arms. The small girl looked up and smiled at Ben.

Debbie came out of the kitchen just as Junior was being passed to Ben. “Let’s eat,” Debbie said. Everyone got up and made their way to the table.

The plates were passed around the table. Junior was sitting on Ben’s lap, happily being fed spaghetti. “Ben, do you want me to take her?” Justin asked. Brian sat next to Justin, talking to Michael.

“No, she’s fine,” Ben said with a smile as he placed more food into Junior’s mouth. He had always loved kids and he loved to spend time with the baby of the family.

“Tell me if you want me to take her, okay,” Justin said. Ben was too busy talking to the little ball of giggles to answer. Melanie was busy talking to Ted about a new investment she wanted to make. 

The whole family was enjoying their time together. 

“Justin, your show is getting rave reviews already and it’s not even open to the public yet,” Lindsay said. Justin swallowed the wine that was in his mouth and nodded.

“Yeah,” Melanie added. 

Justin moved his chair back as Junior was passed around the table. He took her from Debbie and sat her in his lap while she drank her juice. “Yeah, we are expecting big crowds, and you are all invited,” he said. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Melanie said and everyone else agreed. 

**

“Thanks for the food Debbie,” Justin said as he kissed her cheek and headed out of the door, Junior barely awake in his arms. Brian kissed her cheek and followed Justin out the door. 

Dinner had come and gone without a hitch. 

Brian lit a cigarette as he walked to the car. Justin was leaning over strapping Junior into her car seat. Brian walked up behind him as he was closing the door. Brian pinned Justin up against the car and pressed their lips and cocks together. “You’re hard,” Brian said as he let his tongue slip into Justin’s mouth.

“So are you,” Justin said. A sleepy cry and whimper erupted from the back of the SUV and Justin dropped his head onto Brian’s chest. Brian lifted Justin’s chin up and brought their lips together one last time before walking around the car to get in the driver’s seat. 

**

Justin slid the door closed, locked it and sat the alarm. Justin tossed her diaper bag on the counter and walked over to check their messages. Brian looked at his daughter and then over at Justin. “Are you going to put her in the bed?” Brian asked.

“I got her dressed this morning,” Justin said without turning around. Brian huffed and walked away from the blond. 

**

“Did you leave her socks on? You know she gets cold,” Justin said as he straddled Brian’s legs. Brian let his hands travel up Justin’s thighs before resting them on Justin’s ass.

“Yeah, I left them on,” Brian said as he leaned forward and snaked his tongue into Justin’s mouth. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and pressed deeper into the kiss. Brian reached over to the nightstand and pulled a condom out of the bowl. 

Justin was grinding his hard cock into Brian’s stomach, his erection painful. He needed release.

Brian opened the condom and slid it on his dick. Justin wasted no time. He lifted himself up and Brian held his cock in place while Justin impaled himself on the hard member. He sat down quickly, taking all of Brian in, in one swift movement.

Justin stopped moving as he sat on Brian’s lap, letting himself adjust to the fullness. Brian trailed kisses up and down Justin’s neck while his right hand lazily stroked Justin’s dick, very slowly. Justin moaned and thrust forward.

Brian took that as his cue to move. He held onto Justin and thrust into the blond. They were both covered in sweat as Brian flipped them over, laying Justin down on his back. Justin opened his legs wider as Brian thrust into him, pounding mercilessly.

“Fuck,” Brian said as he got closer to the edge. Justin was past words. He was floating somewhere in the room. Brian repositioned himself and thrust into Justin again, grazing the smaller man’s prostate. Justin arched off the bed and dug his heels and his nails into Brian’s back and ass.

“Oh God… oh God, Ugh,” Justin said as Brian pounded into him. They fucked for hours, using up more condoms than they could count in the heated session. 

Justin lay next to Brian. They were both exhausted. Brian was lazily tracing circles on Justin’s back as the blond fell asleep. Brian fell asleep with Justin tangled in the sheets next to him and the smell of sex in the air.

**

The beeping of the alarm clock let them know that it was time to start the day. Brian reached over and turned it off. Justin never moved. Brian got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He was showered, shaved and walking out of the door before Justin even gave moving a thought. “Justin, I’m leaving,” Brian said. 

Justin threw a hand out of the sheets and waved at Brian. He slept for another hour before he heard Junior screaming for him. “Daddy,” she yelled. “Daddy.”

“Daddy’s not here,” Justin said loudly as he covered his head with a pillow and buried his face in the sheets. Justin lay in the bed for three more minutes before he heard a knock at the loft door. “Fuck,” Justin said as he got out of bed, grabbed a pair of sweats and went to answer the door. 

Justin pulled the door back and looked into Daphne’s face. His best friend marched into the house, pulling her three year old son behind her. “He called this morning,” she said as she flopped herself down on one of the stools.

“Hello to you too,” Justin said as he shut the door. 

“Sorry, Hey,” Daphne said. Damien ran up to Justin and hit him in the stomach.

“Mister Justin,” the small boy said. Justin bent down and looked at Damien. “Where’s J?” Justin stood back up and smiled.

“She is in her room, want to come with me and we can get her?” Justin asked taking the little boys hand. “Give me a minute,” Justin said as he walked past his best friend. Daphne nodded and went to fix herself a cup of coffee.

Justin came back into the kitchen, with Damien and Junior walking hand in hand behind him. They were destined to be the best of friends. The two small children sat on the floor playing and laughing. Justin looked at the clock; he had to be at work soon. “Now,” Justin said. “Who called?” 

Daphne frowned and threw her hands into the air. How could he not know who ‘he’ was? “Cedric,” she whispered as she stole a glance at her son. She didn’t want him to hear anything. She got up off her stool and walked around to where Justin was standing. “He called me this morning. He said he wants to see Damien today, after he gets out of school.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Justin asked. Daphne frowned and thought about Justin’s question. What was she so afraid off? Cedric was a dick to be in a relationship with, but he was a great guy.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. 

Justin smiled and kissed her cheek. “Well, while you think about it I am going to get myself and Junior dressed,” Justin said as he walked over and picked his daughter up off the floor. He headed up the stairs to get dressed while Daphne sat thinking. 

A little over an hour later Junior emerged from upstairs. She had on a pair of yellow Keds, some overalls, a white shirt and her hair was pulled into two ponytails. Justin walked down after her, casually dressed in black slacks and an equally as jet black collared shirt. 

“Wow, you look nice. Is something extra special happening today?” Daphne asked. Justin grabbed his portfolio and zipped it up before going to make sure that both her cups were in her bag.

“Yeah, I have a meeting today with Vanessa Hallorson.” 

Daphne stood up and moved toward the door. “No, fucking way,” she said. Justin nodded and smiled. “She is one of the most popular artists around.”

“Yeah, she wrote me back and personally requested a meeting with me. I’m hoping she’ll agree to let us host her Pittsburgh show. If not were up shits creek,” Justin said.

“Well, you could always convince them to let you host one of _your_ shows there. Your stuff is as good as anyone’s… better even,” Daphne said. 

“Ha! Yeah right,” Justin replied. “Okay,” Justin said as he lifted the strap of his portfolio folder over his head. “I think we are ready to go.” Junior was already at the door, trying with all her might to slide it open. They all walked out to the car together. 

**

“All I’m saying,” Justin said as they walked out of the front door of the building, each of them holding onto their kids hands. “Is that I think you should at least give it a try. You never know, he might be really different now,” he told Daphne as they stood next to her car. 

“Yeah,” Daphne said as she reached over and strapped Damien into his booster seat. “Oh man, well, I gotta go to work. See ya later,” Daphne said. She kissed Justin on the lips and Junior on the cheek before getting in her car and driving off. 

Justin turned to his car and pressed the button to turn off the alarm and automatically open the door.

**

“Brian, Jenkins called this morning. He wants to know if he can re-schedule his five o’clock meeting to four. Darryl Henn wants to meet with you to go over the final boards for the Sony campaign,” Cynthia said as she followed Brian into his office.

“Yeah, he’ll probably want us to change the color again… for the thousandth time,” Brian said as he walked around his desk and turned his computer on. Cynthia laughed as she walked to the edge of Brian’s desk.

“The boards for Tellen Inc. and the initial cost sheets for a full page spread in Luminous magazine are all on your desk. Oh, and Jake Madsen called,” Cynthia finished. She sat Brian’s coffee and his messages on his desk.

“Thanks Cynthia,” Brian said. Cynthia nodded and turned to leave the office. Brian sat down in his chair and wondered what Jake wanted. The other man owned the competing advertising agency in the area.

**

Justin pulled the door of the preschool open and Junior ran inside. “Stop running. J, stop running,” Justin said, even though she was more or less just walking faster. Running was a skill she had not yet mastered. Junior stopped and looked at her daddy. Justin got to her classroom and pulled the door open. 

“Hello Junior,” Mrs. Remmy said to the small girl. “Hello Mr. Taylor,” she said as she addressed Justin.

“Hey,” Justin said with a smile, he really liked her. Junior ran over to her friends and started to play. “How has she been doing?” Justin asked. 

“She is doing very well, and she is really smart,” Mrs. Remmy said.

“But…” Justin said. He could tell there was more and she was trying to be nice.

“But, she fights the other children and she likes to… she likes to bite,” Mrs. Remmy said. Justin stood there looking at the teacher. He had never seen her bite anyone.

“What? Are you serious? I have never seen her bite anyone before,” Justin said as his head whipped around to look over at his daughter. She was fiercely trying to take a toy from another boy. In one swift movement she leaned over and sank her seven teeth into the arm of the boy. “Shit,” Justin said as they rushed over. 

The little boy was crying and Junior was sitting on the floor holding the toy that she had so triumphantly won. Mrs. Remmy came over and picked up the small boy. She took him over to the sink and cleaned up his arm. There was no real harm done, the only damage was seven little teeth marks pressed into the boy’s skin.

Justin took the toy from his daughter and held it in his hand. “J, NO, you DON’T BITE!” Justin said louder than he intended to. He just could not believe that his daughter was a… bully. Junior took one look at Justin and burst into tears. 

Mrs. Remmy came over, bent down in front of Justin and Junior, and sat the small boy on the floor in front of her. “Junior, we don’t bite, when you bite it makes Henry sad and you don’t want Henry to be sad. Give Henry a hug.” Junior leaned over and gave Henry a hug. They sat back down on the rug and played like nothing had happened before.

“I cannot believe that she bit him,” Justin said as he walked with Mrs. Remmy back over to the door, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

“Mr. Taylor,” Mrs. Remmy started. “You do know that if Junior continues to bite the school will remove her.”

Justin nodded his head. “Yeah,” he said as he walked out the door without another word.

**

“Jake, my assistant said that you called,” Brian said as he held the phone to his ear. Jake Madsen leaned back in his chair and smirked at the cockiness of his only local competition. 

“Yeah, I did,” Jake answered. Brian sat quietly, waiting for Jake to continue. 

“Well?” Brian asked. Jake cleared his throat and licked his lips.

“I have a business proposition for you,” Jake said. Brian tapped his pen on his desk and leaned forward. “I want to merge Madsen Advertising and Kinnetik Incorporated for the Converse proposal I am giving in three weeks,” Jake said. 

A smirk passed over Brian’s face and he suppressed a laugh. Brian knew that he had the better of the two agencies, and one of those reasons was his art department. They were all handpicked by Justin. 

“I see, and what exactly did you have in mind?” Brian asked. Jake stood up and walked over to his window, a smile spread across his face. Brian Kinney was going to agree. 

“I was hoping that my executives and your art department could come up with something. We’d split the profits 20/80.” Brian almost choked.

“You expect me to lend you my art department, who, by the way are far, far more superior than yours, to your agency. They are supposed to come up with the whole concept, let your executives pitch it and then in return they don’t get commissions or bonuses, but Kinnetik gets 20% of the profits. Fuck that shit,” Brian said.

“Brian, this is a big account.”

“I know, and if I was you, I’d try to sign them fast,” Brian said. Jake thought about what Brian was saying.

“Surely you aren’t thinking about pitching to them,” Jake said as his secretary tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see what she needed. He took the papers from her and focused his attention back on Brian. “Well, are you?” Jake asked after Brian’s long pause.

“All’s fair in money and business,” Brian said to Jake. “Bye.” Brian hung up the phone just as Cynthia came to tell him that his noon meeting was waiting in the conference room.

**

“Ms. Hallorson, it is so good to finally meet you,” Justin said as the tall red-haired woman walked into his office. She was a classic beauty, with extremely soft but powerful features. She shook Justin’s offered hand and smiled.

“Oh please, call me Vanessa. Only asshole critics call me Ms. Hallorson,” she said as she sat down. Justin walked around his desk and sat down. “I have to say Mr. Taylor….”

“Justin,” he said correcting her.

“Of course, Justin, I have to say I was very intrigued by your letter. I have never had someone connect so intimately with my work,” she said as she pulled her hair out of the tight bun and let it fall down her back. “I got the impression that you were an artist, and then my assistant told me that you were not only Justin Taylor but _the_ Justin Taylor. I just had to come and meet you.”

“You’ve seen my work?” Justin asked. Vanessa moved her chair closer and nodded her head. “Oh my God, that is great. I mean, I am not as good as you,” Justin said.

“Oh please, you are amazing,” Vanessa said. Justin smiled and accepted the compliment.

“Thank you,” Justin said. “Is it too much to hope that I can use the power of your love for me to let us host your Pittsburgh show?” 

Vanessa laughed. “Well, that depends,” she said. Justin looked into her eyes as he waited for her to say something. “Tell me why you like my art. Most people don’t.”

Justin didn’t need to think about his answer. He got up from his desk and walked over to sit across from her. He turned the chair so that it was pointed at hers and leaned forward. “The first time I saw your work, I stopped breathing. It was amazing, almost like you were telling the story of every part of my life without telling all of my secrets. I felt exposed and wrapped in a secret all at once, and the work was not even mine,” Justin said.

Vanessa sat there as Justin talked more and more about her pieces and how he would arrange them and what each one meant to him. After five minutes he could not contain himself. He got up from the chair and was soon moving across the office as he talked. “It’s just, it’s just great,” Justin said finally as he sat back down behind his desk.

Vanessa smiled at him and laughed a little. “I am impressed. I love your passion. You are not just another curator, you have passion. I like that,” she said. “I would be happy for your gallery to host my Pittsburgh show,” she said as she stood up and shook his hand. 

“Really, you have no idea what this means to me,” Justin said as he let her hand go. 

“It’ll be a pleasure to do business with you. My assistant will call to schedule times and dates so that we can get together and go over the details,” Vanessa said as Justin walked her to the door. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“You too,” Justin said as she disappeared out the door and into a limousine.

**

Junior stood in the corner of the room when she started screaming bloody murder. Mrs. Remmy’s assistant ran over to see what was wrong with the little girl. Jessica, a college student working off some practicum hours, knelt down in front of the screaming girl. She was digging frantically in her nose. “Let me see,” Jessica said as she pulled Junior’s hands down.

Jessica didn’t see anything. She looked over at Mrs. Remmy and shrugged. “I don’t see anything,” Jessica said. Junior was still screaming. Mrs. Remmy got up and walked over. She leaned down and looked at the small girl. Junior’s hands flew up to her nose again. She stuck her finger up there and screamed.

“Is there something in your nose?” Mrs. Remmy asked as she tried to stay calm. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She leaned the small girl back and looked up her nose. She saw the problem; a very small and very purple bead was shoved all the way up the girl’s nose. “Oh my God,” Mrs. Remmy said as she picked up Junior and walked toward the classroom door. “Watch the children,” she said to Jessica as she ran toward the nurse’s office.

**

Children’s World Daycare Center placed several calls to Justin’s phone before giving up and calling Brian. Jody, Brian’s secretary, picked up the call on the third ring. “Kinnetik, how may I help you?” She asked sweetly. 

“Yes, hello, this is Mrs. Thomas from Children’s World. I need to speak with Mr. Brian Kinney,” She said. 

“Mr. Kinney is in a meeting, he is not to be disturbed,” Jody said. She knew that Brian did not like to be disturbed. 

“It’s an emergency. His daughter is at the hospital,” Mrs. Thomas said firmly. Jody stopped moving. Her brain was momentarily stunned.

“Oh my God,” Jody said as she stood up. “Hold please,” she said as she took off toward the conference room. She reached the door and pulled the handle open. Brian saw her and looked pissed as he cut a look at Cynthia who got up and walked over to Jodi immediately. 

“What’s the problem? Brian does not want to be….”

“Junior is in the hospital,” Jodi interrupted. Cynthia went pale as she listened to what Jodi was telling her. She closed the door and walked over to Brian. He stopped talking and leaned over to listen to Cynthia.

“Fuck, what happened?” Brian asked.

“They didn’t say,” Cynthia said. Brian turned to the men in the room. 

“I’m sorry, something’s come up. My assistant is more than prepared to finish the rest of the presentation,” Brian said as he apologized again and left the conference room. He could hear Cynthia as she picked right up where he had left off.

Brian walked up to his secretary’s desk and grabbed the phone. “This is Brian Kinney,” he said. His heart was pounding as he listened to what the woman on the other line told him. The thumping in his chest began to slow as she told him what she knew. Assuring him that there was no blood involved.

Brian hung up the phone and went to his office. He grabbed his jacket, keys and phone and headed out of the building. He got in his car and pointed it in the direction of Pittsburgh General Hospital. 

Brian grabbed his phone as he waited for the light to change. He pressed the number that would automatically dial Justin’s phone. The phone immediately clicked over to voicemail and Brian ended the call. “Why don’t you have your phone on?” Brian asked out loud as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

**

Junior was sitting in the small hospital crib, screaming her head off. She was bright red and old tears and fresh tears plagued her face. Brian walked up to the children’s ward and asked for his daughter. “Oh yes, the doctor was waiting for you. Let me go and get him,” the nurse said as she hurried to get Dr. Kiln.

Brian sat down in one of the plastic chairs and waited. “Mr. Kinney?” Dr. Kiln said as he approached the tall man. Brian stood up and shook the doctor’s hand. 

“Brian, yeah, that’s me. What’s wrong with my daughter?” Brian asked. Dr. Kiln motioned toward the chairs and they both sat down.

“She has a bead up her nose,” he told Brian with a small smile. Brian let his brain digest what he had just said. “She has managed to get it pretty far up there. I’ll need to sedate her so that we can retract it.

“Fuck,” Brian said. “Where is she, can I see her?” Dr. Kiln led him back to his daughter. Junior saw her dad and started to cry harder. Brian walked over and picked her up out of the metal hospital crib. He held her close as she cried. 

“I’ll need to go in as soon as possible and get the bead out,” Dr. Kiln said. Brian kissed the top of her head and lifted her up into the air He could just barely see the purple bead that was shoved way up there. “I just need you to sign the release form.”

“How long will it take to get it out?” Brian asked. The doctor assured him that it would only take about an hour for him to get it out and then she’d probably just be drowsy. “Okay,” Brian said after the doctor finished talking. Dr. Kiln walked out of the room to file the paperwork and get the things he needed. 

Brian rocked his daughter from side to side as she cried, big tears dropping onto his shirt. He looked around the room for a sign that indicated that he could not use his cell phone. He didn’t see one and deduced that it would be okay. He pulled the small silver phone from his pocket and dialed Justin, again.

**

“I think the frame is too big. It makes the picture look too heavy,” Justin said to his assistant.

“Well, what do you want to do? The show is tonight and this is an important piece,” his assistant replied.

Justin thought for a minute. “Do you have your phone on you?” He asked. Mike pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Justin. He dialed the familiar number and waited.

“Preston Framers,” Billy said into the phone.

“Billy, this is Justin.”

“Like I could ever forget the voice of the only man to ever turn me down,” Billy said. Justin could see the smile on his face, even over the phone.

“Twice,” Justin reminded him.

“Oh yeah, twice,” Billy laughed. “So, what’s up?”

“I was hoping you could re-frame a painting for me,” Justin said.

“Sure man,” Billy said.

“The thing is,” Justin said and hesitated. “I need it back by nine… tonight.”

“Fuck, Justin, shit,” Billy shouted and cursed into the phone. Justin bit his lip. That was just the response he was expecting.

“Please, please, please,” Justin begged.

“What do you need done?” Billy asked.

Justin smiled at Mike. “I just need you to take the frame off and replace it with an invisible border and a glass panel, with invisible mounts in the back.” Justin held his breath as Billy absorbed everything he said.

“Fuck Justin, you want custom mounting _and_ glass by nine, tonight? You’re pushing it. You do know its four o’clock right now, don’t you?” Billy asked.

“I know, and I completely trust you. You can do it,” Justin told him. 

Billy sighed and licked his lips. “Fine, you’re gonna be the death of me, you do know that, right?” Billy asked. “I’ll do my best. Have them bring it on over.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you _big time_ ,” Justin said.

“Yeah, I know,” Billy said with a laugh as he hung up. Justin flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Mike.

“He’s gonna do it,” Justin said. “Have Steve and Dan come and take it down and then get it over to Billy’s as fast as you can,” Justin said.

“Okay,” Mike said and went to get the guys. 

Justin walked toward his office, stopping to make sure that a few of the new paintings were being hung properly.

Justin loved his job as curator of the art gallery. No matter how stressful it was. 

Justin was almost to his office when Lindsay spotted him. “Justin, hey,” she said. 

“Hey Lindsay,” Justin said. She was the new gallery director. She had accepted the position after Sidney decided to retire. He was still the owner of The Sidney Bloom gallery, but he left most, if not all, of the decisions up to Lindsay. 

“I saw the guys taking the painting for the Jet Simmons exhibit down,” she said. Justin nodded.

“Yeah, it was too heavy looking. I sent it back to Billy’s. He promises that he’ll do his best to have it ready by the time the show starts,” Justin told her. Lindsay just smiled and laughed.

“Leave it to you to find something wrong, five hours before the show.” Justin smiled and opened his office door. Lindsay followed him in and closed the door before she flopped down on his couch. “God, I am so ready to go home,” Lindsay said, letting her professional manner drop in the safety of his office. 

“Yeah,” Justin said as he noticed that his phone was off. He reached over and grabbed it. He pressed the button to turn it on and held the phone to his ear, checking his messages. “Oh, Vanessa Hallorson agreed to let us host her next show,” Justin told Lindsay happily. 

Lindsay sat up straight and stared at him. “Are you serious?” She said. Justin didn’t answer her; he was too busy listening to the messages on his phone. Three were from the school and the rest were from Brian. The messages ended and Justin stood up quickly. 

“Shit, I have to go,” he said as he grabbed his keys. Lindsay stood up and followed him out the office. “What’s wrong, Justin?” 

“Junior is at the hospital. The last couple of messages were from Brian, he’s been calling me for the past hour or so. Fuck,” Justin said as he left out of the gallery. Lindsay walked behind him.

“Call me and let me know what’s going on, okay?” She asked. Justin nodded as he got in his car, started the engine and pulled away from the curb. 

**

Brian kissed his daughter and watched as they wheeled her away. Dr. Kiln had explained that because she was being put to sleep they would have to treat it as a surgery and perform the abstraction in the surgery room. 

She kicked and fought to get to her dad and had to be held down to keep her from getting off of the gurney. Brian stood there watching, feeling helpless. 

Ten minutes later Brian was still standing in the hallway, pacing back and forth. He looked up and his eyes locked with Justin’s as he got off the elevator. Justin walked over and Brian wrapped his arms around him. Justin hugged him back and moved them toward the plastic chairs. 

“I got your messages,” Justin said as they sat down. “I had my phone off, sorry. What happened?”

Brian ran a hand over his face and looked at Justin. “She stuck a bead up her nose,” he said. Justin sat looking at him.

“What? Why?” Justin asked.

Brian frowned. “How the fuck should I know? I was at work.” Brian told Justin everything that he’d been told. “The doctor, Dr. Kiln, said that it should be less that an hour.” 

“Did the center say what happened?” Justin asked. 

“She was playing and the next thing they knew she was screaming. I mean they are little kids, they move fast,” Brian reasoned. They sat together silently. After the first twenty minutes Justin leaned over and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian unconsciously grabbed Justin’s hand, worrying the smaller man’s fingers.

Justin felt his eyes closing and in no time he was asleep. Brian shook him gently and woke him up. Justin looked at his watch and saw that about fifteen minutes had passed. “Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney,” Dr. Kiln said and they both stood up. 

“Is she okay?” Justin asked.

“She’s fine, we got the bead out. Everything went perfectly,” Dr. Kiln told them. They both let out a breath of relief. 

“Can we see her?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah, she is just being moved into a room. Once she starts to wake up and we make sure that there are no complications from the anesthesia, we’ll send her home.” Justin and Brian both nodded.

“How long do you think that’ll be?” Brian asked. 

“I’d give it about an hour and a half,” Dr. Kiln said. He answered a few more of their questions before walking off down the hall and back through the double doors.

**

Justin stood on one side of the bed and Brian stood on the other. “I can’t believe she stuck a bead up her nose,” Justin said. 

“Why not,” Brian said as he lowered his voice. “You take them up your ass.” Justin looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “What, did I say it wasn’t hot?”

“Shut up,” Justin said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Brian sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed. “I can’t believe that she’s as _wild_ as she is,” Justin said. 

“Yeah well, just think, she’s not even running with coordination yet. When she figures out how to really take off, we’ll really be fucked,” Brian said. 

Justin looked down at his sweet little girl. Brian was right; they were in for a lot more than beads. 

Justin watched as her eyes started to open. Brian got up and smoothed his hand over her hair. Brian looked over at Justin who was still thinking of all the possible things she could do as she got older. “Don’t zone out yet, sunshine, she’s waking up,” Brian said with a small laugh.


	6. Blended

Thank you to my beta Carly. You ROCK girl. Thank you to Britt for asking my every ten seconds if I was working on Blended. She IM’d, called and text messaged me. She drove me out of my fucking mind. Here you are Britt, enjoy. 

A BIG ASS THANK YOU to my niece who inspires the story and to Mari for sharing the crazy antics of her baby sister with me and letting me fold them into my crazy world. THANKS. 

Thank everyone for the reviews. I know I don’t always get around to answering them, but I do read them. I am going to start to answer them. Thanks.

* * *

Brian sat on the sofa, pulling Justin down with him. Justin straddled Brian’s legs as they lost themselves in a heated kiss. “I want you to fuck me,” Justin panted as he bit Brian’s bottom lip. Brian moved down to Justin’s neck, licking, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin. Justin grabbed onto the sofa, trying to keep himself from falling as Brian continued his oral explorations.

“I’m going to fuck you all night,” Brian said as his hands moved in between them, unbuttoning Justin’s jeans.

“Promises, promises,” Justin purred as Brian reached inside the constricting material and grabbed his leaking cock. “Don’t stop, don’t…” Justin breathed. Justin’s voice was full of lust as he buried his face in Brian’s neck, sucking on the smooth skin. Brian moaned as Justin sucked and sucked on his heated skin.

“Fuck,” Brian said as he quickly started to undo his own jeans. Justin moved his lips to Brian’s, kissing him deeply. “Justin, Justin,” Brian said as he pushed on Justin’s hips, wanting to move the smaller man so that he could easily strip him of his jeans. Justin opened his eyes, looking first at Brian and then at the shadow in the hall by the stairs.

“Shit,” Justin said as he willed his hips to stop thrusting forward. “J, baby girl, go back to sleep,” Justin said. Brian stopped moving and dropped his head onto Justin’s chest. Junior stood where she was in the hallway, not moving. 

“No bed,” Junior cried. Her pink pajamas were moving slightly with each breath she took. She held her stuffed duck to her mouth, biting on the orange bill. 

“I thought they were supposed to get easier as they got older,” Justin said with a laugh as he looked at Brian and then back at their daughter. They were still surprised at how much her vocabulary had developed since she turned two. 

“Yeah right,” Brian said. Justin got up and walked over to Junior. He took her hand and walked with her back up to her bedroom. Justin stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look at Brian. 

“Do not move from that spot,” Justin said as he turned back around and took Junior to her bedroom. Brian leaned his head back on the sofa and tried with all his might to not touch himself.

**

Justin walked into their daughter’s room. He picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He bent over to lay her down and she started to kick and scream. “No, no, no, no,” she said. Justin sighed. They had bought her a miniature version of their bed for her second birthday three weeks ago and she was still refusing to sleep in it. She was so stubborn, just like her fathers. 

“J, you have to sleep in your bed. You are a big girl now and big girls sleep in big girl beds,” Justin said as he put her in the bed again. 

“No bed daddy, no bed,” she said as she screamed and yelled. Justin moved away from the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Junior got up and followed him. 

Justin turned around and glared at her. “Junior Marie, get in the bed, now,” Justin said firmly. Junior stopped in her tracks as she stared at her daddy. 

“No bed,” she said quietly. Justin stood his ground. If he could deal with Brian, he could deal with anything. 

“Get… in… the… bed,” Justin said. Junior walked over to her bed and stepped up on the small ledge. She crawled into the big bed and sat down. “Lay down,” Justin said. He watched as the messy head of dirty blonde hair disappeared into the covers. He waited for a few minutes to see if she was going to get back up. 

Justin could feel her hazel eyes burning into him as he stood there. When he was certain that she was not going to get back up he walked back down the stairs. Brian was still on the sofa with his head leaning back. Justin walked up and kissed him on the forehead before grabbing his hand. “Come on, let’s take it to the bedroom,” Justin said.

**

“Oh fuck Brian, oh fuck,” Justin said as Brian pulled out and pushed back inside again. They had been going at it all night. Junior had not gotten back up and they had a lot of fucking to catch up on. Justin grabbed the sheets as Brian pounded into him. Brian swiveled his hips and pushed into Justin again, grazing the smaller man’s prostate. 

Justin arched up off the bed and his right arm moved to wrap around Brian’s neck.

“Ugh, ugh, ugh,” Brian said as he pounded into Justin. Justin walked over the edge, gripping Brian tightly and pulling him over the edge with him. Justin screamed as he spilled his seed all over himself and Brian. Brian emptied himself into the condom and collapsed on top of Justin. 

Justin ran his hands up and down Brian’s back, his hands gliding smoothly over the sweat covered skin. Justin felt himself falling asleep just as Brian’s breathing evened out. 

**

Vanessa Hallorson walked through the gallery, her long hair flowing behind her. “It’s amazing,” she said. Justin followed behind her as she took in everything and offered suggestions about what should be different. “I loved that you put ‘Lethal’ and ‘Re-birth’ next to each other. It makes for a perfect contrast,” she said to Justin.

“Thanks, I thought it would make a nice balance, to really showcase the life and death of it all,” Justin said. Vanessa turned toward Justin and nodded. 

“So, everything is ready for the show?” Vanessa asked as they walked back toward Justin’s office. “We don’t want any surprises.”

“Yeah, we are hanging the final pieces today. Everything is right on schedule. It’s going to be great,” he told her. They had become good friends over the months it had taken to get to this point. The show was on Friday night. It was going to be the biggest show that he had ever organized.

“I trust that it will be,” she said as Justin opened his office door, letting her walk in first. Vanessa sat down as Justin walked around and took a seat at his desk, pulling some papers from the drawer. Vanessa looked them over and signed the final papers. “Oh, I bought you something for that sweet baby.” Vanessa picked up a large gift bag and handed it to Justin. 

Justin took the bag and smiled. “Vanessa, you didn’t have to….”

“Please, I don’t have kids. So, I have adopted yours,” Vanessa said with a smile as she stood up. Justin thanked her and walked around the desk to walk her out. 

“Thanks again,” Justin said as he hugged her and kissed her. 

“You’re welcome,” Vanessa replied. “See you on Friday.” Vanessa got into the limo and Justin waved as the car took off down the street. 

Justin was walking into the building when he heard the screech of car tires. He turned around and watched as Daphne jumped out of her car. “Daphne, what are you doing here?” Justin asked. Daphne didn’t say anything; she just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the building.

**

“What?” Justin asked as Daphne slammed his office door closed. She pushed Justin onto the couch and sat down next to him. “Daphne, what’s going on?”

“Oh man,” Daphne said as she turned toward her best friend. “Cedric… asked me to marry him,” she blurted out. Justin sat waiting for the rest of the news. 

“And you said…” Justin asked. Daphne threw her body back on the coach.

“I said… let me think about it,” Daphne said. Justin gave her a tight lipped smile and sighed. “I know, that’s so bad, but what was I supposed to say?” Justin knew that he was not supposed to comment, so he folded his arms and listened. “I mean, things have been going really well since we got back together. He has changed a lot, but we have only been back together officially for a few months,” Daphne said. “Justin, answer me.”

“Well, I think…” Justin began. 

“Yeah, you are right. I am overreacting. I really love him. Fuck it, I am going to go for it. Thank you Justin, I love you.” Daphne kissed Justin’s cheek and jumped up off the couch. Justin just watched as his best friend disappeared. Justin closed his eyes and counted to ten. 

“Justin,” Mike called as he peeked inside the open door. 

“Over here on the couch,” Justin said as he rubbed his head. 

Mike walked in and took a deep breath. “I know that this may be the last thing you want to hear… but, Steve and Dan just dropped one of the Richard Fleming paintings.” Mike stopped talking and stared at Justin.

Justin sat up straight. “Which one?” Justin asked as he looked at Mike. 

Mike let his bottom lip go. “External light,” Mike said. 

Justin felt his heart speed up. “How bad is the damage?” 

“They busted the frame and the glass is shattered,” Mike said. Justin got up from the couch and walked out to the modern art section. There was glass everywhere. 

“Fuck,” Justin said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. 

“Preston Framers,” Billy answered.

“Billy, hey, it’s Justin. I need another favor.”

**

“Are all the boards ready for tomorrow?” Brian asked as he grabbed his jacket and looked at his watch. Cynthia looked over all her notes.

“Yeah, they’re all ready. Marcus started on the new layouts for the Gramercy account. Mr. Gramercy requested a Monday meeting. He said that he is only going to be in Pittsburgh for two days,” Cynthia said. 

“Good, tell Marcus to hurry with the layouts so that the art department can put something together in time for the meeting.” Brian looked at his watch again. “Okay, everything is done. I have to go,” Brian said. Cynthia followed him out of the office and to the front door, writing down all the things Brian was saying to her. He walked out the front door and Cynthia went to make sure that everything Brian wanted got done.

**

“Hello Mrs. Remmy,” Brian said as he walked into Junior’s classroom. Mrs. Remmy looked over at the handsome man and smiled. She was so disappointed that he was gay. 

“Hello Mr. Kinney, how are you?” She asked. It was just after lunch and the kids were enjoying their free time.

“I’m just peachy,” Brian said. Junior looked up and saw her dad. She dropped her crayons and went running over. Brian saw his daughter coming and bent down to pick her up.

“Hey, shortie,” Brian said as he kissed her cheek. “Go pick up your crayons, we have to go.” Brian put her down and watched as she went to pick up her stuff and put it away. He shook his head at the small girl as she smiled and giggled, putting her stuff away. 

Her smile was so much like Justin’s. 

“Dad,” she said as she literally hopped back over. “We can go and get ice cream?” She asks. Brian remembered when she could only say daddy and now she was talking all the time. Brian was not sure which version of her he liked more. 

She twisted her feet to the side and stood along the edges of her shoes; bright yellow converse.

“Hmm, ice cream. I don’t know, daddy would not be happy with us,” Brian said. He looked down at his smiling baby girl as she held onto his legs. “Stand up straight,” Brian said pointing at her feet. “You can have ice cream after you eat dinner, okay?” 

“Kay,” Junior said. She grabbed Brian’s hand and tried to pull him out of the door. Jessica walked over and handed Brian her jacket and her small book bag. 

“Thanks, later,” Brian said as he let his very eager daughter drag him out of the classroom. Brian pushed open the front door of the building and stepped out into the sun. He pulled his sunglasses from his front pocket and placed them on his face. Junior looked up at him and pointed. 

“Glasses, wanna wear _my_ glasses,” she said. Brian held onto her hand tightly as they walked across the parking lot.

“Your sunglasses are in the car,” Brian said as he unlocked the door to the SUV. He opened the back door and tossed her jacket and bag inside. He lifted her up and strapped her into her car seat. He reached into the organizer that was hanging on the back of the seat and handed her the small pair of sunglasses. 

She quickly put them on her eyes, upside down, and leaned her head back. Brian closed her door and walked around the SUV to get into the drivers seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and away from the school, heading for the doctor’s office.

Brian stopped at the first red light, dreading taking her to the doctor. “You know, I think that your daddy scheduled his day so that he could not take you to this appointment,” Brian said to his daughter as he drove through the light.

“Dad, play bear, play bear dad,” Junior shouted from the backseat. She wanted Brian to play her Playhouse Disney tape, a compilation of all the songs from the shows on the channel. Bear in the big blue house was her favorite.

“Bear is in Daddy’s car,” Brian said as he pulled into the doctor’s office parking lot. He turned the car off and got out, walking around to get her out of her car seat. 

“Dad, where is da bear?”

“In daddy’s car,” Brian repeated as he grabbed her book bag and shut the door. He sat her on the ground and grabbed onto her hand before she could run off. Running was an old activity that she had finally gotten coordinated enough to partake in fully. She tried to run even as Brian held on tightly to her hand. 

“Where’s daddy?” She asked as Brian opened the door and walked into the office, the air conditioner knocking off the heat.

“Daddy’s at work.” Brian walked up to the receptionist and gave her the appointment time. Junior twisted around and around his legs, her new sneakers squeaking on the linoleum. Brian picked her up and went to sit in one of the chairs. 

Fifteen minutes later Junior was asleep and Brian was tired of waiting. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the display. “Hey,” Brian said as he answered the call.

“I just wanted to make sure that you got to the appointment on time,” Justin said as he walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

“Well thank you dear, but I am perfectly capable of driving our daughter to the doctor.” Justin laughed and sat down. “Did you want something, specifically?” 

“Asshole, I’m on my way home. Do you want to eat anything special?” Justin asked. Brian smiled and rolled his lips into his mouth. He looked at all the children in the waiting room and refrained from saying what he was really thinking. 

“I don’t care,” Brain said as the nurse motioned for him to come back. He got up, shifting Junior on his shoulder as the nurse ushered him into a room to wait for the doctor. “I gotta go, the doctor just walked in.” Brian flipped his phone closed and slid it into his pocket.

“Hello, Brian,” Dr. Jeff Winters said. He was a former trick, and a damn good pediatrician. 

“Hey,” Brian said as he stood next to the examination table, Junior sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Jeff placed Junior’s records on the table and moved over to the small sink to wash his hands. 

“Okay,” Jeff said as he dried his hands off and sat down on the swivel stool. “You can go ahead and take all her clothes off,” Jeff said as he looked over her records. Brian sat her bag down on the empty chair in the room and took all her clothes off, leaving her in just her pull-up. 

Junior opened her eyes and looked around the room. She did not like the doctor. 

She had just started potty training two days ago so they used pull-ups whenever she had to go out for long periods of time. “Well, hello to you miss Junior. Oh, I see you’ve started potty training,” Jeff said, writing it down in her charts.

“Yeah, we got tired of buying diapers.” Jeff laughed and stood up. He put his stethoscope in his ears and listened to her heart and lungs. Junior tried in vein to get away from him but Brian held her firmly in place. 

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jeff pulled the stethoscope from his ears and places it back around his neck. “Well, as you can hear, her lungs are in top form.” Jeff laid Junior down and checked her stomach, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. “How is she eating?” Jeff asked. 

Brian sighed. “We still can’t get her to eat anything other than oatmeal… and ice cream. It doesn’t matter what flavor, she just wants oatmeal… and only the instant kind. We have boxes of it,” Brian said. They were always trying to get her to eat something other than oatmeal.

“Just keep introducing new foods to her. She’ll come around,” Jeff said. He sat her up and checked her reflexes. Junior was sniffing as tears ran down her face. “You’d think she’d be used to this by now.”

“She is a drama queen, just like her daddy,” Brian said as he took a tissue out of the box on the counter and wiped her face. 

“Yeah, I bet. Okay, let’s get her weight and then we should be all done,” Jeff said half to Brian and half to Junior as he got up and walked over to the scale. Brian picked Junior up and placed her on the scale. Jeff wrote her weight down and sat back on the swivel chair. “Okay, I see here that someone is supposed to get shots today, no wonder your daddy didn’t come.” 

The last time Junior got shots Justin had cried as hard as she did. “Yeah, I don’t need both of them crying,” Brian said. 

Jeff laughed and nodded his head. “That’s very true. You can go ahead and put her clothes on now. I am going to go and get the shots. Looks like she gets three today. I’ll be right back.” Jeff left to go and get the shots and Brian started getting his small daughter dressed again.

He slipped her white shirt over her head, his eyes pausing long enough to stare at the little yellow flowers on the front. He slipped her into her jean shorts and put her shoes on; one yellow converse and then the other. “I want my daddy,” she said in between sniffs. 

“Okay, we’re going to see daddy soon, okay?” Junior nodded and wiped her nose with her arm. Brian frowned and wiped her arm off. 

Jeff walked back into the room and sat the needles on the counter. He grabbed some gloves and slipped them on. “Okay Brian, can you just hold her please?” Brian moved over and held her as Jeff gave her all three shots. “Such a big girl, you are doing a great job,” Jeff said as he finished with all the shots. “You want to pick your band aid?” Jeff asked as he held out three band aides for her to choose from.

Of course she picked Bear in the big blue house. Jeff pulled it open and placed it over the tiny pin prick. “What do you say?” Brian asked.

“Thank you,” she said as Brian sat her on the floor and grabbed her bag. Brian talked with Jeff for a few seconds before leaving the office. Junior ran ahead of him, pushing at the door with all her might. 

Brian walked behind her, opening the door. She moved into the sun and waited for Brian to open the second door. Brian opened the second door and grabbed her hand, walking with her across the parking lot. “We gonna go see daddy now?”

“Yup, we’re going to see daddy,” Brian said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**

“We lose our spot at the center if we don’t decide what we want to do soon,” Justin told Brian. The daycare center renewed applications every quarter and it was time for Brian and Justin to decide if they wanted to keep her there. 

“I know, so what do you want to do?” Brian asked. “We can’t take her to work with us. We can just renew the application and not even worry about it at all.”

“Daddy, pee-pee,” Junior said as she walked into the living room. Brian was on the computer and Justin was reading a magazine. But, now the munchkin was up and the free time was over. Justin looked over at his daughter and sighed, throwing his face into the pillow he was leaning on. “Daddy, pee-pee,” she repeated.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Justin said. She had peed all over herself and Justin could just guess what her bed looked and smelled like. He got up off the floor and walked with her to the bathroom. “You are doing it next time,” Justin called.

“I look forward to it,” the brunet called out. “You know,” Brian said. “Hunter is going to be coming home this summer. He is going to need a job. Why not proposition him?” Justin walked out of the bathroom, carrying a wet pair of underwear and shorts. 

Junior pushed past him and ran to her room. “Are you sure about that?” Justin asked.

Brian raised an eyebrow and looked at Justin. “She loves Hunter. She’ll be with family and it’s a hell of a lot cheaper than that center,” Brian reasoned. Justin smiled and turned to go deal with his daughter, thinking about what Brian had said. 

It wasn’t too bad an idea.

* * *

Mari: Look out in the next chapter for Chicken and Rice, LMAO.


	7. Blended

Thanks to my beta Carly. You are awesome girl. Thank you to Britt for nagging me for this chapter and thanks to the girls for keeping me inspired. Thanks everyone for reading.

Oh, Hunter and Ben are not HIV positive in this fic.

* * *

“Justin,” Brian said as he sat on the sofa. Justin walked over and flopped down next to Brian, snatching the beer out of Brian’s hand. 

“Hmm,” Justin said as he took a drink from the beer. He reached under his leg and pulled a teddy bear from under him. 

“What’s the deal with the cape?” Brian asked. Junior ran by again, a blood red piece of cloth tied around her neck. Justin smiled at his daughter as she disappeared from sight again. 

Justin took another drink and looked at the clock. It was almost eight o’clock, time for Junior to go to bed. “Hunter took her by Michael’s store today. He was giving out these capes to the kids. She got one and now she won’t take it off,” Justin said. Brian groaned and got up off the sofa. “Where are you going?”

“To put mini-me in the bath, so she can go to sleep,” Brian said as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Justin’s. They both moaned into the kiss. Justin pushed Brian away, breaking their contact. 

“Go put your daughter in the bathtub,” Justin said. 

Brian looked over at their daughter as she ran by again. “She is going to break a bone,” Brian said. “I’ll give you _five whole dollars_ if you give her a bath.”

“Oh no, it’s your turn,” Justin said with a laugh. He finished off the beer and got up off the sofa. He walked over to Brian and kissed him again, sucking Brian’s tongue into his mouth. Brian tried to pull Justin in closer but Justin pulled back. Justin started walking toward the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt as he backed away. “The sooner you give her a bath… the sooner I can give you yours.”

Brian licked his lips and watched as Justin disappeared up the stairs. “Okay, come on, time to take a bath. Let’s go, let’s go,” Brian said playfully. Junior stopped running around and headed toward the stairs. 

“Yaaaaaaaay, bubbles, bubbles,” Junior said as she climbed the stairs as fast as she could. Brian walked behind her, stopping in the hall to grab a towel. Junior was already in the bathroom trying to get out of her clothes. “Put bubbles in the water.”

“Not tonight baby,” Brian said as he looked at the clock. “It’s too late for bubbles.” He sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature. He turned to help her out of her clothes while the tub filled up. “Let me help you.”

“I can do it,” Junior said. 

“I know you can, but let me help you,” Brian said to her. He unbuttoned her pants and helped her get undressed. He reached up to take the cape off and Junior pitched a fit.

“No, no, no, I wanna keep it on. I wanna keep it,” Junior said as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

“You can’t take a bath with a cape on.” Brian undid the cape and sat it on top of the toilet. He took all her clothes off and helped her get on the toilet to use the bathroom. When she was finished Brian helped her up and placed her in the tub. 

He washed her up and rinsed her off. “You smell so good,” Brian told her with a laugh as he sniffed her neck. She giggled uncontrollably as Brian wrapped her in the soft towel and walked with her to her room.

He sat her on the floor and dried her off. He helped her get into a pull-up and put on her nightgown. It was pink with a small bow in the middle. Junior yawned as Brian finished combing the tangles out of her hair. “Okay, go get a book.” Junior walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed the same book she always did; “Oh the places you’ll go” by Dr. Seuss.

Brian tucked her in bed and laid down next to her. He opened the book and started to read. Junior was asleep in less than ten minutes. Brian made sure she was covered and got up off the bed. He turned on her nightlight and closed her door, leaving it open just a crack. 

Brian opened the door to their bedroom and walked inside. He shut the door and watched as Justin sat on the bed, slowly stroking his cock. Justin smiled brightly as Brian stripped out of his clothes and joined him on the bed.

**

Hunter had accepted the job as babysitter without a fight. He came over every morning and stayed until either Brian or Justin got home. Junior loved having the individual attention, and Hunter loved being able to do practically anything he wanted during the day. Ben and Michael were just happy that Hunter had a job that he actually liked.

He had spent the last two summers in California, working shit jobs to come up with his part of the rent, and the balance on his abandoned college education. Michael and Ben still didn’t know about that. Hunter had dropped out of UCLA two semesters ago.

“Keep your shirt on,” Hunter said. Junior giggled and pulled her shirt up again, covering her face. “Keep your shirt on.” Hunter pulled the chicken and rice out of the microwave and put it onto Junior’s plate. “Okay, come and eat your lunch.”

Junior walked over and climbed into her chair. “I want oatmeal.” 

“Nope, your dads said you have to try something new,” Hunter told her. “Plus, oatmeal tastes like shit.” Junior screwed up her face and looked at the chicken and rice in front of her.

“I want oatmeal with the peaches in it.” Junior crossed her arms and stuck her lip out. 

“Eat the food that’s on your plate,” Hunter said. 

“No, I want oatmeal,” Junior cried. Hunter shook his head as he watched her. “Hunter, I want oatmeal.”

“No, eat the chicken and rice.” Hunter watched his ‘cousin’ as she looked down at the plate in front of her before flinging herself out of her chair and down onto the hardwood floor. Hunter flinched as she hit the hardwood but he refused to move and help her.

“I WANT OATMEAL,” Junior screamed. She started to kick her legs and fling her arms. Hunter looked down at her as he walked toward the table, picked up the plate and took it into the kitchen. Junior watched him from her place on the floor. Her screams were piercing to the ears. 

Hunter covered the plate and went to put it in the refrigerator. Junior got up off the floor just as Hunter closed the door to the fridge. She walked over to the refrigerator and started to bang on the front. “I WANT IT. I WANT IT,” she said.

Hunter moved out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa. He turned on the television and started to flick through the channels. Junior screamed harder and louder. 

Twenty minutes and numerous tears later the loft was finally quiet. Hunter got up and moved around the center island. Junior was propped up against the refrigerator, sleeping soundly. He picked her up and carried her over to her mat in the play area. As he was walking down the two small steps the buzzer sounded.

“Who is it?” Hunter asked as he pressed the button on the intercom. 

“It’s Trey, you fucking asshole, open the goddamn door. It’s hot as shit out here.” Hunter buzzed the door open and opened the loft door. The lift came to a stop and Hunter watched as his three friends piled out. 

“What the _fuck_ are you assholes doing here?” Hunter asked as he greeted each of his friends. 

“Oh well, we got tired of California,” Ricky said with a laugh and a shrug as he pushed past Trey and Hunter and walked into the loft.

“Yeah, fuck that sun,” Charlie said sarcastically as he followed Rick inside. Trey walked in behind them and Hunter laughed as he slid the door closed.

“Holy-fucking-shit, who the hell are you fucking? This place is huge,” Charlie said as he looked around. He reached out to touch one of Brian’s vases and Hunter smacked his hand before it could get fully extended. “What the fuck, man?”

“Don’t touch anything. You’re a fucking walking hazard,” Hunter said. Trey and Ricky both laughed. “Keep it down guys. I just got Junior to go to sleep.”

“Junior, I would sure like to meet this kid,” Trey said. 

“She’s taking a nap right now.”

“I can’t believe they named their daughter Junior,” Ricky said. Hunter handed them all a soda and they stood around the kitchen catching up on everything that had happened since Hunter had gone back to Pittsburgh. 

“Yeah well, Brian is in advertising,” Hunter said. They all stopped talking and looked at him.

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Ricky asked. Hunter shrugged his shoulders and they all started to laugh. 

Junior woke up and found her way to the steps, pausing when she saw all the new people. “She’s cute,” Trey said as he looked at the small girl. 

“Of course she’s cute, look how tiny she is,” Ricky said. Junior walked over as Hunter heated up her food again. This time she sat down and ate it, no arguments. “HEY,” Ricky screamed. “Let’s go to the park.” 

“Yeah,” Trey and Charlie said together. It was hot outside and they were bored. Hunter looked over at Junior and sighed. 

“I can’t go. I’ve got Junior.”

“So, bring pee-wee with us. She’ll love it. Hell, we’ll even get her a board,” Charlie said. Hunter thought about it for a minute and figured ‘why not.’ 

Junior finished her lunch and Hunter took her to the bathroom and grabbed his backpack and her cup. His skateboard was strapped firmly inside the closures. He flung the backpack on his back and picked up the small girl. “Let’s go, let’s go, the cab’s gonna be here in like two minutes,” Trey said.

Hunter slipped her cup into the side pocket of his cargo shorts and followed his friends out of the door. They all piled into the cab and took off down the street. “Hey man, aren’t you ‘spose to have one of those baby seat things?” Charlie asked.

“SHIT!” Hunter yelled. Junior sat happily on his lap as they moved through the traffic. “Why didn’t you remind me, asshole?”

“Hey man, it’s not my kid,” Charlie reasoned as he pointed a finger at himself. Trey shook his head and Ricky tried to suppress a laugh.

“Yeah, and if anything happens to her I really doubt that’ll will make a big ass difference to Brian. He’ll kill all of us,” Hunter said. They all rode in silence as they got closer and closer to the park. It was hot outside and with the heat of five bodies plus the driver, it was baking in the car.

Trey turned to Hunter as he wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt. “Hey man, have you told your dads that you dropped out yet?” Charlie and Ricky both perked up at the question.

“Naw, I was waiting to give them a little time. Plus, what if I decide to go back?” Hunter said. 

“I told my parents last week. They were pissed but they understood,” Trey said. “I don’t think my dad really cares as long as I don’t end up moving back into the house.” They all laughed at that as the cab pulled up next to the entrance of the park. They all pulled out money, dividing the cost of the ride like they had always done everything else, equally.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Hunter asked as Ricky closed the door to the cab and pulled his backpack on.

“Were moving,” Charlie said as they entered the park. There were skaters and BMXers everywhere. 

The skatepark was huge, open to the public, as long as you were able to see the course, and free. They walked over to a section of the grass that surrounded the park. It was not too crowded in the area and there was shade. They all sat in the grass and shrugged their bags off of their backs. 

“No shit, where to?” Hunter asked as they all made sure their boards were in good condition. Junior sat trapped in the triangle between Hunter’s legs, held in by the dark blue skateboard. The only design that was on the board was a solid red stripe that ran down its length on the front and back.

“Here,” Ricky said as he and Charlie went to run some of the courses. 

Hunter looked at Trey and waited for him to explain. “Well man, what does he mean you’re moving here?”

“Well, Charlie is transferring to Penn State and you know Ricky goes wherever he goes, those two are inseparable,” Trey said. “So, we’re all moving up here, plus, the FDR is in Pittsburgh. I mean one of the biggest and best skateparks ever and it’s as good a place as any to practice for the nationals.” 

“Yeah,” Hunter said as Junior stood up in his lap. He moved his legs so that they were stretched out straight. He put his board down and held her around the waist so that she would not fall. Junior watched as all the boys and some girls, minus the girls who were just hanging around, rode their skateboards and bikes.

“They ridin’ bikes,” Junior said loudly as she pointed out to all the people.

“Yeah, they are,” Hunter said. 

“She can talk really well for a two year old,” Trey said as he tugged on her dirty blonde ponytail.

“Yeah, I think it has a lot to do with the fact that no one talks to her like a baby,” Hunter told his friend. 

“When you gonna tell your dads that you dropped out?” Hunter looked over at his best friend and shrugged his shoulders. “You should tell them soon,” Trey said. Hunter nodded and watched as Ricky dropped in. “So, how long is this gig?” Trey asked as he pointed to Junior.

“It’s supposed to be for the summer but I have a feeling it’s gonna be longer than that. I don’t mind really, she’s like my cousin, and the money is good.”

“Yeah, and it gives you plenty of time to practice,” Trey offered with a laugh. Hunter laughed as Junior took her cup out of his pocket and took a long drink.

“Not really, cause I have to watch her. I can’t skate and watch her at the same time.”

“You can if we all help. It’ll be fun,” Trey said as he took the small girl from Hunter. “She’s kinda tiny, isn’t she?” Hunter was surprised that she was so at ease around his friends.

Hunter looked at her and frowned a little. “I guess, but Justin is like really short, so I guess she just looks more like him in the height department.” Trey nodded his understanding as he talked to Junior about the ins and outs of a skateboard. 

“A little young to learn about boards, isn’t she?” Hunter asked.

“If she can talk, she ain’t too young,” Trey said as he told her about the wheels. Trey’s little sister had died when she was five and he missed her a lot. “So man, do you want to live with us? We’re staying in a hotel while we look for an apartment, but, if you want to live with us we can get one with enough room for all of us?”

Hunter thought about it for a minute and looked over at his friend. “Yeah man, hell, why not.” Charlie and Ricky came back over, dripping with sweat. They each dug through their bags until they found their water. 

“It’s fuckin’ crazy out there,” Ricky said as he took his shirt off and wiped his face. “The drop ins are wicked.” Charlie nodded his agreement as he drank his water.

“Shall we go and check them out?” Trey asked. Hunter smiled and Trey handed Junior to Charlie. “Here, watch Pee-wee.” Charlie and Ricky sat in the shade, cooling off and fighting off the girls as Hunter and Charlie checked out the park.

**

Justin walked into the loft and closed the door behind him. He looked for Junior and Hunter but neither one was there. He looked at his watch and realized he was early. He walked toward the bedroom to change his clothes. 

When Brian walked in an hour and an half later Justin was already almost finished with dinner. “I got a new account,” Brian said as he walked up to Justin and pulled him close. Justin smiled and pulled Brian’s lips to his, opening his mouth as Brian traced his tongue over his teeth. “Mmm, where’s Junior?”

“I don’t know she’s still out with Hunter,” Justin said. Brian smiled and started to pull Justin toward the stairs. “What are you doing?”

“Taking advantage of this time,” Brian said as he deepened the kiss and unbuttoned Justin’s jeans. Brian’s hands made their way down Justin’s back, settling around the smooth ass of his husband. Brian moved to take Justin’s shirt off and Justin sucked in a breath as his back made contact with the wall. Just as Brian was about to slip Justin’s jeans off of his hips and expose his throbbing cock the loft door slid open.

“Dad, daddy, dad, daddy,” Junior yelled as she burst through the door. Hunter walked in behind her and Justin and Brian made quick work of straightening their clothes. “Dad, daddy,” Junior said as she ran over to her dads. 

“Hey Hunter,” Justin said as he kissed his daughter and moved back over to the stove. He turned the sauce off, thankful that he had not burned it in his haste to get laid. 

“Hey, sorry we’re a little late. We were hanging out at the park.” Brian picked Junior up and walked over to the kitchen.

“Girls?” Brian asked as he leaned against the counter, watching Justin stir the food. Hunter laughed and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders.

“Nope, guys.”

“So, you finally came to your senses and started playing for our team. Good thing, any longer and the snatch would have sucked you in completely,” Brian said. Justin laughed and started to make Junior a plate.

“No, just a few friends,” Hunter said with a laugh.

“SNATCH,” Junior screamed. Justin rolled his eyes at his daughter and finished making her plate.

“Don’t say snatch,” Brian told her. She looked up at him and smiled before wiggling out of his arms and running up to her playroom.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Justin asked Hunter. 

Hunter shook his head and started walking back toward the door. “No thanks, I’m gonna go hang out with my friends.” Hunter slid the door open and waved at Brian and Justin. “See ya,” he said before closing the door and disappearing down the stairs.

“Okay, let’s eat,” Justin said as he sat Junior’s plate on the table. 

**

“What’s wrong with you? You look like shit,” Brian asked as Justin walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Justin glared at Brian and sat down at the table. Junior was propped up on the futon cushion watching the Saturday morning cartoons. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and Justin groaned at the thought of combing it. 

“Thanks,” Justin said with a snort as he dropped his head on his arms and groaned. Brian came over and flung an arm around Justin. “What is that smell? What, what is that?” Justin asked as his head popped up. His eyes locked on Brian’s coffee cup and he felt his stomach start to churn. 

“What?” Brian asked. 

Justin threw Brian’s arm off of him and hopped off the stool. “Oh my GOD, I’m gonna puke,” Justin said as he ran as fast as he could toward the bathroom. Brian watched as Justin disappeared up the stairs and into the bathroom next to the playroom. Brian sat his cup down and walked over to the bathroom. Justin was on his knees in front of the toilet, throwing up everything that he had to offer.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. Justin shook his head and threw up again. Ten minutes later he sat back against the cold tiles and drank the water that Brian handed to him. “Maybe you’ve got a stomach bug,” Brian said as he took the glass back from his blond and helped him to his feet.

Justin leaned over the sink and slowly brushed his teeth. “I feel like shit and my stomach feels like it’s in knots.” 

“Go back to sleep, you’ll feel better later,” Brian said as he ushered Justin back up the stairs. Justin nodded and slowly walked up the stairs and back to their bedroom. Brian waited until he heard the bedroom door close before turning to Junior. “Daddy is sick, so it’s just you and me today.”

“You and me,” Junior repeated without looking away from the television. Brian smirked and finished drinking his coffee. He waited until the cartoon was over before turning off the T.V and grabbing her hand. 

“Come on, we’ll get dressed and then we’ll go see grandma,” Brian said. Junior let go of his hand and ran toward the stairs. She climbed up the stairs as fast as she could and ran to her bedroom. 

“Come on dad, we go see grandma,” she said. Brian walked up the stairs and into her room. 

“What do you want to wear today?” Brian asked as he opened her drawers and pulled out a pair of khaki Capri pants and a white shirt, both of which were name brand. She had a wide assortment of clothes, some expensive and some inexpensive. Justin didn’t see the point in spending so much on some of her clothes but he let Brian have his fun. 

Brian walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He took all her clothes off and his own. He picked her up and held her under the spray. Junior giggled and screamed as the water flowed over her face. 

Brian turned the water off after they were both all washed up and got out of the shower. He put her down and wrapped a towel around his waist. Brian threw a towel around her shoulders and guided her into her bedroom. He dried her off and left her sitting on the bed. 

“We gonna go see grandma?” Junior asked. 

“Yeah, but you have to get dressed first,” Brian said as he helped her pull her underwear on before slathering her in lotion. She smelled just like baby powder by the time he was done. He helped her pull on her clothes and waited as she walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of sneakers off the bottom shelf. 

“You’re like your daddy with the colors, aren’t you?” Brian took the red high tops and slid them onto her feet, tying them up. Brian looked at the disaster that was her hair and frowned. “We have to do something about that hair.”

“Cut it _all_ off,” Junior said as she put her head on the ground and stuck her butt up in the air. Brian laughed as he walked out of her bedroom. 

“Yeah, something tells me that daddy would not appreciate that at all.” Junior stayed in her room, looking at things upside down.

Brian walked into his room and quickly got himself dressed. “Do you still feel like shit?” Brian asked Justin as he pulled the sheets off of the blond. 

“No, I kinda feel a little better,” Justin said. He sat up a little and looked at Brian. “Where are you going?”

“We are going to see Debbie and to get some breakfast. If you’re feeling better do you want to come?” Brian asked. Justin nodded his head and started to get out of the bed. 

“Yeah, I’ll go. I’m kinda hungry now.” Justin got up out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He was feeling a lot better, and now he was starving. “Is Junior dressed already?”

“Yeah, I have to go and dry her hair; that probably has lint all in it. She was upside down on her head the last time I saw her.” Brian grabbed the blow dryer and walked off toward Junior’s room.

**

“Hey, look who fucking showed up. Hello gorgeous,” Debbie yelled as Brian, Justin and Junior came walking through the door. The rest of the gang was already there. 

“Hello Deb,” Brian and Justin said at the same time. Justin felt his stomach churning at the smell of food.

“Grandma, grandma,” Junior said as she ran to Debbie and gave her a big hug and kiss. Junior ran over to the booth and climbed up into Michael’s lap. 

“Hey, Junior,” all the guys said as Brian and Justin slid into the booth behind them. Debbie came by and took all their orders and they all engaged in small talk as they waited for their food to arrive. 

Debbie put all the plates down on the guys’ table and moved over to Justin and Brian. “Okay, we have coffee, black, for Brian… and… pancakes with sausages, toast, bacon, syrup, orange juice and waffles and eggs, for Justin,” Debbie said. Justin smiled up at her and started to eat his food. Junior was sitting on Michael’s lap eating the waffles that he had ordered for her. 

Everyone turned to look at Justin as he ate, including Brian. “Umm, Justin, sweetie, are you… feeling okay?” Emmett asked as they all watched him inhale the food. They were used to him eating a lot but not that much. 

“Yeah, why?” Justin asked as she swallowed the food that was in his mouth and drank some of the orange juice that was in front of him. Brian took a drink of his coffee and put it back down on the table. 

“Well, cause, you’re eating like you’re eating for more than one person,” Michael said. Justin stopped moving and stared down at his plate before letting his eyes shift over to Brian. They stared at each other for the longest time before Ted spoke up.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was. The way those two like to fuck it’s a wonder they haven’t had fifty by now.” 

Justin swallowed down the orange juice that was pooled in his mouth and said the one thing that he knew Brian was thinking too. “Oh… Shit.”


	8. Blended

AN: Thank you to my beta Carly, who also inspired and encouraged the peeing on the stick section. You Carly, are an inspiration. Thank you to Britt and Carrie for riding my ass about this chapter.

* * *

Brian and Justin stared at each other, letting the many times that they had had sex in the past few days, weeks and months flow through their minds. “No, that’s impossible, we’re always careful. I’m just hungry,” Justin said as he started eating again. Brian finished drinking his coffee and turned to the side, leaning his back against the wall.

“Are you two coming to Babylon tonight?” Michael asked as the bell above the door sounded and Hunter walked in, followed closely by Trey, Ricky and Charlie.

Justin looked at Brian and shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, we’ll be there,” Brian said.

“What’s up guys?” Hunter said as they all walked over. Junior stood up and started reaching for the older boy. Hunter reached out and picked up the little girl.

“Hunter, Hunter, we go to the park?” Junior asked as she pulled on the straps of his backpack. 

“Nope,” Hunter said as he tickled her tummy. “Oh, by the way, this is Trey, Charlie and Ricky,” Hunter said, pointing to each one as he named them.

“Hey,” everyone said, except for Brian who just nodded and Justin who was too busy eating to talk. 

“Where are you guys headed?” Ben asked as he looked at his son. It had taken a lot of time and effort but they had helped Hunter turn himself into a pretty decent adult. He was not ashamed of his past and he did as much as he could to learn from it. 

“The skatepark,” Ricky mumbled. Charlie was at the counter ordering something to eat. 

“The what?” Michael asked. Hunter bit his bottom lip and looked at all the members of his ‘family.’ He knew it was either now or never. Why not tell them all together? They all found out everything anyway.

“FDR,” Hunter said. He noted the confused look on their faces. Brian just smiled and shook his head a little. He knew what the FDR was. “It’s a skatepark; one of the best. We, umm, well… we are going to practice for an upcoming nationals tournament.” Hunter put Junior down and watched as she walked over to Justin. He picked her up and started to feed her some of his breakfast.

“When is the tournament?” Ben asked.

“It’s in two months,” Brian said with a smile as he looked at Hunter. 

“How’d you know?” Hunter asked. 

“I run their campaign,” Brian said as if it should have been obvious. Justin drank some of his orange juice and shared some with Junior before handing her over the table to Brian. Brian took his daughter and sat her on his lap.

“Two months? Don’t you have to be back at school in two months?” Ted asked, always the accountant. Hunter sighed and looked at Ted with daggers before looking at Michael and then Ben.

“Yeah, see umm, that’s the thing. I… dropped out. Two semesters ago,” Hunter said. Brian started to laugh as he called for a refill on his coffee.

“Well, we’re going to go now,” Emmett said as he got out of the booth and gave Ted a look. He didn’t want to get stuck there if and _when_ there was going to be a scene. 

“Late, Uncle Em and Uncle Teddy, late,” Junior screamed as Brian let her go and she stood up in the booth. She waved and waved long after they were gone.

“Bye baby,” Emmett said as him and Ted walked out the door.

“What?” Ben and Michael said at the same time.

“Are you out of your mind?” Michael asked.

“What have you been doing in California all this time? How were you taking care of yourself?” Ben asked, concerned. 

Hunter knew that they were going to be upset but he was actually surprised. They were being a lot calmer than he thought they would be. “I worked odd jobs and competed. The prize money is pretty good.”

“Hey man,” Trey said uncomfortably. “We’re gonna go wait outside,” he said as he walked by carrying a Styrofoam container and a cup of coffee, his backpack carrying a change of clothes and his board strapped safely to his back.

Charlie and Ricky were already on their way out the door.

“Cool,” Hunter said as he focused his attention back on his dads.

“If we win this nationals competition we’re going to go pro,” Hunter said happily. Ben smiled a little. He loved the passion, desire and determination that Hunter had when he talked about skating. It was like the passion Michael had when he found a new comic book.

“That’s what you’re going to do for the rest of your life, ride a skateboard?” Michael asked. Ben rested his hand on Michael’s lap, and gently squeezed his thigh.

“How much are the prizes, usually?” Ben asked.

“Well, the prize for the national competition is one hundred and twenty thousand dollars, but, I have won over seven thousand dollars so far,” Hunter said happily. Michael looked at Ben and Ben smiled, his lips held tightly together. 

He didn’t agree with Hunter dropping out of school but he was not a baby anymore. He could make his own decisions and he seemed to be taking care of himself just fine. 

“ _Okay_ , okay,” Ben said. “Just be careful.” Hunter smiled and hugged them both before heading to the door of the diner. 

“Oh,” Hunter said as he held the door open. “The guys are moving here. We’re gonna all get a place together like we had in California.” Hunter went through the door and Michael and Ben watched as all four of the boys got into a cab and drove off.

“I cannot believe that you just let him take off like that,” Michael said as he slid out of the booth. Ben got up after him and threw some money on the table.

“Look Michael, as much as we’d like to treat him like a baby forever, we can’t. He is almost twenty-one years old. We can’t control him forever.”

“Yeah, well, we can try,” Michael said as he started walking toward the door. “Don’t forget, Babylon, ten o’clock,” he threw over his shoulder.

“Ten clock, okay, bye bye, late,” Junior said as she tried to get out of the booth. She sat back down and tried to get Brian’s hand off of her arm. He was holding onto her so she wouldn’t go running around the diner, greeting everyone and grinning. “We go to the park?”

“Yup, we’re going to the park,” Brian said as he finally let her go. She took off out of the booth and ran over to a rather large bear. Justin went to the bathroom while Brian paid the check. 

“Hey,” Junior said as she patted him on the leg.

Everyone on Liberty Avenue knew Brian and Justin’s daughter. They were one of the only couples with kids who refused to move out of the vicinity of the club district. 

“Hey Junior,” the bear said as he pinched her cheek. Justin came out the back and Brian walked over to the bear. They all talked for awhile before headed out of the diner.

“Bye bye, gramma,” Junior waved as Brian held onto her hand.

**

“You’re late,” Daphne said as she saw Justin and Brian walking toward her. 

“Sorry,” Justin said as he sat next to her on the bench. Damien walked over and grabbed onto Junior’s hand, taking her over to the playground equipment with him.

“Come on J, come on,” Damien said as he dragged the small girl behind him. She laughed and giggled as she followed her friend up onto the lowered platform and down the slide.

“Hello Daphne, you look beautiful today,” Brian said as he sat down and pulled out a cigarette. Justin turned to face Daphne and smiled.

“Thanks Brian, you too,” Daphne said. 

“Where’s Cedric?” Justin asked. 

Daphne looked over at Damien and smiled. “He had to work today. There are many benefits to being married to an engineer. Him working on the weekends sometimes is not one of them,” Daphne said with a smile.

They talked for a few more hours while the kids played together, until Junior walked over, covered in dirt and grass stains. Damien walked over in just as bad shape. “How did you get so dirty?” Daphne asked. “We were watching you the whole time.”

“Okay, I think we can go now,” Brian said as he thought about his dirt covered daughter getting into his clean car. They all walked back to their cars and said their goodbyes. Justin climbed into the front and waited while Brian strapped Junior into her car seat. 

“Hurry up, I have to pee,” Justin said as he sat in the car, fidgeting.

Brian finished getting her snapped in, closed the door and walked around to get into the driver’s seat. He started the car and pulled away from the curb. “The next time we go to the park together we’re taking your car,” Brian said.

**

“Hey Lindsay,” Justin said as he watched Junior run around and around her playroom, chasing nothing. “How would you like to spend lovely, quality time with your favorite little girl?”

“Sure Justin, we’d love to,” Lindsay said.

“Great, do you want us to drop her off or do you want to come over here?”

“We can come over there. It’ll be easier,” Lindsay said. They talked a little longer before hanging up. “Okay, we’ll be there around, what? Seven?” 

“Yeah, seven is great. Thanks Lindsay,” Justin said and hung up.

Brian walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck. “Lindsay and Melanie are going to come over around seven,” Justin said as he turned around and kissed Brian. 

“I don’t know if I can wait that long,” Brian said as he ran his hand over Justin’s jean covered cock, speeding up the motions. Justin started to breathe hard as he rested his head on Brian’s chest. He bit his lower lip and moved his hand over Brian’s, stopping the movements.

“It’s almost seven now, we have to hurry,” Justin said as he kissed Brian one more time before heading up the stairs. “Come on J,” Justin yelled as he walked up the stairs. Junior stopped running and made her way, dizzily to the stairs and slowly started to climb.

“Daddy, where we going?” Junior asked as she followed Justin up the stairs. 

Justin walked into Junior’s bedroom and flicked on the lamp, almost tripping over her stuffed duck. “ _We_ , are not going anywhere,” Justin said as he grabbed her pajamas and a towel out of her bathroom closet before walking into her bathroom and turning on the water. 

“We not go anywhere?” Junior asked as Justin started to take her clothes off. 

“Nope, me and dad are going somewhere, _you_ miss Junior, are going to spend the night with Aunt Lindsay and Aunt Melanie,” Justin said as he lowered her into the water.

“YAY,” Junior said as she grabbed her rubber ducks and started to play while Justin washed her up. “They coming now?”

“Yeah, they are coming, but first you have to get out the bath and eat your dinner,” Justin said as he washed her face and ears.

“I don’t want to eat dinner,” Junior said as she grabbed at the soap bubbles in the water. 

Justin laughed and added more baby wash to the towel in his hand. “I know you don’t. You are just like your dad, but, unlike him _you_ have to eat,” Justin said. 

“No, not hungry,” Junior said as she shook her head from side to side. 

“I know you’re not. Come over here so I can wash your hair.” Junior scooted over to Justin as he held onto her arm to keep her from slipping. 

“Okay, look up,” Justin said. Junior tilted her head so far back she almost fell backwards. “Whoa, not that far back,” Justin said with a laugh as he caught her head. 

Junior started to rub her eyes as Justin rinsed the shampoo from her hair. “Daddy, where’s Hunter?” She asked as Justin stood her up and held her close as he rinsed her off.

“Hunter is in Philadelphia.”

“In Feela…elphia?”

Justin laughed as she tried to repeat after him. “Yeah, Philadelphia,” Justin said as he lifted the small girl out of the tub and started to dry her off. Junior laughed as Justin tickled her feet before drying them. 

“He gonna come here?” She asked as Justin put lotion on her and handed her a small pair of white panties. 

“Not right now,” Justin said as he slipped the over sized white tee shirt over her head. It dropped to just below her knees. 

“When?” she asked as she tried to get out of Justin’s grasp and get her ducks that were floating in the soapy water. Justin rolled his eyes and leaned over to release the stopper. “When is he coming daddy?” 

“Later,” Justin said as he dried her hair off with the large bath towel. “Okay, let’s go see dad. He has something good to eat,” Justin said as he followed his daughter out of the bathroom. “And then after you eat you can brush your teeth.” 

“I don’t want to brush my teef,” Junior said as she scooted down the steps on her butt.

“You have to brush your teeth,” Justin said as he followed behind her.

“But, I don’t want to brush my teef,” Junior said as she moved her long hair out of her face. Justin made a mental note that she needed to have her hair cut. 

“If you don’t brush your teeth, they’ll all fall out,” Justin said. He watched as his shocked two year old thought about what he said. She thought for a few minutes and then stopped on the stairs, looking up at her daddy. 

“But daddy, I brush my teef dis mornin’,” she reasoned with a huge smile on her face as she started down the stairs again. 

Justin let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“You have to brush them again tonight,” Justin said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Brian was at the door taking the order of food from the delivery guy. Justin watched him as he shut the door and carried the Thai over to the counter. “What?” Brian asked as he saw the look on Justin’s face.

“I ordered you a pizza,” Brian said and pointed to the counter behind Justin. “How could I forget the million times that you said you wanted pizza as we drove from the park, in between you telling me to drive faster because you had to pee,” Brian said as he took the containers out of the paper bag. 

“I did not say it a million times.”

Justin cut up a slice of pizza into pieces and gave it to Junior. The little girl climbed into her chair and started to eat. Brian sat on the sofa, with Justin right next to him. “She is getting so big,” Justin said.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he picked a piece of meat out of his container. “I’ve been thinking about what the guys were saying earlier at the diner,” Brian said.

“What about it?” Justin asked as he took a bite of his pizza. 

“I mean, you _have_ been eating a lot more lately and you _have_ been getting sick a lot,” Brian reasoned as he watched Junior grab her cup and start to drink. Justin finished eating his pizza and drank some of his water.

“But we use protection all the time,” Justin said as he took Brian’s Thai food container out of his hand and started to eat. Brian looked over at Justin and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, maybe you should take a test anyway. Just to make sure,” Brian said. Justin shrugged and kept trying to protest as he ate the rest of Brian’s noodles.

“I don’t want anymore,” Junior said as she got down off of the table and ran over to Brian. 

“Look at your hands,” Brian said as he caught her and led her back over to the kitchen to wipe her hands. 

“My hands are dirty,” Junior said as she tried to snake herself around Brian’s long legs. Brian held onto her arm so she couldn’t go all the way through. 

“I know they are,” Brian said as he wiped them off. The door buzzer sounded and Junior ran toward the door. Brian walked over and pressed the intercom button. “Yeah,” Brian said into the box.

“It’s us,” Lindsay said.

“Who?” Brian asked sarcastically.

“You know goddamn well ‘who’ asshole,” Melanie said into the intercom. Brian pushed the button and let them into the building. 

**

“Hey,” Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed his cheek.

“We didn’t think you guys were coming,” Michael said. Emmett and Ted walked off the dance floor and grabbed their beers that Ben and Michael were watching. 

“Yeah, we very rarely see you out anymore,” Ted joked.

“We were just out with you two days ago,” Justin said with a laugh. Brian let go of Michael and walked over to Justin, pulling him with him onto the dance floor. 

“Come on… let’s dance,” Brian said.

They walked onto the dance floor and lost themselves in the music, grinding into each other as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies. They were not aware of the people who had stopped to watch them as they undressed each other on the dance floor. 

Justin’s shirt was hanging off and his shirt was open. Brian’s belt was unbuckled and his jeans were unbuttoned. 

Justin moved his hand inside Brian’s jeans, smiling against Brian’s lips as he realized that his husband was not wearing any underwear. Justin smiled as he felt Brian get hard. Brian took a step forward, holding Justin around the waist and backing him toward the backroom. 

They found an empty space and devoured each other. Justin frantically got Brian’s jeans down low enough to expose his leaking cock. Brian slid a condom on as Justin turned around. Brian entered Justin quickly and with no preparation, causing the smaller man to catch his breath. 

Brian pulled out and slammed back in again. All Justin could do was grunt as he lost himself in the sensations. They moved together for what seemed like forever until Justin finally fell over the edge, taking Brian with him. “Ugh,” Justin said as Brian pulled out of him.

“That was great,” Brian said as he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the overflowing trashcan before pulling his pants up. Justin leaned against the wall, pulling up his jeans and catching his breath. Brian looked at Justin and put his hand on the blond. “Are you okay?” Brian asked when Justin didn’t move.

Justin shook his head ‘no’ and took a deep breath. “What’s wrong?” Brian asked worried. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Justin said as he turned around slowly. “No, I just… I….” Justin took off before he could finish saying anything. Brian followed him out of the backroom. Justin cut through the dancers as fast as he could, trying desperately to get to the bathroom. Justin reached the bathroom and rushed to the first empty stall he saw, not bothering to close or lock the door. 

Brian reached the stall just as Justin was starting to throw up for the third time. Justin leaned over the toilet, emptying his stomach of everything that he had to offer. “Oh God,” Justin said as he sat back on his legs. Brian frowned as he watched Justin sitting on the dirty floor.

“Justin, are you okay?” Brian asked. 

“I need some water,” Justin said as he leaned back over and started to throw up again. Emmett walked into the bathroom and walked over to the sink. He stopped short when he saw Justin and Brian’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Hey,” Emmett said as he walked over. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Get me some water,” Brian said. Emmett turned around quickly and hurried to get Justin some water. Emmett came back in record time and handed the bottle of water to Brian. “Come on Justin, drink some water,” Brian said as he helped Justin get up off the floor.

Justin drank some of the water and willed his stomach to stop churning. “I just got nauseous all of a sudden,” Justin said as he held onto the water bottle. His stomach was still doing flip flops as Brian led him out of the bathroom.

“We’re going,” Brian said as they walked past Michael and Ben. “Justin doesn’t feel good.”

“Are you okay? What happened?” Michael asked. Justin smiled and willed the nauseous feeling to go away.

“I’m fine, I just feel a little sick,” Justin said as he swayed a little. Brian held onto him and led him out of the noisy club.

“Sorry,” Justin said sleepily as he lay in the backseat of the car while Brian drove back to the loft. Even though they had left early it was still pretty late. It was after two o’clock in the morning when Brian helped Justin through the door. 

Melanie and Lindsay were tangled together on the sofa, an old movie playing on the television. Brian closed the door and helped Justin upstairs to the bed before walking back down and waking Melanie and Lindsay up. “Brian, what time is it?” Lindsay asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

Melanie sat up and ran a hand through her hair. “What are you doing back so early? We thought you’d still be out getting your dick sucked,” Melanie said.

“Justin doesn’t feel good,” Brian said as he looked at the two women. All he could really see were their silhouettes. 

They both turned to look at him. “Is he okay? What’s wrong?” Lindsay asked. 

“He says he just feels a little nauseous. He threw up a few times at the club,” Brian said as he moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Do you need us to do anything?” Melanie asked. Brian twisted the top off the water bottle and headed toward the stairs.

“No, it’s after two. I just wanted you to know that we were here. You can stay if you want to,” Brian said.

Melanie stood up and Lindsay followed. “No, we’re going to go home. Thanks though,” Lindsay said as she kissed Brian on the cheek and walked out behind Melanie.

“Thanks for watching her,” Brian said. 

“No problem,” Lindsay said. “And if you need anything, or Justin needs anything just call, okay,” Lindsay told him. Melanie smiled and closed the gate.

**

Brian walked into the loft and called Justin’s name. There was no answer so Brian climbed the stairs and walked into their bedroom. Justin and Junior were both in the bed sound asleep. “Justin, come on, get up,” Brian said as he shook Justin’s arm. Justin sat up slowly and looked at Brian.

“What? I don’t feel like getting up. I’m so sleepy,” Justin said as he pushed the nauseous feeling back down. Junior moved a little closer to where Justin had been laying and turned her head to the other side.

“I brought you something,” Brian said as he tossed the small paper bag at Justin. The blond opened the bag and pulled out the box. 

“What is this for?” Justin asked as he looked at the pregnancy test in his hand.

“This is to see if you are pregnant. You’ve been sick all week, off and on. I think you should take it.”

“I don’t need to take a pregnancy test Brian. I told you I just have a stomach bug.” Justin laid back down and pulled the covers back over his head.

“Yeah, I know, you told me. Now can you please get the fuck up and take the fucking test?” Brian asked as he pulled the covers back and waited for Justin to get out of the bed. Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian before getting up and stomping to the bathroom. Brian pulled his shirt off and opened up the closet, stopping short when he heard Justin going to the bathroom.

Justin finished in the bathroom and walked back out, flopping into bed and curling around his daughter. Brian sighed and walked over to the bed again. “Justin,” Brian called. 

“Go away,” Justin said. He was hot and cold all at the same time. “I’m sick, leave me alone.” Brian wanted to scream but he did not want to wake up Junior.

“Justin, get… up,” Brian said as he pulled the duvet off of his blond and pulled him up out the bed.

**

“Will you just _pee_ already,” Brian said as he sat on the counter in the bathroom. Justin looked down at his dick and frowned.

“I can’t,” Justin said as he willed his bladder to release. Junior was still in their bedroom sleeping soundly in the middle of their bed. Brian waited impatiently, dangling the cardboard box in his hand, as Justin tried to pee. “Give me some water,” Justin said as he held his hand out and waited for Brian to hand him another bottle of water.

“You drank four bottles already,” Brian said as he handed Justin another bottle. Justin drank the cold water and handed it back to Brian, dropping it on the floor when Brian did not reach out fast enough. The bottle landed on the floor next to the bottle that Justin had drank less than ten minutes ago. 

“You shouldn’t have peed the first time,” Brian said. 

“Shut up, I can count asshole,” Justin said as he looked over at Brian. “You know, maybe if you stopped _watching_ me, I could actually…” Justin said as he started to use the bathroom. “Oh man, I’m going… I’m going, give me the test.” Justin held out his hand and took the test from Brian. He peed on the plastic stick and handed it back to Brian.

Justin finished using the bathroom and washed his hands. “We have to wait. If its positive there will be two blue lines,” Brian said as he stared at the stick. 

“Well, don’t stare at it or it’ll be just like a microwave… or boiling water,” Justin said as he stared down at the test. “Boiling water… kinda makes me want a hotdog,” he mumbled to himself. Brian shook his head and watched for the blue lines.

Less than two minutes passed and there were two very prominent blue lines in the windows on the plastic strip. “It’s positive,” Brian said as he looked at the test. Justin looked up at him and then back at the white stick.

“What?” Justin asked.

“It’s… positive,” Brian said slowly. 

“Fuck… me,” Justin said as he snatched the test from Brian’s hand. Brian hopped off the counter, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom. 

“I think we have taken care of that step,” Brian joked. Justin came out of the bathroom and sat on their bed. Junior shifted slightly as she heard their voices.

“I can’t believe it. We were so careful,” Justin said as Junior started to wake up. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes before yawning and focusing her eyes. 

Brian scoffed as he looked through the closet. “Not careful enough,” Brian said as he pulled out a black shirt. 

“I wonder how far along I am,” Justin said out loud as Junior climbed down off the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Brian and Justin watched as she walked to the bathroom without asking for help. “She didn’t ask for help,” Justin said as he looked at Brian.

“Good,” Brian said as he changed shirts.

**

Justin moved through the gallery, smiling and talking with all the guests. Vanessa mingled happily, pleased with the turnout of the opening. She made her way over to Justin and tapped her glass against his. “You did a great job. It looks amazing,” she said as she took a drink of her champagne. 

Justin smiled as he touched a hand to his stomach. The soft scent of the perfume that Vanessa was wearing was making his stomach turn. “Thanks, but you did all the hard work,” Justin told her.

“This is true,” Vanessa said with a laugh. “But you, you brought it to life.” Justin looked around at his work and smiled. If he was honest with himself it was one of the best jobs he had done. “I can’t wait to see your show.”

“Oh, its not going to be anywhere near as big as this one,” Justin told her as they moved around, looking at her pieces as if they had not seen then a thousand times before.

“We all have to start somewhere,” Vanessa said as she hooked her arm with his. “Just think, before you know it, you will be famous.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so,” Vanessa said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Vanessa,” someone said, grabbing onto her smooth arm. “How have you been? It’s been ages.”   
“Yes, it has,” Vanessa said to the smiling man. “Please excuse me,” Vanessa said to Justin as she let go of his arm and walked over to her friend, kissing him firmly on the lips. Justin stared at her for a minute before moving around the gallery.

“I heard that the guy who put this show together was hot,” Brian said as he walked up behind Justin.

“Yeah, he is,” Justin said with a smile. 

Brian took a drink of his wine and smirked. “And so conceited,” he said. Justin hit him in the arm and laughed. 

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“I wanted to see the show that you have been working on for the past few months,” Brian said as they walked around.

“Bullshit.”

Brian looked at Justin, hurt in his eyes. “I’m hurt,” Brian said. “Do you really think so little of me?”

“Oh don’t pretend to be offended. Who brought you?” Justin asked as he looked around, his eyes landing on the rest of their ‘family.’ “Oh my God, I cannot believe you all came,” Justin said as they all came over.

“Of course we did sweetie,” Melanie said as she kissed his cheek and walked off to find Lindsay. 

“Oh sunshine this place looks fucking gorgeous.”

“Thanks Debbie,” Justin said with a smile.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Ted said as he ate one of the olives out of his drink. 

“Yeah,” Emmett said. “We wouldn’t miss the chance to come out and see your work.”

“Yeah, I’m _sure_ it has nothing to do with that new club just around the corner that opens tonight,” Justin said.

“How could you think so low of us?” Ted said in mock offence. 

“We’re still going there afterwards, right?” Emmett said. 

“Yeah,” Ted answered. Justin laughed and grabbed another glass of water from one of the passing waiters.

“You must be so excited, you’re _practically glowing_ ,” Emmett said suspiciously as he pointed a finger at Justin, moving it up and down.

Justin felt the breath catch in his throat as Brian snaked a hand around his shoulder and turned him away from the group. “Come dear,” Brian said mockingly. “Show me around.” 

They walked away from the small group and moved further into the gallery. “I don’t know why you just won’t tell everyone,” Brian said as they stared at one of the paintings.

Justin looked over at Brian and raised both eyebrows. “Yeah, like you were in such a hurry to tell everyone when you were the one who was pregnant. I seem to remember someone not leaving the loft for the last few months of his pregnancy. Who is watching Junior?”

“Hunter and the gang, she was so happy about that and I happened to look like a whale. I gained thirty-five pounds,” Brian said with a shudder. Justin rolled his eyes and drank some of his water.

“Please, you lost it in no time… and I am going to tell them. I just want to know how far along I am first. I am going to the doctor tomorrow,” Justin said quietly as he looked around to make sure that none of the family was around. “I think I am showing a little.”

Brian moved back and looked at Justin’s middle area. “You look the same to me,” Brian said. Justin looked down at his stomach and frowned. 

“Really?”

“Maybe a little more, umm, puffy,” Brian said as he drank the rest of his wine and put the empty glass on a passing waiters tray. Justin huffed and looked at Brian.

“Puffy, you think I look puffy?” Justin asked; his voice louder than he wanted it to be. Brian pulled him close and kissed him on the lips, letting his tongue slide into Justin’s willing mouth.

“You look hot, stop worrying.”

Emmett and Ted found Justin and Brian and said their goodbyes. They were going to the club around the corner to ‘check out the scene.’ Brian lounged in Justin office while he wrapped up the show, content to surf the net while Justin worked his magic. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the door crack open. 

“Ha, I should have known I wouldn’t be the only one trying to get away,” Daphne said as she walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs.

 

“Daphne,” Brian said as she dusted some invisible lint off of her black dress. “Where is your worse half?” Brian asked. He never did really like Cedric and made it a point to let Daphne know it. Daphne bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to answer. “And remember, I’m not Justin, so no bullshit.”

Daphne closed her mouth and thought about what she should say. She opted for the truth. “Who knows? Fucking one of his co-workers for all I know. He is such a fucking asshole,” she said.

“Then why are you still with him?” Brian asked as he leaned on Justin’s desk. Daphne pulled the black clip out of her hair and let it fall down her back and frame her face.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I guess that’s as good a reason as any,” Brian said as he turned back to the computer, leaving Daphne to think.

**

“What are you doing?” Hunter asked as he came around the corner. Ricky and Charlie were sitting in the middle of their new living room. He walked over and plopped down on the sofa. Junior was sitting on the floor eating powdered donuts. She was covered in powdered sugar and crumbs. “What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Trey put the video game on pause and turned around. “You guys are so fucking stupid,” Trey said as he shook his head and turned back to the T.V.

“Dude, she has eaten like eight of these things in a row. We’re trying to see how many she can take,” Ricky said as Charlie gave her another donut. Hunter got up and took the donut from Junior. 

“Hey,” Charlie and Ricky said at the same time. Junior finished eating the piece of donut in her mouth before grabbed her cup off the floor and drinking. 

“What the fuck man,” Charlie said. Hunter picked up the small girl and moved over in front of the T.V. 

“We’re supposed to be watching her, not making her sick, dumbass,” Trey said as he restarted the game so that Hunter could play. Junior tried her best to help control the players before falling asleep in Hunter’s lap. “I almost feel like we’ve had a baby, I mean, besides those two,” Trey said with a laugh as they heard Ricky and Charlie fucking in the next room.

“Yeah, she is around all the time, but I don’t mind,” Hunter said as her smoothed a hand over her long dirty blond hair. Trey looked over at the sleeping girl and smiled.

“Me either man, I mean… it’s almost like I have my sister back.” Hunter nodded and ran his hand over her hair again, mesmerized by the long braid that Trey had put in her hair.  
 _  
“What are you doing?” Hunter asked as he sat down next to Trey._

_“Braiding her hair,” Trey answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He looked over at Hunter’s shocked face and laughed. “My sister loved to have her hair braided, so, we all made it a point to learn. Especially after she got sick; we just never knew who was going to be there in the hospital when the desire to have her hair braided hit her.”_  
  
“You really miss her, huh?”

Trey gave a small smile and turned back to the video game. “Some days are better than others.”

**

“Can we get out of here yet?” Brian asked as he walked up behind Justin. He had walked Daphne to her car and had a cigarette. He was beyond ready to go. Justin turned around and smirked.

“You drove your own car,” Justin pointed out. Brian looked up to the ceiling and smirked. Justin knew that the brunet did not want to admit to wanting to wait for him. “I should be ready to leave in like five minutes.”

“Okay, so by the time I walk to the door you’ll be ready to go.” Justin nodded and watched as Brian walked slowly to the door.

**

“Are you going to meet me at the doctor’s office?” Justin asked as he got out of the shower. Brian turned off the water and stepped out after him. 

“No, I have a meeting.” Justin nodded and walked out of the bathroom. He knew that Brian had a meeting, but he figured he’d ask anyway. They both got dressed quickly, Brian in slacks and a black shirt and Justin in dark jeans and a tee shirt.

Brian walked out of their room and down the stairs. Justin followed him down the stairs and started collecting all his drawings and supplies that he needed for the day. “Are you taking Junior with you today?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah, Hunter is practicing today so she is going to hang with me and then I am going to drop her off with you after my appointment,” Justin said. “And don’t look at me like that. Your precious meeting will be over by the time I drop her off.”

Brian grabbed all his stuff and kissed Justin deeply before walking out the door. Justin stood at the counter drinking a glass of orange juice and trying to stop the butterflies that he felt in his stomach all the time. “DADDY!” Junior screamed, shattering Justin’s silence.

He pushed away from the counter, put the glass in the sink and walked up the stairs. “Why are you screaming?” Justin asked as he walked into his daughter’s room. “All you have to do is roll out of the bed and walk downstairs.”

“Daddy,” Junior said as he leaned over and kissed her. She giggled and attached herself to Justin’s neck. 

“Come on, we gotta get you dressed.” Justin got up off the bed and Junior held on, wrapping her legs around him. Justin moved her up a little so she wouldn’t be sitting on his stomach. Justin walked her into the bathroom and washed her up.

“Okay, what do you want to wear today?” Justin asked as he opened her drawer and pulled out some pink panties with a little white bow. Junior sat down on the floor and struggled to get them on without her daddy’s help. Justin pretended not to notice as she wiggled across the room.

“Want to wear pink,” Junior said as she finally got her underwear on. The back was rolled down and Justin bent over to roll it up. Justin pulled out a pair of grey shorts and a pink shirt with grey letters on the front. He sat them on the floor for her to try and get herself dressed.

Junior grabbed the shorts and slid them on, but the shirt got stuck over her head. “Daddy,” she cried. “Daddy, ahhhhhh, I stuck.” Justin laughed and helped her pull her shirt down. Justin sat down on the bed and pointed over at the closet. 

“Go get your shoes,” Justin said. Junior ran over to the closet and grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw. “No, not those shoes; get the pink ones. The pink converse,” Justin said. Justin smiled as she searched for a pink pair of shoes. They had been working on her colors and she was getting really good. She picked up her pink shoes and brought them over.

“Dees ones daddy?” 

“Yeah,” Justin said. “Why do you have so many pairs of converse?” Justin asked as he put the pink pair of shoes on her feet. “Okay, let’s go get you some breakfast so we can go.”

“YAY, oatmeal,” Junior said as she ran out of her room. She waited at the stairs for Justin to follow. 

Justin made her some oatmeal and gave her some juice. He made sure he had everything ready to leave the house. Junior got down off her chair and walked over to the door. “Ready to go daddy.”

“Not yet. We have to comb your hair,” Justin said. Junior flung her head into the loft door and slid her body down to the floor. She sprawled out on the floor and closed her eyes. Justin looked at her and frowned. This was something new. “Junior, get up.” She laid there on the floor with her eyes closed. 

Justin walked over and leaned over her. “Junior Marie, get up off the floor, right NOW.” Junior opened her eyes and got up off the floor. Justin took her hand and walked her over to the sofa and started to comb her hair.

“I don’t like my hair done,” Junior said as tears started to stream down her face. Justin sighed and finished putting Junior’s hair into the other ponytail. “Daddy, I don’t like it.”

“I know, but you don’t fall down on the floor. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, daddy,” she said and rubbed her eyes. Justin finished her hair and stood up. Junior walked over slowly to her playroom and grabbed her teddy bear. It was medium sized and brown. Brian had bought it when she was first born.

“Let’s go,” Justin said as he picked up his portfolio and grabbed Junior’s snack bag. “Are you bringing your bear?” Justin asked as he watched his daughter walk down the two small steps. 

“Yes.” Justin closed the door and walked with Junior down to his car. “It’s hot outside,” Junior said as Justin strapped her in.

“I know.” He closed her door and walked around the back. He put his things in the back and got into the driver’s seat. Justin looked at the clock and drove a little faster.

**

“Hey, my name’s Justin… Taylor. I have a ten o’clock appointment.” Junior stood in front of Justin’s legs holding onto her bear as she watched the other patients in the waiting room. The nurse looked up his name on her computer and confirmed his appointment.

“Okay, you can fill out these papers and I’ll call you as soon as the doctor is ready to see you,” she said with a smile. Justin smiled and took the clipboard from the nurse.

“Thanks,” Justin said as he went to sit down. He pulled Junior onto his lap and started to fill out the papers. He got up and handed the clipboard back to the nurse. 

Ten minutes passed and Junior was getting restless. “Daddy,” Junior asked. “We gonna see the dock’er?”

“No, I’m going to see the doctor, but you’ll be there too.” Justin looked up as a nurse walked out and called his name. He stood up and followed the nurse into the back. She opened the door to an empty room and stepped to the side. 

“The doctor will be right with you,” the young nurse said as she smiled at Junior. 

“Okay,” Justin said as she put his chart on the outside of the door and closed it behind her. Justin sat down in the chair in the room, pulling Junior onto his lap. Junior looked around the room as she chewed on her teddy bear’s ear. “Eww, don’t chew on that,” Justin said as he pulled the bear’s ear out of her mouth.

“It’s nasty?” Junior asked as she wiggled to get down. Justin sat her on her feet and watched as she moved over to the full length mirror in the room. 

“Yeah, it’s nasty,” Justin said as she looked at her reflection. The door opened and Junior watched as the doctor walked into the room. 

“Hey, Justin, I thought it was you,” Dr. Marring said as he closed the door and shook Justin’s hand. “It’s good to see you.” Dr. Patrick Marring had treated Brian throughout his entire pregnancy, taking the time to make special house calls when Brian refused to leave the loft.

“You too,” Justin said.

“You guys had a little girl, right?”

“Yeah,” Justin said as he pointed to his daughter standing over in the corner. Patrick turned around and looked at the beautiful little girl.

“Well, hello, aren’t you pretty.”

“Thanks,” Justin said. “Her name is Junior.”

“Wow, that’s… different, for a girl,” Patrick said as he watched Junior walk over to Justin and try to climb into his lap. “And she’s so short.”

“Yeah, unfortunately she took after me in that department. At least she has for now.” Justin bent over and picked her up. Patrick sat down and opened Justin’s chart. 

“Yeah, I can see that. So, what brings you in today?” 

“I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it said it was positive. I just want to make sure and see how far along I am.” 

“Okay, well then, first things first, you’re going to take another test and we’ll be able to get the results right away. Then, if it’s positive, we’ll take a sonogram of your abdomen and see how far along you are. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”


	9. Blended

AN: Thank you to my beta who ROCKED IT OUT, even with her airway constricted. Thanks babe. Thank you to Carrie and Britt for killing me over it. Enjoy, and yes, Playdoh is spelled correctly, LOL.

* * *

“Brian,” Cynthia called as she peeked into his office. “Mr. Morrison is here.” Brian got up, grabbed his notes and walked out the door, Cynthia hot on his tail. “Try and find out if the younger Morrison is single. I definitely see potential there,” she said with a smile as she walked into the conference room behind Brian.

“Brian,” Mr. Morrison said as he shook Brian’s hand and then Cynthia’s. They had met twice before to talk about the details of the campaign. “This is my son, Kyle. He is going to be the one in charge of the campaign while I’m in Europe.”

Brian shook Kyle’s hand, looking up into the attractive brunet’s face when he did not let go of his hand. “Pleasure to meet you,” Kyle said as he fixed a smoky glare on Brian.

“Yeah, you too,” Brian said with a smirk, taking his hand back from the brunet. Kyle smiled as the meeting started, never realizing that he never had a chance.

“Damn,” Cynthia said as she closed the conference room door.

**

Justin lay on the table, his right arm draped around Junior’s midsection. “Okay,” Dr. Marring said as he placed the wand on Justin’s lower abdomen. “Let’s see if we can find out how far along you are. Judging from how fast the test showed positive I would say you are pretty far along,” he said as he moved the wand around.

After a few seconds a blurry image began to show up on the screen. “There we go,” Dr. Marring said as he made sure that Justin could see the monitor. “That’s your baby.” Justin watched the screen with his mouth hanging halfway open. 

“Holy shit,” Justin said as he looked at the screen. The small baby was curled up in a tiny ball, its hands curled in front of its face. Justin moved Junior over a little and stared hard. “Doesn’t its head look kind of big to you?”

Patrick laughed and moved the wand around a little more, stopping every few seconds to take measurements of the different organs and the head. “No, the head is perfectly normal,” Dr. Marring said. “And… judging from the size of the head, I’d say you were about a good five months along. Yeah, that seems about right.”

“Five months,” Justin repeated as he looked down at his stomach. “Shouldn’t I be bigger than I am at five months?” He asked as he watched the image of his baby on the screen. Patrick printed out pictures of the images on the screen as he talked.

“Not necessarily, everyone progresses at their own pace,” he said. “I am sure that you’ll start to show soon.” Justin nodded.

“Baby daddy,” Junior said as she pointed at the image on the screen. Justin tightened his grip around her as she squirmed and smiled.

“Yeah, that’s a baby,” Justin said.

“Okay,” Patrick said as he turned off the machine and put everything away. “You can go ahead and get cleaned up.” Justin sat up and wiped the gel off of his stomach with some paper towels that Patrick had given him. “So, provided everything goes as expected, I think we can expect to see a baby around November. Everything seems healthy.”

Justin threw the paper towels in the trash and got down off the exam table. He sat back down in the visitor’s chair, twirling Junior’s bear in his hand. “What about this throwing up?”

“Well, that depends. Some people have it throughout the entire pregnancy and some only have it for a few months or not at all. There is just no sure way to tell,” Patrick said as he handed Justin the ultrasound photos and finished filling out all of Justin’s information. “Just try and eat something bland or drink some Ginger Ale.”

Justin nodded and listened as Patrick gave him vitamins and a list of other things he might need to know. He glanced down at his watch and noted that it was just after noon. “That’s it. You should be fine until your next appointment. If you need anything though, don’t hesitate to call.”

“I won’t,” Justin said as he shook Patrick’s hand and started toward the door. “Come on J.” Justin paused when he was halfway through the door and looked back at the doctor. “You know I’m an artist, right?” Justin asked. “Well, anyway, is it okay for me to paint?”

“I would prefer you didn’t, but if you have to I suggest you do it in an extremely well-ventilated area.” Justin nodded and grabbed onto Junior’s hand. 

“Thanks,” he said before leading Junior out into the waiting area. He stopped at the desk and made his next appointment.

**

“We’ll make sure and have those drafts ready for you before you leave for Europe,” Brian said as he walked the father and son out of the building.

“That’d be great,” Dan Morrison said as he shook Brian’s hand. Kyle moved to do the same, prolonging the contact as long as he could without being obvious. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you Brian,” Kyle said. Brian nodded and pulled his hand from the other man’s grip. Cynthia stood next to Brian, smiling as the Morrison’s left the building.

“He likes you,” Cynthia said with a laugh as she followed Brian back into the conference room. Brian looked over at her and gave a small nod.

**

“Okay, are you ready?” Trey asked Hunter as they stood on the outer edges of the skatepark. Junior was standing on the mini-board, her helmet fastened tightly to her head. Hunter stood six feet away, ready to catch her if she managed to close the distance while still safely on the board.

Ricky and Charlie were sitting in the grass, watching as Hunter and Trey helped Junior practice how to stay up on a board. “Yeah, I’m ready,” Hunter said. Trey let her go and watched as she held her balance on the board just like they had taught her to do.

They had been at the skatepark all morning and they were all tired. Junior loved the skatepark and had fast become the most adored member at the concrete playground. They went everyday, practicing all morning and then taking the last hour or so of their time there to focus on teaching Junior how to skate. 

They didn’t want her just sitting there, watching. It did not take long for them to see that she was a fast learner and very eager. 

They had been to the nationals and while none of them had won, they all had done well enough to cross over in the pros. They were now looking for a sponsor to back them, as well as a manager.

“She is going to fall,” Ricky said and just as she got to Hunter she fell off the board, hitting the ground with a small, but healthy, thud. 

“Shit,” Hunter said as she started to get up. There was blood trailing a path down her tiny leg. Before Hunter could move to help her she was up on her feet. Junior looked down at her knee and her eyes lit up. 

Hunter, Trey, Ricky and Charlie all watched in amazement and she started to laugh. She looked up at them and bent down to grab her board. 

It was her first cut and their first glimpse of how truly tough she was. “We should put a band aid or something on that,” Trey said. Hunter shrugged and wiped his face with his shirt.

“It doesn’t seem to be bothering her, fuck it,” Hunter said.

“YAY, again,” Junior said as she ran back over to Trey so that he could help her get on the board again. Ricky laughed and pulled a bottle of water from his bag. “Again, again, again,” Junior screamed happily.

Trey let her go and watched as, this time, she made it all the way to Hunter without falling. 

“She is one tough chick,” Charlie said as he grabbed the water bottle from his boyfriend and took a long drink. Trey lined her up with Hunter and helped her get her footing again before letting her go. “Maybe she’s gonna be a lesbian.”

“Shut up C, you’re so fucking stupid,” Trey said. 

“Hey,” Ricky defended. “Don’t call my boyfriend stupid.” Charlie ran his hand over Ricky’s shaved head and smiled. Charlie ran his tongue over his lips, his piercing grazing the roof of his mouth as he looked at the sweat dripping off of Ricky’s tattooed body, his shirt thrown haphazardly to the ground.

Charlie felt his cock starting to grow and jumped up off the ground. “Umm, we have to go, it’s time to go. Come on Ricky,” Charlie said. Ricky got the idea right away and got up. 

“See ya later,” Ricky called as Charlie pulled him out of the skatepark. 

“Yeah,” Hunter called as he looked at his watch. “Shit man, we better go too, I’m supposed to drop Junior off at a friend of Justin and Brian’s at like, ten minutes ago.” 

“Oh, then we’re right on time,” Trey said as he took the helmet off of Junior and made sure that had everything. Hunter laughed as they walked out of the park with Junior trying to pull her small hand out of his tight grasp. 

**

“That,” Brian said as he stared down at the ultrasound picture. “Is not an attractive photo, maybe we should sue the doctor.” Justin hit him on the arm and got up to use the bathroom. 

“It looks better than the first one,” Justin said as he disappeared into the bathroom. “In the first one I was only what, five months? The baby looked like an alien.” Junior ran over and climbed onto the sofa. She sat right next to Brian and smiled up at him.

“That’s true,” Brian admitted. “What?” He asked as he looked at his daughter.

“Want to play wit da clay,” Junior said as she grabbed onto her bare feet and buried her face in the sofa cushion. Brian looked at her, his eyebrow raised in the air. 

“No,” Brian said as he ran a hand over her head. Junior looked up at him with tears in her eyes and tried again.

“Want to play wit da clay, pweese dad, pweese.” Brian shook his head and mouthed the word ‘no’ to his daughter again. Junior scooted off the sofa and walked over to the two steps leading up to her playroom. 

She sat down next to her stuffed bear and folded her arms. “Dad is not nice,” she said to the bear, her almost three year old feet tapping on the floor. Justin walked out of the bathroom and down the two small steps, pausing to look at his daughter. 

Justin looked over at the sofa where Brian was sitting and laughed. The two of them were staring at each other, neither one willing to give in.

“I was only gone for a few minutes, what happened?” Justin sat down next to Brian and crossed his arms over his chest, the bulge in his stomach now more apparent than ever.

The rest of the family had flipped when they found out that they were expecting another baby. 

“She wants to play with that playdoh shit,” Brian said as Junior gave up the fight for dominance and got up. They watched as she walked over to the main stairs and started to go up.

“Why didn’t you just get up and get the playdoh out?” Justin asked. Brian looked over at him, one eyebrow raised toward the ceiling. “What?”

“Were you not here the last time she had the playdoh out? It was a fucking mess. Not to mention the fact that she is about to go and get her hair cut. I have no idea why you buy that shit anyway.”

“Because, it helps her to be creative,” Justin reasoned. Brian got up off the sofa with a huff and walked into the kitchen. “She can learn to express herself artistically while at the same time having fun.” Brian nodded slowly as he took a drink of water from his water bottle.

“Yeah well, I’d prefer it if her creativity was not displayed on our _white_ sofa,” Brian said.

“Yeah, I thought that was the _real_ reason.”

Brian sat the water bottle down and walked toward the stairs. “It’s awfully quiet,” Brian said as he started up the stairs. Justin walked behind him slowly, climbing the stairs as fast as he could. 

**

Junior walked up the stairs and into Brian and Justin’s bedroom, dropping her teddy bear at the door. She walked over to their dresser and pulled the drawer open. She had seen her daddy put the playdoh in that drawer before. 

She peeked into the drawer and spotted the jar of colorful clay.

She grabbed the jar and put it on the edge of the bed. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked back in the drawer. She saw the pretty blue bottle of lube and pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. She sat down on the floor and played with the top until it popped open.

She lifted the heavy, full bottle up to her eye and tried to look into the small hole. She turned it over and watched as the clear liquid started to drain out of the hole. “Wow,” she said softly as she put the bottle on the hardwood floor, facing her, and started to press on it. 

The lube came shooting out, coating the floor and her. She looked down at her hands and her clothes and frowned. She tried to wipe the lube off of her hands but only managed to spread it around more. She pulled off her socks, shorts and her shirt. 

Junior stood up and picked up all her clothes, stuffing them all under the duvet on Brian and Justin’s bed. She slipped a little in the substance as she made her way toward the door.

**

“Well, that’s nice,” Brian said as he stood at the door to their bedroom, staring at the mess on the floor. Justin walked up next to him and put his hands on his stomach. 

“Where is she?” Justin asked as they walked into their room, being careful not to slip. 

“Hell if I know,” Brian said as he pulled the duvet off the edge of the bed, exposing the cause of the lump. “Wherever she is, she is naked.” Justin made his way out of their room, calling her name.

They looked all over the house for her. Brian stood in the middle of the upstairs hallway with his hands on his hips, his fingers lightly tapping his sides. Justin walked back up the stairs, for the fourth time. He was exhausted. “Did you find her?” Brian asked as he stared into her bedroom.

“No,” Justin said as he walked over to Brian and leaned against the wall. 

“Yeah, me either, but I have a pretty good idea of where she might be,” Brian said as his eyes locked on the one placed he had not thought to look. Brian walked back into his daughter’s room and slid the closet doors open. Junior was sitting in the floor in a ball, her hands covering her face. It was the classic, ‘if I can’t see them, they can’t see me’ defense.

Justin walked in and sat down on the bed. “I don’t think we are supposed to see her,” he said as the baby kicked him in the ribs. He adjusted his position and held his hand over the spot that was now hurting.

“J, you really should have a little pride, come out of the closet,” Brian said. Justin laughed and tried to will the pain in his ribs away. 

Junior looked up at her dad and pushed up off the floor. She moved out of the closet and stood in front of Brian. He bent down to put himself on her level. “You made a mess in our room,” Brian said slowly. “Are you even supposed to be in there by yourself?”

“No, dad,” Junior said her eyes trying to find Justin. “I sorry dad,” Junior said, moving quickly to wrap her arms around Brian’s neck. 

Brian was about to open his mouth and tell his daughter what exactly ‘sorry’ was when Justin interrupted him. “We know you’re sorry, but you still did something wrong. So you have to go to timeout,” Justin said.

“No, daddy, no,” Junior pleaded. Justin pointed to the small chair in the corner. Junior walked over to the chair and plopped down, immediately flinging her head into the wall. Justin flinched at the movement. Brian just frowned. 

“I hate when she does that,” Justin said as he looked at her in the corner with her head pressed to the wall.

“Yeah well, I told you not to let her spend all that time with Emmett. He shows her a few old movies and now we have a daughter trying to give herself a concussion,” Brian said. 

“Yeah, because you are such a better influence, right?” Justin said jokingly. I cannot believe that you were going to tell her that sorry is bullshit,” Justin said as he pushed himself up from the low bed and walked to her closet. 

“Better she learn it now,” Brian said as he looked at Justin’s ass, his cock hardening at the thought of what was under the denim. Justin grabbed a white dress out of her closet and handed it to Brian. 

“You can get her dressed, so you can get to your appointment on time,” Justin said as he moved out of the room to go and clean up the mess on the floor. Brian looked at the dress in his hand and moved over to his daughter. 

Junior was sitting in the corner with her bare feet slowly creeping up the wall.

“Okay, you can come out of timeout now,” Brian said. Junior got up and hopped over, pulling the underwear out of her butt as she moved. “We have to go and get your hair cut,” Brian said as he wiped her hands off and slid the dress on her. He found her white shoes and put them on her feet.

“Ready dad?” Junior asked her time spent in timeout already forgotten. 

“Yeah, let’s go get your hair cut, again,” Brian said as he held her hand and led her out of the room. 

**

“I think you got enough catalogs,” Justin said as he walked into Emmett’s apartment. Emmett looked over at the floor and coffee table and shrugged. 

“Well, I wanted to be prepared,” Emmett said. Justin laughed and sat down on the sofa. “Even though Brian refuses to let me anywhere near the baby’s room,” Emmett said. 

“Yeah, well, don’t feel bad. He barely lets me have any say… and I’m having the baby.” Emmett closed the door and walked over to the sofa. 

“Okay, let’s get started,” Emmett said.

“Emmett, we have two months to get ready.”

“This is very true, but in order for us to properly accessorize we have to start now.” Justin sighed and grabbed one of the catalogs. 

“I hate not knowing the baby’s sex,” Justin said as he flipped through the pages of a catalog, trying to think if all the stuff he already had.

“That’s half the fun,” Emmett said with a smile.


	10. Blended

AN: Thank you very much to my beta. Thank you to everyone who listened to me bitch about how my computer staged an act of mutiny and ate 4 pages of Blended. This chapter is for you Britt. You were oh so patient.

* * *

Friday…

“You can’t touch it,” Damien said as they stood in his room looking at his new fish. Junior stood up on her tip toes and looked down into the water. 

“Why not?” Junior asked as she looked over at her best friend. Damien rolled his eyes and put some of flakes of food in the bowl, just like his mother had taught him to. “Jake has a dog, and, and he gets to touch it all the time.”

“Cause, fish live in the water and… and if you touch them then they will dry all the way up and turn to dust,” Damien told his friend. Junior looked back at the fish in the bowl with her mouth wide open.

“Wow,” Junior said as she pressed her face up against the side of the small glass bowl. “I want one of dees fish.”

“You can’t have one cause you’re just a baby and babies can’t have fish,” Damien said as he moved away from the fish bowl and over to his legos. Junior stood watching the fish, trying to make her lips into a fish shape. 

“I’m not a baby. I’m gonna be three whole years old soon and that’s big,” Junior said as she twirled her long dirty blonde ponytail around her finger.

“Three years old is not big at all. I am six and six is big,” Damien said as he started to build a tower. Junior walked over and sat down on the floor next to her friend, a huge pout on her face. “When you get to be six years old too, then you can have a fish.”

Junior crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, her sneaker barely touching the lego tower that Damien was meticulously building. “You are not nice and I don’t ever wanna be your friend again,” Junior said.

Damien shrugged his shoulders and kept building his tower. “So, I don’t care,” Damien said. Junior took her foot and pushed over his tower. “HEY!” Damien said. “You did that on purpose.”

“No I didn’t,” Junior said. 

“Yes you did, and I’m going to go and tell your daddy.” Damien walked out of his room and down the stairs. Junior stayed in his room watching the fish from across the room. 

She sat there on the floor with her hair slowly twirling around her index finger. Damien walked back upstairs and leaned against his doorframe. Junior looked up at him and stuck her tongue out.

“Your daddy wants to talk to you.” Junior stayed where she was, Kinney stubbornness in full effect. “Your daddy wants to talk to you,” Damien repeated as he walked into the room. Junior looked up at him and stayed where she was, until she heard Justin’s voice calling her.

“Junior, come here,” Justin called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Don’t you just love the terrible two’s?” Daphne asked as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Justin looked over at her and smirked.

“Yeah, it’s like dealing with Brian on a smaller scale,” Justin joked as his hand touched his bulging stomach. Daphne laughed and finished taping up another box. “Junior,” Justin called again. Junior stood up from the floor, walked over to the door and peeked. “I can see you Junior Marie. Come down here.” 

Junior walked out of the room, her dress catching on the air and her ponytails hanging freely on the sides if her head. “I didn’t do nuffin,” she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her daddy.

“Did you knock Damien’s tower over?” Junior shook her head ‘no’ as fast as she could. “Damien said that you did,” Justin told his daughter as he looked up the stairs at Damien.

“He said that I cunnit even have one of doze fish, cause I’m a baby,” Junior said with determination. 

“That doesn’t mean you knock people’s things over,” Justin reasoned. Junior nodded and let out a loud puff of air and a yawn. “I think someone’s sleepy,” Justin said as he moved toward the living room and the front door. Daphne got up and walked with Justin to the door. 

“Thanks for coming over today,” Daphne said as she hugged Justin. 

“No problem. Are you sure you’ll be okay here alone tonight?” Junior walked over and grabbed Justin’s hand.

“Yeah, I am just going to box up some more of that asshole’s shit. Plus, I’ve got Damien, he can protect me,” Daphne said with a small smile as she hugged Justin again.

“Later,” Junior said from her spot next to Justin.

“Later,” Daphne said. “You know, most children say ‘bye’ or something.” 

“Yeah, well,” was all Justin offered as he turned from the door and walked to his car. Daphne closed the door and went back to packing up her soon to be ex- husband’s things.

**

“I don’t know if dad would like a fish,” Justin said as he drove toward the loft. Junior sat in the back, her magna doodle spread across her lap as her hand moved frantically. Justin stopped at a red light and waited patiently for the light to change.

“But, you can just ask him?” Justin moved with the light and turned onto their street. He looked at the time and sighed. It was six o’clock, still pretty early. 

“Nope, if you want a fish then you ask him.” Justin pulled into his spot in front of the building and got out. He walked around to the sidewalk and pulled Junior out of her seat. “Stand right there,” Justin said as he let go of her hand and reached into the backseat to pick up the rest of his art supplies.

“Okay, let’s cross the street.” Justin took a hold of her hand and after looking both ways they crossed the street and entered the building. 

“Can I press the button, can I, can I?” Junior asked as they got to the elevator. 

“Yeah,” Justin said as he closed the gate and let her press the button.

“I’m gonna get a fish. I’m gonna get a fish. I’m gonna get a fish,” Junior chanted as they rode up to the loft. The gate opened and Justin walked off. Junior followed and waited for Justin to open the door, all while saying her mantra.

Justin rolled his eyes and as the door started to slide open he felt the baby kick him. “Yeah, I know it’s annoying, but that’s your sister,” Justin said softly. Junior bolted inside the house and ran looking for Brian.

“Dad, dad, dad,” she screamed. Justin walked in and closed and locked the door. He tossed his portfolio and his papers on the kitchen table.

“Dad is not here. You have to wait until he gets home from work.” Junior came and stood next to Justin. “You really want that fish, huh?” Junior nodded and squirmed. “Well, we have to see about it first, ok?”

“Okay.”

“But, right now you need to use the bathroom so that _we_ can take a nap.” Justin finished putting the things he had bought away and grabbed onto Junior’s hand. “Okay, and, now… it’s naptime.”

**

Same Day… after naptime…

“I don’t hear nothin’ daddy,” Junior said as she held her ear to his stomach. Justin laughed as Junior pressed her lips to his stomach and started to scream. “HELLO IN DER BABY, I CAN’T EVEN HEAR YOU!” 

“I think the baby can hear you without you screaming,” Justin said. “And the baby’s head is down here now,” Justin said as he patted the lower part of his stomach. Junior put her ear back on his stomach and tried to listen again. Brian walked into the room and pulled his suit jacket off. 

“Fucking Williams, he wants to change the colors on the campaign. He calls, two fucking hours before the printer is about to roll on the final copy and wants to change the colors,” Brian said. 

Junior jumped up and ran over to Brian.

“Hello to you too,” Justin said as he pulled his shirt down and got up out of the bed. “Did you get the colors changed before the printing started?” Justin asked as he walked over to Brian and wrapped his arms around his neck. Brian kissed him deeply before the constant pushing at his legs got to be too much.

“Dad, dad, I’m down here.”

“Hey,” Brian said as he picked her up and kissed her on her cheek. “Yeah, I got the colors changed in time. I cannot wait until this campaign is finished.” Brian stood Junior on her feet and went to change the rest of his clothes. He slid on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt.

“Good,” Justin said as he left out of the room and walked down the stairs. Junior ran out of the room and came back with a crumpled piece of paper. Brian was halfway down the stairs when Junior went flying past him. “I already told you that _you_ have to ask him. But, dad and I still have to talk about it,” Brian heard Justin say as he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

“Talk about what?” Brian asked as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Junior ran to the sofa and sat down at the same time as Brian. She smiled up at him as he twisted the cap off of the water and took a drink. Justin moved around the kitchen, looking for something. 

“Damien has a fish and now Miss Junior wants one,” Justin said.

“No daddy, not just _any_ fish,” Junior said as she straddled Brian’s legs and shoved the crumpled paper in his face. “I want a fish like dis fish.” She pointed to the bright orange fish that was swimming in the bowl next to Elmo. ”Dis is dorfy dad, and, and....” Junior paused and took a breath of air. “An she is Elmo’s bestest friend in the whole wide world. Can I have a fish like her dad, huh, please?” 

Brian looked at Justin and smirked. Justin smiled and leaned on the counter, resting his head on his hands as he watched the two of them. “Yeah, can she dad, can she?” Justin asked mockingly.

Brian mouthed ‘fuck you’ to Justin and looked back at his daughter. “Goldfish stink,” Brian said as he took the piece of paper from her hands and looked at the fish on the paper. 

“But, Dam’ en has a fish and it doesn’t stink,” Junior said as she hooked her arms around Brian’s neck and smiled. Brian looked over at Justin and sat back on the sofa.

“Maybe,” Brian said as he looked at her. Junior kissed him and jumped off his lap.

“I’m gonna get a fish. I’m gonna get a fish.” Junior ran back up the stairs to her room, screaming about her new fish the whole way.

“She is not going to stop talking about that fish now; you do know that, right?” Justin asked as Brian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, his hands resting on Justin’s belly. 

“Yeah, I know.” Brian trailed kisses down Justin’s neck as his hands moved to Justin’s hips, holding him on place. Justin felt Brian’s cock hardening against his ass as he stood at the counter. “Mmm, you know what I haven’t had in a long time?” Justin smiled and held up a menu to the local pizza place.

“A pizza with everything on it?” Justin asked with a sexy pleading smile. Brian frowned and snatched the pizza menu from his husband as he turned him around and pulled him into a searing kiss. Brian’s heated tongue found its way into Justin’s mouth as they lost themselves in the kiss. “Our daughter is upstairs,” Justin breathed as Brian trailed kisses down his neck.

“Then we better move fast,” Brian said as Justin licked his Adams apple. “J, what are you doing?” Brian yelled as Justin started to unbutton his shirt.

“Coloring,” she answered. 

“Coloring, she’ll be fine for a few minutes, tops,” Brian said as he took Justin’s hand and led him toward the bathroom. “Just pretend you’re in high school, trying not to get caught by the principal,” Brian said in a mock tone as he closed the door and locked it behind them.

“I wasn’t seven and a half months pregnant in high school,” Justin said as Brian helped him pull off his jeans. Brian let out a huff of laughter as he stepped out of his pants.

**

Saturday…

“Molly, are you sure you don’t mind watching her?” Justin asked as he moved around the loft gathering his art supplies. Junior sat on the stairs playing with her doll. Brian had fought tooth and nail against the doll but in the end Jennifer had ended up buying her the doll when they were together on one of their girl days. “Cause I can take her with me.”

“Justin, will you relax. I’m nineteen years old. I think I can manage taking care of my niece for a few hours.” Justin walked over to the counter and grabbed his bag and portfolio, pausing to take a breath before picking up his paint box. “Are you even sure you should be going out. I mean, you look like you’re about to pop.”

“Gee, thank you for that,” Justin said as he moved toward the door. Junior walked behind him, dragging her teddy bear along with her.’

“Where ya goin’ daddy?” Junior asked as she picked up the bear and started to chew on its ear. Justin leaned over and took it out of her mouth. 

“Daddy has to go to the studio for a little while,” Justin said. “But, you are going to have lots of fun with Aunt Molly.” Justin slipped on his coat and grabbed his things. “Remember, Debbie is coming to pick her up around noon, okay?”

“How could I forget? You have only said that to me five times since I got here,” Molly said as she walked over and picked up her niece. Justin leaned over and kissed Molly and then Junior on the cheek. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Oh my God, Justin, would you just go,” Molly said. Junior waved goodbye as Justin got in the lift. He leaned against the wall, trying in vein to take some of the pressure off of his back. 

The doctor had told them at the last visit that the baby was ready to be delivered and he was scheduled for a C-section in two weeks. Junior could not wait to see ‘her’ baby as she called it and Justin and Brian could not wait to see what it was, the suspense was killing them.

Molly and Junior watched as the elevator went down. Molly turned to her niece once the lift was out of sight and sighed. “Well, ice cream?”

“Yeah… yeah… yeah, ice cream,” Junior squealed as she wiggled out of Molly’s arms and ran to the kitchen table. Molly slid the loft door closed and followed Junior to the kitchen. She started to scoop out the ice cream. It had fast become ‘their thing’ to do whenever they were alone.

**

Saturday… different location…

Brian knew that the family was dying to give Justin a baby shower, but he was determined to never let that happen. The mere mention of a baby shower made him sick, so, he decided to block off the problem before it started. He had called Jennifer late the night before and asked her to help him buy things for the baby.

His logic was simple. The more he had ready for the baby, the less likely it was for them to throw a baby shower.

“I like this one,” Jennifer said as she looked at the white crib with the pastel flowers hand painted on the railings. Brian looked over at her and frowned.

“No fucking way,” Brian said. Jennifer looked at the crib and then back over at Brian. 

“What’s wrong with it? This is the same crib that I bought for Junior,” Jennifer said as she ran her hands over the railing. 

“I know, and I fucking hated it.” Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“This, I like,” Brian said as he tapped on the rails of a cherry Jenny Lind crib. Jennifer walked over and looked at the crib. 

“It’s nice, very simple,” Jennifer said as she looked at the price of the crib. The total of the crib, along with the other pieces of furniture that were needed for the nursery, was going to be very high. Luckily Brian and Justin did not have to worry about that.

“Justin will love it.” Brian motioned for the salesman to come over.

“Yes sir, how may I help you?” Jennifer mover over to the racks of clothes and supplies and started to look through them. 

“I want this crib, that cradle and everything else that goes with the set,” Brian said. The salesman and Brian worked out all the details of the sale and Brian followed the man over to the counter. Jennifer walked up to the counter, her arms full of baby supplies and a few things for Junior. She put them down on the counter and looked at Brian.

“What? You can afford it, and you need it all anyway.” Brian smirked and handed his credit card over to the salesman after he rang up the things. The bill was in the thousands. Brian took the receipt and put it in his pocket.

“When would you like these things delivered?” The salesman asked as he gathered Brian’s address for the delivery.

“Now,” Brian said as he put his credit card back in his wallet. The salesman was about to argue about the short notice when he thought about the large commission that would be coming from the sale.

“No problem sir,” he said. Brian and Jennifer left the store. They had much more to do and a whole lot more money to spend.

**

Saturday… evening/afternoon/night…

Brian walked into the bedroom and paused. “What are you doing?” Brian asked as he looked at Justin and walked into the bathroom, taking his shirt off as he walked. Justin took in a deep breath and stayed where he was, staring up at the ceiling. 

Junior was at the skatepark with Hunter. Brian and Justin had not been pleased when Junior had shown up with her first set of cuts and scrapes, but after seeing how happy she was on the skateboard they had figured ‘what the hell.’

Justin heard the shower turn off and sighed. “I am trying to put these jeans on,” Justin said as he started to wiggle into the jeans again. Brian walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Ha, yeah sunshine, I don’t think so,” Brian said as he looked in the closet for something to wear. Justin was desperately trying to get into his pre-pregnancy jeans for their night out.

“Some big fucking help you are,” Justin said as he held up his hand. Brian slipped into his pair of dark blue Diesel jeans and moved around the bed to help Justin up. They pressed their lips together, losing themselves in each other. 

“Just wear the maternity ones you bought,” Brian reasoned as he went to get a shirt. Justin waddled over to the closet in a full on pout.

“I don’t want to be pregnant tonight. Tonight I want to be hot and sexy,” Justin said as he watched the lone drop of water find its way down Brian’s chest. Justin bit his bottom lip as he felt his dick start to get hard. 

The past few weeks they had been fucking almost non-stop. Justin had even stopped by Kinnetik a few times to fuck during the day. He only had a few more weeks to go and he was horny as hell. 

Brian saw the look in Justin’s eyes and knew that they were not going to be getting out of the loft any time soon. Justin swung his arms around Brian’s neck, their lips locked together as they moved backwards. When Justin felt them stop he pushed Brian backwards onto the bed.

Justin crawled on top of Brian and kissed him again. “I want you to fuck me,” Justin breathed into Brian’s mouth as they took a breath of air. 

In a flash clothes were dropped and Justin was slowly lowering himself onto Brian’s rigid member. Brian held onto Justin’s hips, controlling his urge to fuck without abandon. He wanted it to last.

The panting and moaning went on for what seemed like forever, until Justin stilled and his body clamped down on Brian’s cock as he shot hot streams of sperm all over them and the bed. Brian followed soon after, coating Justin's insides. 

They both had so many orgasms that they were not even counting anymore.

“Mmm,” Justin moaned as he crawled off of Brian and lay on his side. Brian lay on the bed, coming down from his orgasm. He looked at the clock and realized that they had been fucking for over two hours.

Brian looked over at Justin and saw that the blond was curled up in as tight as a ball as he could get, and was sound asleep. “So much for Babylon,” Brian said as he got up and flipped the sheets over Justin as he went to take a shower.

**

Sunday…

“You have to eat, Junior,” Brian said as he drank his cup of coffee. His back was against the counter and his sweats were riding low on his hips. Junior was sitting on one of the stools staring at her cereal.

“I don’t even like dees,” she said as she looked at the Trix in her bowl.

“Yes you do,” Brian said.

“I don’t want to eat nuffin’,” Junior said quietly. Brian took another drink of his coffee and smiled at his daughter as he moved to lean in front of her. 

“Don’t you want to go and see all those poor caged animals at the zoo?” Brian asked. Junior nodded her head quickly and Brian licked his lips. “Then you have to eat.” Junior took a small spoonful of her cereal, eating piece by piece until it was gone. 

“I'm aaaaaaaaaaaaallll done now,” Junior happily announced. Brian wiped her up and put her bowl in the sink. 

“Okay, let’s go and put your shoes on. Aunt Melanie and Aunt Lindsay are going to be here real soon.” Brian walked over to the sofa with a pair of all black pumas in his hand. He sat on the sofa and put them on his wiggling daughter as she talked about the zoo.

“I’m gonna see the raffes and the bears and tigers too dad, rooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr,” Junior screamed as Brian laced up her other shoe. Brian winced as the loud roar ran for cover in the dark recesses of his brain.

“Wow, you plan on seeing all that?” Brian asked. He knew that with it starting to get cold outside most of the animals would be inside. Junior had no idea that tomorrow was her birthday and that the trip to the zoo was a part of her presents. 

The downstairs buzzer sounded and Brian got up to answer it, Junior following closely behind. 

“Hey, it’s us,” Lindsay said. Brian pressed the button and Junior helped to slide the door open. 

“Aunt Linds, Aunt Mel,” Junior screamed as she ran to first Lindsay and then Melanie. Melanie picked up the small girl and carried her over to the sofa with her.

Brian walked out of the kitchen with Junior’s snack bag. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Brian asked. Melanie and Lindsay looked at each other in confusion.

“What?” They both said at the same time.

Brian walked over and handed the bag to Lindsay. “That someone who came from my body would actually _like_ you,” Brian said to Melanie. 

“Fuck you, asshole,” Melanie said with a roll of her eyes. Junior wiggled until Melanie put her down. Junior disappeared into her playroom, moving around the boxes and bags that had been delivered by the stores that they had gone to. She came out of the room with her stuffed bear held tightly in her arms. 

“You can’t take Bear to the zoo with you,” Brian said as he took the stuffed bear out of her tiny hands. Junior pouted, she did not understand. She wanted to take her bear to meet his friends.

“Why?”

Brian bent down so that he could look his daughter in the eye. “Because, if you lose him he is going to be gone forever,” Brian told his daughter. “So, he is can stay here with me and daddy and help us get ready for the baby.”

“The baby lives in daddy’s tummy,” Junior said as she looked at Brian. Brian nodded and pulled her close. He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

“That’s right, the baby lives in daddy’s tummy, but he or she is going to come out pretty soon and we have to be ready,” Brian told his daughter. Junior nodded and ran took her bear back from Brian. She sat him on the sofa and kissed his nose.

“You stay right here Bear,” Junior told him.

“Where’s Justin?” Lindsay asked as she helped Junior into her jacket.

“Sleeping, we had a… rough… night,” Brian said. Melanie scoffed and grabbed Junior’s bag. 

“YAY, let’s go see da an’ mals,” Junior said as she led Melanie out the door, the ball on the top of her hat bouncing happily alone with her. Lindsay and Brian watched them both walk down the stairs as they walked to the door. 

“So, what are you two going to do all day?” Brian smiled mischievously. Lindsay rolled her eyes as she walked out of the door and stood at the edge of the stairs. “I think you can think of more important things to do.”

“Is there something more important than that?” Brian asked sarcastically. Lindsay laughed at her best friend. “All that baby furniture that I ordered yesterday was delivered; we have to put it all together.”

“Now that,” Lindsay said. ”I would pay to see.” Brian leaned against the doorframe, his pants shifting on his hips with the movement. “You and Justin, trying to put furniture together,” Lindsay laughed so hard she could not even finish her thought. 

“The guys are coming over to help. It’s going to be a regular ‘man’s man’ day; beer, furniture and filthy language.” Lindsay shook her head and Brian smiled slyly as she disappeared down the stairs. 

He locked the door and went to wake up Justin. They had a lot to do and no time to do it in.

**

“You know,” Michael said as he read the instructions for the crib for the fifth time. “With all the money you spent buying the furniture you could have had them put it together too.” Justin sat on the rocking chair that Ted had brought from storage, trying to help Ben put the cradle together. He had to admit that the cradle was a lot nicer than the bassinet that they had bought for Junior.

“And miss the opportunity to watch you sweat, never,” Brian said as he secured one rail on the crib and snatched the instructions from Michael. Justin and Ben finished the cradle and made sure that it was steady. Emmett placed the mattress inside of the miniature crib and smiled.

“Oh, that is so adorable,” he said. Trey and Hunter walked in with the dresser and Justin stood up, pausing to make sure he kept his balance. 

“Where do you want it?” Hunter asked. Justin pointed to the space by the window and they hurried the heavy piece of furniture over. Charlie walked in carrying more baby supplies. They positioned the dresser until it was exactly where Justin wanted it. “So, I thought we were supposed to get food in exchange for this fucking slave labor.”

“Yeah, we’re fuckin’ starving,” Trey added as he leaned on the dresser. Charlie plopped down in the chair that Justin had been sitting in. 

“I thought you were supposed to be in training,” Brian said as he held up the final piece so that Michael could screw it in. Michael got the final screw and Brian let go of the rail. He checked to make sure that it worked before resting his hands on the rail. 

“We are, but we’re young,” Charlie said with a bright smile. Brian looked over at him and huffed.

“I am kind of hungry,” Justin said as he touched his stomach. Brian rolled his eyes.

“That doesn’t count, you are always hungry,” Brian said as he left the nursery. They all filed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Brian snatched the phone from Justin and held it out of the blond’s reach. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Justin said as leaned against the counter. He was carrying all in front and the pressure on his back was never ending. He only found slight relief when he laid down with a pillow under his belly. 

“No more pizza,” Brian said. All the guys moaned, they were all tired of pizza, but it was the only thing that Justin seemed to want to eat; pizza and slurpee’s. 

“But, that’s what the baby wants,” Justin said lovingly. Brian leaned down and pressed his lips to Justin’s. 

“Then the baby has just learned its first lesson,” Brian said as he looked through the menus. “You can’t always get what you want.” Justin laughed and went to sit on one of the stools. It took him forever to get on the stupid thing. 

Everyone put in their orders and they all settled down in the recently cleaned living room. The delivery man came and Brian paid for the food. “So Justin, how did you get Brian to agree to a birthday party?” Ted asked as he ate his noodles. Brian stared at him from his place in front of the couch. He was not looking forward to the party. 

“I have my ways, but Melanie and Lindsay agreeing to have it at their house seemed to be the deciding factor,” Justin said as he ate his pizza. Brian never could deny his pout. 

“I just want it to be over. Ten yelling, screaming toddlers, I can’t wait,” Brian said as he opened a fortune cookie. 

“Oh, stop,” Emmett said. “You’ll love it.” Brian looked at him with a ‘yeah fucking right’ look on his face. “And wait until you see what I got her.”

“No doubt it is something incredibly tacky,” Brian said.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Justin said as he got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. 

“When is he scheduled for the C-section?” Ben asked as he took a drink of his water. Brian swallowed and looked at Ben.

“Two weeks,” Brian said. “If he doesn’t go into labor before then,” he added. Trey, Charlie and Hunter were in the corner room talking about the upcoming competition. A sudden knock on the door caught everyone’s attention. “Who in the fuck is that?” 

Michael opened the door and was greeted with a panting Ricky. “Hey, hey, I ran all the way over here,” Ricky said as Charlie hopped up off the floor and got his boyfriend a bottle of water. Ricky took a big gulp and swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. 

“Why didn’t you just drive?” Trey asked. They had all bought cars with their last winnings. They weren’t new cars but they were new to them. 

“Fucking battery is drained, again,” Ricky said as he lost his train of thought. “But, who cares, fuck that, The Hawk is on his way to the FDR. He is looking for some locals to skate the Pennsylvania leg of the tour with him and his guys,” Ricky managed to finally get out. Trey, Hunter and Charlie stared at him for a minute before they all grabbed their things and hurried out of the loft.

“Thanks for the food, umm, see ya later,” Hunter called as he slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. Ricky and Charlie were already at the curb dialing a cab. Hunter was looking down at his backpack, making sure his board was firmly attached when he bumped into someone, the wheel of his skateboard connecting with their chest. “Sorry,” he said as he looked up.

“That’s okay,” Molly said as she rubbed the spot on her chest that was quickly starting to bruise. Molly and Hunter locked eyes and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “It doesn’t hurt,” she lied.

Hunter smiled and reached out a hand to touch the bruise that was extremely visible on her exposed chest. She was happy that she had opted to wear the low riding shirt with the hoodie, even though it was cold. “Really, cause it looks like it hurts like a motherfucker,” Hunter said.

“I’ll put some ice on it,” Molly said. “I’ll get some ice from my brother.” Hunter looked her up and down and smiled. He could learn to love that smile, it reminded him of someone. 

“Lucky brother,” Hunter said as he twirled the wheel to the skateboard. “So, what’s your name?” Molly crossed her arms over her chest and smiled brightly. She figured he looked harmless enough, if you left out the tattoos. In fact, she thought the tattoos made him look even sexier.

“Molly… Taylor,” she said. Hunter took a step closer and smiled. 

“You’re Justin’s little sister?” Molly nodded and licked her lips. Her saliva made the cherry lip gloss on her full lips shine even more and Hunter felt his dick started to the respond. “Well, that’s nice to know. I’m Hunter.”

“Hunter, that watches Junior?” Molly asked.

“The one and only,” Hunter said. He heard a car horn and looked out the door. All the guys were in the cab, screaming for him to hurry the fuck up. “Well, I gotta go. See ya around?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Molly said with lust in her voice. 

“Sweet,” Hunter said as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Molly felt the bottom drop out of her stomach as she kissed him back. The horn honked once more and Hunter pulled away from the beautiful girl. 

“You know Hunter, you have balls,” Molly said as she licked her lips, savoring the lingering taste of their kiss.

Hunter winked as he moved out of the door. “Wait till you see how big,” he said as he let he door closed and ran to the cab. The cabbie pulled away from the curb and started the drive to the FDR. 

“Who in the fuck was that?” Trey asked. Hunter licked his lips, getting rid of the cherry flavor. 

“Molly Taylor,” Hunter said.

“Justin’s sister?” Ricky asked as Charlie rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “I’m gonna marry her.”

“Bullfuckingshit, you just met her,” Charlie said with his eyes closed. Hunter didn’t say anything. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Trey and Ricky talked quietly as they rode in the cab. 

**

Justin walked out of the bathroom just as Molly was walking into the loft with a huge smile on her face. The rest of the guys were already back upstairs. The nursery was almost done. All they had to do was wrap Junior’s presents and take them over to Mel and Lindsay’s place. “You look especially happy,” Justin said to his sister as he walked down the two small steps and got a water bottle out of the refrigerator. 

“I met someone,” Molly said happily. Justin watched his sister, waiting for her to say more. 

“And?”

“And, I just met him on the way up here. So, there is no ‘and’ yet.” Justin nodded slowly and took another drink of water. 

“Well, do you at least know his name?” Justin asked as he felt the urge to pee again. Her put the water bottle down and moved back toward the bathroom.

“Hunter,” Molly said as Justin disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. 

Justin unzipped his pants and winced as he felt a strong pain run through his back. His hand flew to the spot in his back as he tried to keep from falling over. He breathed deeply, calming when the pain went away. He dismissed the feeling, thinking it was just a painful cramp. “Hunter? Our Hunter?”

“Yeah,” Molly said through the door. She heard Justin let out a low moan and whimper and she stopped talking. He flushed the toilet and dropped the lid down, sitting down as fast as he could. “Justin, are you okay?” Molly asked her heart pounding.

“Go and get Brian, okay?” Justin said. He had been feeling the pains since last night and had dismissed them, but now they were demanding to be heard. Justin put his hand on his stomach and he could feel how tight it was. 

“Okay, okay,” Molly said as she ran up the stairs to get Brian.


	11. Blended

AN: Thank you to my beta Carly and thank you to Carrie. 

Now look people, LOL… I am going to apologize right now and when you get to the part you will know why I am apologizing. I tried to come up with something else but I saw the movie Highway and fell in LOVE. So… forgive me now.

* * *

Sunday continued…

Molly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. “Brian,” she said as she burst into the baby’s room. “Justin is in the bathroom downstairs. I think something is wrong.” Brian was out of the nursery before he could even really process what Molly had just said. He ran down the stairs toward the bathroom.

All the guys dropped what they were doing and followed the brunet down the stairs, pushing Molly out of the way in their rush to get to Justin. “Hey,” Molly said. 

“Oh, this is so exciting,” Emmett clapped as he too headed down the stairs. Brian slid the bathroom door open and rushed over to Justin’s side. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Brian asked. Justin’s face winced in pain and he took a deep breath.

“I think we may have to move the date of that C-section up a little,” Justin said when he could catch a breath. Brian helped Justin to his feet and led him out of the bathroom, pausing whenever Justin felt the pain. 

“We’ll come with you,” Ben said as he and Michael started to put their jackets on. Brian helped Justin into his jacket and went to grab his wallet, phone and keys. 

“Hey,” Justin said when the pain let up. “Can you guys make sure and tell Mel and Lindsay what’s going on?” Emmett and Ted nodded.

“Yeah, sure sweetie, you just go and have a healthy baby,” Emmett said as he hugged Justin. Brian came back down the stairs and helped Justin to his feet. “We’ll take care of everything here, don’t you worry.”

Brian paused before dropping the gate on the elevator. “Don’t break anything,” he said as he let the gate drop. Molly smacked Ted on the back, harder than she meant to.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here,” Molly said as Brian shut the gate and they rode the elevator down. Brian helped Justin into the car and Ben and Michael followed in their own car. They moved through the streets in a hurried pace.

“Oh my God, this hurts so fucking much,” Justin said as he sat in the passenger side of his car. Brian stopped for a light and nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change. 

“I know,” Brian offered as Justin’s hand closed down on his. “FUCK,” Brian said as Justin began to grip his hand tightly.

**

“He went into labor?” Lindsay asked over the phone. “Are you serious?” Emmett held the phone to his ear as he helped Ted and Molly put the finishing touches on the nursery. Justin had already painted the walls a soft blue. He had painted an ocean around the room, complete with all the sea creatures he could imagine.

“Yeah,” Ted said as he took the phone from Emmett. “And left us with all the work.” Emmett hit him on the arm and went back to folding up the baby t-shirts and other things that had been bought.

“Well, call us it anything happens before we get there,” Lindsay said as she hung up the phone and slipped it back into her purse.

Melanie walked out of the bathroom, holding Junior’s still damp hands. “They never have enough paper towels in those fucking bathrooms,” she said. Lindsay turned around, too excited to talk to her about using the ‘F’ word in front of Junior. Not to mention the fact that Junior had heard worse. “What’s wrong?” She asked when she saw the look on Lindsay’s face.

“Justin is having the baby,” Lindsay said with a smile.

“No shit,” she said. Junior was looking around the zoo at all the other people. She had been on a high since they pulled into the parking lot. She had spent the longest time looking at the giraffes and the hippos. She was especially thrilled when the hippo started to use the bathroom in front of everyone.

“Yeah, Emmett said that they took him in about twenty minutes ago,” Lindsay said as they moved over to a bench and sat down to rest. “Did you hear that Junior? Your daddy is having the baby.” Junior smiled up at her and clapped.

“YAY, da baby, da baby,” Junior yelled as she kicked her legs back and forth. Melanie looked over at the hotdog vendor and back at the smaller version of Brian and Justin. 

“Do you want a hotdog?” Melanie asked. Lindsay smiled at her wife and let out a soft breath.

“Brian is going to kill you,” Lindsay said with a laugh as Melanie got up to get Junior a hotdog. “You are going to be a big sister. Are you excited?” Junior looked around at all the kids and smiled as she clutched tightly to the stuffed giraffe that Melanie and Lindsay had bought her.

“Can we see da moonkeys?” Junior asked as Melanie came back with the hotdogs. She handed one to Lindsay and helped Junior eat hers as she ate her own. 

“Monkeys,” Melanie corrected. “She doesn’t seem to care too much about the baby.” Lindsay swallowed a bite of her hotdog and took a drink of water.

“Well, she’s three,” Lindsay said. “You know… if they do the C-section after midnight Junior and the new baby will have the same birthday.” Melanie nodded as Junior shook her head no to the next piece of offered hotdog.

“Can we see da monkeys?” Junior repeated.

“Yeah sweetie, lets finish lunch first though, okay?” Lindsay said as she wiped Junior’s mouth and searched through her snack bag for a juice box. She put the straw in and handed it to Junior. They sat watching the dolphins swim as they finished their lunch.

**

“Oh this sucks, this fucking sucks,” Justin said as he lay on the bed, the fetal heart monitor strapped to his stomach. Brian was sitting in the chair next to the bed, as the doctor looked over Justin’s chart and checked his progress.

“I know you’re uncomfortable, but just think in a few short hours you’ll be holding a baby in your arms,” Dr. Marring said as he wrote something in Justin’s chart.

“Fuck that, I want to go now. Why can’t I go now?” Justin protested as another contraction racked through his body.

“Because,” Dr. Marring said. “There are three other people in front of you.” Brian leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped firmly together.

“Well, can I at least have something for the pain?” Justin asked as the pain numbed just a bit.

“You are going to get an epidural for the surgery but with you being so sensitive to a lot of medicine and the baby being two weeks early, I would rather not flood your system with drugs.” Justin grabbed onto the sheets as another bout of pain coursed through him.

Justin let out a sigh as the pain died down and his body relaxed once more, giving him a moment of relief.

Dr. Marring wrote a few more things down before putting his pen back in his pocket. “Okay, I’ll be back in a few and then we’ll get you prepped for surgery and hopefully have a baby before midnight,” he said as he tapped the bed with the chart before leaving the room. The nurse that had been silently moving around the room prepped his arm and inserted an IV. 

“Is this you guys first baby?” She asked as she adjusted the flow of the drip. Justin shook his head ‘no’ as he struggled through the pain. 

“We have a daughter,” Brian offered. The nurse turned from the counter with a smile on her face.

“Are you hoping for anything special?”

“No,” Brian said. She finished setting up the IV and checked the fetal monitors. 

“Well, everything seems to be in order. Try and get some rest,” she said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Brian got up and walked around the room. He paused at the monitors and took a closer look. “Well, at least the décor is not too bad.”

“What is your problem?” Justin asked calmly as the pain eased a bit. Brian turned from the monitors to look at his husband.

“Excuse me?”

“When you had Junior the doctor asked you if you wanted to get clipped. You said no, and now look where we are. What is wrong with you?” Justin asked. Brian knew that the younger man was talking through his pain so he decided to not pay him too much attention.

“Yeah, well, I refuse to have anything sharp near my dick,” Brian offered. Justin winced as the pain flowed through him again. Brian walked over and placed his hand on Justin’s stomach. Justin flung his hand off and turned on his side.

“Don’t touch me. It’s so fucking hot in here.” Justin kicked off the sheets, trying desperately to get cool. In truth it was quite cold in the room but Brian was not going to argue. Justin was in pain and Justin in pain was worse than a sick Justin. 

The time ticked by and Brian walked out of the room to go and update Ben and Michael. The two men had been sitting in the empty waiting room since Justin had been wheeled to the maternity ward. 

“Hey,” Brian said as he pushed through the double doors. Michael sat up and looked at Brian. 

“Well?” Ben asked. Brian filled them in on what was going on. He told them that it should be soon. “How’s Justin?”

“Pissed because I did not get the vasectomy that the doctor offered when I had Junior,” Brian said. He walked over to the water fountain and winced as the unfiltered water ran down his throat. Ben and Michael laughed at the thought of Justin talking about that while he had contraction after contraction. “I have to go back in there.”

Brian made his way back to the room in time to hear Justin ranting to the same young nurse about how Brian had refused the vasectomy. “I am sure he had his reasons,” the young nurse said. Brian rolled his eyes as he came to stand on the side of Justin’s bed,

“Justin, you were the one who told me not to get the surgery, remember?” Brian said as the doctor came into the room. 

“No, I was not.” Justin looked at the doctor, his head buried into the pillow and the sheets bunched up on the end of the bed. 

“I have good news for you,” Dr. Marring said as he checked Justin’s vital. “Dr. Johnson is taking over my last patient, which means that you’re next.” Justin smiled weakly as the anesthesiologist wheeled his cart into the room.

“Hello Justin, I’m Dr. Lentz. I am going to be your anesthesiologist,” Dr. Lentz said as he wheeled his cart over to the side of the bed. He introduced himself to Brian and got ready to prep Justin for surgery. “Okay Justin, are you ready?”

“Oh God yes,” Justin said as Dr. Lentz washed his hands and pulled on some gloves.

“Good, let’s get started then.”

**

Lindsay and Melanie rang the buzzer and waited to be let up. Molly opened the door and waited for them to come in. “Hey, where have you guys been?” Molly asked as she took the bag from Lindsay.

“The zoo,” Melanie said. “And I can honestly say that I have no desire to go back there anytime soon.” Molly laughed as she took her sleeping niece from Melanie. Melanie stretched her arms and rolled her neck. “She is getting so heavy.”

“Then we went to eat. Have you heard from Brian?” Lindsay asked as she went to sit on the couch. Melanie went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. Molly adjusted Junior on her shoulder and tossed the stuffed giraffe onto the couch.

“No, but Ben called. He said that they were taking Justin into surgery. That was about thirty minutes ago,” Molly said as she stood at the bottom of the steps. 

“Where are Ted and Emmett?” Melanie asked as she went to sit next to Lindsay. 

“They had to go. Emmett had to get ready for some big party he is having tomorrow night and Ted has to go to work tomorrow.” Melanie looked at her watch and then over at Lindsay who was yawning. “You two can go too if you want. I don’t have classes on Mondays. I’ll be fine watching her,” Molly offered. 

“Do you want to go?” Melanie asked as she looked over at Lindsay. 

“Maybe we should. We have to go to work in the morning.” Melanie nodded and got up from the couch. “Besides,” Lindsay said as she got up and started walking toward the door. “We can always stop by tomorrow.”

Molly walked over and hugged and kissed them goodbye. “Are you sure you’ll be alright here by yourself?”

“Yeah,” Molly said. “I am just going to give her a bath and put her to bed.” 

“Okay sweetie. If you need anything just call and call us when you hear something, no matter how late,” Lindsay said as they walked down the stairs. Molly slid the door closed and set the alarm. She walked up the stairs to get Junior ready for bed.

**

“Can you feel anything?” Dr. Marring asked Justin as he poked all over his stomach with a sharp needle. Brian sat next to Justin, dressed in the scrubs that the nurse had given him and he had so adamantly protested against. 

Justin moved his head from side to side. “No,” he said as he looked at Brian. Brian moved their hands together and intertwined their fingers. Brian bit his bottom lip as he breathed through the paper mask. 

“Good, that’s normal. You are going to feel a little pressure, okay?” Justin nodded and closed his eyes as the first incision was made. Brian held onto Justin’s hand as he tried to see what was going on behind the partition. 

“Okay, there’s the sac,” Dr. Marring said as he burst the sac open and handed the sharp instrument to one of the nurses on duty. “Here it comes. Here it comes.” Dr. Marring got quiet for a few seconds and then the room was filled with the harsh cries of one pissed off baby. 

“Clamps,” Dr. Marring said as he held his hand out. He cut the baby’s cord and held the baby up so that Brian and Justin could see.

“You got a baby boy,” he said as he handed the baby to the nurse and got ready to start the closing procedure. He examined Justin’s abdomen, noting that it was still swollen. He placed his hands back inside of Justin’s abdomen and let out a loud gasp. “I don’t fucking believe it,” he said losing his professionalism. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Brian asked. Justin looked from Brian to the partition. He hated that he could not see the doctor. Dr. Marring looked at the nurse as he felt around inside of Justin.

“There’s another one in there,” he finally said as he instructed the nurse. “Call the nursery and tell them we need another warmer down here.” The nurse hurried to the phone and called the nursery.

“What?” Justin and Brian both asked at the same time. They looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say. 

“There was only one in the picture,” Brian said. “In all the pictures we have there was only _one_ baby.”

“It must have been hiding behind its brother,” Dr. Marring explained. Brian sat back down on the stool and waited as the doctor maneuvered the other baby down and out. Brian ran his hand over Justin’s hair as the smaller man gripped his other hand. Another shrill cry filled the air and Brian and Justin were presented with another perfect little boy.

“Well, that explains why you always felt pressure near your ribs,” Dr. Marring said as he handed the baby off to the nurse and started to close Justin up. Brian leaned down and kissed Justin on the lips. “Congratulations you guys.”

“Thanks,” Brian said as Justin watched the nurses take the babies footprints and put bracelets around their ankles. Brian followed the babies out of the operating room after kissing Justin one last time. Ben and Michael got up as they saw Brian following the nurses.

“How’d it go?” Michael asked. Brian smirked and nodded to the two incubators. “What? Are they both yours?” Brian nodded. 

“Yeah, well, if you’re going to do something you might as well do it right. That’s what I always say,” Brian said. Michael hit him playfully on the chest as he moved to looked at the babies.

“What are their names?” Ben asked.

“We haven’t decided yet,” Brian said as the nurse informed him that they had to get the babies to the nursery. “Call everyone and tell them. I’m sure we’ll see them all tomorrow.” Brian followed the nurses down the hallway and through the double doors. The nurses in the nursery placed a hospital bracelet on Brian’s right wrist. 

He stayed in the nursery as they took all the babies vitals and got ready to wash them up. He left the nursery to go back and see about Justin, stopping on the way to talk to Ben and Michael. It was just after midnight. They last baby had been born at eleven thirty, one day before their sister. 

“We’re going to go,” Ben said as he hugged Brian. “Congratulations.” Michael did the same, a huge grin planted on his face. 

“Thanks for staying guys,” Brian said. They talked for a few more minutes before Michael and Ben disappeared into the elevator and Brian went to find Justin.

**

Monday…

Molly sat up on the sofa and looked right into the face of her niece. “SHIT,” Molly screamed as her eyes focused. “J, you scared me to death.” 

“Can I have Cheerios?” Junior asked as she held onto her giraffe. Molly’s brain engaged as soon as she asked the question. She had passed out on the sofa after putting Junior to bed and reading her the same book four times. 

Molly jumped up and ran over to the answering machine. She played the message and as soon as she heard the word twins she started to scream. 

“Twins? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!” Molly screamed. Junior sat on the stairs looking at her aunt. Molly calmed herself and walked over to her niece. “Your dad and daddy had to go to the hospital to have the baby.” Junior listened, a smile lighting up her face.

“The baby,” she whispered happily. 

Molly nodded. “Yup, but you know what? Instead of having one baby he had two. You get to have two babies.” Junior sat her giraffe on the floor and scratched at the mess of hair on her head. 

“Can I have Cheerios, pweese?” Junior asked as she looked at her aunt. The birth of her brothers was not really high on her list of things to do. She had cartoons to watch and toys to play with. Molly took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen. Junior crawled into her seat and waited.

“You know what?” Molly asked as she poured milk into the bowl and gave it to Junior. “Today is your birthday.” 

Junior took the spoon that Molly gave her and scooped up a big spoonful of cereal. She put it in her mouth and turned to her aunt. “It’s my berfday and I am seven,” Junior said as the buzzer sounded. Molly looked over at the clock and got up to answer the door. It was not even eight o’clock in the morning yet.

“You are three,” Molly said as she pressed the talk button. “Who is it?”

“Molly, it’s me,” Jennifer said into the speaker. Molly pressed the door release button and unlocked the loft door. Jennifer appeared in no time and closed the door behind her. “Hey mom,” Molly greeted as she walked back over to the kitchen.

“Gramma, gramma, gramma,” Junior said as she ran over to Jennifer. 

“Hello,” Jennifer said as she caught Junior in her arms and kissed her all over. Junior giggled as Jennifer let her go. “It is someone’s birthday today.” Junior ran back over to her cereal and climbed into the chair. Molly watched, her face in a frown, as she ate the rest of the soggy cereal.

“It’s MY berfday gramma,” Junior said happily. Jennifer nodded and walked over to sit down on the couch. Junior ran over at sat next to her. “Did you bring me pwesents?” Jennifer laughed at her granddaughter as the huge set of hazel eyes looked up at her. She was so much like Justin, trapped in her own world sometimes. Jennifer wondered briefly if another artist was brewing.

Jennifer pointed at the door. A large bright red bag sat just on the inside, Dora the explorer paper hiding the gift that was housed inside. “YAY,” Junior screamed as she jumped off the couch and ran over to the bag. Molly sat on the floor, her back leaning against the couch as she drank a cup of tea.

“What did you buy her?” Molly asked. Junior ripped into the bag, sending paper and pieces of bag flying everywhere. Junior pulled the large box out of the bag and stared at it, a huge grin spreading across her face. Jennifer took her picture with her digital camera as she examined the box. “You got her that stupid Dora thing with all the changeable clothes?”

“Yeah,” Jennifer said as Molly rolled her eyes and took another sip of her tea. Junior knocked the bag over and made a high pitched noise as four boxes of clothes fell out the bag. Each box contained one outfit to dress the Dora in.

“Oh my God, you got the clothes too,” Molly said as she got up to wash her cup out and put it away. Junior carried the big box over and handed it to Jennifer. 

“What do you say?”

“Thank you gramma,” Junior said. “Can you open it?” Jennifer opened the boxes and watched as Junior took the new toy and sat on the floor, fully engrossed in her activity.

“I take it you heard about your brother,” Jennifer asked. Molly nodded. “Twins, I can hardly believe it.”

“I know, but dad’s grandmother was a twin… and Uncle Steve has twins,” Molly reasoned. Jennifer nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Molly walked over and flopped herself down on the sofa next to her mother. “Is Junior staying with you all day today?” Jennifer asked.

Molly shrugged. “I guess so. Where else would she go?” Jennifer nodded as Junior got up and brought her a shirt to put on the doll. Jennifer put the shirt on and smiled. 

“There, she looks so pretty,” Jennifer said as she handed the doll back to her granddaughter. “I am going to see your brother later. Do you want to come?” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see the babies,” Molly said as she scratched at her arm. “I need to go home and take a shower. I don’t have any clothes here.” 

“Well, if you are going you better get started,” Jennifer said as she got up. Molly looked over at the clock again.

“Get started?” Molly asked. “Do you know what time in the morning it is?”

“Yes,” Jennifer said as she started toward the door. “You know most people consider this to be a normal time to be away.” Molly smirked. Junior ran over and hugged Jennifer goodbye before going back to her doll. 

“Do you know if they are still going to have her birthday party?” Molly asked as she leaned against the doorframe. 

“I have no idea,” Jennifer told her daughter as she got on the elevator and descended. Molly closed the door and cleaned up the mess of paper and the small amount of dishes before going to get Junior dressed. 

**

Justin sat on the bed. The painkillers that the doctor gave him were now his new best friends. Brian was in the chair next to the bed holding onto baby number one. “We have to name them Brian,” Justin said as he looked at the baby that was lying on the bed in between his legs. 

“No we don’t,” Brian said as he held his son in his hands. The baby’s legs kicked against his stomach. Justin leaned back, wincing a little from the pain. He shifted his leg a little and looked over at the stack of papers that the hospital had given them to fill out.

“Brian, we went through this with Junior. We cannot call them one and two,” Justin reasoned. Brian sighed and looked at his son. “You are the advertising genius. Think of something.” 

“Are you sure you want me to? You did not like Junior too much,” Brian said as he moved his chair closer and laid the baby down on the bed. He sat in the chair, leaning forward, his arms holding the baby in place. 

Brian watched as the baby he was holding kicked his legs, never slowing down. He looked over at the baby that was in between Justin’s legs and watched as he flailed his arms around, hitting himself in the head. “Okay, how’s this?” Brian asked as he licked his lips.

“Brian, just remember. We already have a daughter named Junior,” Justin said as he bit his bottom lip. Brian looked up at him, a smirk firmly planted in place. 

“This one,” Brian said as he touched the baby that had been the stowaway. “Is going to be called… Race Avery.” Brian moved his hand to the baby in front of him and smiled. “And, this one is going to be called… Pilot Sean, cause he was basically flying the plane.

Justin stared at his husband. “Do you hate your children?” He asked with all sincerity. “I cannot believe that people pay you to come up with their campaigns,” Justin said as he pulled the clear plastic mini-crib closer and picked up his son. He moved his legs, slowly, out from under the sheets. 

“A lot of money too,” Brian said as he watched Justin, making sure he was steady on his feet. Justin grabbed onto his IV stand and walked slowly over to the bathroom. Brian heard the toilet flush and the water run and he moved over to give Justin enough room to get by.

Justin sat down on the bed and slowly maneuvered himself back into a comfortable position. “My legs still feel a little numb,” Justin said as he rubbed on his limbs. Brian leaned back in his chair and propped his son up on his chest.

“That epidural is powerful,” Brian said as he put a piece of gum in his mouth. “Right, Pilot?” Brian asked his sleeping son. Justin shook his head.

“Are you seriously going to call them that?” 

“Do you have any other ideas?”

Justin thought for a moment. “What about Charlie and, umm, Josh?” Justin asked with a smile on his face. Brian looked like he could vomit.

“No fucking way.” Justin laughed. He knew that Brian would say that and he honestly did not have any ideas, well, ones that he liked anyway. 

“Fine, you can have your way, again. Go ahead and fill out the birth certificate forms,” Justin said as he grabbed the pieces of paper off of his food tray and handed them to Brian. Brian took the paper and put Pilot back inside his mini-crib. 

“Pilot Sean Taylor-Kinney,” Brian said as he wrote the name down on the first form. Justin took the piece of paper and read over the name. 

“We are two guys. We live in the club district…”

“No we don’t,” Brian defended. Justin rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Okay, we live _near_ the club district. We have a converted loft. You own your own agency, which makes more money than we will ever need. I work in a gallery and am an artist in my own right. Now you top it off with these names,” Justin said as he put the first form down on the food tray to let the ink dry. 

“Your point is? Sunshine,” Brian said as he filled out the second form. “Race Avery Taylor-Kinney,” Brian said out loud as he wrote the name down. 

“My point is that we might as well hang signs around their necks that say ‘excuse me, beat my ass into a bloody pulp, please’.” Brian laughed at Justin as the blond lay back in the bed. A nurse knocked on the door and walked in.

“Good morning,” she greeted as she walked over, checked Justin’s vitals and removed the IV from his arm. “You are all done with this,” she said as she tossed the IV into the proper receptacle. 

“Do you know when he’ll be able to go home?” Brian asked as she checked on his stitches.

“Well, if everything is alright then he’ll probably get out on Wednesday.” Justin sighed and let his head rest on the pillows. The nurse finished checking him and left the room. 

“The family is going to freak out when you tell them what the babies names are,” Justin said with his eyes closed. 

“Yeah,” Brian said as he looked at his watch. “Hey, do you want to cancel J’s party?” Justin opened his eyes quickly and looked over at Brian. 

“Shit,” Justin said as he tried to sit up. “No, don’t cancel it. I want you to have it.”

“Are you sure? We can wait until you get out of the hospital,” Brian said as he looked over at his sons. Justin shook his head.

“No, go ahead and have it. It’s too late to cancel, no matter how much you may want to,” Justin said. Brian smiled and got up, kissing his husband firmly on the lips. “Bring me back a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake, oh, oh and some Twix,” Justin said as Brian moved away.

“Yeah,” Brian said with a smile as he leaned over the babies and watched them sleep before slipping into his jacket and leaving the room. 

They had a daughter at home and she was expecting a birthday party.

* * *

You have Carly to thank for the name Race. I love it. YOU LOVE IT. We all shall love it. The names are going to be a big part of the story.


	12. Blended

I have to thank my beta Carly. YOU ARE AWESOME. I also have to thank Carrie for all of her good advice, tips and suggestions. Without you the story would have been very different. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Britt, your patience is amazing. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW, THANKS.

* * *

Monday, afternoon…

“You want to wear a dress?” Brian asked as he looked at his daughter. Junior stood up on the closed toilet seat with Brian’s help, her toothbrush dangling out of her mouth. 

“Yes, I do wanna wear a pwetty dress, like Dora,” Junior said happily, toothpaste dripping onto her chin. Brian wiped the toothpaste off with a piece of toilet paper and took the toothbrush in his hand. “I want it ta be yewwo,” she said happily, her hands rising into the air dramatically. 

“Yellow,” Brian said. “Do you even have a yellow dress?” Junior nodded her head quickly as Brian brushed her teeth and helped her rinse. 

“Yeah, cause… cause daddy boughted me one,” Junior said as she stepped on her left foot with her right. “I do really wanna wear dat dress.” Brian held onto her arm as he helped her rinse and jump down off of the toilet. 

Brian searched through her closet, pushing all the clothes out of the way. He found the dress, white on the top and yellow at the bottom. He pulled it off the hanger. “Your legs are going to turn into popsicles,” Brian said. Junior giggled as Brian helped her into her yellow dress. 

Junior jumped over to the mirror in her room and smoothed her hands over the front of her dress. 

“I do like dis dress,” Junior said as she walked back over to Brian. He brushed and combed her hair, adding a yellow barrette. He was a thousand times better at the hair thing than he had been when she was little. 

“You look very, very pretty… if, I don’t say so myself,” Brian said. Junior smiled up at him, kissed his cheek and pressed the tip of her index finger to his before running to her closet to get her shoes.

** 

“Happy birthday,” Lindsay said to Junior as she opened the door. “How old are you now?” Junior counted out the right number of fingers on her right hand and turned them around so that Lindsay could see. 

“I’m free,” she said with a hug smile on her face. “My daddy had babies,” Junior added out of nowhere. 

“Wow, three years old _and_ a big sister. You are such a big girl now,” Lindsay told her as she gave her a kiss. “Aunt Melanie is in the kitchen, why don’t you go and see if she needs your help, okay?” Brian put her down and they both watched as she ran off to the kitchen. 

“Oh, aren’t you excited?” Lindsay asked. 

“Yeah, my hearts all a flutter,” Brian answered. Lindsay gave him a small tap to the arm and smiled at him. 

“Happy birthday,” they heard Melanie say loudly. Lindsay latched onto Brian’s arm as she guided him into the living room. Decorations were everywhere. The guys were sitting on the sofa stuffing goodie bags. 

**

“Who in the fuck’s idea was this?” Brian asked as he drank the last of his punch, grimacing as the last of the sugar water made its way down his throat. 

“I have no idea,” Michael said as they watched the Dora character dance around the room, the kids happily following. “The kids seem to be having fun.”

“They could be watching a wall and they’d be having fun,” Brian said lazily as the Dora danced past him. Junior smiled over at her dad and uncles. “Fuck,” Brian said under his breath, “wave at my daughter, and make it look like you are having the best fucking time in the world,” Brian said as they all smiled and waved back. 

Ted walked over to the couch and stood in front of Brian, Michael and Emmett. “Oh, baby,” Emmett said with a suppressed laugh, “what happened?”

“Forget to unzip?” Brian asked as he tapped his empty plastic cup against his thigh. Michael just shook his head as Ted looked down at his crotch and back up at them.

“It seems,” Ted said as he made himself a space between Brian and the arm of the couch, “that Junior has the same sense of humor as her father.” Emmett and Ted let out a laugh and Brian wrapped his arm around Ted, smiling over at him. 

“Now Ted, we cannot help that you are such an easy target,” Brian said. Ted stared at Brian as Brian smiled over at him. 

“Fuck off,” Ted said with a shrug of his shoulder. Brian took his arms from around Ted and sucked in a deep breath. “I don’t know why someone would think to arm a room of three and four year olds with water guns.”

Brian laughed, knowing it had been him. His own personal ‘fuck you’ to Mel for the Exercise Elmo that she had so happily dropped off at the loft. Just his luck Junior loved the fucking thing. “I am so fucking bored. This party sucks,” Brian said. 

Michael laughed at his best friend as he looked through one of the goodie bags that they had been in charge of stuffing. “Don’t even _think_ about playing the B-52’s and spiking the punch,” Michael said as he pulled out a lollipop and pulled the wrapper off.

“Hell, with all the sugar and shit that they consume on a daily basis I am _sure_ they could handle it,” Brian said. 

“Yeah,” Emmett said as they all looked at the kids in front of them, filling every space of the living room, dining room and kitchen, “but could you handle their parents?” 

They all looked around the room at the numerous lesbians helping the kids play games. “We could probably take on one or two,” Brian said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Who said anything about _we_?” Emmett asked. 

“Pussy,” Brian said as Junior came running up to him. Brian put his hand out, stopping her before she could reach him. “What’s in your hand??” Brian asked. Junior opened her hand and Brian saw the flattened piece of cake. 

“Cake,” Junior said happily. Chocolate cake was all around her mouth, on her clothes and in her hair. It was even up her nose. 

“Why is it in your hand?” Brian asked with a laugh.

“I broughted you some,” she said as she thrust the cake up into Brian’s face. Brian closed his eyes as he felt the chocolate on his skin. “Dad, you havta eat it in your mouf,’ ” Junior said as she rested her chocolate covered hand on Brian’s jean covered leg. 

“Fuck,” Brian said, his eyes popping open. He looked down at the hand on his leg and the smiling face in front of him. Junior stood there, fumbling with her pocket. Brian wasn’t paying her any attention as he snatched a napkin out of Emmett’s hand and wiped off his face and jeans. 

“Dad,” Junior said as she moved closer to Brian, his hand too busy to keep her at bay. “Can you take it off?” Brian looked down to see his daughter prying the stopper out of the back of the small water gun. He reached out just as the stopper popped off, dousing his leg with water.

He took the gun. Revenge was not supposed to backfire on him. “Ahhh,” Ted said, “now _that’s_ funny.”

Brian glared at Ted as he got up. “Come on, lets get you all cleaned up. Or, at least try to,” Brian said as steered Junior toward the bathroom. 

**

“Are you guys having fun?” Lindsay asked as she walked over to the small group on the couch. Melanie walked up and stood next to her partner. 

“Thanks a lot for the water guns, asshole,” Melanie said as she looked at Brian. 

“You’re welcome,” Brian said as he looked at his watch. Daphne walked over and flung herself into the empty chair next to the couch. 

“This party fucking sucks,” Daphne said as she ate the leftovers of Damien’s cake. She had finally abandoned her post as the blind folder at the pin the tail on the donkey. Damien walked up to her before she could take another bite. 

“Mommy, I was gonna eat that,” Damien said. Daphne sighed and gave the plate back to her son, rolling her eyes. 

“Eat it all if you want it, stop playing with it.” Damien walked back over to the table and sat down. “Shit, now I don’t even have cake,” Daphne said with a huff. Lindsay and Melanie laughed as they walked back over to the kids. “When is this over?”

“I’m afraid you have at least another hour,” Emmett said. Daphne dropped her head onto the back of her chair and closed her eyes. Brian rolled his bottom lip into his mouth as his cell phone started to ring. 

“Kinney,” he answered. Justin smiled as he heard the bored, irritated tone in his husband’s voice. 

“Hey,” Justin said as he burped Pilot. The nurse came in to check on the babies, stopping when she saw him on the phone. He smiled at her as she turned and left. “You sound like you are having a ball.”

“The time of my life, what’s up?” Brian asked.

“Just wanted to see how everything was going,” Justin said as he shifted Pilot up higher on his shoulder. Brian filled him in on everything he was missing, smirking when he heard the disappointment in Justin’s voice. 

“Don’t worry, sunshine, I have been taking pictures,” Brian said as she looked at Ted taking pictures with his camera. “You’ll have plenty to see.” Brian hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. 

“How’s Justin?” Michael asked. 

“Fine, just a little upset that he’s not here,” Brian said. 

“Poor baby,” Emmett said. Brian looked at his watch one last time and over at his daughter. He looked over at the backdoor and wondered if he could sneak out and have a cigarette without being caught. Daphne sat her head up and caught his stare. 

“Don’t even think about it. They’ll see you,” Daphne said. “They always see you.”

“Tried already?” Ted asked with a small movement of his head. 

”Yeah… twice,” Daphne said.

** 

“I got to tell daddy about _all_ my pwesents,” Junior said excitedly as she walked along next to Brian. They had driven to the hospital straight from her birthday party, happily leaving the girls to clean up the mess. 

Her dress was covered in juice and stains from the chocolate cake. Brian had groaned as he watched the once clean shirt take on a new design. “You can also tell him how you ended up looking like a canvas,” Brian said under his breath as they reached the elevators. 

“I can do it,” Junior screamed out as they stepped into the elevator. Before Brian could press the button that would take them up to the maternity ward Junior lurched forward, lighting up the display panel as she quickly pressed four buttons. “Heehee,” Junior grinned as she looked up at Brian’s face.

“Next time let me push the buttons, okay?” Brian asked as they stopped on the third floor. Junior looked at her reflection in the control panel and looked down at her shirt. 

“Daddy lets me do it,” she said as she rubbed at the stains on her dress with her palm. “He lets me push _all_ da buttons. Dere’s juice on my dress,” she said as they finally reached the maternity ward and got off the elevator. 

Brian picked his daughter up and walked with her over to the sealed double doors. 

“I know, there’s cake too,” Brian said as he pointed to a chocolate stain on her clothes. Junior looked down at her dress and tried to rub the stain away. Brian adjusted her on his hip and pressed the white button on the intercom. He heard the door unlock and he pulled the handle open. 

“Where are all da babies?” Junior asked as they walked down the quiet hallway, the sounds of babies crying breaking the silence ever so often. 

“Shh, you have to talk quietly in here,” Brian said as he reached Justin’s door and knocked lightly. 

“Come in,” Justin said. Brian pushed the door open and closed it behind him. “Hey!” 

“Daddy,” Junior said happily as she tried to wiggle out of Brian’s arms. Justin adjusted himself on the bed and turned the TV off. Brian walked over and plopped Junior down on the bed. Justin hugged her and gave her a big kiss.

“Special delivery,” Brian said as he kissed Justin on the lips and ran his hand over his hair. Brian tossed the white bag on the bed next to Justin and sat in the chair. 

“Thanks,” Justin said as he took the bag and sat it on his food tray. He was starving and the hospital food was the last thing on his list of things to eat. “So, baby girl, tell me all about your birthday party. You look very pretty in your dress.”

“Like Dora,” Junior said happily with a smile.

“Yeah,” Justin said, “just like Dora.”

Junior sat up on her knees in front of Justin and launched into her story. She told him about the games and the puzzles and the presents she got. She also told him that Dora had come to her birthday party, just to see her. “Yeah, thank you for that,” Brian said sarcastically as he folded his arms.

“Would you have preferred a clown?” Justin asked. Brian smirked as he thought about it. Given the choice he preferred Dora. “I didn’t think so.”

“And you know what else daddy?” Junior asked as she pressed on his chest. Justin took her hands in his and guided her hands off of his chest, the stretching hurting his incision. “You know what?”

“What’s that?” Justin asked. 

“I gotteded…”

“Got,” Brian corrected with a laugh.

“I got a bike,” she said happily. Justin gasped.

“You did?” He asked excitedly, even though he knew she was getting a bike. It was so small it was barely off the ground. Brian had spent hours putting it together before taking it over to Mel and Lindsay’s house and storing it in the garage. “Wow.”

“And… and… and….” Junior stuttered as she tried to catch her breath. Brian and Justin were starting to suspect that she had asthma. “I got a wagon.”

“You did? And who got you a wagon?” Justin asked as he looked at Brian. 

“Dad,” she said as she bounced on the bed. Justin looked at Brian and shook his head. 

“What?” Brian said. “You knew I was going to go back and get it.” Justin laughed. Race started to fidget in the small plastic crib before he started to cry. His screams were harsh and loud, demanding attention. Brian got up and picked up the small baby just as Pilot started to scream, competing with his brother. 

Junior looked over at the small babies in her dad’s arms and smiled. She had forgotten why they were there in the first place. She got excited as Brian handed Race to Justin. 

“This is your brother, Race,” Justin said as he pulled Junior closer to him and let her see the baby. 

“Race,” Junior repeated as she looked at her brother and touched his hand. Brian leaned forward and let her see Pilot. 

“This is Pilot,” Brian told her. Junior looked from one of her brothers to the other. 

“It’s da same,” Junior said confused as she pointed from Race to Pilot. Justin and Brian laughed. The two boys were identical, sandy blond hair and matching crystal blue eyes.

“Yes, they are the same,” Justin told her. Junior happily helped Justin feed the babies as Brian and Justin talked. 

“The doctor’s letting me out tomorrow,” Justin said as he took a bite of the burger that Brian had brought him. Junior was stretched out on the bed next to him, sleeping soundly. 

“I thought he said Wednesday,” Brian said as he looked over at his sleeping sons. Justin swallowed and shrugged. 

“He said since I was doing alright and I was ready to leave that he would release me.” Brian nodded his understanding and looked at his watch. It was getting late and he had to put Junior in the bed. 

**

Monday, night…

“But… but, why?” Junior asked as Brian washed her hair. Brian poured the last bit of water over her head and took a deep breath. 

“Because,” Brian offered. He knew it wasn’t an answer, but he was tired. 

“But… why? I want to stand up too,” Junior pressed. 

“Because, you don’t have a penis,” Brian finally said as he washed her face. He filed this moment away as reason number one why he should not piss in the same bathroom as his daughter.

“Why?”

“Because you’re a girl,” Brian said as he helped her stand up. He picked her up and helped her dry off. Brian moved them into her room so he could finish getting her ready for bed.

“Can I get a pennes too?” Junior asked as Brian slid her shirt over her head. 

“I don’t know about that,” Brian said, “but if Melanie is any indication you can sure get a set of balls.” 

**

Junior lay on the bed with her pillow over her head. Her white tee shirt was pushed up, revealing her tummy and rainbow colored underwear. “I don’t very much want to go to bed,” Junior said as she kicked her feet against the cool sheets. 

Brian turned around, smirking at his daughter’s speech. He held up two books. “Which one?” Brian asked. Junior took the pillow off of her face and stood up quickly. 

“Da Capitiller,” she said loudly. 

“You always pick this one,” Brian said as he walked over and flopped himself down on Junior’s bed. 

“I do like da capitiller,” Junior said as she sat down, her back against Brian’s chest and her hair in his face. Brian moved her hair out of his face as she tucked her legs under her body. 

“I know you do,” Brian said as he kissed her cheek. “Why wouldn’t you, its all about food.” Junior yawned as Brian got comfortable on his side and opened the book. 

_“In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf,”_ Brian read. Junior kicked her legs out from under her and pointed at the picture in the book, almost knocking it out of Brian’s hands. 

“Look it dad, dat’s da moooooon,” Junior said as she pointed to the book and then out her window where the moon was shining brightly. 

“I see,” Brian said as Junior lay down on her stomach to look at the book. 

“I want ta beeeeeeee da moon,” Junior said dramatically. Brian laughed. 

“But if you’re the moon you can’t drink chocolate milk,” Brian pointed out. Junior stared over at him, the wheels in her head turning. Junior’s most favorite thing in the world, besides her bear, was chocolate milk. They had Hunter, Trey, Ricky and Charlie to thank for that addiction.

“I love choc’ late milk,” Junior said. “I do not want to be da moon if I can’t have choc’ late milk,” Junior concluded.

“That’s good, because daddy and I would miss you if you were the moon,” Brian said as he tickled her side. Junior giggled, her hair moving into her face. _“One Sunday morning,”_ Brian read, _“the warm sun came up and –pop!—out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar.”_

“Da SUN,” Junior screamed. “Da SUN like daddy,” she giggled her own sunshine smile in full effect. 

“Yeah, the sun like daddy,” Brian said as he turned the page. _“He started to look for some food.”_ Junior pointed at the caterpillar, her other hand worrying the pages of the rectangular book. 

_“On Monday he ate through one apple. But he was still hungry. On Tuesday he ate through two pears, but he was still hungry. On Wednesday he ate through three plums, but he was still hungry,”_ Brian read. Junior yawned again and touched the picture of the strawberries as Brian turned the page.

“Look… strarries. I like strarries. I don’t even like plooms,” Junior said as she kicked her foot out, catching Brian in the crotch. 

“Shit,” Brian said as he buried his face in his daughter’s hair. “Plums,” he breathed as he tried to recover. Junior just waited patiently for him to keep reading. 

Brian read about the strawberries and the oranges, pausing when Junior took in a breath of air. “I like oranges,” she said. 

“I know you do,” Brian said as he twirled her hair around his finger. “I’ve bought enough of them to know,” he said with a smile. 

“Can I have some oranges on da marrow?” Junior asked as she played with Brian’s earlobe.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he read about the chocolate cake, pickle, salami, cheese, and all the other foods that the caterpillar ate.

“What’s a salalami?” 

“It’s a type of meat,” Brian said as he looked at her. 

“Like hotdogs?” Junior asked proudly.

“Like Bologna,” Brian said with a nod of his head. 

“I don’t even like balloknees,” Junior said as she crinkled her nose, so much like Justin. 

“You don’t?” Brian asked. Junior shook her head adamantly. “Grandma Jen makes you Bologna sandwiches all the time,” Brian said knowingly. 

“I only even like _her_ Balloknees,” Junior said. Brian laughed as he pointed at the caterpillar. 

“Oh no, the caterpillar has a tummy ache,” Brian said. Junior opened her mouth, her tiny mind hanging on the suspense, even though she’d heard the same story every night for the past two weeks. Brian had bought the book on one of their weekly trips to the bookstore, and had been reading it ever since. 

_”The next day was Sunday again. The caterpillar ate through one nice green leaf, and after that he felt much better,”_ Brian read.

Junior turned into Brian’s chest, pulling her knees up. Brian instinctively moved his hips back a bit, protecting his manhood. Brian kissed her on the top of the head as he read the rest of the book. He had tried, once before, to stop reading when she drifted off but she always woke up wanting to hear the rest. 

_“… And he was a beautiful butterfly,”_ Brian finished as he closed the book. He looked down at his sleeping daughter, kissed her on the cheek and slid out of the bed. He adjusted her in the bed and pulled the covers over her body. 

Brian turned her nightlight on, the small cube projecting images of stars, moons and hearts onto the walls. 

Junior opened her eyes just as Brian reached her door. “Dad,” Junior said sleepily. Brian looked over at her, the muted light making her visible. 

“Yeah baby girl?” Brian asked. Junior held out her arm, her hand balled up into a fist, and extended her index finger. 

Brian gave a small smile and moved back over to his daughter, extending his own index finger. The father and daughter pressed the tips of their fingers together, an action that started before she was one years old. “Love you,” Brian said softly. 

“Al’ays have… al’ays will,” Junior said as she let her eyelids flutter closed.

Justin had laughed as Brian sat with their daughter, repeating the phrase over and over, but Brian was persistent. It was their thing.

* * *

The book that Brian is reading is called, "The Very Hungry Caterpiller" by Eric Carle. All words belong to him.


	13. Blended

AN: Thank you to my beta and thanks to all of you who are reading, reviewing and enjoying.

* * *

Tuesday, morning…

Brian walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He pressed the start button on the coffee maker and moved over to the sink. He heard a rustling sound and looked down but nothing was there. 

Brian grabbed a mug and started to pour himself a cup of the finished brew. “Because, I get to be a biiiiiiiiig sister,” Junior said to her bear as she ate cereal out of the box. Brian laughed silently as he put the mug down. He walked around the counter and saw a pair of feet, crossed at the ankles, sitting under the counter. 

“Junior,” Brian called. “What are you doing?”

Junior stood up and walked around the counter, her teddy bear and an open cereal box, trailing behind her. “Where’s daddy?” She asked as Brian picked her up and gave her a kiss. 

“Hello to you too,” Brian said. “Daddy is at the hospital, remember? We have to go to the store today and then we are going to go and pick daddy up.”

“And da babies too?”

“Yes, them too,” Brian said as he put her down. He took the cereal box out of her hand and poured her a bowl, adding milk. Junior ate her cereal as Brian drank his coffee. 

An hour and a half later and they were both dressed and ready to go. All Brian had to do was dry Junior’s hair. Junior pushed the hair out of her eyes as Brian dried the back of her hair. He let the section go and laughed as he looked at how long it was. The dirty blonde locks were almost touching her butt.

“Look dad, it’s a turtle,” Junior said as she looked through her book. 

The buzzer sounded just as Brian was finishing up. “Yeah,” Brian said as he got up and pressed the talk button. Junior took the break in his concentration to mean that she was free to move. “Come on up,” Brian said without preamble. 

“Hey,” Michael said as he walked into the loft. Junior didn’t even glance his way as she played with the toys she had gotten for her birthday. 

“Hey,” Brian said as he went back over to Junior and finished her hair. Michael walked over to the sofa and looked down at Brian. 

“I left _the thing_ outside the door,” Michael said as he glanced at Junior. Brian wrapped the ponytail holder around her hair one last time and got up. They were ready to go. 

“Good,” Brian said. “Junior, go to the bathroom so we can go.” Junior looked over at her dad and then smiled at her Uncle Michael. “Go, hurry up,” Brian said playfully. Junior giggled as she ran to the bathroom. “Okay, hurry, bring it in.”

Michael rushed out of the loft and came back with a clear, round fishbowl. He sat the bowl on the counter and Brian pushed it back until he was sure that Junior couldn’t see it from the floor. “Well?” Michael asked. 

“I think it stinks. Just like I thought it would,” Brian said as they looked at the goldfish as it swam around bowl.

“It doesn’t smell too bad,” Michael said as they heard the toilet flush and the water turn on, and then off. Brian was still watching the fish as Junior jumped from the top of the stairs, landing at the bottom with a loud smack. “SHIT!”

Brian stood up straight and watched as his daughter pushed herself up off the floor. Michael looked over at Brian, waiting for his best friend to do something. Junior looked down at her knee and rubbed it. “I flew dad, did you see’d me?” She asked as she looked over at Brian.

“I saw you,” Brian said as he walked over to his daughter. He sat her down at the top of the stairs and looked at her knee. A very nice bruise was starting to form on her knee. “I think you’ll live,” Brian said with a smirk as he kissed her forehead. 

“I’ll live,” Junior repeated happily as she jumped down to the floor below for the second time. “YAY, I didn’t even fall dat time,” she said as she ran to the door. 

“What was that all about?” Michael asked as they left the loft and walked out of the building. Brian looked over at Michael as he slipped his sunglasses on. Junior repeated the action as she held Brian’s hand while they crossed the street. 

“That, is what happens when _certain people_ let small children watch Spider-man, over and over,” Brian said as he helped Junior get into her booster seat. Michael grinned as he opened the passenger side of Brian’s SUV. 

“Gosh she’s tough, and we didn’t watch it _that_ many times,” Michael defended. Brian scoffed. 

“Yeah, sure,” Brian said as he got into the driver’s side and pulled away from the curb. 

**

“I thought you already had everything,” Michael said as he looked at all the baby items in the basket. Brian let go of Junior’s hand and lifted the infant car seat off of the shelf. “That one looks cool,” Michael said as he walked over. Brian nodded as he put the display back. 

“Yeah… Junior, get off the shelf… yeah I think this is the one,” Brian said as he grabbed the edge of the shopping cart and pulled it close, loading two infant car seats into the basket. “Junior, get off the shelf,” Brian repeated as he thought of what else they needed. 

He had purchased another bed earlier. Ben, Emmett and Ted were back at the loft trying to put it together, along with the extra cradle. “I’m hungry,” Junior said as she sat on the shelf with her elbows resting on her knees. 

“Okay, baby girl,” Brian said as he looked over the list in his mind. He took Junior’s hand in his as they left the aisle with the car seats, the one item that they had forgotten all about. Brian pulled out his cell phone and called Justin’s hospital room. 

“Hey,” Justin answered as he slipped his shirt over his head. 

“They look so much like you,” Jennifer said as she held onto her two grandsons. “But, they look like Brian too,” she added with a laugh.

“Hey,” Brian said as they weaved through the aisles. “I have the car seats, clothes and extra tee shirts. What else do we need?” Justin sat down on the bed and thought about Brian’s question. 

“Oh, diapers, wipes and formula. But, get the diapers with the little half moon cut out thing. I like those. And get the wipes for the sensitive skin because Junior was allergic to the normal ones, remember?” Justin said as he packed his stuff back into the bag his mother had brought him.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he stood in the diaper aisle, looking for the things that Justin wanted. “Okay, I got the diapers and the….”

“How many boxes did you get?” Justin interrupted as Pilot started to cry. He searched around the bed for the pacifier. He found one and handed it to his mother. 

“Two,” Brian said as he looked for the formula that he knew the twins were drinking. He got three cases, more bottles and three more packs of pacifiers. He remembered losing them all the time. 

“I think you should get another one,” Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes and looked over at Michael. 

“Can you get another box of these diapers?” Brian asked. Junior walked over to Brian and leaned on his legs. Michael brought back the box of diapers and looked for a place to put them. The basket was overfull. “I think I have everything.”

“Anything else we can get later,” Justin said as he looked at his mother while he listened to Brian. “HAHAHA, yeah… no… because, my mother’s here.”

“Don’t you guys ever take a break? Not being careful is how you got these three, remember?” She said. Justin rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck,” Brian said as the young girl behind the counter read the total. 

“That bad?” Justin asked as the doctor came in. 

“Lets just say that we’re very lucky that we have more than a little bit of money,” Brian said as he handed the girl his credit card. 

“HA, okay, I have to go. The doctor wants to give me my parting papers,” Justin said as he hung up the phone. 

“Dad, can… I have peanut butter an… an Ba-na-nas?” Junior asked. She emphasized every syllable as she twirled around, holding tightly to the end of Brian’s shirt.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he lifted the way-too-short-for-her-age girl into his arms and kissed her cheek. “Why don’t we go and see Grandma Deb,” Brian suggested with a smile. Michael shook his head. 

“You sure you want to do that? You may never be able to leave.” Brian looked over at Michael and smirked before looking back at his daughter. The store worker was following close behind with all their items.

“We’ll take our chances, right?” Brian asked as he pressed the door lock button on his keys. The worker loaded the items while Brian strapped her into her seat.

**

“I bet you’re ready to get out of here,” Dr. Marring said as he handed Justin his discharge papers. Brian had declined the in-hospital photo, saying firmly that he’d get his own photographer to take the picture. 

“Oh yeah,” Justin said as he folded his copy of the papers up and put it in his bag. He put the prescription in his pocket and got up off the bed. “I mean, you guys have a nice hospital and all, but its not home.”

“I understand,” Dr. Marring said. “Two sons at once and a daughter, you have your hands full,” he told Justin. Justin laughed at the doctor. 

“You know Brian,” Justin said with a laugh, “the kids are the least of my problems.” 

**

Junior sat at the table in Debbie’s kitchen, happily eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich. “Gramma,” Junior said as she dropped her sandwich onto her plate and picked up her glass of milk, “where’s papa?” 

“He’s outside in the backyard,” Debbie said as she wiped off her granddaughter’s mouth. 

“Can I go outside too?” Junior asked as she picked up her sandwich and started eating again. 

“I don’t know, you have to ask your dad,” Debbie said as she took Junior’s plate and put it in the sink, before turning to wipe her hands and mouth, again. “There you go, all cleaned up,” Debbie said as she planted a huge kiss on the side of Junior’s face. 

“Thank you gramma,” Junior said as she gave Debbie a sloppy kiss of her own and skipped out of the kitchen. She skipped over to where Brian and Michael were putting the car seats together. “Dad, can I go outside wit papa?”

“It’s cold outside,” Brian said as he adjusted the straps on one of the seats. 

“I do like cold,” Junior said as she leaned over Debbie’s coffee table. Brian looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. “Pwease,” Junior whined.

“Go and get your hat and your jacket,” Brian said. “And don’t whine. It’s not attractive.” Junior ran over and got the articles of clothing. 

Brian put her jacket on her and zipped it up, topping it off with the bright red hat Justin had bought. Brian looked at the giant rainbow colored ball on the top of the hat with hatred before letting her go. 

“Papa, papa, papa,” Brian heard her yell as she bounded out the back door. 

**

Junior sat in the backseat, silently sniffling as Brian drove toward the hospital. “I don’t know why you’re crying. I told you that we were not going to stay for long,” Brian said as he made another right and pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

“But, I do so even want to stay and p’ay wif Doug and Bob,” Junior said with tears in her eyes. Carl had two turtles that he kept in a small pond in the backyard. Junior made it a point to try and spend as much time as she could with them.

“Tell you what,” Brian said as he found a parking space, “you can see the turtles another day, okay?”

“But,” Junior sniffed, “when is da o’her day?” She asked. Brian turned off the car and opened his door, checking his phone as he looked at his daughter.

“When the sun goes away and the moon comes out and then the sun comes back again, remember?” Junior nodded her head and wiped her tears on her arm. “Okay?”

“ ‘Kay,” Junior said as her sniffles died down. They got out of the car and Michael grabbed Junior’s hand, closing the car door behind him. 

**

“Who’s ready to leave?” Brian asked as he walked into Justin’s room, almost tripping on the bags at the door. “Shit, sunshine, you _are_ in a hurry,” Brian said as he leaned over and placed a much needed kiss on Justin’s lips. 

“Mmm,” Justin moaned as they both remembered that they were not alone. Jennifer handed one of the babies to Michael. 

“They look so different already,” Michael said. Justin laughed as Junior ran over and gave him a kiss. 

“Are you being a good girl for dad?” Justin asked. Junior nodded her head and sniffed. “What’s wrong?” 

“I want to go to gramma’s house,” Junior told her daddy. Brian rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter. 

“Yeah, well, we just came from there,” Brian said. “She wanted to stay at Deb’s and play with those fucking turtles that Carl has.” Justin laughed as he batted at the colorful ball on her hat. 

“We can go back over to Gramma Deb’s house another time, okay?” Justin reasoned. “Right now we get to take the babies home, okay?” 

“Okay,” Junior said as she looked up at Justin. 

**

“No, the red ball thing has to be in the green part,” Justin said as Brian adjusted the seats. Jennifer and Michael stood there watching, and laughing. 

“It is,” Brian said. Justin got up out of the wheelchair, carefully, and moved Brian out of the way. 

“There… now it is,” Justin said as he adjusted the seat and moved out of the way. Brian strapped the babies in and Justin climbed into the front seat. 

Brian made sure Junior was strapped in tightly before closing the back door. Michael and Jennifer rode together. She dropped Michael back at the loft so he could get a ride with Ben. 

**

“Oh baby, they are so cute,” Emmett said for what had to have been the twelfth time since they’d gotten home. 

“Thanks,” Justin said as he yawned. 

“We better go, some of us have to go to work in the morning,” Ben said as they all said their goodbyes. Brian set the alarm and walked over and sat next to Justin. Junior had been in the bed for about an hour and the packages that Brian had brought were scattered around the living room. 

“Are you going to work tomorrow?” Justin asked sleepily as he rested his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. 

“Yeah, I have a meeting in the morning, but after that I’ll probably come back,” Brian said as he opened his eyes and stood up. Justin followed Brian up the stairs, as Brian turned off lights. They reached their bedroom and Justin saw the two cradles along the wall. 

“You got the cradles I wanted,” Justin said as he kissed Brian. Brian walked over and laid Pilot down, covering him with a blanket. Justin did the same with Race and they both moved to get ready for bed. 

Justin had seen the nursery that Brian and the guys had finished putting together. It was perfect. 

**

“Don’t think,” Justin said into the darkness as they lay next to each other, “that just because the cradles are over here it means that I am going to be the only one getting up.” Brian moved his head to look over at Justin. 

“You had them,” Brian said, repeating what Justin had told him one night years ago. Justin scoffed. 

“Yeah, and I have the scar to prove it.” 

“You’re young, it’ll fade to nothing and I am sure it won’t hurt your appeal with the male population,” Brian said. Justin lay next to Brian, his head on Brian’s pillow and his face turned into Brian’s shoulder.

“You’re like… three years older than I am,” Justin said with a laugh. Brian thought about that in his head and frowned. 

“Yeah,” Brian said as he gave it some thought. “That’s true.” Justin carefully moved closer to Brian, his lips grazing Brian’s shoulder. 

“Although I am sure that my age will assure that I won’t have to spent as much time in the gym as you had to,” Justin said with a laugh. “Ouch,” he said as he moved his hand over his stomach and continued to laugh.

“Fuck you.” 

**

Brian woke up and glanced at the clock, three thirteen in the morning. “You know,” Brian said as he walked over to the cradle where Pilot lay screaming, “I know that your daddy is not sleeping. I know that he simply refuses to move.” Brian picked up his son and held him in the crook of his arm. 

“I am not pretending,” Justin said, clearing his throat. “I had no intention of getting up.” 

“See… and they all say that _I’m_ the asshole,” Brian said as he left their bedroom, stopping to check on Junior on his way. She was laying face down on her bed with all her covers kicked onto the floor. Brian smiled as he walked into her room and picked her covers back up. 

Pilot let out another small cry and Brian hurried down to the kitchen. “Okay, keep your pants on,” Brian said as he took a bottle out of the fridge and popped it in the microwave. Pilot screamed and screamed as Brian waited for the bottle to heat up. The microwave finally pinged just as Race’s cries started to fill the house. 

Brian smiled, knowing that now Justin had no choice but to get up. 

“See Pilot, we are going to be nice and warm up a bottle for your brother,” Brian said as he popped another bottle into the microwave and waited for it to heat up. Pilot was not very receptive to the delay in his meal. 

“Thanks,” Justin said as Brian handed him the bottle. Brian just smiled as he crawled back into the bed and gave Pilot his bottle while Justin gave Race his. 

**

Junior stood at the door with tears pouring down her face. 

Brian walked over and bent down in front of her. “Don’t cry baby girl, I’ll be back in just a little while,” Brian said as he pulled her into a hug. Justin stood in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. “You’ll be here with daddy.” Junior looked over at her daddy and then at her dad. 

She started to cry harder. 

“I wanna go wif you,” she pushed out in between the tears. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands, mucus starting to run down her nose. Brian shot a pleading look in Justin’s direction as he took the tissue from the blond to wipe her nose.

“I have to go to work,” Brian said, but Junior was hearing none of it. She stood at the front door dressed in a long white tee shirt, sweat pants and bunny slippers, the ears flopping off to the side.

“But I… I… don’t even want you ta go,” she half cried, half screamed. Brian picked her up and carried her over to the computer area. 

“Don’t you want to take care of Bear,” Brian said as he pointed at her goldfish as it swam around in its bowl. Junior shook her head firmly from side to side and clung tighter to Brian’s shirt. 

“Brian, just go,” Justin said softly as he finished his coffee and pulled two four ounce bottles out of the refrigerator. 

“Okay,” Brian said as he patted her back and looked at his watch. He sighed and walked over to Justin, kissing him, their tongues battling each other. Brian pulled back and walked toward the door. 

“Brian, you can’t take her to work with you,” Justin said. Brian smiled and kissed him one last time after putting her hat, jacket and scarf on.

“I’m the boss, I can do whatever I want,” Brian said with a cocky smile as he left out the door. 

**

Finally, the time came for Justin to go back to work. It had been three and a half months since he’d had the babies and he was looking forward to getting out of the house, but at the same time he didn’t want to leave the kids. “Maybe I should stay,” Justin said as he paused in the middle of gathering his things.

“Daddy, are you goin’ to da paint store?” Junior asked as she went over her colors and shapes on her Leapfrog. 

“Its cool dude, I told you we can handle it,” Hunter said as Trey, Ricky and Charlie sat playing with the twins and Junior. “You’re only going be gone for a few hours anyway.”

“No baby,” Justin said as he patted the top of her head, “daddy has to go to work.” Junior’s bottom lip started to tremble as she watched Justin pack the rest of his stuff. 

“Yeah, relax man, we’re not going anywhere,” Charlie said as he finished the picture that him and Junior had been coloring. He was a graphic artist in addition to his skating and he loved to color with Junior. 

“But… I don’t want you to go,” Junior said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Justin looked down at his daughter and picked her up. 

“I’ll be back really soon, and you know what?” Justin said as he looked her in the eye. “I’ll bring you back a surprise.”

“Really?” Junior breathed, a smile starting to spread over her face. Justin nodded and gave her a big kiss.

“Especially since Hunter is hoping his _girlfriend_ comes over,” Trey said with a smirk. Hunter had been talking non-stop about Molly since they’d gotten back from their tour with Tony Hawk. The skating legend had asked them if they minded extending their stay and all the boys had happily agreed.

Justin rolled his eyes and let out a groan. 

“Please, spare me,” Justin said as he grabbed all his stuff and pulled his jacket on. He kissed the kids goodbye and walked to the loft door. He paused before it was closed and looked back at them. “Call me if anything happens, okay?” Justin asked. 

“Later daddy,” Junior said as she gave him one last hug. 

“Later baby,” Justin said. 

“Yeah dude, okay, now go,” Hunter said as he pushed Justin out of the door and closed it. Justin left for work, trying desperately to concentrate. 

**

“Shit man, you suck at this, Junior plays better than you,” Ricky said as he took the lollipop out of his mouth. He held it in between his index and middle finger as he maneuvered his controller. 

“Fuck you,” Charlie said as he tried desperately to rack up extra life points. His thumbs moved quickly over the controls and just as he reached a crucial part Junior walked in front of him, plopping herself down in his lap. “Shit… J, we just lost the man,” Charlie said. 

Ricky laughed as hard as he could at his boyfriend. “You can just tell everyone that it wasn’t your fault that you got _burned_.” Charlie smirked as Ricky continued to laugh and laugh. Junior picked up the controller and started to press the buttons. 

Charlie covered her tiny hands with his. Tattoos covered his arms and some of his fingers as he helped her control the player on the screen. 

Trey was asleep in the middle of the floor, the new tattoo on the back of his leg standing out brilliantly against his other tattoos. Hunter finished changing Race and put him back in the playpen and looked over at Ricky. “Pizza, we need to get pizza,” Hunter suddenly said.

“YAY,” Junior yelled as she looked over at Hunter. 

“I think she approves,” Charlie said, never taking his eyes off the television. Hunter walked over to the kitchen and opened the drawer with all the menus. 

“Come on munchkin, you can help me order,” Hunter said to Junior. Junior ran over and Hunter picked her up, sitting her on the counter. “What do you assholes want?” Hunter asked. 

Junior busied herself with turning the water on and off. “Pepperoni,” Ricky and Trey said at the same time. 

“Shit man, we thought your ass was asleep,” Charlie said as Trey got up off the floor and went to the bathroom, tripping over Junior’s toys. 

“I want sausage,” Charlie said. 

“What about you munchkin?” Hunter asked as he tapped her on the nose. Junior giggled and swatted at Hunter’s hand.

“Cheeeeeeeeeeese,” she said happily, her legs kicking up against the cabinet. Hunter nodded and started to dial the number. 

“Ya’ll better get your fuckin’ money out, I’m not payin’ for all this shit myself,” Hunter said as the phone was answered. He ordered all the pizzas and hung up, standing Junior on the floor and holding his hand out, palm side up. Junior smacked his hand with hers as hard as she could. “Now, we wait.”

“Now, we wait,” Junior repeated clearly. Hunter turned to look at her as she sat right next to him. 

“Getting pretty good,” he said. Trey came out of the bathroom and raised his eyebrow; the ring that was pierced through the flesh caught the light and reflected back at them for a second before he moved. 

“Where’s the fuckin’ pizza?” Trey asked as he flopped next to Junior and Hunter after looked down at the babies. 

“We just ordered, go back to sleep dumbass,” Hunter said with a laugh. “Oh, yeah… ante up assholes. Show me the dough.” Hunter collected the money and sat back down, waiting for the pizza man. 

** 

“Justin,” Lindsay said as she walked into Justin’s office, “guess who called this morning.” Justin sat his portfolio down and took off his jacket. 

“Who?” Lindsay walked over to his desk and smiled happily. 

“Vanessa… Hallorson,” Lindsay said, spacing the name out. Justin sat down and turned his computer on. 

“Cool,” he said. Lindsay sat down across from him and moved the chair a little closer. 

“Justin,” Lindsay said, “she called for you.” Justin stopped what he was doing and looked up at Lindsay. “Yeah,” Lindsay said as she the look on his face. “She wants to put on a show of your work. I mean Justin, this is big time, she could introduce you to a lot of people,” Lindsay said happily.

“Are you serious?” Justin asked. Lindsay nodded her head as a huge smile spread across Justin’s face. 

**

“DA PIZZA… DA PIZZA!” Junior screamed as she ran to the door. Hunter met her there and pulled the door back. 

“It’s about fucking time I’ve….” Hunter trailed off as he looked into Molly’s face. He let his eyes trail up and down her body, taking in her curves and her long reddish-blonde hair. “Hey,” Hunter said.

“Aunt Molly,” Junior screamed as she rushed forward and wrapped herself around Molly’s legs. Molly bent down and kissed and hugged her niece. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Molly said as she stepped into the loft, “but I thought you might like a little company.” The pizza man walked up before they had a chance to close the door. Hunter paid and took the boxes over to the counter. 

Molly shut the door and followed him over to the kitchen.

“Why would I mind?” Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Molly and licked his lips. The guys put the game on pause and they woke Trey up as they headed into the kitchen, driven by the smell of pizza. “Molly these are the guys, guys this is Molly.”

“Hey guys,” Molly said with a wave as they all grabbed slices out of their respective boxes. 

“Hey Molly,” they all said in unison, all of their attention on the task at hand. 

“Talkative bunch,” Molly said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, you have to catch ‘em when it’s not feeding time,” Hunter replied as the guys flopped back into their respective places on the floor and resumed their game playing. Junior sat on the floor next to them, happily eating her pizza. 

“I’m sure,” Molly said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“You wanna hang for awhile?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Molly said as she unzipped her jacket and tossed it across the counter and onto one of the stools. Hunter offered her a slice of pizza and she promptly grabbed a slice of pineapple, mushroom and olive. Hunter nodded and sighed. 

“Sweet, a girl after my own heart,” Hunter said. Molly laughed and shrugged. “I’m gonna marry you.”

“I’ll hold ya to it,” Molly said, her eyes flashing as she took a bite of her pizza. 

** 

“Brian,” Cynthia said as she walked into his office, “Jake Madsen is outside. He says he wants to see you.” Brian rolled his eyes and sucked his lip into his mouth. 

“Yeah, and I can only imagine what he wants,” Brian said as he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. “Send him in,” Brian said as he looked back at Cynthia.

“Okay,” she said as she left the office. 

Jake Madsen walked into Brian’s office and got right down to business. “You fucking asshole,” Jake shouted. 

“Nice to see you too, Jake,” Brian said as he looked at the other man. Jake’s tie was hanging loosely around his neck and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears… or had been crying already.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You deliberately stole the Converse campaign out from under me,” Jake said as he paced the area in front of Brian’s office. 

“I told you,” Brian said as he looked away from the distraught man and back at the copies he was going over before being interrupted, “all’s fair in money… and business.” Jake started at Brian, trying to wonder when they had stopped being friends, best friends.

“What happened to friendship?” Jake asked suddenly, his voice quiet and small as he sat down and looked over at Brian. Brian looked over at his former best friend and rolled his lips into his mouth. 

“I’d say that flew out the window when you fucked Lindsay over and blamed me for it,” Brian said as if he was talking about the weather. Jake stared into the hazel eyes that burned into him. “I did get a very macho looking black eye out of the deal though, so.” 

Jake and Lindsay had been a hot item before she decided that she preferred pussy and long before he decided that he’d rather get fucked than do the fucking. When she came to Jake and announced that she was pregnant he had quickly denied the baby, blamed everything on Brian and demanded she get rid of it. The problem was handled, but not before a legendary fist fight between Brian and Jake.

“I made a mistake, I’m sorry,” Jake said softly.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Brian said as he stared at Jake. “Did you want something else?” Jake swallowed, completely forgetting the reason why he had come. He knew that Brian and he were on speaking terms but they were far from buddies. 

“Congratulations on the account,” Jake said as he stood, his back straight, reserving the last bit of pride he had. Brian said nothing as he waited for the man to leave his office. As the glass door closed behind his desk he buzzed Cynthia. 

“Yeah, Brian?” Cynthia asked as she walked into the office. 

“Tell the art department that I want the preliminary design on the Converse account before the end of the week, and tell Ted to get figures for the top magazines.”

“Right on it,” Cynthia said as she walked out of the office. Brian sat the copies back on the desk and took a deep breath. He had a business to run.


	14. Blended

AN: Thank you Carly. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Junior spread her blanket out five times before she was satisfied with the way it looked. 

She grabbed her teddy bear and her Dora, placing them on the opposite sides of the blue blanket. She ran over to her toy bins and pulled out the box that held all of her kitchen toys. She walked back to the blanket carefully, her arms full of plates, cups, forks, spoons and everything else she needed. 

“Don’t even touch nuffin’,” she told her two ‘babies’ before running back over to the bins and pulling out her fake food. She sat the food on the stove of her huge play kitchenette, turning the knob for effect. 

Junior walked over to the steps and jumped down. “J, would you stop doing that before you break your arm,” Justin said from the kitchen. He was patting Pilot with one hand and stirring the sauce in the pot with the other. 

Race was sitting happily in his bouncy seat, his arms and legs kicking at the air as he looked at the colorful toys that dangled in front of him. 

“Oooookay,” Junior said as she hopped over to Brian and tapped him on the leg. 

“Ready now?” Brian asked as he looked over at her. 

“No, but I am almost very ready,” Junior said happily, a huge smile spread across her face showing all of her teeth. 

“Okay,” Brian said as Junior ran back over to her play area, “just tell me when.” Brian went back to working on the Addison account as he waited for her to finish getting ready. 

Justin heard Pilot burp and he smiled. “Oh, I was wondering when you were going to finally burp,” he said as he kissed him on the cheek. Pilot smiled as he started to suck on his fingers. Justin stopped stirring the sauce and searched the counter for Pilot’s pacifier. 

“Are you looking for this?” Brian asked with a smirk as he looked over at his husband. 

Justin walked over and took the pacifier out of Brian’s hand as he leaned down, kissing him. They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together. Brian licked his lips and held onto Justin’s hips as the blond stood up straight. “What time is Carl supposed to get here?” 

“Around ten,” Justin said as he tried to get Pilot to take the pacifier instead of sucking on his fingers. Brian nodded and took his son from Justin, easily popping the pacifier into his son’s mouth. “Asshole,” Justin said with a grin as he went to finish making dinner. 

“Okay dad, I am very ready now,” Junior said as she stood at the top of the stairs, the bottom of her jeans hanging loosely over her feet, exposing her toes. Brian shut down his programs and turned the computer off before moving to join his daughter. 

“Why doesn’t daddy have to come to this party?” Brian asked as he sat down on the floor, Pilot sitting in the dip in his legs. Brian smirked when he heard Justin laugh. Junior sat down and started serving the fake food and tea. 

“Cause,” Junior reasoned, “daddy has to make da _real_ food.” Brian let out a puff of air and sat there across from his daughter. “Okay, now we can eat,” she said proudly as she stared at Brian. Brian grabbed a muffin and took a bite.

“A little stale,” Brian said as he pretended to spit out the fake muffin. Junior dissolved in a fit of giggles as she drank her own tea up. She turned the cup up and tapped on the bottom, her raised arms exposing her tummy. “Not many people showed up at this party, it must be very exclusive.”

“Yeah,” Junior agreed without really knowing what he was talking about. “I gotta give Pilot some of da tea,” she said as she moved over to her brother and pressed the tea cup up to his pacifier, turning it up. Pilot looked at sister and smiled; his gums and tongue holding the pacifier in place.

“I think he likes your tea,” Brian said as he lifted the small baby up and sat him up on his thigh. Junior kissed her brother on the cheek and he grabbed her hair, trying desperately to pull it into his mouth, despite the pacifier that was blocking the entrance. 

“AHHHHHH, he’s gonna eat me, again,” Junior said as she tried to pull her hair out of his hand. Brian took Pilot’s hand off of Junior’s hair and laughed. “You can’t even eat me.”

“You must taste really good. He always tries to eat you,” Brian said with a laugh. Justin walked into the play area and smiled at his husband, son and daughter. 

“Are you ready to eat?” Justin asked as he looked at his daughter. Junior jumped up and clapped her hands. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she said as she jumped up and ran past Justin into the bathroom to wash her hands. Brian stood up from the floor and walked to the living room to put Pilot in the playpen.

**

“Is he gonna bring Doug and Bob?” Junior asked Justin as she pulled her pajama bottoms on. Justin made sure they were straight and handed her the top. She pulled it on and looked up at Justin, waiting for an answer. 

“No, they have to stay at their house,” Justin told her as she slipped her bunny slippers onto her feet. “You have to see them when we go over to Grandma Debbie’s.”

“Ta’marrow?” She asked. Justin smiled at her. Her speech was slowly improving, with some words. He could barely believe that she was already three and a half months past her third birthday.

“No, not tomorrow,” Justin said as he combed her hair. “Tomorrow you have to go with daddy to work.” 

“Can I paint?” Junior asked excitedly. Justin nodded as Junior took off out of her bedroom door. “Good, I like ta paint,” Junior said as she made her way down the hall and into the babies’ room. Brian walked out of the bathroom and crossed the hall into the nursery with Race and Pilot on each shoulder. They were both wide awake and screaming at the top of their lungs. 

Justin walked in behind Junior and walked over to where Brian stood at the changing table. “Hey, need help?” Justin asked as he put his hand on Brian’s back. 

“I have it,” Brian said as he put lotion on Race’s body and then Pilot’s. Justin pulled him close and whispered in his ear. 

“I am very, very lucky,” Justin said as he kissed Brian’s ear. Brian turned his head and they kissed passionately. 

“Hehehe,” Junior giggled. Justin rolled his eyes, turned toward their little girl and picked her up.

“Come help daddy get ready,” Justin said as he walked out of the boy’s room and into his own. 

**

“You’re a brave man Carl,” Justin said as he pulled his jacket on, “staying here all alone.” Brian came down the stairs in dark jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. He looked hot and so did Justin. 

“Yeah, or crazy,” Carl said dryly with a laugh. Brian walked up and handed Carl two pacifiers. Carl looked down at the pacifiers and then up at Brian. 

“Trust me, if they wake up, you’ll need them,” Brian said. Justin nodded his head as he headed out of the loft. “They’re all asleep right now. Hopefully they’ll stay that way,” Brian said as he chewed on a piece of gum. 

“Thanks Carl,” Justin said again as they stepped into the elevator. 

“You guys have fun,” Carl said as he closed the door and went to find something on the television. 

**

“Hey,” Hunter said as he kissed Molly’s cheek, “I was hoping you’d make it.” Molly moved out of the way of the person pushing past her and smiled. 

“Sorry,” Space yelled over the music as he looked at Molly. “You’re hot.”

“Thanks,” Molly said as Hunter took hold of her hand. 

“Molly, this is Space. Space this is Molly,” Hunter introduced. Space held out his hand and shook Molly’s, the beer in his left hand sloshing around in the cup. 

“Hey,” Molly said. Space raised his cup and smiled before walking off. Hunter took Molly’s hand and led her further into the house. 

The party was in full swing, guys and girls were in every space of the old house. The walls were peeling above the area where the kegs had been placed and someone had spray-painted ‘THE FIRST RULE OF THE HOUSE, IS THAT YOU DON’T TALK ABOUT THE HOUSE’ in black paint on the wall. 

“His name is Space?” Molly asked above the music as Hunter got them a couple of beers. Molly took the beer as Hunter took a drink of his. 

“Naw, we just call him that cause he gets big air,” Hunter said as they sat down on an empty couch. “Most of the guys around here have nicknames,” Hunter said as the music flooded his ears. 

“So, what’s yours?” Molly asked as she looked at Hunter, her eyes stinging into him. 

“Gadget,” Hunter said with a firm nod of his head. Molly laughed as she looked over at Hunter, her knee brushing up against his shin as they faced each other.

“As in….”

“Inspector Gadget… yeah,” Hunter finished with a smile. “I know what you’re thinkin’,” Hunter said as the music changed and the party raged on around them. “You’re thinkin’ ‘How did I get stuck with that?’ “ 

“Something like that,” Molly said as she shifted a little, exposing more of her hip and lower back as she sat on the sofa, her black hoodie sliding up.

“I hit crazy tricks off the drop-in,” Hunter said proudly. Molly smiled and touched her plastic cup to his, her black fingernail polish striking a dark contrast to the cup and her pale skin. 

“Well, good for you,” she said playfully. Hunter rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling dramatically before looking back at her. 

“Oh… oh, you don’t believe me?” 

Molly thought about it for a minute. “Naa, I have to see it to believe it,” she said with a sly smile. Hunter stared at her for a moment, reading her eyes before grabbing her hand. He drank the rest of his beer and tossed his empty cup onto the already cluttered table. 

“Come on, I’ll prove it.”

Molly stood up, her hand in his, drank the rest of her beer, even faster than he had, licked her lips and smiled. “Okay, let’s go.”

**

“Two doubles,” Brian ordered as he leaned over the bar. The bartender nodded and started to fill the order. 

“Un-fucking-believable,” Ted said as he held his beer near his lips. “You guys disappear for months, come back and it’s like you never left.” Michael and Ben laughed as they moved onto the dance floor. Emmett laughed as he took a sip of his cocktail. 

“Now Theodore, do I detect a note of envy?” Brian asked as the bartender handed him his drinks. 

“I know what you mean, Teddy, but we all can’t be as lucky,” Emmett said as he put his drink down and grabbed Ted’s hand. “Come and dance with me.” Ted conceded as he let Emmett lead him out onto the dance floor, taking up a space in the sea of sweaty bodies. 

Brian locked eyes with Justin as the blond danced in the middle of the floor. 

“Thanks,” Justin said as Brian made his way over and handed him his drink. Justin downed the drink and pulled Brian into a kiss. “You’re hard,” Justin said as he let his mouth trail kisses down Brian’s neck, licking at the heated skin. 

“So are you,” Brian said as he pressed his hard-on against Justin’s and his hands held the blond close. Brian tossed his own drink back and used Justin’s hair to pull his head up and back, exposing his neck. 

“I want to fuck you,” Brian breathed as he held onto Justin’s hips, guiding their movements.

**

“Ouch, shit, fuck,” Molly said as they fell on Hunter’s bed, right on top of his skateboard.

“Sorry,” Hunter said as he dropped the offending board onto the ground. Molly pulled him down and kissed him hard, ending his apologies. Hunter sat up, his legs straddling Molly’s. He slowly unzipped her hoodie, bending down to kiss and lick at the exposed flesh of her stomach.

Molly grabbed the bottom of Hunter’s shirt and pulled it over his head. She traced her fingers over his many tattoos as she moved forward, sucking at the flesh on his chest and neck. “Fuck, I’m so fucking hard,” Hunter said he pulled off her shirt and made quick work of her bra. 

Molly bit her lip as her fingers worked at the belt and button of Hunter’s jeans. She finally got them off and Hunter stood up, letting the material fall to the floor. He leaned over her and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling on the ankles and dropping them to the floor. Molly got on her knees and crawled over to Hunter, pressing their lips together. 

Hunter held the sides of her face and let his hands trail down to her breasts. He tweaked her nipples, making them impossibly hard as he felt his boxers slide away from his body. Molly leaned back on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows, her little boy underwear teasing him. 

Hunter got on the bed and grabbed the band of the underwear, the word ‘CAUTION’ blaring up at him in yellow letters, standing out from the red material and pulled them off. Molly lifted up, allowing the underwear to come off without a hitch. Hunter positioned himself between her legs and leaned over to capture her lips.

Molly lost herself in the kiss as Hunter’s fingers explored every part of her body. She held her breath as she felt his fingers moving up her thigh and resting in between her legs. She barely had time to wrap her mind around reality as first one then two fingers pushed into her warmth and she arched up off the bed. 

“Oh GOD, that feels good,” she panted as Hunter slowly started to move his fingers, his thumb massaging her clit. 

“It gets better,” he breathed into her mouth as he kissed down her neck, over her breasts. He paused at her naval, nipping at the skin around it and sending jolts of pleasure up her body. 

Her toes curled as Hunters fingers doubled to four. 

“You smell so good,” Hunter said as he lined himself up with her pussy and leaned forward. He slowly removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Molly writhed on the bed panting and clutching her own breasts as Hunter made a meal of her.

**

Justin’s back slammed into the wall as he worked frantically to get Brian’s pants undone. 

Brian quickly unbuckled Justin’s pants, neither one of them breaking the kiss as they got rid of the offending material. “It’s fucking cold out here,” Justin panted as Brian trailed kisses down his neck, lifting his shirt to get at the hardened nipples. 

“I know,” Brian said as Justin pulled his head back up and licked his lips, tasting the combination of his own sweat and Brian’s on his husband’s lips. Justin dropped to his knees and in one swallow he engulfed Brian’s leaking member. 

Brian put his hands out in front of him, bracing himself against the brick wall as Justin swirled his tongue into the tip of his penis. Brian moaned as he let his eyes close, losing himself in the sensation. Justin swallowed around the swollen member twice, taking Brian to the edge without letting him fall. 

“I want you inside me,” Justin said, his voice full of lust as he made his way up Brian’s body, using his leather jacket for support. Brian pulled a condom out of his pocket and gave it to Justin. 

Justin rolled it on slowly, letting his fingers play along the shaft of Brian’s cock. He felt it get impossibly harder, the pre-cum dripping profusely. “Fuck, sunshine,” Brian said as he pulled Justin up and turned him around. 

Justin laughed as Brian fished the lube from his pocket and popped the top open. He applied a liberal amount to Justin’s perfect hole and slipped it back in his pocket. Brian grabbed the base of his dick and guided it toward Justin’s waiting pucker, letting the tip move idly over the pleading orifice. 

Justin moved back, trying to hurry Brian along. “Ah, now you want to hurry,” Brian said breathily into Justin’s ear, slowly moving his cock back and forth. Justin bit the inside of his top lip and reached around, grabbing the back of Brian’s hair. 

“Fuck me,” Justin said, his breathing coming in spurts. Brian moved his hand around Justin’s small waist and felt the tip of his cock. Justin was beyond hard and leaking, his cum mixing with the stains already present on the ground. 

“Beg for it,” Brian said as he ran his finger through the salty fluid and spread it over Justin’s wanton lips before crashing his mouth down over the blond’s. “Beg for it... beg for it,” he breathed into the kiss. 

“Fuck me,” Justin panted. “Ugh, fuck me… fuck….” Brian silenced the pleas as he pushed into Justin without warning. Justin bit down on Brian’s finger, muffling his cries of ecstasy as Brian pumped into him, long strokes followed by short.

Brian stopped moving after the first five minutes, letting them both bask in the pleasure. He did not start moving again until Justin pushed back on him, taking more of Brian’s cock into his tight channel. 

Brian pumped into Justin and when he felt the blond falling over the edge he reach around and started to jerk Justin, keeping up the rhythm. Justin exploded all over the brick wall and Brian soon followed, filling their fourth condom of the night.

**

Junior rubbed her hands over eyes and kicked her blankets off. 

She watched the stars, hearts and moons dance across her walls before sliding out of her bed and walking sleepily over to her bedroom door. She walked down the hallway toward Brian and Justin’s bedroom, guided by the soft light of the nightlight in the hallway.

“Daddy… dad,” Junior said softly. She was afraid to go into the darkened room. She started to cry when she didn’t see any movement in the room. “DADDY… DAD,” she said again through the tears. She stood in the hallway crying, her small hands rubbing the tears into her eyes.

Carl heard the small cries and got up from the sofa, stretching his back as he walked toward the stairs. Junior stood in the hallway outside of Brian and Justin’s door with tears pouring down his face. “Junior,” Carl called as he walked over to the small girl and picked her up. She was so small for almost four. 

“Where are my daddy and dad?” Junior asked as she hiccupped and the tears started to slow. Carl kissed the small girl on the head and walked with her back downstairs. 

“They went out, but Grandpa is here. You can sit with me, okay?” Junior nodded into Carl’s neck as he sat on the sofa and covered her with her blue blanket. “Do you have to potty?”

“No,” Junior said as she stared at the television. They settled on ESPN and Junior watched the X-games until she fell asleep. 

**

Hunter leaned over Molly and grabbed a cigarette off the nightstand. He lit it and took a pull, offering some to Molly. Molly took a long drag and held the smoke in before blowing it out, making smoke rings. “You… are a wild girl,” Hunter said as he let his fingers run up and down Molly’s stomach. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Molly said as she looked over at Hunter. Hunter raised his eyebrows and smiled. “So, tell me all about you.” 

“Most people do that before they fuck,” Hunter said with a laugh as he lay on his stomach, reached onto the side of the bed and tapped the ashes of the cigarette into an empty soda can. Molly shrugged her shoulders and rolled onto her side, facing Hunter. 

“So we skipped a step,” she said with a laugh. “Tell me now.” They lay on the bed together, talking and laughing like they’d known each other for years. Ignoring the laughing and cat calls going on outside the door. 

**

Brian slid the door closed behind him and tossed his keys onto the counter. Carl woke with the noise and looked at the two men. “Hey,” Carl said as he stretched and got up, Junior’s leg flopping off to the side. 

“Did you have any trouble?” Justin asked and Carl could tell that he was barely standing up on his own. Brian, on the other hand, seemed to be handling his liquor well. 

“I was on the force for over twenty years, if I can handle that I can handle three sleeping kids,” Carl joked as he grabbed his jacket and left. 

Brian looked down at his daughter and then over at his husband. “Okay, you first,” Brian said as he set the alarm and helped Justin to bed before coming back for Junior. 

**

“Oh my God, turn it OFF,” Justin yelled as he heard the alarm going off next to him. His right hand searched frantically for the sleep button, beating at nothing but air. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that because someone has to go to work today, so get up,” Brian said as he delivered a firm smack to Justin’s perfect bubble butt. 

“Ouch, shit,” Justin said as he rubbed his sore ass. He and Brian had made up for lost time last night. Brian left the room and walked down the stairs to where Junior and the twins were eating their breakfast. 

“Hey, is that good?” Brian asked as he leaned over Race, tickling his tiny feet. Race giggled, the white formula dripping out the sides of his mouth. Brian wiped him up with his spit cloth and did the same to Pilot, earning a smile and a giggle. 

“Dad, I don’t even want any more of dis,” Junior said as she tapped her spoon on the table. Justin came down the stairs, heading straight for the coffee. “Daddy,” Junior screamed as she tapped her spoon louder. 

“Hey baby girl,” Justin said as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead, taking the spoon out of her hand at the same time. Junior frowned as she lost her drumstick. 

Brian walked over and took the empty bottle from Race and checked Pilot. “I have to go,” Brian said as he threw the spit up cloth on the counter and kissed all the kids. Justin walked with him over to the door and Brian pulled him close, pressing their lips together. “See you later?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Justin said with a smile. Brian nodded, grabbed his bag and left. 

**

“Daddy, but please why can’t I even have a lol’pop?” Junior asked as she stood in the car, waiting while Justin strapped the twins into their stroller. He was glad that Brian had bought the kind that the car seat snapped into. 

“Because,” Justin said as he lifted her out the car and closed the door, “it’s too early in the morning.” He had no intention of telling her that she had to go and see the dentist in about five hours. 

“Can I have one later?” She asked. Justin smiled at the clarity in the sentence as he opened the door to the gallery. 

“Yeah, you can have one later,” Justin said as they walked into the gallery and headed toward his office. 

“YAY,” she screamed as she ran the rest of the way to his office door. She pushed on his door as hard she could, managing to move it a few inches. Justin opened the door the rest of the way and closed it behind him, leaving a slight crack. 

“I can do it,” Junior said as she saw Justin about toss the diaper bag onto the couch in his office. He gave the heavy diaper bag to Junior, laughing as she struggled to drag it across the room. “I did it,” Junior said happily. Justin took the twins out of their seats and placed them in the playpen behind his desk. 

“I saw,” Justin said.

Junior sat down on the floor and shrugged her book bag off, pulling her crayons and coloring books out and spreading them across the table. She busied herself with her coloring, only looking up when one of her brothers started to cry about two hours later. 

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked as he turned around and looked into Pilot’s shining eyes. He picked his son up and checked his diaper. “You’re dry, so what is it?” Justin asked. There was a knock on his door just as he was popping a bottle into Pilot’s mouth. 

“Bad time?” Vanessa asked as she came into the office. Justin stood up and gave her a hug. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. Junior looked at the tall woman and smiled. “Oh, Vanessa, this is Junior, Pilot and Race in the playpen,” Justin said. Vanessa looked down at the beautiful little girl and smiled. 

“You are beautiful,” Vanessa said as she touched the side of Junior’s face lovingly. Junior sat where she was and smiled. 

“I know,” she said happily. Vanessa laughed as she looked at Justin and he rolled his eyes. He had Brian to thank for that one. 

“Vanessa, what are you doing here?” Justin repeated. Vanessa sat down in the guest chair after taking Pilot from Justin, after insisting that she was not worried about her expensive clothing. 

“I came for you. I am putting on a show in my Los Angeles gallery and I want your work to be the focus of the exhibit,” Vanessa said as she made faces at the small baby.

“Vanessa… I….” Justin didn’t know what to say. It was an amazing opportunity, but he couldn’t just up and leave. Junior heard Billy, one of the floor staff, in the hall and looked at Justin longingly. Justin nodded and she took off out the door.

“Hey J, want to help me do _inventory_?” Billy asked as if inventory was the funniest thing to do in the world. 

“Yes,” Junior said as she held onto Billy’s hand. Billy walked by Justin’s office and tapped on the open door. “Excuse me,” he said after seeing that Justin was not alone. “I just wanted to let you know that we’re going to be in the B wing.”

“Okay,” Justin said. “Just don’t give her any C-A-N-D-Y. She’s going to the D-E-N-T-I-S-T in a little while.”

“Gotcha,” Billy said as they took off down the hall.

Vanessa and Justin talked for a while longer before she finally had to leave. “Gosh, I missed you,” Vanessa said as she placed Race in Justin’s arms, the baby having woken up hungry. “I feel so silly saying it,” she admitted.

“You can come and see me anytime,” Justin told her as she gave him another hug. 

“Think about what I’m asking,” Vanessa said as she walked toward his office door. “I know that you’ll have to talk it over with your husband, Brian, right?”

“Yeah,” Justin said. 

“Well, you talk to him and let me know.” Justin stood holding the twins as she walked away. He did not look forward to talking to Brian. 

“I don’t think dad will like it too much,” Justin told his sons as he went to sit on the couch and give them a little playtime.


	15. Blended

AN: I have to thank my beta, Carly. Carly you ROCK HARD! THANK YA, THANK YA! 

I also have to thank Carrie for ALL of her help on this chapter and her advice and ideas. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Seriously, without her this chapter would be looking up tickets for cheap flights to the beach. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

“Wow, I can’t believe it; an actual show in an actual gallery. By request,” Justin said as he lifted Race into the air. Pilot was laying in the bend of the sofa, happily kicking his feet and gnawing on his fist. 

Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open he hit speed dial number one. He looked at the clock and stood up, placing Race in his car seat. He paced around the room, waiting for Brian to pick up the phone. “Kinney,” Brian answered after the second ring. 

“Brian, guess what,” Justin said happily as he walked back and forth. Brian placed his ear piece in his ear and finished going over the copies for Dayton, the local adult store that had recently expanded its business.

“You want to meet me at home for a quickie?” Brian said with a laugh as he placed his final notes on the copies and buzzed Cynthia. Justin laughed as he walked back and forth in his office.

“As tempting as that sounds, no,” Justin said with a smile. “Vanessa Hallorson, asked me, _me_ to be the focus of her art show in LA. Can you believe it?” Justin asked as he looked at the time. It was almost time for Junior’s dentist appointment.

“Well, I always told you that you were brilliant,” Brian said as Cynthia walked into his office. “Take these over to the art department and tell them to change the font and center the picture. Cynthia, I want it back before the end of the day.”

“You got it Brian,” Cynthia said as she took the copies and left his office. Justin smiled as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

“So, when did you find out this exciting news?” Brian asked as he got up from his desk and went to check on the conference room, making sure it was ready for his meeting.

“Hmm, about ten minutes ago. She just left,” Justin said as he moved around his desk and shut down his computer. 

“I’m surprised it took you that long to call,” Brian said as he entered his office. Cynthia buzzed him to let him know that the clients were on time for their meeting. 

“Yeah, I amazed myself,” Justin said with a huge smile.

“I bet,” Brian replied. “Well, as much as I’d like to enjoy talking more about you, my two o’clock is here.” Justin nodded, said his goodbyes and flipped his phone closed. 

Justin walked over to Pilot and picked him up off the sofa. “You are such a big boy,” Justin said as he nuzzled his son’s neck. “And you are full of drool,” Justin said with a laugh and a frown as he bent down and picked up the diaper bag that Junior had dragged over to the sofa, pulling out a burp cloth and wiping his son’s face and neck. 

Justin strapped Pilot into his car seat and picked up all of Junior’s things before tossing her tiny book bag into the bottom of the stroller. “Okay, let’s go find that sister of yours,” Justin said once he was ready to go. 

**

Molly opened her eyes and looked at the time. 

“Oh shit,” she said as she pushed herself off of Hunter’s chest. She sat on the edge if his bed and slid into her underwear and jeans. “I am going to be so fucking late.” Hunter opened his eyes and ran a hand over his face. 

“What’s your hurry?” Hunter asked as he sat up in the bed, leaning on his elbows. Molly slipped into her bra and pulled her shirt on before turning to look at him. 

“Well, Mr. Professional skateboarder, some of us have to go to work,” she said as Hunter reached up and grabbed her jeans, pulling her down onto the bed. “You are bad,” Molly said as she let his tongue enter her mouth. 

Molly pulled away when she felt Hunter’s cock start to poke into her stomach. “No… no, I have to go to work. You’ll just have to take of that on your own.”

“You’re evil,” Hunter said as Molly kissed him again and hopped off the bed, a huge smile on her face. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her jacket. “Hey, I’ll call you?” 

Molly smiled as she stood just outside his door. “Yeah,” she said with a nod. She closed the door and Hunter fell back into the pillows as his hand worked its way down to his throbbing cock.

“Hey,” Molly said as she walked out into the front of the spacious apartment that the four guys shared. Trey turned around from the stove and smiled. “I’m guessing you’re Trey.”

“You’d guess right. How’d you know?” He asked with a small laugh. Molly pulled the band off of her arm and pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

“You have it tattooed on your neck,” Molly said with a hushed laugh. Trey nodded and went back to making his eggs. “Are you always up this early?”

“Sometimes, but I had a rough night last night. Seems the neighbors decided to fuck all night,” Trey said as he turned off the heat and put his eggs on a plate, offering some to Molly. 

She shook her head, reached over and grabbed an apple off the counter next to Trey. “You should know. We could hear all you guys at the door,” she said as she took a bite of the apple and left. Trey smirked as he heard the front door close. 

**

“Daddy, can we watch Dora?” Junior asked as they walked into the loft. She was all smiles now after having cried in the dentist’s office. Justin sat the twins down and leaned back against the door. “Can we daddy, huh, huh?” She asked as she pulled on his shirt. Justin nodded and she ran over to the TV.

“Okay,” Justin said as he walked over to the TV and turned it on. “Which one do you want to watch?” Junior got up and ran over to Justin as he squatted down in front of her, holding the many Dora DVD’s in his hand. She stood in between his legs and leaned her head to the side, trying to decide. 

“Umm,” she said as she bit her bottom lip, her right hand reaching up to touch Justin’s cheek. “I don’t even know. You pick one daddy,” she smiled. Justin pretended to take a long time deciding. 

“Why don’t we watch the one with the big red chicken,” Justin suggested as he put the other DVD’s back on the shelf. 

“YAY, I really do even like dat one daddy,” she said as she ran over to the sofa and grabbed her teddy bear before coming to flop on the futon cushion in front of the TV. Justin put the DVD in and went to get the twins out of their seats while he waited for it to load. 

**

Molly walked into the house that she lived in with Jennifer and softly closed the door. 

“Nice try,” Jennifer said as she came out of the kitchen. Molly cursed under her breath and followed her mother. “Where were you?” Jennifer asked as she sat the container of orange juice and a glass in front of her daughter.

Molly took the orange juice and poured herself some. “I was with Hunter,” Molly said. Jennifer nodded her head. That was all she needed to hear. 

“Well, the next time you plan on staying out all night could you at least _try_ to call.” Molly nodded as she drank the rest of her juice.

“I’ll try,” Molly said as she put her glass down and went to get ready for work. Jennifer put her glass in the sink and sighed. 

**   
“Come on boys,” Justin said as he lifted first one baby and then the other. “You need your diapers changed.” Junior kicked off her shoes and pulled her socks off, leaving them on the floor in front of her.

“Daddy, it is taking for _ever_ ,” she said as she watched the screen finally pop up. She let out a high pitched squeal and Justin winced. She was beginning to do that more and more lately. 

“You have to wait for it to load,” Justin said as he sat Race and Pilot in the changing area of their respective playpens before walking back over to Junior and pressing enter to start the DVD. “See.”

She screamed again and clapped her hands. “There it is daddy. I see it. I SEE IT!” she yelled. Justin laughed as he leaned over to kiss her on the top of the head. “Look, daddy, look at the ‘guana.”

“I see it,” Justin said as he walked back over to the twins and started to change both of their diapers. Junior stood up and danced around with Dora before finally flopping back down and watching, screaming out answers when Dora asked anything. 

Justin finished changing the boys and washed his hands in the sink before making them both a bottle. 

Junior hopped over to him, pulling up her jeans as she came to a stop. Justin made a mental note to buy her a belt. “Daddy, can I have some milk?” She asked as Justin placed the liners in the bottles. Race and Pilot were now screaming at the tops of their lungs. 

“Of course you can baby girl,” Justin said as he turned from the counter and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out the milk and poured her some into a cup. “We need to go to the store,” Justin said to himself more than anything. Junior took her cup and drank all of the milk before pulling on Justin’s jeans. 

“Come on daddy. Come and watch wif me,” she said as she pulled. Race and Pilot were screaming bloody murder. Justin finished screwing on the last top and grabbed both bottles in one hand and Junior’s hand with the other. 

“Okay, come on. We all can watch together,” Justin said as he walked with her back over to the futon, stopping to pick up the babies on the way. Junior held on tightly to the bottles Justin told her to hold, squeezing the plastic liners as she waited for Justin to sit down. 

Justin sat and placed both boys on his folded legs, sticking their bottles in their mouths at the same time. 

**

Hunter dropped his controller and reached for his cell phone. Charlie reached over and took his space. “Hello,” Hunter answered. 

“Hey man, let’s go to the skatepark,” Ricky said as Hunter got up and moved away so he could hear the person on the other line. Charlie nodded and Trey shrugged as he ate cereal out of the box.

Hunter hung up the phone and looked over at his friends. “Pack your bags, we’re going on tour,” he said. All three of the guys looked at Hunter with confusion on their faces.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Trey asked from his spot on the floor. Hunter walked over to him and leaned into his face.

“We are _going_ on _tour_ ,” he repeated slowly. 

“No shit, are you joking?” Ricky asked. Hunter shook his head and they all started to scream. 

** 

“Why don’t you just go and buy something from the store?” Justin asked as he leaned back on the bed. “It would probably be easier.” Molly came out of the spacious closet and glared at her brother.

“That would require spending money that I don’t want to spend. Plus, you have enough clothes in here for me to pick from. It is almost like the store,” Molly said as she pulled a shirt from the back of the closet. It was sleeveless, black sheer and perfect. “This is the one,” she said as she held the shirt up in front of her.

“You can see through that,” Justin said. Molly looked at him and frowned.

“Which I’m sure is the reason you bought it,” she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Justin shrugged. That _was_ the reason that he’d bought it, he just did not want to think about all the boys that were going to be staring at his sister’s bra.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked. 

He had laughed until he cried when he heard that Hunter and Molly were seeing each other. Ben and Michael both thought it was great. Brian just smirked, waiting until they got home to inform Justin of his suspicions that they’d already fucked.

“I have no idea,” Molly said as she took the shirt and walked out of the bedroom, Justin following close behind her. “Mom told me about the art show in LA, that’s cool,” she said as they walked into the living room. 

“Yeah, I’m nervous as shit,” he told his sister as she laid the shirt over the back of the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Justin poured them both a cup of coffee and handed her hers. Molly added sugar and took a sip, looking at her brother.

“You always get nervous when someone wants to look at your work and it’s always brilliant. Relax… I’m sure it’ll be great.” Molly said as she looked at her watch.

“That’s what Brian says.” Molly nodded. 

“Well, Brian knows what he’s talking about,” she said as she finished her coffee and hopped off the stool. She put her cup in the sink and leaned over and kissed Justin on the cheek, making an extra load smacking noise. She laughed when Justin pushed her away.

“Eww, get away from me,” Justin joked as he wiped at his face. 

“Where is Brian anyway?” She asked as she walked over to the couch with a huge smile plastered across her face. She loved to torment her brother. 

“He took Junior to the park with Michael,” Justin said as he opened the loft door for his sister. “I want that shirt back in the same condition that you’re taking it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring your precious ‘fuck me’ shirt back in one piece,” she said. “I like Michael, he’s cool, all those comics,” she said as she slid into her jacket and grabbed the shirt. Justin scratched at his arm as the twin’s cries started to flow down the stairs and through the monitor.

“You better, since he is your future father-in-law.” Molly punched Justin in the arm as she walked through the door. “Ow.”

“You deserved that,” she said as she got on the lift and lowered the gate. Justin closed the door once she was out of sight and went to check on his boys.

**

“That’s so cool. When’s the show?” Michael asked as he stood a few feet away from Brian waiting for Junior to get herself situated on the bike. 

“Three weeks,” Brian said. “Okay, now you have to push with this foot, okay?” Junior nodded her head. 

“ _Ooooo_ kay,” she said. Michael laughed as she pressed as hard as she could and went no where. “I can do it,” she said as she continued to press down with both feet at the same time. Brian bent down and showed her how to pedal again. He stood up and watched as she tried again and started to move toward Michael.

“Come on, come on,” Michael encouraged. Junior had a huge smile on her face as she made it to Michael. She stopped in front of him and he hugged her as hard as he could. “YAY, you did it.” She got down off her bike and ran over to Brian.

“Did you even see’d me? I did it, I did it all by myself,” she said as Brian picked her up and hugged her close. 

“I saw you,” Brian said as he kissed her and sat her down on the ground, watching as she went to get back on her bike. Michael pulled the camera from his pocket and started to take her picture as she rode her bike through the park, quickly getting the hang of it. Brian and Michael walked behind her as they made their way to the playground.

“Ben and I were thinking of adopting a kid,” Michael said as they neared a bench and sat down. Junior quickly abandoned her bike in favor of the other kids on the playground. Brian watched as she ran over to a little girl with blonde hair and started to play with her.

“Good, you and the professor could use someone to spoil rotten,” Brian said as he looked at Michael. Michael nodded and smiled. “I think you’d be an excellent father. You did a great job with Hunter.”

“Thanks.” Junior walked over to the slide and climbed the ladder. An older brown haired little boy and his friends sat in front of the entrance to the slide, blocking the way. 

“Move,” Junior said as she looked at the boys. 

“No, this is _our_ slide and _we_ say you can’t go on it,” the brown haired boy said as he and his friends stood up, blocking the way. Junior frowned as she stood on the platform, the other kids gathering around to stare at them both.

“What are they doing over there?” Michael asked. Brian looked over at the group of kids that was gathered on the platform by the slide.

“Fuck if I know,” Brian said as he stood up. Michael did the same as the other parents started to notice the rather large group that was forming. 

Junior tried to move around the taller boy and he pushed her hard, making her fall. “We say no girls allowed on the slide,” the other little boy said as he pointed at her. 

“Come on Junior, you’re gonna getted in trouble,” her new friend said as she helped Junior stand up. 

“Yeah, go,” the boy said. Junior narrowed her eyes and punched him as hard as she could in the face. The little boy started to cry uncontrollably and punched her back, pulling on her hair. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Junior screamed as she fell to the platform on top of the bigger boy. “Let go of my hair,” she said as she bit the boy on the arm. Another parent made it to the slides before Brian and started to move the kids out of the way.

“Okay kids, move, move,” he said as they slowly moved out of his way. Junior and his son were busy rolling around, each trying to get the upper hand. “Hey, that’s enough,” the man said as he pulled them both apart. Brian reached out and grabbed his daughter but not before she delivered a well placed kick to the crotch of the little boy.

“You’re a big stupid face,” the five year old boy screamed as his dad held him back.

“Hey, Dylan, we don’t say words like that,” the man told his son. Junior stood in between Brian’s legs, wiping the dust and dirt out of her face. 

Brian and Dylan’s father moved their kids out of the playground and went to sit on the bench next to each other, the other kids slowly going back to play. “What happened?” Dylan’s father asked.

Both of the kids started talking at the same time. Brian rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “She punched me,” Dylan said.

“He pushed me first, and then he pulled my hair.” Dylan glared at her.

“She bit me.”

“You bit him?” Brian asked. Junior looked at her dad and nodded.

“Did you push her?” Patrick, Dylan’s father asked. Dylan just looked at his daddy but he didn’t say anything. “Dylan, did you push her?” Dylan nodded. “I’m really sorry,” Patrick said as he looked at Brian.

“They don’t seem to be,” Brian said with a raised eyebrow, “so why are you?” Patrick looked his son over and Brian did the same. “Are you ready to go home?” Junior shook her head ‘no’ and turned to Dylan. 

“Do you want to play wif me?” Dylan nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him to the sandbox. Brian, Michael and Patrick stood in awe as the two kids ran off together, joined by the little blonde haired girl that Junior had been playing with before.

“Shit,” Patrick said. “That was fast.” Brian leaned back as Michael sat down next to him.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he turned to look at Michael. “You sure you want one?” Michael laughed and hit Brian in the arm.

**

“Hey, how was the park?” Justin asked as Brian sat Junior’s bike on the floor and closed the door. Junior sat on the floor and started to pull her shoes and socks off.

“Dylan punched me and he pulled my hair,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Who’s Dylan?” Justin asked. Junior shrugged and looked at her daddy. 

“Dylan is my new friend and, and he’s a boy,” Junior told him as she reached up to touch Pilot’s dangling hand. Justin frowned and looked at Brian.

“What is she talking about?” Brian took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the sofa as he walked toward the kitchen to get some water.

“She might have got into a little fight,” he said as he screwed the top off and took a long drink. It took Justin a few seconds to compute what Brian had just said.

“What? WHAT? Did she get hurt? Are you hurt?” Justin asked as he handed Pilot to Brian and moved to pick his daughter up. Brian rolled his eyes as Justin looked all over her for bruises or scraps.

“I’m okay daddy,” she said clearly. They were both happy that her speech was starting to clear up. Justin took her into the bathroom and looked at her face, arms and legs. Junior sat sitting on the counter looking into the mirror. 

“She’s fine,” Brian said. “It didn’t last that long.”

“I cannot believe you let her get in a fight. Look, she has scratches on her arms,” Justin said as he looked her over. Brian leaned on the door frame and watched as Justin made sure his daughter was alright. She was fine. 

“Does it help you to know that she won?” 

“Maybe, a little,” Justin said with a smile. Satisfied that she was okay he let her down off the counter. She took off out of the bathroom and ran toward the stairs. “Where are you going?” Justin called after her.

“I have to get my colors,” she said with purpose as she climbed the stairs. Brian walked into the bathroom and leaned into Justin, pressing their lips together. Pilot made small gurgling noises as he looked over Brian’s shoulder.

“Am I forgiven?” Brian asked as he kissed Justin again, letting his lips map a trail across his cheek and down his neck. 

“You are unbelievable,” Justin said as his breath caught in his throat. 

“I know.” Pilot let out a loud squeal and Justin laughed at the distraction. Brian dropped his face into Justin’s neck and groaned.

“Look at it this way, in three weeks we are ditching all of them and going to LA. No kids, no friends, no distractions for three days,” Justin reminded him. Brian nodded. 

“No distractions, except for that little art show of yours.” Justin laughed as he pressed his lips to Brian’s again, snaking his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

“Yeah, but that’s just the first night. After that we are free to do whatever we want.” Brian pulled back from the kiss and moved his hand around to grip Justin’s ass.

“Whatever we want?” Justin ran his tongue over Brian’s lips.

“Yup,” Justin said as he wiggled from Brian and walked out of the bathroom.

**

Brian walked down the hall and into the studio where Justin was hard at work finishing one of his paintings. “It’s nice,” Brian said. Justin jumped and spun around.

“You scared me,” Justin said as he looked back at his painting. Brian walked over and stood next to him. “You really like it?”

“Does it matter?” Brian asked. Justin shrugged. “I love it.”

“I just hope that everyone else does too,” Justin said as he did a few finishing touches before sitting his brush inside the cup of water. Brian pressed his lips to the side of Justin’s head, moving his hand around his hip to pull him close.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure that they’ll love it. If not I say fuck ‘em,” Brian said as Justin turned in his arms. 

Brian pulled Justin’s white tee shirt over his head and started moving them back and out of the room. He didn’t stop until Justin fell back on their bed. Justin threaded his fingers through Brian’s hair as he removed his jeans.

**

Molly followed Hunter over to the bar and waited while he got them each a beer. “Here ya go,” he said as he handed the cool drink to Molly.

“Thanks,” she said as she leaned on the bar, the hair around her face clinging to her forehead. They had been dancing in the club for hours. 

“What’d you say we get out of here?” Hunter asked as he took a drink of his beer. Molly nodded and drank some more out of her beer before putting it down on the bar and following Hunter out of the club. The cold air hit them, sobering them. 

“Where’s the car?”

“We took a cab,” Molly said with a laugh. Hunter opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then stopped. He pulled his phone from his pocket and called a cab to take them home. 

Hunter paid the cabbie and held onto Molly’s hand as they made their way into the apartment and into Hunter’s bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**

Brian groaned as the shrill cries filtered through the baby monitor. Justin didn’t move and after the hours they’d spent fucking Brian didn’t expect him to. “I’m coming,” Brian said as he got up and slipped on a pair of pants. He opened the door and walked down the hall into the twin’s bedroom. 

Pilot was in his crib crying, tears soaking into his sheets. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Brian asked as he leaned over and picked up his son. Race was sound asleep. Brian carried Pilot down the stairs and into the kitchen to get him a bottle. “Are you hungry?” Brian asked as he looked in the refrigerator. There were no bottles already made. 

Brian sat Pilot in his bouncy chair and placed him on the counter. He immediately started to cry harder with the lost of contact. 

“It’s okay, just give me one second,” Brian said as he searched for the bottle liners. He finally found the box and pulled out the next to last liner, sitting it in the bottle. Brian popped the formula open and filled the bottle, grateful, as he screwed the top on, that it was already room temperature.

He picked his son up and walked over to the sofa, sitting down. 

Pilot sucked hungrily on the bottle when Brian pushed it into his mouth, his tiny hands gripping the bottle as tightly as he could. Brian looked out the window and noticed that the sun was already up. 

He glanced at the time. It was almost seven o’clock in the morning.

‘So much for going back to sleep,’ Brian thought as Pilot looked up at him. “So, tell me,” Brian said after Pilot had finished his milk and he was patting his back. “Do you think I’m a good father?” Pilot burped and Brian laughed. “I think I’ll take that as a yes.”

Two hours later Junior made her way down the stairs, still rubbing her eyes and dragging her teddy bear behind her. 

Brian watched as she walked right past him and into the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush and the water run before he saw her again. “Good morning,” Brian said cheerfully as she walked over to him. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap. 

“Good mornin’ dad,” she said as she looked at the computer screen with interest. Brian moved his leg back and forth, making her giggle.

“What, no kisses?” Junior turned her face to him and gave him a big kiss. “Thank you so much,” Brian said as he kissed the side of her face. 

“You _wel_ come,” she said with a smile as she pointed at the computer. “What’s dat?” Brian moved her hand.

“That’s a picture for a campaign that I’m working on,” Brian explained. Junior nodded but didn’t listen to a word he said.

“There’s a doggie in da picture,” she said with a smile as she pointed to the dog. 

“Dog,” Brian corrected. “Yeah there’s a dog in the picture.”

“What’s dat dog’s name?” She asked as she looked up at Brian. Justin walked down the stairs, slowly, carrying Race. 

“Hey,” Justin said as he looked over at the father and daughter. 

“Hey,” Brian said as he smirked at the slow pace in Justin’s walk. They had gotten hard and heavy last night. Justin poured himself a cup of coffee and looked for the box of liners. He grabbed the last one and put it in a bottle. 

“Thank you for the bruises,” Justin said with a smile as he finished making Race his bottle and took a sip from his own cup.

“A small price to pay,” Brian said as Junior tapped him on the leg, repeating her question.

“I don’t know the dog’s name,” Brian said. Justin sat Race in the empty bouncy chair and gave him his bottle while he drank his coffee. 

“I do want a dog like dat,” she said as she nodded her head. Brian closed the computer down and stood up, carrying his daughter over to the kitchen. He paused so she could give Justin a kiss. “Mornin’ daddy,” she said as Brian stood her in her chair. 

“Good morning baby girl.”

“What do you want to eat?” Brian asked, trying to take her mind off of the dog. 

“Oatmeal,” she said as she sat down and waited for her breakfast.

“Oatmeal it is,” Brian said. Justin stood there, gently rubbing his hips and watching as Brian made the oatmeal. 

**

Hunter walked around his bedroom, picking up jeans and shirts and tossing them on the bed. Molly sat cross-legged, watching. “When did they call?” Molly asked. 

“Umm, yesterday, before I picked you up,” he said. She nodded as he walked into the closet and grabbed a few pairs of shoes, tossing them on the bed. 

“How long are you gonna be gone?” She asked as she looked at her boyfriend. Hunter stopped packing and sat on the bed in front of her. 

“Two months, at least that’s what they say.” Molly nodded as she wiped away a tear. “Hey, don’t cry,” Hunter said as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being such a girl right now,” she said as she pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. Hunter laughed as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

“You are a girl,” he told her. She laughed as she playfully hit him in the chest. 

“I know that,” she said as he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his fingers around her neck, pulling her in close. “I just don’t want you to go fucking everyone while you’re gone.”

“Do you know I love how blunt you are?” Molly scoffed. “I have no intentions of fucking anyone but you. I am not going to say I won’t ‘cause it wouldn’t be fair to you. But, I can tell you that, as of right now, it’s not in the plans.”

Molly nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay, I say that’s fair. You’ll tell me if anything happens?” Hunter kissed her again and leaned his forehead on hers.

“Yes and the same for you.” Molly nodded her head and let Hunter push her onto her back. 

“You have to finish packing,” Molly said as Hunter moved down her neck and she felt his fingers working to undo her jeans. 

“I know,” Hunter said as the button popped open.

**

“That sounds great,” Justin said as he sat the baby’s tub in the sink and started to fill it with water. Brian stripped Pilot out of his clothes and handed him to Justin as he went to do the same thing with Race.

“When do you leave?” Brian asked. Hunter looked up from Junior and cleared his throat. She was dangling happily between his legs as she held onto his hands. 

Justin lowered Pilot into the water and started to wash him.

“Umm, tomorrow,” he said. Brian just looked as Justin continued to wash the small baby, making sure the shampoo didn’t get in his eyes. “I know that that leaves you guys with no babysitter. I can try and stay for a day or so if you need me to,” he offered.

“You said yourself that this is the opportunity of a lifetime, to go on tour, train and get recognition with the best,” Brian said. Hunter nodded.

“Yeah.” 

“Well, we can’t ask you to give that up for us,” Justin said. “You’ve already helped us out enough. You watched Junior for over two years. Got her into skateboarding, thank you very much for that by the way,” he said sarcastically. “You should go.” 

Justin rinsed Pilot off and wrapped him in a towel, handing him to Brian in exchange for Race. 

**

Molly pushed her cell phone into her pocket as the guys helped the cabbie load their stuff into the trunk. “Its not going to fit,” Ricky said. 

“Yes it is,” Charlie replied as he pushed on his bag. “See, I told ya.”

“Yeah dumbass, but you still have to get it out,” Trey said as Charlie looked at his bag. Hunter sat his bags on the sidewalk and walked over to Michael and Ben.

“Be careful,” Ben said as he hugged his son. 

“I will,” he said as he moved over to Michael, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and hugging him tight.

“We love you,” he said as he let him go. Hunter moved his hair out of his face and smiled.

“I know,” Hunter said. “And call me as soon as you hear about a kid. I want to be here when my brother or sister comes along,” he said as he turned to Molly. 

“Hey beautiful, no tears, okay?” He said as he wiped the tears off her face and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for several minutes before the other guys started to get restless. 

“Let’s go,” they screamed. Hunter kissed her one last time and moved to get in the cab. They had all been to the loft already to say goodbye to Junior and the rest of the family that had gathered there.

The cab pulled away from the curb and Ben wrapped his arm around Molly’s shoulder. “Two months will go by in no time,” he said. Molly nodded as she watched the cab turn a corner.

**

“They’re finally taking a nap. What are you doing?” Justin asked as he walked over to Brian and looked at the computer screen. 

“I’m looking up schools for Junior. We have to have somewhere to take her,” Brian said. Justin nodded as he grabbed his sketchbook off the desk and went to sit on the sofa. 

“You want to send her to school?” 

“Why not? She’ll be starting kindergarten in a few years anyway. It’ll be good for her to start pre-school now and get used to other kids and a structured environment,” Brian said.

“Yeah, well, what about the boys?” Justin asked. Brian seemed to think about that for a minute. 

“We’d have to find a pre-school that takes them all.” Brian grabbed his last print out and came to sit next to Justin. “Okay, you look at these and I’ll look at these.”

Justin stared at the papers in his hand before putting them on the coffee table. He turned to Brian and did the same with his papers. “The kids are asleep. Do you really want to look at schools?” Justin asked as he stood up.

They made their way up the stairs, walking slowly as they passed Junior’s bedroom. Justin pulled Brian into the room behind him and waited for the brunet to lock the door.

**

“… Mmm… shit,” Justin said as his back slammed up against the door. “Stop, stop… Be quiet.” Justin closed his mouth tightly over Brian’s as his legs stayed wrapped tightly around Brian’s waist. 

They both stopped moving as they listened for any sounds from the hallway. “You’re so fucking tight,” Brian said as his hips thrust up, filling Justin completely. Justin fell back into the rhythm when he was sure that no one had woken up. 

They slid to the floor and Justin bit his lip as Brian repositioned his legs over his shoulders, keeping the pace steady. 

Ten minutes later Justin was barely hanging on as Brian thrust into him. “Oh… God,” Justin panted as he erupted, covering them both in the silky substance. 

Brian followed seconds later, filling the condom. 

He dropped Justin’s legs and collapsed on top of him. Brian pulled out of Justin, getting a small moan of protest from the exhausted blond as he took off the condom and tossed it in the trash before resting his head on Justin’s stomach. 

Justin ran his fingers through Brian’s hair as they both fell asleep.


	16. Blended

I have to give BIG, BIG PROPS to my beta Carly. You so fucking rock so hard. Your awesomeness is beyond compare. 

Carrie, thanks for all the help. Britt, your patience is amazing. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Sunday, after the nap…

Junior got up out of her bed and walked to Brian and Justin’s room. “Daddy… Dad,” she called as she pushed on the door. The door didn’t budge. 

There was no answer from the sleeping men on the other side so she turned around and went back to her room. “Daddy and Dad are sleepin,’” she told Bear the fish. 

The goldfish swam around the bowl, ignoring the small girl. 

Junior walked up to her nightstand and reached her hand into the bowl. “You can come wif me. We are gonna get a snack,” she said as she put the fish in her shirt pocket. “You can ride in my pocket. Daddy, Daddy said dat pockets are for holdin’ stuff.” 

Junior walked down the stairs, stopping halfway to take her socks off. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator door open. She pulled Bear from her pocket and sat him on the floor. “Do you want a snack too, Bear?” She asked the fish.

Bear did not move as he lay on the kitchen floor.

Junior pulled out the milk and sat it on the floor. She left the door open and walked over to the dishwasher, pulling it open. She stared at all the glasses and cups. “We have ta get a cup,” Junior said as she pulled one of her plastic cups from the dishwasher. 

She carried the cup over to the milk and sat it on the floor. “Okay, an now we have ta get some snack,” she said as she walk around to the other side of the refrigerator where Brian and Justin had had a pantry built. She turned the knob and flung the door open, walking inside. 

She grabbed a tube of Pringles and walked back over to her milk.

She sat on the floor and pulled her cup close. She picked up the milk and after three tries twisted the top off. She let it roll across the room as she started to pour the milk. She frowned as the cup quickly filled and then tipped over, sending the milk across the floor, carrying Bear along for the ride. 

“Uh oh,” she said as she looked at her jeans and the bottom of her shirt. She sat the milk down in front of her and wiped at a itch on her face with the back of her arm, smearing milk along her face. “Bear, you’re ‘spose ta drink da milk,” she giggled as she watched her fish lying in the milk.

She opened her Pringles and started to eat them, until her soaked jeans became too uncomfortable. 

She stood up walked over to Bear, picking him up. “Oh, you are sleepin’, Bear,” she said as she put her hand to her mouth. “Shh,” she said quietly. She put Bear into the pocket of her jeans and pulled them off along with her shirt, balling them up. 

She walked over to the bathroom and tossed her clothes in the hamper, closing the lid. “Okay Bear, you sleep,” she said as she went back to the kitchen and finished eating her snack. 

**

Justin was the first to wake up. He could hear Race and Pilot making noises through the monitor. He slipped from under Brian’s arm and pulled some sweats on. “Okay, I’m coming,” Justin said as he opened the door and walked down the hall into their bedroom. 

“Hey,” Justin said as he picked up Race and then Pilot. 

He carried them over to their changing tables and laid them down, changing one and then the other before picking them up and walking out of their bedroom. He looked into Junior’s room as he passed and frowned as he saw the empty bed. “Hmm,” Justin said as he looked around the room.

He walked down the stairs, smiling when he saw the discarded socks. “Junior,” he called as he walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks and turned toward the kitchen. Junior was on the floor in the middle of her mess, drinking her milk. “Oh my God,” Justin said as he looked at his daughter and then at the floor.

“Hi daddy,” Junior said with a smile. “See, I got my snack all by myself.” 

“I see you got your snack all by yourself. You also made a very big mess,” Justin said as he looked at her smiling face and went to lay the boys on the floor. 

“I DO EVEN REALLY LIKE MILK, DADDY,” she yelled happily. “I like choc’late milk really a lot.”

“I know you like milk very much,” Justin said as he put the boys on their blanket and walked back over to the kitchen. 

“I like it like dis big, daddy,” she said as she held out her arms as far as she could, “But, I don’t even like balloknees,” she stated with a frown.

“You eat grandma Jen’s bologna sandwiches all the time,” he told her. “Where are your clothes?” Justin asked as he shut the refrigerator door.

“I had ta take dem off cause da milk got all on dem,” she said as Justin lifted her out of the middle of the lake of milk. 

Junior moved her feet and looked down at the footprints she was making with the milk. Justin looked around as he picked up the cup, Pringle container and the now empty milk container. “I can see that, but where are they?”

“I put dem in da ham, in da ham…”

“In the hamper?” Justin asked as he looked at his daughter. Junior nodded quickly as she held onto the counter and started to jump up and down. Justin went and got the mop and cleaned up the milk. Junior held onto the handle, helping him clean up the mess. 

“Okay,” Justin said as he looked at his naked daughter, her underwear bunched around the top. He fixed her underwear as he went over to the twins and placed them in their playpens. “Let’s go and put some clothes on you,” Justin said as he lifted her off the ground and walked with her up the stairs, holding her out in front of him.

“I don’t want ta wear clothes, daddy,” Junior said as Justin stood her on the floor and pulled her drawer open. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a white undershirt. 

“You have to wear clothes,” Justin said as she held onto the top of his head and lifted her foot. 

“Why?” She asked as she slipped her foot into the leg of her pants, first one and then the other. She let go of Justin’s head and laughed as he tickled her. 

“So you won’t be naked and cold.” 

“I’m not even very cold,” Junior told him as he slipped the shirt over her head. Junior giggled as he kept tickling her. He finally stopped when she started to cough. Justin stood up from her bed and turned to walk out of the room. 

His eyes caught on the empty fishbowl and he looked at his daughter. “J, where’s Bear?” Justin asked. Junior stood up on the bed and looked at the fishbowl before turning to look at her daddy.

“Daddy, Bear is sleepin’,” she said as she sat on the bed and scooted down to the floor. Justin turned to look at her as she moved around her room. She grabbed her leapfrog and smiled up at Justin. 

“Sleeping where?” Justin asked hesitantly. Junior turned the leapfrog on and lay on the floor. 

“In da hampa,” Junior said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. She kicked her feet back and forth. Justin took in a deep breath as he turned to leave her room. 

“Hey,” Brian said as he walked out of their bedroom, the top button of his jeans left unbuttoned. 

“Hey,” Justin answered as they walked down the stairs. Justin told Brian all about the mess that he found when he woke up. “So, she says that Bear is in the hamper, sleeping.”

“Yeah, he’s sleeping alright,” Brian said as they walked into the bathroom. They went through all the clothes and Brian sighed, kicking the pile. “I didn’t see anything,” he said as Junior came walking down the stairs. 

“Me either,” Justin said as he tossed the clothes back into the hamper. Junior walked over to her brother’s playpens and started to talk to them through the net. 

“J,” Brian said. She ran over and hugged Brian around the leg. 

“Yes,” she answered as he picked her up and sat her on the counter. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she twirled the end around her finger.

“You told daddy that Bear is sleeping, where is he?” Brian asked. She looked over at Brian with a smile on her face as she kicked her legs back and forth. 

“He’s in my pocket,” she said proudly. 

“You put him in your pocket?” Justin asked as he looked down at the small pair of jeans that he was holding in his hand. Junior nodded.

“Yes, ‘cause, ‘cause you said dat pockets was for holdin’ stuff,” she answered. Brian smirked as he looked at Justin.

“It’s true, you did,” Brian said as he leaned on the counter. Justin glared at Brian before closing his eyes and reaching into the front pocket of her jeans. 

“Oh my God,” Justin said as his fingers wrapped around the dead fish and he pulled it out of its denim resting place.

“See daddy, I told you dat Bear was sleepin’,” Junior said as she saw her fish lying still in Justin’s hand. Justin looked at Brian as Junior looked at her fish. Race and Pilot started to cry. 

“I’ll go see what’s wrong,” Justin said as he laid the fish on a piece of toilet paper and gave it to Brian.

Brian smirked at Justin as the blond smiled up at him. “Yeah, you do that,” Brian said as he turned to look at Junior. 

**

Just as Justin made sure that Race had a firm grip on his bottle there was a knock at the door. Justin pulled the door back and came face to face with his black shirt. 

“See, I told you I’d bring it back,” Molly said as she walked into the loft and tossed her things and the shirt onto the couch. 

“Is it clean?” Justin asked.

Molly turned to him and smirked. “You did not specify that it had to be clean,” she said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. “Hey Race, hey Pilot,” she said as she kissed both boys on the cheek. The two boys were in their high chairs, reclined back and happily drinking their bottles.

“I didn’t know I had to,” Justin said as he shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. “So, what brings you here?” Molly slipped her hands into her back pockets as she walked over and sat on one of the stools.

“Ugh, mom has a date tonight. I didn’t want to be there incase they decide to fuck or something,” she said. Justin grimaced at the thought of his mother having sex. “Where’s my sexy brother-in-law?”

Justin told her all about what had happened. Molly laughed so hard she almost fell off her stool. “That sucks,” she said finally. “Did you flush it down the toilet?”

Justin shrugged his shoulders. “I guess he is going to,” Justin said as he stopped looking for something to cook. 

“How is your art for the show coming?” Molly asked as she got up and took Race out of his high chair, sitting the finished bottle on the counter. Justin grabbed Pilot and followed her over to the sofa. 

“I finished the last of it last night actually,” Justin said as Molly reached for her other nephew. Justin gave her Pilot and sat next to her, watching them play. “I’m going to ship it out tomorrow and then that’s it.”

“Cool,” Molly said. The two siblings sat on the sofa talking until they heard the toilet flush. Junior came running out of the bathroom and straight into Justin’s arms. “Hey, J.”

“Hi, Aunt Molly.”

Brian walked out of the bathroom and over to the sofa. “Hey, Brian,” Molly said with a small wave.  
Brian kissed Molly on the top of the head as he sat down next to Justin, kissing the blond. “Daddy, we flush’d Bear down da toilet,” she told Justin. “Dad, said dat fishes need water ta breeve.” 

“Did he?” Justin asked as he looked at Brian. Junior nodded. 

“Bear couldn’t breeve, so he died and we can’t see him anymore,” Junior said sadly as her head lay on Justin’s chest and her fingers twisted the bottom of his shirt. 

“That’s very sad,” Justin said. “How do you feel about it?” Junior sat up and looked at her daddy.

“Hungry,” she said as she jumped up. “I have ta use da potty,” she announced as she took off running to the bathroom. 

“That was quick,” Molly said as she pulled her hair out of Race’s hand. 

“She’s only three,” Justin said as Brian got up, grabbing the stack of papers that had been left on the table earlier. 

**

“Shit,” Brian said as he hung up the phone, again. Junior was upstairs with Molly helping her take a bath. “Your sister seems to enjoy this. Too bad we can’t leave them with her,” Brian suggested as he walked over to Justin and wrapped his arms around the blond, kissing his neck.

Justin leaned his head to the side, giving Brian more access as he spooned strained carrots into Pilot and Race’s mouths. “Yeah, that’s because she doesn’t have to do it all the time,” Justin said as Race stuck his hand in his mouth before Justin could catch it. 

“Well, we’re going to have to do something because all of the schools start at age two. We have to find a daycare for the boys to go to,” Brian said as he moved from behind Justin and sat in the chair next to him. 

“Do we really want to send them to daycare?” Justin asked as he thought about Junior’s short time in daycare. Brian took one of the baby food jars and started to feed Pilot. 

“We don’t have too much of a choice. I can’t take them to the office with me. You can’t take them with you and everyone else we know works,” Brian reasoned. 

“You’re right,” Justin said as he spooned another mouthful of food into Race.

“The secretary just happened to be at ‘The Learning Tree’. I made an appointment for us to see the school tomorrow,” Brian said as he fed Pilot the carrots, frowning as he Pilot spit some of it back out. “I don’t blame you sonny boy. It looks like shit. I can only imagine how it tastes.”

**

Monday, morning…

Justin and Brian walked through the halls behind Mrs. Leeren. “Do you have children from many different backgrounds enrolled?” Justin asked as they stopped in front of one of the classrooms. 

The children inside were just getting themselves situated and their days started.

“Oh yes,” Mrs. Leeren said. “Our student population is very diverse. We make it a priority and pride ourselves in that fact,” she said as she escorted them into her office. 

“You said there is a bus that would pick her up and drop her off, if we wanted?” Mrs. Leeren nodded. 

“Oh yes, If you sign her name onto the pick up/drop off list then she will be added. We also work closely with the Allegheny school district, so that it is easier for the children to transition from preschool to Kindergarten.”

Justin looked at Brian and raised his eyebrow, giving him a ‘well, that’s a plus’ look. “If we decide to enroll her, how soon can she start?” Brian asked. Mrs. Leeren looked down at her paperwork and then back at the two men. 

“To be honest we normally don’t enroll children after the quarter has started, but seeing as though these are extenuating circumstances I think we can make an exception. If you want to enroll her you can take the necessary paperwork, fill it out and bring it back. If everything checks out I am sure we can have her started here by Wednesday at the latest.”

“Do you think you could give us a minute?” Brian asked. Mrs. Leeren nodded her head and stood. 

“Sure, take all the time you need. I’ll come back in a few,” she said as she left the office. 

“So, what do you think?” Brian asked as he got up and walked around the office, looking at the diplomas and artwork. Justin looked out the window at the elaborate playground outside.

“I know this is the first place we’ve seen but I really like it here,” Justin said as he looked at his watch. He had to meet the art movers at eleven. 

“I have to admit, it does not make me want to puke,” Brian stated as he turned to look at Justin.

“That’s always a plus,” Justin said with a laugh as he crossed his arms. “I think we should go for it.” Mrs. Leeren knocked on the door and waited for the all clear. 

“So, will you be needing the paperwork?” She asked.

**

“Did you have to fill out this much paperwork when Damien started school?” Justin asked Daphne. She leaned on the counter looking at the packet that Brian and Justin had gotten from The Learning Tree.

“Yeah, I did,” Daphne said as she gave him the portfolio. Justin slipped it into his bag and waited for Tom to come back. “I was so happy when I finally got it finished.” 

Tom owned the Art Depot, a local small business that specialized in shipping, restoring and preserving art of any scale. Tom was the only person Justin trusted to handle his shipping.  
“Here’s your receipt, Justin,” Tom said as he came from out of the back and handed the slip of paper to Justin.

“I need it there no later than Friday,” Justin said as he looked at the older man. Tom smiled as he made sure everything was in the computer correctly.

“No problem,” Tom said, “I’ll have it there by tomorrow night.”

“Thanks Tom, you’re the best,” Justin said as he left the Depot. “Well, that takes care of that.”

“The only thing left to do now is go and become ridiculously famous,” Daphne said with a laugh as she bumped Justin’s shoulder with her own. She checked her watch, making sure she wasn’t running late.

“Yeah, I wish,” Justin said. Daphne rolled her eyes. 

“Oh please, stop trying to be so nonchalant,” Daphne told him as they reached the car. Justin unlocked the doors and they both got into the car. “You’re going to be brilliant.”

Justin drove down the street, stopping at a light and checking his schedule. “… So I told him that he could have him for the whole weekend,” Daphne said with a sigh as she rolled her window down.

“And you are okay with that?” Justin asked as the light changed and he pressed the gas. Daphne looked over at him, her eyebrow raised into the air. “I take that as a ‘no’,” Justin said as he glanced over at his friend.

“He just better be there,” Daphne said as her cell phone started to ring. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the display. “See, speak of the devil,” she said as she answered the phone.

“Well?” Justin asked as Daphne hung up the phone. She looked over at him and smiled.

“He just wanted to make sure I wanted him to meet me at the school,” Daphne said with a smile. Justin knew how much she loved Cedric and he also knew how much Cedric loved Daphne. 

“It’s okay to love him, Daphne.” She glanced out of the window and took in a deep breath. Justin turned into Daphne’s driveway and turned the car off. She nodded as she opened the door and got out of the car. 

“Who’s watching the kids while you run all these errands?” Daphne asked, changing the subject. Daphne saw the smile spread across Justin’s face as they entered the house. 

“I dropped them off with Emmett.”

“Oh. My. God, you didn’t.”

Justin nodded as he closed the door. “Yeah, I did,” Justin said with a laugh, “he said they were going to have a day of beauty.” 

**

Tuesday…

“So, are you excited?” Lindsay asked as they watched one of the paintings being hung. Justin smiled as he told Marc to move the painting slightly to the right.

“How’s that?” Marc asked as they shifted the painting over to the right. 

“Yeah, that looks good,” Justin said. “I was excited, now I’m just nervous as hell,” he admitted. Marc and Allen finished hanging the painting and stepped down off their ladders. 

“You shouldn’t be. You are very talented.”

“Thanks, but I’m still nervous,” he said with a laugh.

“Well, what’d you think?” Allen asked as he adjusted his gloves. Marc stood next to them looking up at the painting. 

“It looks amazing,” Lindsay said and Justin quickly agreed. 

“Yeah,” Justin said. “Why don’t you guys go ahead and hang the other ones. I’ll be back to check on the progress.”

“You got it,” Marc said as they walked over to another large canvas and got ready to mount it on the wall. Lindsay and Justin watched for a few minutes before walking toward the E wing of the gallery. 

**

“JUNIOR!” Molly yelled as she walked around the house. “Where are you, this is not funny.” She looked in the kitchen and in all the bedrooms. There was a knock on the door as she passed by and she stopped to open it. “Brian… you’re early,” she said nervously. 

“My meetings finished early,” he said as he closed the door behind him. Molly walked slowly behind him, glancing all around for some sign of her niece.

“Oh.”

Race and Pilot were on the floor on their stomachs, looking over at Brian. “Where’s Junior?” Brian asked as he walked into the living room and picked the boys up off the floor. “Hey boys.”

Molly placed her hands on her hips and smiled. “Funny you should ask that,” she said. “We, umm, we were playing hide and go seek. Okay, it was more like me telling her to hide so I could finish my report, but then I realized that I hadn’t seen her in a while so I went to ‘seek’ her and… Did you know she can hide really well?”

“Molly?” Brian said.

“Okay, I might have misplaced her,” Molly admitted. Brian placed the boys back on the floor and looked at his sister-in-law.

“You lost her?”

“Misplaced,” Molly corrected as she pointed at him. “I misplaced her. Lost would indicate that I have no idea where she is. Misplaced is more like umm, I can’t _remember_ where she is.”

“They mean the same thing,” Brian said as he walked into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. “Did you look everywhere? Junior is very short for her age and can get into some pretty tight spaces.”

Molly laughed as she bit back the comment that was about to escape her lips. Something told her it was not the right time to make sexual comments. “Yeah, I looked everywhere,” she said as she tucked her long hair behind her ear. 

Brian combed every inch of the house, pausing in front of the bathroom. “See, I told you I looked everywhere,” Molly said. 

Brian turned his head and looked into the bathroom. He switched on the light and walked inside, pulling back the shower curtain. Junior was lying curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. “Man, it’s a good thing I found her,” Molly said with a sigh as Brian lifted her out of the tub. 

“You, found her?” Brian asked as he adjusted his daughter on his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Fine,” Molly said as she followed him down the stairs. “ _We,_ found her.” Brian buckled the twins into their car seats and packed all their things back into their diaper bag. Junior stretched and yawned as Brian stood her on her feet and helped her slip into her jacket.

“Hi dad,” she said sleepily as she tried to lean against his chest. Brian looked at his watch and kept her standing up.

“You have to be a big girl and walk to the car so I can carry your brothers,” Brian said softly as he kissed her on the top of the head and stood up. It was almost six o’clock, if she slept now they’d never get her back to sleep.

Brian picked up the diaper bag and flung it over his shoulder. He picked up the two seats and walked toward the door. “Thanks for watching them Molly, even if you did lose one,” Brian told her as he sat the two seats down and pulled out his wallet.

“Fuck you and you don’t have to pay me,” she said as Brian handed her some money. Brian looked over to where Junior was standing in the middle of the floor with her eyes closed swaying slightly.

“I know I don’t. You can use it to pay your cell phone bill,” Brian said with a smile. Molly had been on the phone with Hunter constantly since he’d left. She smiled as she took the money and stuffed it into her back pocket. “J… J!” Brian said louder. 

Junior snapped her eyes open as she started walking forward towards his voice, dragging her bag behind her. “I am very sleepy,” she said as Molly opened the door for Brian. 

“I know you are. You’ll be able to sleep really soon, okay?” Junior didn’t answer as she followed Brian out of the house, slowing down to step down off the porch. “Say later to Aunt Molly.”

Junior turned and waved slowly. “Later,” she said as she followed Brian to the car.

** 

“Tomorrow you are going to preschool,” Brian said as he lay next to Junior in her bed, her head resting against his arm as he smoothed his hand over her back. “You are going to make lots of new friends and have a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah,” she said as she finally drifted off to sleep.

**

“They’re all asleep, finally,” Brian said as he walked down the stairs.

“Good,” Justin said, “You have to sign these too.” Brian grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator and went to sit next to Justin. He handed Justin the beer and took the papers that Justin was holding out for him. “You do realize that tomorrow our daughter is going to school for the first time?”

“Yeah,” Brian said as he signed his name to the paperwork. “And you realize that this school lets out at three o’clock in the afternoon, right?” Justin looked to where Brian was pointing and nodded.

“Okay, so we’ll have to work out pick up and drop off schedules,” Justin said as he took a drink of his beer. “I think I should drop her off and you should pick her up. I usually get most of my work in the afternoons and I know you like to schedule early meetings so I think that would work best. We can always switch when we need too.”

Brian nodded his agreement. “I talked to Carl and Debbie,” Brian said. ”They said they don’t mind watching the boys until we can find something else.” Carl and Debbie were both retired and eager to have something to fill their days with again. They were not used to having free time.

“Good,” Justin said as Brian signed the last of the papers and stood up, grabbing Justin’s hand. Brian turned off the lights as he led Justin upstairs to their bedroom. “Aren’t you tired?” Justin asked with a smile as they entered the bedroom.

Brian pulled him close and pressed their lips together, as he let Justin feel his hard cock. “What do you think?” He asked as he closed the door.

**

Wednesday…

“Junior, stop moving, please,” Justin said as he brushed her hair. He was dressed and ready for work. Brian came down the stairs for the third time and drank the rest of his coffee. 

“I AM stopped movin’, daddy,” she said as she looked down. Justin sighed and lifted her head, again. He parted her hair and pulled it into two ponytails. She had eaten her cereal and was all ready to go. Her lunch was sitting on the counter in her new ladybug shaped lunchbox next to her new book bag, both of which Justin had bought while he ran his errands with Daphne.

“Are you ready to go?” Brian asked as he put the boys in their jackets and placed them in their car seats. Justin finished her hair and let her go. 

“YAY, I’M READY. I’M READY. I’M READY,” she said as she ran over and grabbed her jacket off the back of the sofa. “I am VERY READY.”

“We can see that and now the entire building knows it,” Brian said with a laugh. Justin grabbed his portfolio, keys, phone and Race. Brian grabbed his portfolio and Pilot. “Okay, let’s go or you’re going to be late.” Brian closed the door and locked it as Junior ran into the lift.

“Dad, did you know dat budderflies have got wings?” Junior asked as they walked to their cars. Justin pressed his door release button and opened the back door. He placed Race and his portfolio into the car.

“I know,” Brian said with mock enthusiasm. “We read that book every night. How could I not know?” Justin laughed as he took Pilot from Brian and snapped his seat into the base. Brian walked over to his car and opened the door. Justin turned around just as Junior was reaching into the curb water to pick up a worm.

“Junior, NO!” Justin said as her fingers touched the water. She looked up at Justin as he lifted her from the curb and placed her in the car. “That water is dirty.”

“I wanna touch dat worm,” she said as Justin helped her out of her book bag and into her booster seat. She pulled her feet up and started to mess with her shoelaces. Justin stopped her and tied her shoe lace back up. 

“Try to stay clean, at least until you have been into the building,” Justin pleaded as he kissed her on the cheek. Brian honked his horn as he waited in his car. 

“Okay,” she said exhaustedly. Race and Pilot watched their sister as Justin closed the door and climbed into the front seat. They pulled away from the curb and started the morning drive to ‘The Learning Tree’.

Justin called into work and listened to his messages as they drove along. Vanessa had called to confirm the delivery of his paintings and Jared Harring, the manager of a very prominent artist, had called about a possible showing. “DADDY!” Junior yelled out of the blue.

Justin looked at her in the rearview mirror before quickly placing his eyes back on the road. “J, what have we told you about screaming in the car?” 

“No screamin’,” she said as she unzipped her jacket. Justin heard the zipper as he tossed his phone into the passenger seat. 

“Keep that jacket on,” he said as they made a left. 

“But I am very, very _HOT,_ ” Junior said. Justin rolled his eyes as he looked in the rearview mirror.

“You’re not hot,” Justin said.

“But I really am,” she said. “Are we gonna color?” Junior asked as she pulled at the laces of her shoe. “I do like ta color.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure they’ll have lots of fun things to do,” Justin said as he drove along. Junior unlaced her shoe completely and grabbed the two strings in her hand, trying to tie them back together. She wound her hands around and around, creating a knot.

“Are they gonna have choc’late milk?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to wait and see,” Justin said as Race started to cry. He reached back and found the discarded pacifier and searched for Race’s mouth. “Shh, its okay buddy,” Justin soothed as he patted Race’s chest and made the turn into ‘The Learning Tree’s’ parking lot.

Justin pulled into the parking space next to Brian’s SUV and turned off his engine. Little kids and their parents were filtering into the building. “We’re here,” Brian said as he opened the back door and started to unbuckle her from her seat. Junior looked at the building through the car’s tinted window.

Justin lifted Pilot’s car seat out of its base as Brian tied Junior’s shoe and helped her put her book bag on her back. He gave her the lunchbox and helped her out of the car. She walked over to Justin and held onto his free hand. Brian grabbed Race and closed the door. “Do you have the papers?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said as they walked into the building. Junior looked all around as they walked through the halls. 

“HI,” a little brown haired boy said with a wave as he walked past. Junior smiled at him and let go of Justin’s hand so that she could wave back. 

“HI,” she said as they turned into the office and the door closed behind them. Justin sat Pilot on the floor and leaned on the counter.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” Ms. Stevens, the secretary, asked. Little boys and girls were filtering in and out of the office with notes and papers. Junior went and sat in one of the chairs next to a little brown skinned girl with jet black hair.

“We’re enrolling our daughter. This is the paperwork we were supposed to bring back,” Justin said as he handed her the portfolio. She took the folder and looked through the papers making sure everything was in order. Brian sat Race’s car seat on the floor and glanced at his daughter who was talking to the little girl.

**

“My name’s Alissa, what’s yours?” The little girl asked as she sat in the chair, her little shoes dangling high about the ground and her small hands pushing the front of her skirt further down between her legs.

“I’m Junior; dis is my first time here. Is it your first time here too?” Junior asked as she started to wave her lunchbox up and down. She kicked her legs back and forth, her white Pumas a blur as they moved through the air. 

“Yeah,” Alissa said as she twisted in the chair. “Is dat your mommy and your daddy over dere?” Junior looked to where Alissa’s small hand was pointing and smiled as she dropped her lunchbox.

“No, dat’s my daddy and my dad,” Junior said as she got out of the chair and picked up her lunchbox off the floor. 

“How come you don’t have no mommy?” Alissa asked as she wiped at her nose with the side of her hand. Junior shrugged.

“Cause… Do you like choc’late milk?” Junior asked with a smile. Alissa shifted in her seat and moved closer to Junior. 

“Choc’late milk is my mostest favorite,” Alissa said with a bright smile as her parents came out of Mrs. Leeren’s office. Mr. and Mrs. Tate spoke to Brian and Justin before walking over to get Alissa. “Mommy, daddy, I got a new fren. Dis is Junior.”

“Well, hello Junior, you are a very pretty little girl,” Mrs. Tate said with a smile as Mr. Tate smiled and waved.

“Thank you,” Junior said as Alissa got up and went with her parents out of the office. Junior watched her new friend as she disappeared around the corner. 

**

“Okay, everything looks to be in order. Junior is going to be in Mr. Jones' class, room 5. You just take a right when you leave out of the office. The teacher in the hall will help you if you have trouble finding it.” 

“Thanks,” Justin said as he and Brian picked up the boys seats and walked out into the hall. 

They counted the doors down to number five. 

Junior stood on her tiptoes trying to see into the window. Brian pulled the door open and walked in behind Junior as she looked around. Chris Jones walked over to Brian and Justin with a smile on his face as he shook both of their hands. 

“Good morning. It’s nice to meet you, my name’s Chris Jones,” he said as he shook their hands.

“Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor,” Brian said as he motioned to Justin. Justin smiled and gave the teacher a nice smile. Junior stood as close to Brian’s leg as she could as the tall dirty blond bent down to talk to her. 

“You must be Junior,” Mr. Jones said as he held out his hand. Junior looked up at Brian and then at Justin before putting her hand in his. “My name is Mr. Jones and I am going to be your teacher,” he said clearly.

“Hi,” Junior said quietly as her eyes landed on Alissa sitting over by the window. “DAT’S MY FRIEND,” she said happily as she looked at Mr. Jones. He turned to look at where she was pointing and smiled.

“It is?” He asked. Junior nodded as she stood on the sides of her shoes. 

“I like her.”

“Well, why don’t you go over and say hello. I am sure she’d like to have you sit next to her and I can show you where your things are going to go, okay,” he said. Brian and Justin watched as their little girl walked away from them. “Well, it seems as if she’s found a friend.”

“Yeah,” Brian said as Pilot made his presence known. Brian placed his pacifier back in his mouth and looked at his watch. Justin watched his little girl walk away without as much as a sideways glance. 

“I think she’ll do fine,” Mr. Jones said. “Not too many young ones are able to just walk away.” Justin nodded his head as a little freckled faced boy ran up to them, pulling on Mr. Jones’ pants leg.

“Misser Jones, Summer hit’d me,” the little boy said. 

“It was very nice meeting you, but I guess I better get to work,” he said as he took Matthew’s hand and went to find Summer. “Summer, we don’t hit, do we?” Brian and Justin heard him ask the small girl as they walked out of the door.

**

“How’d it go?” Debbie asked as Justin carried the twins and their bag into the house, closing the door with his foot. He walked over to the living room and sat the boy’s car seats down, unbuckling them.

“Great, she didn’t seem to have a hard time at all,” Justin said with a smile as he sat their bag on the sofa. “Hey Carl,” Justin said as the retired detective came in the back door.

“Well, she always was a tough little shit. Just like her fathers,” Debbie said with a proud smile as she kissed Justin on the cheek, wiping her lipstick off as she moved away. Carl walked over and lifted the two giggling boys into his arms as he sat down on the sofa. 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed as he walked toward the door with Debbie right on his heels. “They ate at around seven this morning and I changed them and…”

“I think we can handle it, Sunshine,” she said as she pushed him out the door. 

“I know, thanks Deb. Bye,” he said. Carl and Debbie said their goodbyes before shutting the door. Justin looked at his watched just as his phone started to ring.

“Hey Lindsay... okay... well, give me a few minutes. I’ll be right there,” he said as he got in the car, started the engine and headed to the gallery. 

**

Junior sat in her seat next to Alissa, twirling her hair around her finger. 

She swung her legs back and forth, creating a soft whooshing sound as the material of her cargos rubbed together. “Okay, let’s all move to the carpet and take a seat,” Mr. Jones said as all the kids got out of their seats and filtered over to the carpet in front of the bulletin board. 

“You can sit next to me,” a little blond named Mitch said to the two friends as he sat on the carpet, close to the front.

“Okay,” the two girls said as they sat down. Junior folded her legs in front of her and looked up at the brightly colored bulletin board. A multi-colored caterpillar stretched the length of the bulletin board, down the side and across the small bookshelves. Each part of the caterpillar’s body was labeled with a number. 

“My name’s Mitch,” he said as he sneezed, covering his mouth with his hand. “What’s yours?” He asked. 

“My name’s Alissa and dis is Junior.” Mitch smiled at the two pretty girls before reaching over and touching Junior’s face. 

“You got sumpin’ on you,” he said as he pulled it off her face and wiped it on the floor. Mr. Jones walked over to the side of the board, a long stick with a little chick on the end held firmly in his hand. 

 

“We have two new friends in the class. Alissa and Junior,” he said to the children as they all sat watching him. Tiffany, his teacher’s assistant, was busy setting up their desks for their coloring activity. “Everyone say hello to Alissa and Junior.” 

“HELLO,” they yelled.

“Junior, why don’t you come on up here and help us say our numbers,” he said as she stood up and walked over to him. He gave her the stick and helped her stand to the side of the board so that everyone could see. “Do you know your numbers?” he asked the smiling girl.

“Yes, I know a lots of numbers,” she stated happily as she twirled the stick in her hand. Mr. Jones stopped her movements and pointed to the caterpillars head.

“We don’t swing the stick. It is for pointing, right?” he asked. They all shouted ‘yes’ as they nodded their heads. 

“This is our counting caterpillar, every morning we count our numbers and our letters,” he said to the class and mostly to Junior and Alissa. “Today is going to be your turn. You see the name next to the numbers one, two and three?” He asked as he pointed over to the side of the bulletin board where names were placed next to their assigned tasks. 

“Yes,” Junior said as she shifted back and forth from one foot to the other. Justin had showed her numerous times how to spell her name. She was still working on it. 

“Your name is next to ‘numbers’ today, so you get to count the numbers. Come and pick a number and let’s see how high we have to count today,” he said as he picked the jar filled with numbered ping pong balls up off the shelf and held it while Junior picked. “Do you know that number?”

Junior thought about it for a while, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth before she answered. “Umm, FIVE,” she said loudly as she smiled at Mr. Jones.

“You are right, show it to the class.” Junior sat the pointing stick between her legs and held the small white ball in between her fingers. “Tell them what number it is.”

“It’s a five,” she said as she looked up at the ball. The stick moved from between her legs and she looked down, dropping the small white ball. “Uh OH,” she said as she hopped over to the ball and picked it up.

“You have to say it loud enough for everyone to hear you,” Mr. Jones said as she picked up the stick and held it tightly in her hand. 

“IT’S A FIVE!” she shouted with a giggle. Mr. Jones laughed as all the kids giggled. Tiffany laughed as she finished setting up their activity and went to get their other surprise ready.

“Very good,” he said. “Now, you can put the ball in the _red_ bucket.” Junior ran over to the two buckets, one red and one yellow. She hesitated for a minute before placing the ball in the right bucket and walking back over to Mr. Jones. 

“I did put it in da red one,” she said happily.

“Yes you did. Okay, now, lets count our numbers up to number five,” he said as he helped her point the stick.

**

“Brian, the boards for Spa Essentials are ready and waiting for your approval. Brandon Gleason called. He wants to meet with you about possibly doing a campaign. Oh, and Michael called. He was very excited,” Cynthia said as she handed the messages to Brian.

“Call Mr. Gleason back and schedule a meeting. Tell Joel down in the art department to get the boards up here ASAP… and get me a cup of coffee,” he said as he sat down at his desk and pulled the phone close.

“You got it,” Cynthia said as she walked toward the door. “Oh, by the way, how was the first day?” Brian pressed the button for the speakerphone and dialed the number.

“Great, she was a natural,” he said.

“Just like her father,” Cynthia said with a smile. Brian looked at her and raised his eyebrow as she walked out of the office. 

“Hello,” Michael said into the phone. Brian picked the phone up and held it to his ear. 

“Mikey, you called?” Brian asked with a smirk as he looked at the proofs that had been left on his desk. Cynthia walked in with his cup of coffee and the boards, leaving after setting them up. 

“Yeah, I called,” Michael said excitedly. 

“Our application got approved. We just found out today,” he said as Ben walked out of the kitchen. 

Michael grabbed a picture of the brother and sister, that they’d just been informed were all theirs, off of the coffee table. Their names were Tyler and Emily. Tyler was eight and Emily was three and a half. 

“Congratulations Mikey,” Brian said as Michael filled him in on everything, word for word. They didn’t hang up until Cynthia came in announcing that is was time for his meeting. 

**

“WE HAVE A BUNNY!” Junior screamed as she ran to Brian. Brian moved from in front of the door so that the other parents could come in.

“Really?” Junior pointed at the large rabbit cage in the back of the class. “Did you have fun?” Brian asked. 

“His name is Pez. Dat’s a candy, dad. Did you know dat?” She asked excitedly as she pulled Brian over to the rabbit cage, ignoring his question. “He is very, very soft.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Brian said with a frown as he watched the dwarf rabbit hop around the cage, pausing to chew on pieces of hay. Brian stood up straight as Junior smiled up at him. “How’d she do today?” Brian asked as Mr. Jones walked up to them. Junior walked away to talk to Alissa as her mom helped her into her jacket.

“She fit right in. She is very smart as well as very assertive,” he said with a smile. Brian nodded. He knew his daughter was not as soft as some of the other little girls. They talked for a while longer before Mr. Jones went to talk to Summer’s dad.

“You ready to go? We have to go and get your brothers,” Brian said as they walked over to her cubby to get her things.

**

“Where’s daddy?” Junior asked as she sat on the floor pulling her shoes and socks off. Brian sat the twin’s seats down and walked over to the desk, depositing his wallet, keys and phone. 

“He’s on his way home, remember?” Brian asked as he walked over and took Race and Pilot out of their seats and onto the blanket on the floor. Junior had talked to Justin on the phone and told him all about her day and the pet rabbit.

“I want him to be home right now,” she said, dragging out the last word as she pulled her book bag off. Brian smiled as he gave each of the boys a teething ring. Pilot giggled as he looked up at his dad. Race was too busy gnawing on the toy to pay attention to anything else.

“I know,” Brian said as he walked into the kitchen. “Bring your lunchbox in here,” he told her. Junior walked over and tossed her lunchbox onto the counter. Brian handed her a cup of juice and a cookie.

“Thank you,” she said as she took the cookie and the juice. Brian left her in the kitchen and went to change his clothes. Brian walked into his room and peeled off his clothes. He slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. 

“WE HAVE A BUNNY!” Brian heard her say as he walked down the stairs. Justin tossed his things on the couch and listened as she told him everything that he’d already heard on the phone. 

“Hey,” Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Justin and kissed the back of his neck. Junior lay down in between her brothers and told them all about the bunny too. “I think she is obsessed with the bunny.” Justin turned in his arms and placed a heated kiss on Brian’s lips.

“She’s just excited. She’s never seen a bunny up close before,” Justin said softly as his lips lingered on Brian’s. “I’m going to order a pizza,” Justin said as he moved away from Brian, his hard cock brushing against Brian’s thigh.

Brian and Justin spent the rest of the night playing with their kids. Justin gave Junior a bath while Brian got Race and Pilot ready for bed. He could hear all the train and airplane noises he heard Brian make down the hall.

“Go to sleep,” Justin said as he watched Junior squirming on her bed. “I mean it.” Justin closed the door, just slightly.

“But, I’m not even really sleepy,” She said loudly as she wiggled in her bed. Justin ignored her and walked down the hall into their bedroom. Race and Pilot were sound asleep.

Justin walked over to the bed and collapsed face down on the covers. “This is it. I’m going to die,” Justin said into the sheets.

“Hopefully not on the bed.”

“Fuck you.” 

Justin sighed deeply as he felt the mattress shift with Brian’s added weight. Brian straddled Justin’s legs and nudged his hips with his knee. Justin smiled sleepily and turned over. “Mr. Kinney, are you trying to seduce me?” Justin asked; his voice low and dripping with lust.

“Trying?” Brian asked as he leaned down and captured Justin’s lips in his. Justin moaned into the kiss as he felt Brian’s fingers on the button of his jeans. He gasped as Brian deepened the kiss, pressing kisses down his exposed neck.

They made quick work of their clothes as Brian moved back, leaning against the headboard.   
Justin moaned as Brian continued to suck on the flesh of his neck as the brunet reached over and pulled a condom and the lube out of the jar on the nightstand. 

“Hurry up,” Justin said as he bit down gently on Brian’s earlobe, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth. Brian quickly rolled the condom, coating his hard cock in lube. Justin took a deep breath as he lowered himself onto the stiff member. Brian bit down on Justin’s shoulder as he fucked himself, moaning as Brian thrust into him.

Time rolled by until Justin felt himself starting to fall over the edge. He held on tightly as Brian milked his orgasm from his body. 

He clamped down on Brian and pulled him over the edge with him. They both struggled to catch their breath as Brian moved their heads and pushed his tongue into Justin’s waiting mouth. He pulled out of Justin and got rid of the condom. They lay together, tangled in each other and too tired to make it to the shower.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Brian said as his fingers trailed through Justin’s hair. Justin sighed as he leaned into Brian’s neck. 

“Too tired,” Justin breathed. They settled into a quiet comfort as they finally started to drift off to sleep.

“DADDY, DADDY. I AM VERY, VERY HOT! I AM,” Junior shouted as she kicked off her covers and got up out of her bed. She went to her door and pulled it open. She peeked down the hall and moved the hair out of her face. “DADDY, DADDY!”

“Get back in the bed,” Justin said calmly and loud enough for her to hear him. Junior took in a deep breath and got ready to yell again. “J, go and….”

“Junior, go to sleep, now,” Brian said evenly. 

She looked at their door and huffed as she walked back to her bed and climbed up. “I am very really hot,” she said quietly. She sat in the middle of the bed and wiggled until she was out of her pajama shorts and the shirt. She held on tight to her teddy bear as she eventually fell asleep, her clothes tossed to the side and her face buried in her bear’s fur.

“You think she’s sleep?” Justin asked as Brian got up out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

“Does it matter? She’s quiet,” Brian answered as Justin got up to follow him.

**

Friday afternoon, two weeks later…

“Hey.”

“Fucking shit, Molly,” Riah said as she walked out of her Advanced Physics class. They’d been best friends since freshman year of high school. “You scared me,” she said as she adjusted the strap to her bag and pulled a cigarette from out of her jacket pocket. 

Molly walked with her friend across the campus of Carnegie Mellon.

“Sorry, so, Riah,” Molly said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend’s shoulders, her bag hitting against Riah’s hip, “how would you like to accompany me on a little trip?” Riah looked over at Molly as they reached an abandoned bench and sat down. 

“When did he call?” Riah asked with a laugh as she took a deep pull off of the cigarette and passed it to Molly. 

“About an hour ago, right before I walked into chem. Lab,” Molly said as she blew the smoke from her lungs and looked across the campus. “You have no idea how hard it was to sit through lab. I am so fucking excited.”

“Why? It’s not like he’s in the same state or anything.” Molly smiled at her friend as she passed the cigarette back. 

“I know, but, they are in New York. They’re only going to be there for three days. So…” Molly said as she smiled brightly. 

“So you want to go?” 

“We can leave now and be back by Monday,” Molly said as she wrapped her hand around Riah’s arm, her blue fingernail polish shining in the sun. “Come on, come on.”

“Fine,” Riah said as they got up. “You’re buying me lunch.”

**

“Okay, and now I want ta put da white. Can I put da white, daddy?” Junior asked as she scratched her arm, spreading the washable paint across her smooth skin. Justin laughed as he pulled up the sleeves on his own shirt.

“You can put any color that you want. It’s your picture,” Justin said as he opened the jar of white and poured some onto the paint pallet. Junior eagerly dipped her brush into the paint as Justin twisted the jar closed. 

“What are you going to paint?” Justin asked with a smile as the sun filtered into his studio. Race and Pilot were taking a nap while Brian finished some things for Kinnetik that needed to be done before they left. 

“I’m gonna paint a snowman and lots and lots of snow,” she said, “wif a big sun.”

“If you paint a big sun then the snowman and all the snow is going to melt,” Justin informed her. 

“Why?” she asked as she started on her snowman, covering the oversized sheet of paper with giant swirls of white, tainted with red from her previous endeavor. Justin watched her paint as he sat back in his chair.

“The sun is very _hot_ and the snow is very _cold,_ ” he told her. Junior bit her lip as she thought about what Justin was saying, her three year old brain wrapping around the information. 

“I will even give da sun some water,” she said matter-of-factly as she went back to her painting. Justin laughed at her reasoning as he went to make sure he had packed everything.

**

“Riah, I am not listening to that CD again,” Molly said as they drove along. Riah popped the gum in her mouth and held the CD out of Molly’s reach. 

“Too bad, I have first pick on CD’s for the next two hours,” Riah said as she lit the cigarette that was dangling from her fingers. Molly sighed as Riah slid the CD into the player. 

“You are so lucky there are only two hours left on this trip,” Molly said with a laugh as Riah blew out a long stream of smoke and turned the volume up.

“So, how big is his dick? Riah asked. “I mean, I assume that it is a pretty good size for you to want to go all the way to New York just to get laid.”

“I’m not telling you,” Molly said with a smile, “and we are going to New York because I miss my boyfriend and I would like to see him.” Riah started to laugh as she looked over at her friend.

“You are so full of shit.”

“Okay, I might be a little horny,” Molly admitted. 

**

“Is gramma comin’?” Junior asked as she sat in the tub. Brian cleaned all the paint off of her and washed her hair. He made sure all of the soap and shampoo was rinsed off of her before standing her up and wrapping the towel around her and he lifted her out of the tub.

“In more ways than one from what I hear,” Brian said as he dried her off. She sneezed in his face as he wiped the water off of hers. “Thank you.”

“Mr. Duck is gonna go down da hole,” she said as she leaned over the edge of the tub, watching as the water swirled out of the tub. “Look it’s gonna go down da hole,” she pointed.

“Mr. Duck is too big to go down the hole,” Brian said as he looked at the duck. Junior coughed as he dried her hair.

“Look, it’s gonna go down da hole. Look dad, look,” she said as she tried to move to pick up the duck. Brian leaned over and got the duck out of the tub and sat it on the edge. Junior watched the duck as Brian finished drying her off.

“There see, now he’s all safe.”

Brian walked with her out of her bathroom and helped her into her pajamas after putting some lotion on her. He listened as she went on and on about all the things she did in school and all about the fun she had with Alissa on the playground. “Planes can fly?” She asked as Brian slipped the shirt over her head.

“Yeah,” Brian said as she rode around the room on her skateboard. Brian hated her skateboard, mostly for the fact that it scratched the floor. Every time he put it away she seemed to find it. 

“I do even like planes,” she said as she scratched her arm and rubbed her eye. “Dad, can I….” She trailed off as she heard the door open and close. 

**

“They’ve all eaten dinner already,” Justin said. Jennifer followed her son into the kitchen, sitting her bag next to the center island. Jennifer smiled at her son’s nervousness. His and Brian’s bags were packed and sitting by the door. They’re flight was due to leave in four hours. “The twins are in their playpens. They’re asleep already and….”

“Justin, I think I am capable of watching my grandchildren. It’s not like it’s my first time with kids,” she said. Justin smiled at his mom as he slid his phone into his pocket. Brian, having taken many business trips, was completely ready to go. Justin on the other hand, was a nervous wreck.

“GRAMMA,” Junior squealed as she ran down the stairs and over to Jennifer. Jennifer bent down and wrapped her arms around the giggling girl. “Mr. Duck almost went down da hole,” she said. Jennifer looked at Brian who was walking toward her with a smirk on his face.

“Who?”

“Her rubber duck,” Justin explained. Brian looked at his watch and ran his hand along Justin’s back. 

“We have to leave now if we want to be there with time to… check out the bathroom,” Brian said with a raised eyebrow. Justin walked over to the twins playpens and kissed them both on the cheek. He walked over to the door and bent down so that he was level with Junior. 

“I don’t even want to you to on da plane,” she said as tears welled in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Justin hugged her close and gave her kisses.

“I know, but it’s only for a few days and then we’ll be back, okay?” Justin said. Junior cried harder as Justin kissed her one last time and pulled away from her. He took a deep breath and walked over to his mom, giving her a hug. 

“She’ll be fine,” Jennifer said. “Time you leave she’ll be fine.” Justin nodded as he went to pick up his bags.

“Dad, don’t leave,” she said as the tears flowed from her eyes. Brian hugged her and gave her a kiss before handing her over to Jennifer. They made sure that Jennifer had their phone numbers before finally leaving. Justin fought the urge to cry as he heard Junior’s screams through the door as the lift started its dissent. 

Junior leaned against the door with tears falling from her eyes as she listened to the lift go down. Jennifer walked over to her granddaughter and wrapped her in a hug. “What do you say we go and watch Snow White?” Junior slowly nodded her head as she let Jennifer walk her over to the sofa.

Snow White was her favorite. 

**

“Holy shit, look at this place,” Justin said as they walked into the hotel room. Brian tipped the bellboy after he placed the bags in the room. Justin walked into the bathroom and then over to the large window. Brian threw his wallet, phone and sunglasses on the dresser. “The view is amazing.”

“You picked it out,” Brian said as he walked over to the window and looked down. Justin smirked as he shrugged out of his jacket.

“Correction, I picked out a hotel and then you _changed_ the hotel. So, technically _you_ picked the hotel,” Justin stated as Brian moved to stand behind him, his agile fingers unbuttoning Justin’s shirt. Justin smirked as the shirt dropped to the floor. 

“And it’s a hell of an improvement,” Brian said as he ran his hands down Justin’s chest and down to the button of his jeans, “ _if_ , I don’t say so myself.” Justin was about to say something when he felt Brian’s heated fingers wrap around his cock.

“I’m nervous as hell,” Justin admitted as he turned around and pressed his lips to Brian’s as they moved back toward the bed.

“Mmm,” Brian said as he collapsed on top of Justin, running his hands down Justin’s smooth chest. 

“They say that exercise is good for getting rid of tension,” Justin moaned as Brian started to slowly move his hand. Brian quickly removed his clothes and Justin’s before pulling a condom out of the pocket of his discarded jeans.

“We’ll have to test that theory.”


	17. Blended

Thanks to everyone for reading and waiting so long for an update. Thank you to my beta Carly. You are the best.

* * *

Jennifer dialed Molly’s number again as they pulled out of the parking lot after picking up Junior from school. “Tuck’r, see da birds? Birds go TWEET, TWEET, TWEET. Did you even know dat?” Junior asked as she sat in her booster seat, looking out the window.

“I did not know that,” Tucker answered as he drove. Jennifer smiled at their interaction as she held her cell phone to her ear. “Where is your aunt?” She wondered out loud as she flipped her phone closed.

“I don’t know,” Junior answered with a sigh as she scratched her head. “Gramma?” 

“Yes?”

“When is my daddy and my dad going to come back?” She asked distractedly as she pulled at the button on her sweater. 

“In two days,” Jennifer answered as they drove towards Debbie’s house. Junior yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“In two days on da plane?” She asked as she crossed her legs and reached for the travel sized magna-noodle on the seat next to her.

“Yes, in two days they are going to fly home on the…”

“Da plane goes UP, high in da sky,” Junior said as she shot her left hand out to demonstrate. Jennifer laughed as she pulled to a stop in front of Debbie’s house. 

“Okay, let’s go get your brothers,” Jennifer said as Tucker killed the engine and climbed out of the car, opening the back door. He unbuckled Junior’s restraints and helped her out of the car. Junior took off running.

“Gramma Deb, Gramma Deb. I’M HERE!” She screamed as she knocked on the door and tried to reach up to press the button for the doorbell, her inherited height making it an impossible feat.

“Well, hello gorgeous,” Debbie said as she opened the door. Junior flew into her arms, letting Debbie hug her tight and give her lots of kisses. “Hey Jen.Tucker.”

“Hey,” Tucker replied.

“Hello Debbie, I came to get my boys,” Jennifer said with a tired laugh as she closed the door behind her. 

“Sit down for a minute. You guys have got plenty of time,” Debbie said. Jennifer gladly took the invitation and sat down on the sofa. “You want anything?”

“No thanks,” Jennifer answered.

“Nothing for me,” Tucker said. 

“Tea it is,” Debbie said with a smile and a laugh. Jennifer relaxed into the sofa and laughed. Junior walked over to her brothers and smiled.

“Hello,” she said as she leaned over the top of the playpen. Pilot and Race smiled up at their sister and giggled as she made funny noises. She played with her brothers for a while before hearing noises coming from outside. She ran over to Debbie and patted lightly on her leg. “Gramma Deb, is dat grampa out dere?

“It sure is. Why don’t you go out and see if you can help him.”

“Come on Tuck’r, lets go help grampa,” she said as she grabbed on to his hand and pulled him toward the back door. 

“She has so much energy,” Jennifer said as Debbie walked over and handed her a cup of tea. 

“You’re not fuckin’ kiddin’.”

**

Riah pulled into a parking space at the first hotel she saw. “Okay sleeping beauty, time to get up,” she said to Molly as she killed the engine. Molly stretched and closed the car door. 

“Nice play, Ri,” Molly said sarcastically as she grabbed her bag out of the back and followed her best friend into the rental office.

“Well, Ms. Moneybags, did you have a better idea?” Riah was greeted with a loud sigh and then silence as she opened the glass door. “Yeah, didn’t think so.”

“I hope they at least clean the sheets,” Molly said as they walked up to the counter to get a room for the night.

“Yeah, don’t count on it.”

**

“…And da tree was BIG and da leaves was GREEN,” Junior said with a giggle as she held the phone to her ear. Brian listened and smiled as she laughed. She had already talked to Justin, telling him all about her pictures and her new socks. Plain white, but special because ‘gramma’ bought them.

“Where the fuck is my belt?” Justin asked out loud, more to himself than anything, as he dashed around the hotel room trying to get ready. Brian was already dressed and ready to go.

“You’re wearing it already,” Brian pointed out, covering the phone. “Big and green,” he repeated, “Did you pick any apples off of it?” Junior shifted on the sofa, pulling at her socks. At ten o’clock, it was way past her bedtime.

“We gotted LOTS of apples.” 

“Only the best they had,” Tucker added as he sat down next to her and made sure that Pilot had the bottle firmly in his grip.

“But we can’t even eat them cause gramma said dat they were dirty.” Brian checked his watch.

“You can eat them once they’re clean,” Brian said as Justin pulled on his shirt. “Okay baby girl, dad and daddy have to go now,” Brian told her as he stood.

“You comin’ home now?” 

“Not yet, we have two more days,” Brian said. “Go and get your airplane so you can change the day, okay.” Junior scooted off of the sofa and hopped over to the refrigerator. 

Lindsay had bought her a large magnetic calendar with lots of different shapes, numbers, color cards and extras. “Ready?” Brian asked both Justin and his daughter.

Junior peeled the magnetic jumbo jet off of Friday and held it tightly in her hand. “Yes,” they both replied. 

“Okay, now, stick the airplane on Saturday.” Junior frowned as she watched the calendar with interest. Jennifer turned from her space at the sink, washing the apples and helped her granddaughter. 

“Thank you gramma,” Junior said as she made sure the plane was sticking. “I DID IT,” she said happily while trying to balance the phone. 

“Very good, now its time for you to go to bed,” he told her. Junior sighed as they both told her they loved her and hung up the phone.

“See gramma, two whole more days,” she said, holding up two fingers. 

“I see,” Jennifer replied as she dried her hands, “and now its time for little girls to go to sleep.” Junior ran over and gave Tucker and Pilot a hug and a kiss. Race was already fast asleep in his crib.

** 

The waiters and cleaners moved swiftly around the gallery, removing all traces of the night’s events.

The show was a huge success and they watched as one by one each of Justin’s paintings and sketches were marked as ‘sold’. Vanessa congratulated Justin and hugged them both. “I’ll call you when I get back. We can discuss the possibility of future shows,” she said with a smile before disappearing out of the door. 

“I don’t think she ever unpacks,” Justin joked. “Then again, with all her money she doesn’t have to.”

“What do you say we get out of here?” Brian suggested as he downed the last of his wine and handed the glass to a passing waiter. Justin placed his glass on the tray and nodded.

“Yeah,” Justin said as they made their way to the doors of the gallery. They stepped out onto the sidewalk and Justin leaned against one of the steel supports as Brian called a cab.

**

“How does it feel to be a famous artiste?” Brian asked slowly as he pressed a kiss to Justin’s lips, his hand finding its way to the zipper of Justin’s pants. 

The cabbie pretended not to notice the men in the backseat as he drove them to their hotel. He drove a little faster when a muffled moan escaped Brian’s mouth.

“I don’t know if I would say famous,” Justin said with a smirk as he leaned his head back, allowing Brian full access to his neck. Justin held onto Brian, his fingers gripping his hair tightly as Brian nipped and sucked.

“Aren’t _you_ modest?” Brian asked mockingly as he popped the button on Justin’s pants and snaked his hand inside. Justin gasped as Brian wrapped his warm hand around his cock and began to move it slowly, up and down. 

“Extremely,” Justin replied as Brian stopped his hand from moving. Justin panted against Brian’s lips as the cab came to a stop in front of their hotel. They straightened out their clothes and stepped out of the cab. Brian paid the cabbie and turned to follow Justin into the hotel.

“We have two days left. What do you want to do?” Justin asked as the elevator stopped on their floor. Justin followed behind Brian, their fingers intertwined as they made it to their room.

“Well, sunshine,” Brian said as he slid the cardkey into the lock and opened the door, “it’s your big night. So, what do _you_ want to do?” 

Justin gave him an evil smile before looping his arms around Brian’s neck and crashing their lips together. The force of the attack forced them through the door and down to the floor. 

Brian kicked the door shut as he made quick work of getting Justin out of his pants.

**

“There are so many people here,” Molly said excitedly as they moved through the crowd. There were massive ramps everywhere and thousands of fans. Riah moved the black hair out of her face and fastened it into a bun. 

“I know,” Riah replied as she dropped her hands and scanned the crowd again. “Did he say where they’d be?”

“No, but I know that Charlie and Ricky are on the street course today,” Molly said. Riah adjusted her bra strap and sighed heavily. “Come on, we can ask them,” Molly said as she pulled her toward a group of guys.

“Well, hello ladies,” one of the boys said. “Name’s Andy, what’s yours?” Riah pushed forward and smiled up at the very tall stranger. Andy was tall and lean with jet black hair.

“Riah, and this is Molly. We’re actually looking for her boyfriend. Do you guys know Hunter?” Riah asked without taking her eyes off of Andy. Andy watched the loose strands of hair as they moved across her face.

“Hunter?” One of the boys repeated; his face in a frown as he thought about the name. “Hun… Oh, you mean Gadget?”

“YEAH,” Molly said happily as she looked around. Riah moved the stray strands of hair out of her face, her right hand worrying the strap of her messenger bag. Andy stood leaning against the metal van, one foot resting on the pedal of his bike.

“Ahh,” the boys all said as they made the connection. 

“Oh, yeah, we know Gadget. He’s about to start the freestyle competition,” Andy said as he placed his hand in his back pocket.

“Course 8,” Austin, one of the other boys said. Molly thanked them all and grabbed onto Riah’s wrist, pulling her behind her.

“Come on,” Molly said. 

“Hey, if you want, stop by tonight,” Andy said and handed Riah a crumpled piece of paper with his name and room number written in permanent marker.

“Yeah,” Riah said as she let Molly drag her away. They moved through the people towards course number 8. Hundreds of people were gathered around the course, waiting for the freestyle competition to start. 

“Look, there he is,” Molly said as Hunter stood on the edge of the platform, positioning his board for the drop in. Molly and Riah watched excitedly as Hunter ran the course, hollering and screaming with the rest of the fans.

“So, are you coming with me to Andy’s?” Riah asked as she tapped the crumpled piece of paper against her cheek.

“Ooo, Andy. On a first name basis already are we?” Molly said with a laugh. Riah smacked her in the arm. “I can’t believe he pre-wrote his room number,” Molly said as she shifted her eyes from her boyfriend to her best friend.

“Shut up,” Riah said as she stuffed the number into her pocket. “He is simply prepared.”

“Yeah, ok,” Molly said as they watched Hunter finish the course. He stood waiting for the results with the rest of the skaters. Molly waited, holding her breath as they called third and second place. 

“And the winner is… smokin’ all the competition and coming out on top, HUNTER “GADGET” NOVOTNY-BRUCKNER,” the announcer yelled. Molly screamed as loud as she could and grabbed onto Riah. 

“I can’t breathe,” Riah gasped. Molly let her go but continued to grip her hand tightly.

“OH MY GOD,” Molly screamed as she watched Hunter walk over to the announcer and begin to talk with him. She was screaming so loud and was so happy that she barely heard any of the words as she strained to listen to his voice over the P.A. system. 

** 

Two days later Brian and Justin they were still in the room, all hopes of seeing the sights long ago forgotten. They were due at the airport in a few short hours.

Justin sighed heavily as he turned his head away from the sun that was rising and shining directly in his face. He moved to turn onto his side but was stopped by Brian who was sound asleep on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Thick layers of cum and sweat bound them together. 

“Brian,” Justin said, clearing his throat into the fading darkness. “Brian, I can’t breathe,” Justin said as he tried to shift Brian’s weight off of him. “BRIAN!” 

“Fuck. What?” Brian asked sleepily as he moved off of Justin, the remains of their evening celebrations clinging to them both as their bodies moved apart. 

“We have to get up and pack. We have to be at the airport soon.” Justin moved to get out of the bed. He wanted nothing more than to take a long shower.

“We have time for one more round,” Brian said with a smirk as he grabbed onto Justin’s arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

**

Every inch of the hotel room was covered in bodies, condom wrappers, empty beer cans and cups. They had partied and they had partied hard. 

Ricky sat next to Molly on the sofa, his head resting on her shoulder. Hunter sighed contently, his head on Molly’s lap. Riah and Andy lay on the floor; Riah on her stomach and Andy on his back. Charlie was passed out behind the sofa. Trey was on the opposite side of the coffee table, a girl curled into his side.

No one was asleep but they were all too tired to move. Two days of going to practice and events during the day and partying at night had finally caught up with all of them.

“Coffee,” Charlie said from somewhere behind the sofa, the fog of sleep lifting. “I need coffee.”

“Coffee,” the group groaned collectively as limbs began to untangle themselves. Countless showers, numerous aspirins and dozens of curse words later the group was ready to join the land of the living.

“Eight black coffees, loads of sugar and some of those little milk-in-a-bucket things,” Ricky said to the girl behind the counter. The rest of the group stood gathered around, making sure they all got what they wanted.

“What kind?” The girl asked as she placed the order.

“Amaretto… chocolate… hazelnut… almond… vanilla... Irish cream… French vanilla,” the group yelled out all at once. The young girl stared at all of them, debating whether or not she wanted to ask them all to repeat themselves.

“Come on!” one of the customers in line behind them droned. 

“Dude, chill,” Hunter said, turning his attention back to the girl behind the counter.

“Yeah dude, maybe you should forgo ‘the bean’ on this fine morning,” Andy added, causing them all to laugh.

“Just, give us a handful of everything,” Molly said, solving the problem. Five minutes later they all had their coffee and all you could hear was the stirring of liquid.

**

Brian and Justin stood in baggage claim waiting for their luggage. Brian sighed as he looked around the terminal for a clock. “It’s been twenty minutes,” he said. 

“There,” Justin said pointing as he saw the luggage start to come around the carousel. They both rushed forward, grabbing all of their bags. They were three steps out of the airport when Justin’s cell phone began to ring. Justin looked down at the display and smiled at Brian. “Hello mom.”

“Justin, how was your flight?” 

“Actually, it was really….”

“That’s nice sweetie. Have you heard from your sister?” Brian stepped up to the curb and hailed a cab.

“No. Why?” Justin asked as he handed his bags to the driver and climbed into the backseat. Brian told the driver where to go and sat back, listening to the one-sided conversation.

“I just haven’t heard from her in a few days,” Jennifer said as she reached her office and closed the door behind her. “I’m sure she’s fine.”

“She’ll probably call,” Justin reassured her.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jennifer said, “but it’d be nice if it was sometime soon.” They talked for a while before Jennifer hung up the phone to start her day.

“Little Molly has gone missing, huh?” Brian asked with a smirk as Justin flipped his phone closed. 

“How’d you guess?” Justin said with a laugh. “Mom said that Tucker is taking the twins with him to Junior’s lessons at the skatepark before dropping them off. That means that we have just enough time for some _extracurricular_ activities,” Justin said with a smile.

“I would think that you got enough this weekend,” Brian smirked.

“Never.”

**

 

“Shit,” Molly said as she checked her phone. “My mom called like five thousand times.” Hunter tossed her bag into the backseat and closed the door.

“Somebody’s gonna be in trouble,” Hunter sing-sang as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“Shut up,” Molly said playfully as she pressed her lips to his.

“Sneaking off to see her skater boyfriend and subjecting her friend to further corruption in the process. Shame, shame,” Hunter said as they both turned their attention towards Riah and Andy who were locked in a heated kiss.

“It was worth it. Plus, I’m old enough to go sneaking off,” Molly replied as they kissed again.

Ricky and Charlie came out of their hotel room looking freshly fucked and ready to go. Trey kissed his girl and watched as she walked away. “Okay people, lets get going,” the tour manager yelled as he started to round up all of the athletes. The equipment buses were already well on their way to the next venue.

“Call me, okay,” Molly said as she walked with Hunter over to the bus.

“Yeah,” he said before kissing her one last time. “Riah,” Hunter said as he kissed her cheek.

“Hunter,” she replied with a smile.

“Hey,” Andy said with a laugh as he pulled Hunter onto the bus behind him.

“My beauties,” Trey said as he kissed them both and stepped up onto the huge tour bus. 

“Bye Trey,” they both said, smiling. Ricky and Charlie hugged them both and jumped on the bus. 

“Be good,” Riah said. Ricky held onto the handrail and leaned outside the door, the sun shining brightly on his tattooed arm.

“Aw, but mom, being bad is so much more fun,” he said as he slipped a pair of sunglasses on.

“They’re crazy,” Molly said as the door closed and the buses started to pull off. Molly and Riah watched until the buses turned the corner. “I better call my mom before she alerts the police.”

**  
Justin sat at the kitchen island in complete silence, his hand moving quickly over the page of his sketchbook. He’d been on a creative high ever since they’d gotten back, painting and sketching every chance that he had. 

“Coffee,” Brian groaned as he walked into the kitchen. “I need massive amounts of coffee.” Justin didn’t look up as he concentrated on his work.

“Shh,” Justin finally said, acknowledging him. “The smallest sound awakes the masses and I don’t want them to get up until I get this done.” Brian moved over to see what it was that had so much of Justin’s attention.

“Its good,” Brian complimented looking at the charcoal lines that cut through the paper. Justin looked down at the drawing as Brian pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Thanks.” 

“I’ve got a meeting,” Brian stated, turning his face to press a kiss against his lips. “Later.”

“Later,” Justin replied, his mind diving back into his drawing.

An hour and a half later he was finishing up the final touches of his sketch when the first whimpers began to be heard, both down the stairway and through the monitor. He added one more detail before the sound of feet on the steps told him that all his time was definitely up. 

** 

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked his sister as he moved away from the door. Molly shut the door behind her and moved into the room.

“Now is that any way to greet your favorite sister?” Molly asked as she closed the loft door behind her and followed Justin to the kitchen. 

“I heard you disappeared for a few days,” Justin said as he cut up a banana and added it to Junior’s cheerios. “J, stop scratching and eat your breakfast,” Justin said as he opened three cans of formula.

“Yeah, well. I decided that I work too hard and that it was time for me to take a vacation,” Molly said sarcastically as she made herself a bowl of cereal. 

“I don’t even like yucky ba-na-nas,” Junior said, pausing in between each syllable to lift a piece of the fruit out of her cereal. She dropped the cut up piece of banana onto the table and wiped her fingers on her jeans.

“From doing what? You work at a record store,” Justin said with a laugh as he reached for the ringing phone. “Hello.” Molly snatched the spoon that Justin had used to stir his coffee and walked over to the sofa.

An earsplitting yell erupted from Pilot as he sat in his highchair. He screamed once more before he dropped his bottle to the floor below. Race watched in silence as Justin moved around the kitchen.

“Hey Justin. The shipment just came in from the framers,” Mike, his assistant informed him. “Do you want the Lemmings in the front?”

“Aw,” Junior said as she leaned over in her chair and looked at the bottle. Pilot clapped his hands, smiling at his sister. “DADDY, PILOT… PILOT DROPPED DAT BOTTLE,” she yelled as she pointed at the bottle.

“No, tell Marvin to move the Morrison paintings to the front. I want the largest one facing the spotlights,” Justin said into the phone. Justin moved around quickly in the kitchen, making Junior’s lunch and packing up all of the things that the boys would need for the day.

“DADDY.”

“What about the other paintings? The shipment that we got in last night, do you want those unwrapped?” Mike asked as he wrote down Justin’s instructions.

“DADDY, DADDY!”

“Junior, please eat your breakfast,” Justin said as he poured formula into the twins’ bottles. “No, focus on the Morrison paintings, that shows in a week and nothing is up for it yet. I’ll look at the other paintings when I get there.”

“I don’t want it,” Junior said as she stirred her spoon around in the bowl. She coughed and sneezed, wiping her nose on her arm. “It tastes yucky,” she added, her face in a full on frown.

“I’ll eat it,” Molly said from her space on the sofa as she flipped through the channels.

“Okay, you got it,” Mike said and hung up the phone. Justin pressed end and sat the phone down on the counter, turning to look over at his kids. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asked his sister.

“Nope. I don’t work till noon. So I figured I’d just hang out here with you. And for your information I’m the manager,” Molly stated proudly.

“J, you have to eat or you’re going to be hungry later,” Justin said as he grabbed a towel and walked over to wipe her mouth.

“I don’t like bananas,” Junior told him as he cleaned her up. Justin laughed as he tried his best to get as much of the milk off of her shirt as he could.

“Since when?” He asked his daughter. Junior frowned in thought before turning all her attention on him.

“I never even liked them for all the days,” she said seriously. Justin smiled and nodded as he wiped her face. She sneezed again and moved to wipe her noise with her arm again. 

“Ugh, get a tissue,” Justin said, stopping her movements before she had a chance to smear mucus along her arm. 

“A tissue, a tissue, a tissue,” Junior sang as Justin released her and moved over to clean up the boys.

“Sorry, but unlike you I have to be at work now. But, since you have nothing to do you can drop Junior off at school. Thanks,” Justin said with a laugh as he got the boys all cleaned up. He quickly cleaned up the mess on the table and moved to get all the kids ready to go out.

Junior wiped frantically at her nose until Justin walked over to help her. “Hmm, you feel a little warm,” he noted.

“DADDY, can, can… can we watch cartoons, please?” Junior asked as she scratched at her stomach and Justin helped her slip into her jacket.

“No. Why do you keep scratching? I just put lotion on you, less than an hour ago.”

“But, I really do want to watch them,” Junior told him. 

“I know you do, but you have to go to school. You can see all your friends,” Justin said as one of her books caught her attention. She sat on the floor, the book spread open between her legs, reading intensely. “And you know what else? Aunt Molly is going to take you.”

“Yup. Looks like it’s just me and you munchkin,” Molly said. 

“You and me,” Junior repeated.

Justin kissed Junior and walked over to the boys, pulling them out of their highchairs. “Hey guys, ready to go see grandma and grandpa?”

**

“Hey,” Ben and Michael said at the same time as they looked at the two children that were now officially theirs. Emily held tightly to her brother’s hand and smiled.

“Hi,” Tyler said shyly.

“Hi,” Emily followed. She immediately perked up when Michael handed her a small, stuffed pink bunny. “Thank you,” she said happily as she moved forward and gave Michael a hug. Tyler shifted uncomfortably until Ben opened his arms in invitation. 

“We’re so happy that you guys are here,” Ben said when the small boy rushed forward and hugged him tightly. 

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to get to know each other,” the social worker said with a smile as she sat two large suitcases down on the floor. “These are all of their things. Congratulations, again,” she said as she gave the kids one last hug and shook Michael and Ben’s hands.

She left out of the house, closing the door behind her. “How’d you like to see your new rooms?” Ben asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” both Emily and Tyler replied with enthusiasm.

**

“Thanks,” Justin said relieved as Carl took the twins car seats from him. “I swear, it feels like they’re getting bigger by the second.”

“That’s ‘cause they are,” Debbie said as she came down the stairs and walked over to the car seats, removing both of the babies. “They’re already starting to sit up. Next thing you know, they’ll be crawling.”

“Ugh,” Justin said as he tossed their diaper bag onto the floor and flopped himself into a chair, checking his watch. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Where’s Brian? We haven’t seen him since you guys got back,” Carl said as he moved into the kitchen.

“Change of seasons, everyone wants new campaigns so he’s been working around the clock,” Justin answered. 

“And you?” Debbie asked. “I heard your show was fuckin’ great. Lindsay said that everything sold.” Justin nodded his head.

“Yeah, everything,” he said. “I manage to get some painting done at night sometimes but working at the gallery doesn’t really give me a lot of time to focus on my own art.”

“So quit,” Carl said flatly as he went over to sit next to Debbie.

“Yeah sunshine,” Debbie agreed as she handed Pilot over to his grandpa. “Its time you started selling yourself, instead of everyone else.” Justin stared at Debbie as the words rolled around in his head.

**

Junior sat at her desk with her head down, her feet kicking lazily back and forth as all of the kids colored their pictures. “What’s wrong?” Alissa asked as she peeled the paper off of the crayon in her hand.

“My tummy itches a really lot,” Junior said quietly. Alissa finished peeling all of the paper off of the yellow crayon and moved on to a blue one. 

“Maybe, maybe you gots ta scratch it,” Alissa suggested. Junior frowned and coughed. “You gots ta scratch stuff, ta, ta, make da itchies go ‘way.” 

“I been scratchin’ it and scratchin’ it,” Junior said as she scratched at her shoulder. Alissa shrugged and pressed the blue crayon to her paper. 

“Hey guys,” Mr. Jones said as he stopped at Junior’s table while Tiffany helped another group of kids across the room. “Your pictures look so nice. You all are doing a very, very good job.”

“Look at mine,” Clayton said happily as he held his picture up for Mr. Jones to see.

“Very nice, Clayton,” Mr. Jones told the excited boy.

“Junior, not makin’ no pictures,” Max said loudly and matter-of-factly as he swirled his yellow crayon around and around, filling out his sun. Mr. Jones turned his attention to Junior, who he had noticed was less than her usual rambunctious self.

“What’s wrong Junior, you don’t want to color?” He asked the small girl as he bent down to her level. Junior shook her head ‘no’ as she looked at him. “Why?”

“I don’t feel good and my tummy itches really a lot,” Junior said as she started to cough. Alissa watched her friend cough before returning to peeling all of the paper off of the crayons.

“It does?” Mr. Jones asked concerned. “How about we let Tiffany take you to the nurse.”

“I want my dad,” Junior said softly as she rubbed her eyes and the tears started to fall. Mr. Jones rubbed her back gently as he motioned for Tiffany to come over.

“Shh, its okay. Tiffany will take you to see Nurse Lowe and then Nurse Lowe can call your dad, okay?”

“Kay,” Junior said through her tears. She stood up and immediately threw up all over the floor and herself. “I want… my dad,” she managed to gasp between the sobs and the second wave of vomit.

“Tiffany, go and get the janitor. Tell him we had a little accident.” Tiffany left the room in a hurry as Mr. Jones grabbed a trashcan just in time for another round. Tiffany came back in no time, followed closely by the janitor. All of the children watched as Junior was led from the room and sawdust was sprinkled over the mess on the floor. 

“Oh my,” Nurse Lowe said as Tiffany led the small girl into the room. 

“We had a little accident,” Tiffany said as the door closed behind them. 

“So I heard,” the cheerful nurse said as she lifted Junior off the floor and onto the exam table. Mr. Jones had buzzed her and given her a heads up. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

“My tummy hurts and I’m all itchy,” Junior said with a sob. “I want my dad,” she sniffed and began to cry again. 

“Okay. Its okay,” Nurse Lowe said as she rubbed Junior’s back and smoothed the hair out of her face. “Lets get you out of these dirty clothes, take your temperature and see if we can get in touch with your dad, okay?”

** 

“Kinnetik,” Shaun answered as he typed up the documents that Brian had given him.

“Hello, this is Nurse Lowe from ‘The Learning Tree’. I’m trying to get in touch with a Mr. Brian Kinney.” Rich heard the name of Junior’s school and immediately put the woman on hold.

“Make sure that the art department has the boards ready for Dellosa to see,” Brian told Cynthia. “I want them done and ready first thing in the morning; even if they have to stay overnight to do it.”

“Oh I’m sure they’ll love that,” Cynthia said with a smirk as she stood. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. Tell Ted to get a move on it with the figures for Heat.” Cynthia wrote down the instructions, nodded and disappeared out of the door just as Shaun’s voice erupted over the intercom.

“Brian….”

“Why Shaun, to what do I owe the pleasure? Don’t tell me you finished typing up those documents already.”

“Not quite yet. A nurse Lowe from Junior’s school is on line 2.” Brian immediately sat up, remembering the last time that a school had called. 

“Did she say what was wrong?” Brian asked as he reached to switch the lines over.

“No,” Shaun said. “She just said that….” 

“This is Brian Kinney,” he informed the nurse, cutting off Shaun’s words.

**

Junior lay on one of the sick beds in the nurse’s office, wrapped in a huge white blanket, her breathing labored as she lightly slept. Her clothes had been placed in a small plastic bag.

“Hi. We’re Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney, Junior’s parents,” Justin informed the nurse. He had insisted on being picked up when Brian called to tell him that the school had called.

“Oh yes,” Nurse Lowe said as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the two men. “I’m Mrs. Lowe. Junior doesn’t seem to be feeling to well. She threw up a number of times and she appears to be in the beginning stages of the chicken pox. No telling where she picked it up really, kids and their germs, ya know.”

Justin walked over to his daughter and lifted her up, gently, off of the bed. Junior was hot and slightly clammy to the touch as Justin felt her forehead. “She feels really warm,” he said to Brian.

“I took her temperature about thirty minutes ago. It was 99.2. That’s when I called,” the nurse said. “I recommend some children’s Motrin and if it goes past a hundred I recommend the emergency room.”

“Thank you,” Brian said as he took his daughter from Justin, feeling her forehead. Justin took the plastic bag from the nurse’s outstretched hand and thanked her. They walked out of the nurse’s office. Justin kept checking her breathing, a frown planted firmly on his face. 

“What do you want to do?” Brian asked Justin as he drove toward the loft. Justin sighed and placed his hand on her forehead. “Justin?”

“I knew she felt warm. I should have taken her temperature.” 

“It’s not your fault, Justin. You can’t stop her from getting sick. We’ll go home, take her temperature, give her some Motrin and see if that helps. If not then well take her to the hospital, okay?” Brian said. Justin was silent as he nodded.

Brian came to a stop in front of their building and got out of the car, checking his watch. “We should call Debbie and see if she wouldn’t mind watching the boys for a little longer tonight. We might have to go to the hospital,” Justin said as Brian closed the loft door behind them.

“I’ll call, why don’t you go and take her temperature,” Brian suggested. Junior was still asleep, curled up snuggly in the blanket. Justin walked toward the bathroom as Brian picked up the phone and called Debbie.

“What’d she say?” Justin asked as he sat on the toilet lid, Junior on his lap as he unzipped the thermometers carrying case. Brian opened the medicine cabinet and removed the fever medicine just as Justin stuck the thermometer in Junior’s ear, causing the sleeping girl to squirm.

“She said no problem,” Brian said as he measured out a dose and took Junior from Justin as the thermometer beeped. “Hey,” Brian said as Junior opened her eyes, blinking slowly.

“Dad,” Junior said as she buried her face in Brian’s chest. Brian looked over at Justin who was looking at Junior’s back. “My tummy is all itchy,” Junior whispered.

“99.9,” Justin informed Brian as he turned the thermometer off. “I want to take her in,” Justin said without hesitation and without waiting for Brian to say anything. “I’m gonna get her some clothes to put on,” he said as he disappeared out of the door.

Brian didn’t try to argue as he pressed the medicine cup to Junior’s lips. “No, no dad. I don’t want it,” Junior said as she began to struggle against Brian. “No,” she cried as tears began to fall.

“J, you have to take this medicine. It’ll make you feel better,” Brian said as he again tried to press the medicine to her lips. She cried as hard and as loud as she could as Brian forced the medicine into her. “Its okay,” Brian said as he kissed her heated head and moved the hair out of her face.

“Did you give her the medicine?” Justin asked as he came back into the bedroom, a pair of sweatpants and a shirt in his hand. 

“Yeah, but not without a fight.”

“I heard,” Justin said as he slipped her pants onto her legs while Brian held her. “How do you feel?” he asked as he kissed her on the cheek. She started to cry again and reach for Justin as he slipped the shirt over her head.

**

Three hours later they walked back through the door. Junior was clinging with all of her might to Brian as Justin sat the twins down on the floor, in no hurry to unbuckle them from their seats. “Are you hungry?” Brian asked his daughter. She shook her head ‘no’.

They had left the hospital with a confirmed case of the chicken pox and a really bad cold. Justin emptied the contents of the plastic bag that he’d brought in and sat them on the counter. 

There were two bottles of calamine lotion and a pair of mittens that the doctor recommended to keep her from scratching at night.

“I am,” Justin said with a smile as he looked at Brian.

“I’m not surprised,” Brian said as he went to lay Junior on the sofa. The twins whimpered as Justin stopped to take them out of their seats, walking over to the futon cushions. Brian went to order some Thai once Junior was comfortable on the sofa. “What are you doing?” He asked as he came to sit down.

“Checking the boys for Chicken pox,” Justin stated. “The doctor said that there was a good chance that they were exposed and we just didn’t know what to look for.”

Junior immediately drifted off to sleep, to the delight of both Justin and Brian. She hadn’t wanted either one of them to put her down since they’d picked her up from school. Brian even had to let the doctor do the exam while Junior was pressed against his chest. “Shit,” Justin said from his spot on the floor.

“What?”

Justin looked up at Brian and then back at Pilot and Race. “They have them too,” Justin said with a tired laugh. Brian just looked as the buzzer sounded. “Great.”

“I’ll get it,” Brian said.

**

“Shit,” Brian heard come flowing from the intercom. Justin was upstairs attempting to cover the now very active twins in calamine lotion and give them their medicine. “You had to pick _now_ to learn how to crawl,” he said. 

Pilot and Race laughed uncontrollably as the sound of their toy aquarium filled the air. They loved the pictures that were projected onto the ceiling, while Brian and Justin loved the peace it brought.

Junior sat across from Brian, her fever broken and the uncomfortable itchiness of chicken pox left behind. Her face and body were covered in pink dots of calamine lotion. “Dad,” she said softly as she moved a little closer, her teddy bear sitting in her lap.

“Yes?” Brian answered patiently as he continued to look over the boards. Junior stuck her legs straight out, covering the boards.

“What are you even looking for?” She asked as she stared at the board and then back at Brian before crawling over the board to sit on the floor next to him, leaning against his chest.

“I have to see if I like these or if I want new ones,” Brian said. Junior sighed and tried to scratch her arm. Brian quickly pulled the hand away.

“No scratching,” Brian said with a smile as he kissed her on the top of the head. “Are you hungry?” He asked. She hadn’t eaten much since throwing up and that was over three days ago.

“No,” she said as she pulled at the remaining eye of her Teddy bear. Brian pulled slightly on her hair.

“You have to eat something,” he said as another ‘Fuck’ was heard from upstairs, followed by something dropping to the floor. 

“Shit,” Justin said again before Race began to cry, his screams loud and piercing. Brian looked in the direction of the stairs before getting up. 

“Let’s go see what daddy is doing,” he suggested as he held onto Junior’s hand and walked up the stairs. 

**

The house was quiet, Pilot, Race and Junior were sleep and Brian and Justin were finally able to breathe.

Justin lay in the bed, fully clothed, staring up at the ceiling as Brian moved around the room. “I never want to _see_ another chicken pock for as long as I live,” he said. 

“Really,” Brian said as he got into bed, moving seductively closer to Justin, “I thought you were enjoying yourself.” Justin huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, cause nothing says fun like calamine lotion, a three year old who won’t eat and two little boys who have decided that now it the perfect time for them to learn how to crawl,” Justin vented as he pulled Brian’s pillow over his face and pressed down.

“You just need to relax,” Brian said as he unzipped Justin’s jeans, pulling them down just enough to get at what he wanted. He pulled the pillow off of Justin’s face and tossed it to the side, pressing his lips down onto Justin’s.

“Mmm,” Justin moaned as his hips moved to encourage Brian’s ministrations. “Brian,” Justin said firmly as Brian’s mouth moved from his lips to his throat.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking,” Justin said pausing. Brian stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. “I was thinking of quitting the art gallery and concentrating on my art full time.” Brian looked into Justin’s eyes, a smirk falling over his face. “What?”

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you,” Brian said as he captured Justin’s lips in his and started the movement of his hand again. Justin took a pulsing breath as he laid back into the pillows, letting the sensations run through him. He wasn’t even aware of when Brian had stripped him of all his clothes.

Brian trailed kisses down Justin’s neck, chest and torso, pausing to lick the sensitive area on his abdomen. “Fuck. Brian,” Justin pleaded as his cock strained for attention. He waited for what seemed like the most agonizing minutes of his life for Brian to engulf his dick and end the torture but it never came. “Brian?”

Justin propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at where Brian was, staring interestingly at his cock. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I think I see,” Brian said as he continued to look, his warm breath doing nothing to ease Justin’s strain. “Justin, did you have the chicken pox’s when you were little?”

“I don’t know. How am I supposed to remember….” Justin looked at Brian’s face and jumped out of the bed, rushing into the bathroom. Brian got up slowly and followed. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Justin said as he looked in the mirror. 

“So you have a cock pock. Some would say that it is very hot. Almost like a beauty mark,” Brian reasoned as he watched Justin checking the rest of his body. 

“If you say cock pock again, I swear that I will kill you,” Justin said as he looked at Brian’s reflection in the mirror and stepped a little closer to exam the offensive pox. Brian, suppressing the smile that was threatening to come to his face, turned to leave the bathroom. “Where are you going?”

“To get the calamine lotion,” Brian said. “We wouldn’t want you to scratch it and leave a scar, would we?” Justin glared at him as he walked out of the bathroom.

“I have a cock pock,” he said quietly to himself as he heard the distinct sound of Race’s cries. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

* * *

There was much debate and research into the plural and singular of pox/pock. Carly busted her ass and with the backing of Dictionary.com (I personally use Merriam-Webster online, LOL) finally got the answer. YAY Carly!


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: A HUGE thank you to Carrie. Without her I would have been stuck forever. To Carly who listened to me bitch about it. Britt, Mari, Rach, Kay and everyone who pressed for it, here it is.  


* * *

Tuesday…

Justin walked into Brian’s office and dropped the folded papers in front of him. “Sunshine, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Brian asked as he leaned back and looked up at Justin.

“When were you going to tell me?” Justin asked, anger rolling off of him. Brian could hear Cynthia trying to keep Race and Pilot from destroying the lobby. Brian didn’t need to unfold the stack of papers to know what they were.

“Soon.”

“When?” Justin asked louder than he intend. 

“I don’t have time for this Justin. I have a meeting in half an hour,” Brian said as he stood and moved around his desk. Justin didn’t move as Brian walked up to him and stood next to him. He left his eyes trained on the back of the chair where Brian had been sitting.

Justin clenched his teeth as he felt Brian’s hand touch his arm. He let his eyes cast down to Brian’s desk where the papers lay. He knew that he was probably overreacting but he was tired and he was horny and he was pissed. “You weren’t going to,” Justin said, barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“You weren’t going to,” Justin said as he stood staring. “I was just supposed to go along, right? Not say anything?” Justin didn’t look at Brian as he jerked his arm out of his husbands grasp and walked out of the office, slamming the door and shattering the glass.

Cynthia held onto Race and Pilot’s hands to keep them away from the glass. Pilot began to cry and Race just stared as Justin walked by and picked up their diaper bag, slinging it across his shoulder.

“Thanks Cynthia,” Justin said as he took hold of both of the boys’ hands and walked them out of their father’s building.

**

Tuesday, Night…

“If I so much as hear you inhale I swear…I will kill you,” Justin said as he lay flat on his back, Brian’s lips ghosting over his. Brian pulled back and lay on his own side of the bed. 

“Is that a promise?”

“Guarantee,” Justin said softly as he turned away from Brian. Brian reached over and lit a cigarette. It was going to be a long night.

**

Wednesday, Noon…

“Hunter,” Jennifer said as she pulled the door all the way open and let him in. “So nice to see you.” Hunter walked in, dropped his skateboard and bags by the door and kissed her on the cheek.

“Mrs. Taylor,” he said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Jennifer to close the door. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a grape off of Tucker’s plate. “Hey Tuck,” he said sarcastically, with extra emphasis on the end, as he popped the grape into his mouth and opened the refrigerator.

“Hunter,” Tucker said, “I thought you weren’t due back for another month.” Hunter shut the refrigerator door and leaned against the counter.

“Yeah, we wrapped up earlier than we thought. I’ll be based out of here. Should only have to travel now,” he said as he crossed his arms and watched Jennifer prepare dinner. “What about you two, any important dates coming up?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Jennifer said with a smile as she glanced up at Tucker.

“You’ll know when you need to know,” Tucker said with a mischievous grin. Jennifer turned her attention back to the meat she was preparing, a smile on her face.

“Is Molly here?” Hunter asked, stepping up to the counter where Jennifer was cutting up the meat.

“She’s still asleep.”

“It’s after twelve,” Hunter said as he glanced at his watch. Jennifer shrugged and went to wash her hands.

“I’m aware,” she said.

“I’ll just go and wake her up,” he said as he kissed her once more on the cheek and moved to leave the room. 

“Hold it,” Jennifer shrieked. Tucker laughed.

“I thought your voice could only do that…”

“Finish that sentence and that will be the last time you hear that pitch,” she said pointing a finger at Tucker. Tucker held up his hands and leaned back on the stool. “No having…sex, in my house.”

Hunter looked at Jennifer with wide eyes. “Would I even dare?”

“Faster than you can breathe,” she said as she crossed her arms. 

“I give you my word.” 

**

“Junior,” Justin called tiredly from downstairs. “Come on.”

Justin sat on the sofa facing Brian, watching him try to make the twins eat their lunch. “You have to cut that hotdog up into tiny pieces,” Justin said as he wrapped his blanket tighter around his body. Brian looked over at him. 

“I got monies,” Junior said as she walked down the stairs, holding onto her monetary find. She showed Justin her quarter and smiled. “See my monies.”

“It’s a quarter. Where’d you get it?”

“No, it’s monies.”

“I did,” Brian said as he turned back to his sons. Pilot was busy biting on the spout of his cup while Race reached for the open cup of water Brian had sitting on the far end of the highchair’s tray and let out a piercing yell. 

“He must not want it then,” Justin said as he pulled his legs up onto the sofa, crossing them under the blanket. “It’s a quarter, twenty-five cents,” he told her as he handed her a pair of socks.

“He has to eat something.”

“So give him something else.”

Junior stood next to the sofa twirling her quarter around in her hand, smiling happily until Justin took it from her. He could just imagine her shoving it up her nose or worse, somewhere else.

“I’ve been up for two days. I haven’t been to the office. I need a shower and a fuck. I’m not making anything else,” he replied.

“Dad,” Junior said as she climbed up next to Justin. Justin looked over at her and smiled. “Can I have some apple?” 

“Yeah,” Brian answered, “just let me finish with your brothers, okay.”

“That’s going to be a very long time,” Junior said as she pulled the brightly colored socks apart. She placed one sock on and pulled it up, pausing to inspect her work before moving on to the next. She pulled on her other sock and sat back, reaching for her teddy bear.

“You have on two different colored socks,” Justin told her as he pointed at her feet. Junior looked down at her knee length socks and frowned. 

“I know. I like them like this,” she maintained. Justin laughed as she turned toward him and pried his arms apart, forcing her way onto his lap. He wrapped her in the blanket and kissed the top of her head.

“I know you do,” Justin told her. Race finally wrapped his fingers around the rim of the glass and sent it crashing to the ground. 

“Son of a bitch,” Brian said as he stood up and looked at the mess of water on the floor. He wiped at the water on the front of his shirt. 

“I resent that.”

“Okay, lunch is over,” he said as he walked over to the sink. Race dropped his head down to the tray and starting licking at the drops of food.

“Look Justin,” Brian said as he looked over at his son, “he’s just like you, trying to get every drop.” Junior tied the strings of Justin’s pants around and around.

“Ha…ha…ha,” Justin said. “You love it.”

“You have to have it to love it,” Brian said as he cleaned both boys up, lifted them out of their highchairs and stood them on the floor. Justin watched as Pilot and Race walked over to the stairs of the playroom.

Justin stayed silent as Brian sat down next to him and leaned back, handing Junior her apple. “You could have peeled it,” he said as she got up and ran over to the playroom.

“She has teeth.”

**

Hunter suppressed a laugh as he used some of Molly’s hair to tickle the inside of her ear. Molly swatted at her ear, smacking herself in the side of the head. “Ouch, that looked like it hurt,” he said into her ear.

“FUCKING, SHIT!” Molly screamed as she sat up quickly, almost hitting Hunter in the face. “You asshole, how’d you get in here?” She asked as she grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him close, pressing their lips together.

“Mmm,” Hunter said as he smoothed his hands over her hair, breaking their kiss and flopping down next to her on the bed. “Someone missed me,” he said as she pushed him down on his back and straddled his hips.

“I ask again, how’d you get in here? Have you taken to illegally entering into private residences?” She asked as she unzipped his jacket and helped him pull his arms out. 

“Your mom let me in,” he said with a smile as Molly turned her attention to the button of his jeans. 

“Bullshit,” she said as she abandoned the zipper and helped him out of his shirt. 

“Fine, don’t believe me.”

“Did you lock the door?” Hunter ran a hand through his hair, his left hand smoothing over her bare leg.

“Telling you that information would only decrease the sense of danger,” he said with a smile as Molly leaned over and captured one of his nipples between her teeth, biting lightly. “Shit.”

“Hmm, you like that?” She asked with a grin as her hips began to rotate. Hunter ran his hands up her back and under her shirt.

“You’re not wearing a bra. Naughty, naughty girl,” Hunter said as he bit his bottom lip and Molly kissed her way up his neck. 

“Hmm. You think that’s naughty?” She asked as she sat up and pulled her shirt off, dropping it to the floor. 

“I promised your mom I’d be on my best behavior.”

“I know you; you will be,” she said as she sucked quickly on his lobe and pinched his nipple. Hunter winched with the pain as his back arched into the touch. “Just wait until…. Hold that thought,” Molly said as she jumped up, “I have to pee.”

“Wow. If I wasn’t so horny that might have completely killed the mood.”

**

Wednesday, Evening…

Justin lay face down on the sofa sleeping. Junior lay on top of him, weighing him down. He inched his body over and was unprepared for the loud ‘thump’ as she rolled off of his back and onto the hardwood floor. “Shit,” he said as he jumped up to make sure she was okay.

**

Brian sat Race on the floor and handed him some toys to try and keep him occupied. 

Pilot was sound asleep, laying flat on his back on the futon cushion where he’d passed out. “Maybe now I’ll get some work done,” Brian said as he ran a hand over his face and turned around just in time to see his daughter hit the floor. 

“Fuck, shit,” Justin said as he pulled Junior to him and tried to keep her from crying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated as he rocked her back and forth.

“What the fuck happened?” Brian asked as he walked over to the sofa. Justin looked over at him and then back at Junior, checking her head as she rubbed on her arm.

“I might have accidentally knocked her on the floor,” Justin said as Junior looked up and reached for Brian. 

“Accidentally?” Brian asked as he took Junior and moved the hair out of her face. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose. How was I supposed to know she’d go rolling off,” he said as he stood up. “I’m sorry baby girl,” Justin said as he gently rubbed her back.

“S’kay, daddy,” Junior said as she rubbed at her eyes, her fingers tangling in her hair. Justin kissed her back, pulling her shirt down to cover her underwear. 

“She needs a bath,” Brian said as he looked at Justin. Justin looked back at him, his own hair pointing toward the ceiling. 

“Yeah,” Justin said as his eyes caught Brian’s. “What?”

“Your daughter needs a bath,” Brian said as he tried to hand her over to Justin. Justin stepped back, his sweats riding low on his hips. 

“So give her one. I’m sick,” Justin said with a cough as he took a step back. Brian willed his anger to reside as he adjusted Junior on his shoulder. Race let out a shrill cry, catching their attention.

“Yeah, and I’m way too sober. Here,” Brian said as he handed Junior to Justin and walked out of the room. Justin sighed as he stood Junior on the floor and led her up the stairs. He walked into her bathroom and started to run her a bath.

**

Thursday…

“UNCLE BRIAN!” Emily screamed as she ran out of the house.

“Hello Miss. Em,” Brian said as he kissed the small girl. Tyler came out of the house dragging his book bag behind him. “Hey Tyler,” Brian said as the older boy reached the car.

“Hi Uncle Brian,” Tyler answered with a smile. They had latched onto the family and become one. It was just like they had always been there.

“Where’s Uncle Justin?” Tyler asked as they got into the backseat of Brian’s SUV. Junior smiled and clapped as she started to talk to her two “cousins”. Brian closed their door and walked around to the driver’s side without answering.

“He had some work to do at home,” Brian said to Tyler as he closed his door. Junior and Emily continued to talk. Tyler accepted that answer and sat back in his seat to look out the window.

“Don’t tell me you two still aren’t talking,” Michael said. “It’s been two days.” Michael had arrived at Kinnetik a half an hour after Justin had left. Brian had been in his office screaming into the phone as he made gestures towards the empty frame and the shards of glass on the floor. 

“I haven’t told you anything,” Brian said as he pulled away from the curb. Michael gave a small laugh as he turned to look out the window.

“Very mature,” Michael said. 

“I know,” Brian offered as he pulled into the parking lot of the indoor skatepark. 

“We’re here, we’re here,” Junior announced happily as she bounced in her seat. She unbuckled herself and waited for Brian to open the backdoor. Brian climbed out and opened the door. Junior jumped down from the car, followed closely by Emily and Tyler.

“She’s getting big,” Brian said as he watched her struggle to open the door before Tyler took over the task. 

“Yeah, I remember when she was born.”

“You and me both,” Brian said with a frown as he remembered that day. 

Brian grabbed her bag and closed the door, activating the alarm. Michael walked closely next to him into the building. “So,” Michael asked as Brian helped Junior into her pads, “how long do you think the stalemate will last?”

“I didn’t make the rules, he did. When he wants to talk he will, so leave it alone,” Brian said to end the conversation. Michael took that as his sign to drop it and helped Emily with her pads. 

“You have to watch dad, okay,” Junior said as she bent down to grab her skateboard. “You have to watch so you can tell daddy, okay. Okay dad, okay?”

“Okay, I’m watching. You better go,” Brian said as he pushed her in the direction of the rest of the kids. Brian turned and walked over to where Michael was sitting and sat down. Tyler sat on the floor with his back propped against the wall doing his homework.

“Where is Justin, really?” Michael asked as he leaned back in his chair and watched as their little girls made their way over the courses. Brian looked over at his longtime friend and leaned forward.

“I woke up this morning and he and the boys were gone. He left me a note reminding me about Junior’s class.”

“Wow, he left without talking to you. He must really be pissed,” Michael said as Emily hit the ground hard. Michael flinched and closed his eyes. He wasn’t as used to this as Brian was and his daughter wasn’t as rugged. She had just wanted to be with Junior.

“The broken door could have told you that,” Tyler said as he kept his eyes on his homework. Michael glanced over at his son and frowned.

“I let you spend one week with your brother, one.” Tyler laughed as Michael wondered how his two sons could be so much alike. “So where is he?”

“Fuck if I know.”

**

“This is not a good idea Justin,” Lindsay said as she walked next to Justin holding Race’s hand. Justin looked back at her and smiled devilishly as he pulled open the door of the BMW X5 and looked inside.

“I never said it was a good idea. I said come and help me pick out a color,” he said as he let go of Pilot’s hand and slid into the car. “I like this one, a lot.”

“Brian is not going to be happy,” she said as she walked around the car to open the other doors and look inside. “It really is a nice car though and it has lots of room.”

“Daaaaaaaa,” Pilot said as he reached up for Justin, his cup held tightly in his hand. Justin got out of the car and picked him up as a salesman came over.

“I see you’ve got your eye on this one. Nice choice, care to take it for a test drive?” Justin looked over at Lindsay and smiled brightly.

“Yes, thank you.”

**

Brian looked out of the window at the black BMW parked on the street and frowned as he turned and walked back over to the kitchen.

“Do you want to have the party here or somewhere else?” Justin asked as he sat at the center island.

“How about not at all,” Brian said as he tossed the plastic bag he was holding onto the counter. Justin sighed as he separated the three bowls on the counter.

“Yeah, you would say that.”

“Why do you want to have a party?”

“Maybe because our kids are turning four and one,” Justin said as he turned and reached for the box of Kix, pouring some into each bowl, “a day apart from each other.” 

“We had a birthday party last year. I think we filled our quota.”

“That was one party, for Junior, and I wasn’t even there,” Justin said, his voice irritated. Brian moved to lean against the counter. Race appeared at the top of the stairs, pausing to sit down, before scooting down. 

“So we have to have another party, because you decided to go into labor.”

“Decided, wow, I didn’t know I had a choice. Brian didn’t answer as Justin opened the plastic bag that was on the counter. He looked down in the bag and then up at Brian.

“What?” 

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. What?”

“Dad, can I have some?” Junior asked as she walked up and looked at the bottle of water in Brian’s hand. “Dad, can I have some, please?” She asked again. Brian looked down at her and twisted the cap off his water bottle.

“Where’s your cup?”

“I wanna drink it out the bottle,” Junior said as she grabbed his hand and tried to pull the water bottle down to her lips. Brian helped her take a drink before watching her run off.

Justin sighed. “This is not what I asked you for,” he said. Brian stared at him before turning his gaze to the large Orange in Justin’s hand.

“Where are her pants?”

“She took them off. This is not what I asked you for.”

“You asked for a fucking Orange; I brought you one,” Brian said.

“I asked you for a Tangelo, not an Orange,” Justin said as Pilot started banging his blocks together. Brian just stared at him as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the counter. 

“Are they both orange?” Brian asked as Race walked over to him and started to pull at his jeans. Brian bent down to pick him up.

“Yes?” Justin said as he watched Race try to touch the things on the counter behind him.

“Then eat it, it’s the same thing,” Brian said as the buzzer sounded. Justin looked at the bag of Oranges on the counter and the one in his hand before throwing it, heatedly, across the room. 

“What the hell was that noise?” Michael asked as Brian slid the door open. Brian stood Race on his feet and stood to the side to let Michael in as he turned to look at Justin.

“Temper tantrum,” he said. Justin frowned angrily as he pulled one of the Oranges out of the bag in front of him and started to peel it.

“I’ll show you a fucking temper tantrum,” Justin said under his breath.

“Oh, we’ve had our share of those, already,” Michael said with a sigh as he watched Race make his way up the stairs of the playroom. “Time-out is our new best friend.” 

“You asked for it. I warned you,” Brian said nonchalantly as he took a drink of his water, staring at Justin as he pulled his Orange apart. 

“Yeah, you did. Anyway,” Michael said as he sat Race on the floor, “I just stopped by to drop off the outlines for the next issue of Rage. And make sure you hadn’t killed any of the kids; especially with all of them walking now.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Brian said. “Besides, it would only be one member,” he said as he looked over at Justin.

“Fuck you,” Justin said through a mouth full of Orange. Brian sat his bottle of water down harder than he meant to and moved away from the counter. 

“Mikey, would you mind watching the kids for a second?”

“Sure,” Michael said as he watched them leave the room and walk into the bathroom, slamming the door.

**

“You are such a fucking asshole,” Justin said angrily as Brian guided him into the bathroom and slammed the door behind them, locking it. He stared at Justin, waiting for him to finish.

“I don’t have to talk to you before spending my money,” Brian said, baiting his husband. He saw the anger flash behind Justin’s eyes and knew that he’d achieved what he wanted. 

“YOUR MONEY,” Justin shouted. “I helped you earn every fucking cent of that money. It was ME busting my ass, staying up at night with you, doing drawings, sitting in on meetings, EVERYTHING. But, NO, you don’t have to ask me before buying a fucking CLUB.”

“I never asked you to,” Brian said flatly. Justin stepped up to him, their eyes burning into each other. 

“You didn’t have to. I wanted to help you.” Brian crossed his arms and stood his ground. “You did the same thing with the loft.”

“I asked you about the loft.”

“AFTER you’d already made a decision,” Justin said as he stood in front of Brian. 

“What the hell difference does it make?” Brian asked as he stepped closer to Justin. 

“The difference is you actually telling me shit before you do it, instead of treating me like some fucking whore that just happens to live with you,” Justin said as he pushed Brian hard in the chest.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and jerked him forward, pressing their lips together as he worked to remove Justin’s pants.

Justin wasted no time in responding, his fingers searching frantically for the buttons of Brian’s jeans. Brian sucked at the skin on Justin’s throat as he stepped out of his jeans. Justin sank to his knees, trailing his hands down Brian’s torso. 

“Fuck,” Brian said as Justin tongued the sensitive slit before taking the leaking member into his mouth.

Brian thrust forward as Justin licked and sucked. “Mmm,” Justin moaned as Brian pulled him up and turned him around to face the mirror, their eyes locking for the briefest of moments as their fingers intertwined. Justin winced as Brian pushed in without lube.

No preparation; just raw need, anger and adrenaline.

“Uh,” Justin grunted loudly as Brian filled him completely. He brought their combined hands to his mouth and bit down on the flesh of Brian’s hand.

“Fuck. Justin,” Brian said as he pulled out and slammed back in, causing a loud scream to erupt from his lover. Brian moved his left hand to Justin’s hip and held him in place as he rammed into him.

“Brian, Brian. Ugh-Uhh. Fuck,” Justin yelled at the top of his lungs. Brian pulled out and turned his blond around, pressing their lips together and snaking his tongue inside Justin’s willing mouth. Justin ran his hand along Brian’s pulsing shaft, causing a moan. “I need you,” Justin pleaded.

Brian bit his bottom lip as he tried to will his orgasm away as they both poured out all of their anger. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Justin whimpered as Brian leaned in and pressed their dicks together. “Please.”

“Are you begging, sunshine?” Brian asked as he pressed Justin roughly against the door of the bathroom. Justin clawed and scratched at Brian’s skin as he willed his heart to slow down.

“Yes,” Justin breathed as Brian started to move toward the floor, pulling him down with him. “Yes!”

“Like a whore?”

“Fuck you.”

“I’ll pass,” Brian said heavily as he guided Justin onto his back and pushed his legs up and open, revealing his wanting hole. Justin pulled hard on Brian’s hair as Brian rimmed him. 

Brian steeled his tongue and lapped hungrily at the warm flesh of his husband. He added two fingers, stretching Justin’s already tortured opening.

“Ahh,” Justin screamed as he arched off of the floor and into Brian’s touch. Brian pressed down on Justin’s tight stomach, keeping him in place. “Brian,” Justin breathed as Brian continued to move his fingers in and out, dragging out the climax. 

Justin struggled to catch his breath as Brian licked and kissed his way up his body. “Scream for me,” Brian demanded as he slid into Justin, burying himself to the hilt. Justin shook his head from side to side as he gripped Brian’s arm and pressed into his back. “Uhn. Scream.”

“OH…GOD!” Justin screamed as Brian wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection and started to pump. 

Brian stopped his movements as Justin erupted between them. Justin tried to calm his body. He tried to relax as Brian began thrusting again. Justin held on tightly to Brian’s hips as he emptied his seed, filling the small blond.

Brian pressed a kiss to Justin’s collarbone as he collapsed on top of him. “You’re hot when you’re pissed,” Brian said into Justin’s shoulder. Justin laughed tiredly.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get up,” Justin said with a wince as Brian pulled out of him and rolled to the side.

“We might have scarred Michael, not to mention our children, for life,” Brian said as he played with Justin’s hair. Justin buried his face in Brian’s shoulder and laughed.

“I forgot anyone else was here,” he mumbled. Brian looked lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. The silence settled between them as the noise from outside the bathroom flooded in. “We really should go and rescue Michael.”

“I was going to tell you,” Brian said. Justin lay next to him in silence, his thoughts racing as he felt his pulse echoing through his body.

“I know,” Justin finally said as he sat up with a frown and turned to face Brian. 

He squirmed on the hard tile of the bathroom as the pain of their activities bit at him. “That’s the problem. You were going to tell me. Instead of talking about it with me and letting me help you make a decision. Letting _us_ make a decision that affects the both of us, together.”

Brian watched the emotions as they played in Justin’s eyes and stayed silent. “You promised me when you had the loft redone that you wouldn’t leave me out anymore.”

“I’m not…”

“I’m not asking you to apologize. I’m asking you not to make promises… that you can’t keep,” Justin said as he rubbed at his arms to try and heat himself.

Brian sat up and pulled Justin into a searing kiss. “I can do that,” Brian relented. “You bought a fucking car.”

“You bought a dance club,” Justin answered with a smile.

“I like it.” 

“Good,” Justin said as he pulled back. “I want a big party. With three cakes,” he said with a smile as he kissed Brian again. Brian groaned as Justin got up and turned on the shower. He got up and joined Justin under the warm spray. “I want cake, candy, games and prizes. I want so much fun you’ll want to puke.”

“This is going to end up costing me, isn’t it?”

“Only monetarily, I can say nothing of the trauma to your dignity and reputation.” Justin shampooed his hair with a huge smile on his face.

“Can I do anything to make it up to you?” Brian asked as he stepped up to Justin. 

“You can take me to your club.”

“Our club,” Brian said with a grin. Justin moaned as he was pressed against the glass wall of the shower and claimed again.

**

Friday…

“JUSTIN,” Molly screamed as she entered the loft, tossing her bag and her keys down on the floor. She barely stopped to close the door.

“What?” Justin asked as he came out of his studio, paint splatters covering his clothes and skin. “I thought we told you to leave that key the last time you were here.”

“Umm, I do not recall this conversation. Do you have proof of this alleged exchange?” Molly asked as she walked into the kitchen and flung the fridge door open. 

“I didn’t know you changed your major to law.” Molly smiled as she slammed the refrigerator door and leaned against it. 

“Fuck you. I mean, you walk in on someone during passionate ‘no more cock pock’ sex, almost a full year ago might I add, and you are automatically rendered keyless. I think that is a very callous attitude,” she pointed out.

“You didn’t walk in. You walked in, stopped, and stared.”

“What…ever,” Molly said.

“We never _gave_ you a key,” Justin said with a smirk as he scratched at some of the dry paint on his arm.

“Gave; borrowed; stole,” Molly said as she gestured with her hands, “such a fine line.”

“There has to be some valid _reason_ as to why you’re here,” Justin said as he turned and started to walk back to his studio. Molly popped the tab on her soda as she followed him. 

“Actually, there is,” Molly said as she smiled over at her brother, easing herself onto one of his drafting tables. “Don’t you want to help me be the best I can be?” 

“When’s it due?” Justin asked as he stopped his paintbrush in mid-air.

“Tomorrow,” Molly smiled. “I know last time I said I wouldn’t wait until the last minute, but this time it was truly beyond my control.”

“Oh.”

“Justin, _The Dresden Dolls_ were playing across town. How could I not attend this gathering?” Molly asked as she stared at her brother. “So, can I use your studio?”

“I love your priorities. What class is it for?”

“Drafting and design.”

“Why didn’t you go to Kinnetik and ask Brian? The studio is bigger and most importantly it’s not mine.”

Molly shrugged and she took another drink. “I like it here, and the food is free.” Justin laughed as he shook his head. “Plus, I have you here to help me.”

“I’m an artist, not an architect.”

“Same difference,” Molly said with a shrug.

“I truly doubt that Brian would make you pay for food. Whatever food you would even be able to find at Kinnetik, besides green apples.”

“He made me pay him a dollar for one last time. I could’ve gone home and got one for free,” she said. Justin put down his paint brush and walked over to her, taking a pencil from the holder next to her on the desk.

“Maybe,” Justin said as he leaned in close to her, “that was the whole point.” Molly stared at him blankly.

“Ugh, don’t make that face; it makes you look like dad.” Molly frowned and smacked Justin in the arm.

“Hmm, that’s nice to know.” Molly turned the soda can up to her mouth and took a long drink. “So, can I use the studio? Or do I have to go and visit the apple Nazi?”

“Okay, you can use my studio,” Justin relented. “I wish we could go back to when you got on my last nerve and I didn’t even want to be in the same room with you. Those were good times.”

“Asshole. You love me,” Molly said as she hopped down from the table. “Here,” she said tossing her ipod to Justin, “plug this in and crank it up.”

**

8:45 p.m. …

Junior stood on the sidewalk in her nightgown and a pair of sweatpants with tears streaming down her face. “I know you’re tired. You should have taken a nap at nap time,” Justin said as he made sure all of their seats were strapped in. 

“I want some juice, daddy. I want some,” Junior whined as more tears poured from her. She snatched the hat off of her head and dropped it on the sidewalk, her hair held back in a ponytail. 

“I know you do. Put that hat back on,” Justin said as Brian came out of the building, Pilot and Race leading the way clumsily. Justin tossed their overnight bag into the car.

“I don’t want it on,” she said as she looked down at the sidewalk. Brian handed Justin the boys’ diaper bag and turned his attention to Junior. 

“Junior Marie put that hat back on, now,” Brian said as he looked at his daughter. Junior pouted as she picked up the hat and pulled it back on her head, the little ball on top blowing slightly in the cold wind.

“I don’t like it on my ears,” she said as she started to cry.

Her chest heaved as she pulled the tears from deep down in her chest. “I want some juice dad,” Junior cried as Brian picked her up and sat her in her seat. Race and Pilot sat on either side of her. Race was slowly slipping off to sleep while Pilot was wide awake.

“You can’t have juice. You can have some water when we get to Aunt Lindsay and Aunt Melanie’s house and then you can go to sleep.”

“No, I don’t want water,” she said as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. Brian closed the back door and got into the front. Justin looked through their bag to make sure Brian had gotten everything. 

Junior sniffled and cried halfway to Melanie and Lindsay’s house before finally falling asleep. “Hey,” Lindsay said as she opened the door. “We were beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” she said to Justin as she stepped back and took the overnight and diaper bags from him.

“You and me both,” Justin said as he rocked Pilot back and forth. Brian walked through the door with Race and Junior both sound asleep in his arms.

“Please, like Brian would turn down a night of partying,” Melanie said.

“We were coming if I had to drag him out of the fucking loft,” Brian said as Melanie took Race from him. Brian followed Mel up the stairs to put Junior in the guest bedroom. Lindsay took Pilot from Justin and smoothed the hair out of the same boys face. 

“He almost had to,” Justin said as he handed Lindsay Pilot’s Nerf ball. “He’ll have a heart attack of he can’t find that ball.” Pilot began to cry as Brian kissed him on the top of the head and then Lindsay on the lips before pulling his blond towards the door.

“Smelly Mel,” Brian said with a smile as he looked at the brunette. Melanie smiled as she flicked him off. 

“They ate dinner and should sleep all night, unless they want some water and then….” Brian covered Justin’s mouth with his hand and pushed him out the front door. 

“We’ll be back as soon as we’re able to focus,” Brian said. Melanie snorted as she shook her head while Lindsay gave a small laugh.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Lindsay said as Pilot cried and reached for Brian. Brian closed the door and lead Justin to the car. 

** 

BABYLON…

Brian and Justin stumbled out of the backroom for the fourth time that night and headed straight for the bar, neither one of them able to keep their hands off of each other. Brian ordered two shots as Justin nipped and sucked on the flesh of his collarbone. “What’d you take?” Ben asked Justin as he looked in his eyes. 

“A little X, a little beam,” Brian answered for Justin as he downed both shots and Justin’s hand snaked its way into his jeans, stroking his growing member.

“Brian,” Justin moaned as he pressed their bodies closer together. “Everything’s so loud,” he said with a drug induced laugh.

“We’re in Babylon,” Brian answered as he pulled Justin’s exploring hand from his jeans. Justin pouted until he heard the beat of a song he liked.

“I LOVE THIS SONG,” he shouted as he grabbed Emmett’s hand. “Dance with me,” he said before Emmett could protest. Not that he planned to. 

“We met up with Anita in the backroom. I think he might have killed some of his brain cells,” Brian said as he ordered another drink.

“I thought you guys didn’t keep drugs in the house anymore,” Ben said as he stood leaning against the bar.

“And run the risk of becoming truly and completely domestic. Benjamin, you disappoint me. I thought for sure that after all these years you would know at least _me_ better than that.”

“They keep them in a locked safe in the closet,” Michael offered.

“How responsible,” Ted said.

“Thank you Theodore, I’m glad you approve.”

“Well, at least they’re in a safe place,” Ben said as he took a drink of his water.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he watched Justin dance with Emmett, “do you know how much they cost me?”

“He meant so that the kids don’t get into them,” Ted clarified. Brian looked at his three friends with a smirk before going to retrieve his partner.

Hours later they all piled themselves into a booth at the diner. After consuming little food and taking up valuable space they all finally parted ways after Ben and Michael made sure that Brian and Justin made it home.

Brian tried to keep his mind focused as they rode the lift up to their floor and Justin’s hands roamed his body. Brian breathed in deep as Justin unbuttoned his jeans and quickly placed his hand inside.

Justin mumbled something unintelligible as the lift jolted to a stop. The door was barely closed before Brian was nine and a half inches into Justin’s tight ass. “FUCK ME…FUCK ME…FUCK ME,” Justin screamed, his voice echoing through the empty loft.

“UGH.”

“Yes,” Justin said as he arched and writhed beneath Brian. “Mmm.” Brian collapsed on top of Justin and allowed the small blond to roll him over. Justin straddled Brian’s hips and leaned over him, pressing their lips together as he took Brian’s swollen cock back into him.

Brian gripped Justin’s hips so tightly that small bruises began to form in the tender area. “Mhm-Ugh. Shit,” Justin breathed as Brian thrust harder.

Justin pressed down on Brian’s shoulder and the television and stereo turned on, the volume quickly rising. “HELLO DOROTHY!” Elmo’s voice rang out.

The sudden noise and deep thrust of Brian was enough to send Justin over the edge, dragging Brian with him. “I think we found the remote,” Brian said as Justin searched blindly for it, his head never leaving Brian’s chest as he caught his breath.

“I had an orgasm to Elmo. That’s wrong on so many levels,” Justin said as he finally wrapped his fingers around the remote and shut off the radio and television.

“Mm. It was hot. Didn’t know you were into fur,” Brian said as he pulled a joint from the pocket of his discarded jacket.

“Shut up.”

Brian stood up and made his way to the bathroom, never bothering to check the time. Justin rolled over onto his stomach and took a long pull from the joint that Brian had lit. He found his jeans and popped the last tab of ecstasy into his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later Brian was mellow as Justin ripped into package after package of snack sized M&M packages. “They’re the same size,” Justin said frantically as M&Ms scattered over the floor, “THE SAME SIZE!”

Brian frowned as he looked closely at the candy, too closely. He was way too fucking high. 

“The bag is small, but the candy is THE SAME SIZE. They should be called M&Ms…in the small bag. Miniature makes you think tiny candy, but its not tiny candy its candy in a tiny bag.”

“No more…No more “E” for you,” Brian said as he turned his shot glass up only to find it empty. “You’re way too high.”

“I’M FREAKING OUT!”

They finally fell asleep two hours after the sun had come up.

**

Saturday…

“It’s after three in the afternoon.”

“Do you think they forgot about them?” Lindsay asked with a laugh as she spooned the chocolate frosting onto the cake. Melanie screwed the top onto the boys’ cups as she walked up to her partner.

“Knowing Brian, probably,” Melanie answered as she dipped her finger into the bowl Lindsay was holding. Lindsay laughed as she batted Mel’s hand out of the way. 

Junior stood on the small stepstool next to Melanie, her hair in two long French braids and the chocolate covered whisk of the electric mixer held firmly in her hand. Pilot walked over and sat down next to her. Junior held the whisk out for him to take a lick, dropping chocolate on the floor and spreading it over his face.

Race mumbled incoherently as he walked over, pulling the sugary mess to his mouth and taking a big lick. Junior frowned at her brother as his chocolate tainted drool ran down her arm. “Eww, Race, that’s nasty,” Junior laughed as she pulled the whisk out of his mouth and into hers.

Melanie and Lindsay watched as the siblings sat next to each other eating the chocolate and making a mess. “They’re a mess,” Lindsay said as she turned back to her cake and began to spread the frosting.

“Them,” Mel said as she gestured to the three small kids, “look at the floor.” 

Race and Pilot laughed along with their sister. Pilot mumbled something to his brother that only they could understand as they wiped their hands on their shirts and ran from the kitchen. “Mel, Mel, the couch,” Lindsay said as she frantically waved her after the small boys covered in icing.

**

“Justin,” Brian whispered when he woke hours later.

“Sh-shh,” Justin said without looking as he pressed two fingers to Brian’s lips. Brian flinched as something cold touched his chest.

“What the fuck is that?” Justin blinked his eyes several times before they finally opened and settled on the pair of handcuffs hanging from his wrist. 

They both sat up quickly and Justin winced as the pain in his ass radiated through him and his right hand landed on a fourteen inch black double-headed dildo.

“I guess we had a little fun last night,” Brian said as he searched the area for a cigarette. M&M crumbs and melted chocolate stuck to their bodies.

“I think we had more than a little fun,” Justin said as he held the side of his head.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he looked at all of the scratches, bite marks, hickies and bruises on his body.

**

Sunday, Late afternoon…

“Where’ve you been? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago,” Justin said as he nursed a steaming cup of coffee, the previous day’s excursions still wearing on him. Daphne plopped down next to him and dropped her bag to the ground. 

“So sorry ‘father time’ I didn’t know that it was detrimental to society that I be at the _park_ on time. Sue me,” Daphne replied as she roughly pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. Justin turned to look at his best friend, a smirk fixed firmly on his lips.

“So, what happened this time?”

“Shut up,” Daphne said as she crossed her arms over her chest and slouched down on the park bench, her eyes watching the twins playing in the sandbox. Justin let a small laugh and quickly recovered. “I said shut up.”

“Did you get escorted from the rink again?” He asked as he stared at her. Daphne sighed and cocked her head to the side, tightening her arms around her body.

“NO!” Daphne shouted in her own defense. “And for your information the last time I was escorted from the rink was completely not my fault.”

Justin laughed as he scratched the side of his face. “You threw a liter soda bottle at the referee,” he reminded her.

“Yeah, well, he should get a clue. I hate that guy,” Daphne said as she uncrossed her arms and sat up, reaching for her bag.

“So, what happened?” Justin pressed as he glanced over at Race and Pilot happily playing in the sandbox. Junior and Damien were over on the swings. 

“Nothing major, I just… might have punched one of the other mothers,” Daphne said with a shrug as she rummaged through her bag looking for her gloves. Justin frowned as he turned to look fully at his friend.

“You… punched, one of the opposing team’s parents?” Justin asked. 

“It was more like a very hard shove really. I think she blew it completely out of proportion. I mean, her eye was only slightly swollen after the ice compress.” Justin was at a lost for words as he looked at Daphne. “What? Stop staring at me like that. Her son, the sad excuse for a goalie, wasn’t blocking any of their shots.”

“Wait. You punched the parent of someone on your _own team_?” 

“I did not PUNCH HER, really. I TOLD the coach to let Damien play goalie. I told him that he would be better at it. But would he listen to me? No. And now, I get to go out to the hockey rink and watched _my_ son’s team get spanked, because _her_ son can’t get the lead out. Fuck that shit.”

“And here I thought that team sports was about going out there and having fun.”

“Fuck fun. I want to win. Do you know how much it cost for that uniform and shit? I better see a trophy in my… trophy case,” Daphne said as she made wild gestures in the cold air.

“You don’t have a trophy case.”

“I’ll fucking buy one,” Daphne said as she tried to warm her hands. “Let’s go its cold out here.” Justin nodded with one last laugh at his friend as they both got up to gather the kids.

**

Monday…

Pilot walked behind Justin holding Race’s hand. 

Junior hopped up and down the hall as she made her way to her classroom. Justin walked behind her, looking through her book bag and holding her lunchbox. “I know I put your homework paper in here,” he said as Junior fell. Justin helped her up and watched as she grinned.

“Daddy, when you come and we can go to the cake place and we can get ice creams,” Junior said as they reached her classroom. Justin made sure the boys were still with him as he pushed the door open. Junior ran in and over to her cubby hole, trying to get her jacket off.

“You are not supposed to know about that cake and dad is going to pick you up today, remember?” Justin asked as he helped her take her jacket off. “Here. Hang your jacket on the hook,” he told her as he put her hat, scarf and gloves inside the sleeve. She took her jacket and placed it on the silver hook.

“Mr. Taylor,” Mr. Jones said as he walked up to Justin. Pilot and Race looked up at the teacher and moved closer to Justin.

“Hey.” Justin stood and handed Junior her book bag and lunch. “Put them in the cubby hole,” he told her, “and make sure you leave them there.” Pilot twisted through Justin’s legs, holding onto his jeans.

“Daaaa,” Race said as he pointed to Junior’s book bag. Justin looked down at his son and smiled. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Junior, if you have a minute,” Mr. Jones said as he led Justin to the front of the classroom. Felicia, the new student assistant, helped all the children get settled into the desks.

“Umm, sure,” Justin said as he stood next to Mr. Jones. “Pilot, Race, no,” he said as they reached up onto the chalk holder and grabbed the brightly colored pieces. Justin moved around the teacher and pulled the chalk from their hands. 

He turned his attention back to Mr. Jones.

**

“Coffee, proofs, and the new layout for the Sanford campaign,” Cynthia said as she handed him the cup of coffee and placed the rest of the papers on his desk. Brian drank some of the coffee while he looked over the proofs.

“Did Jeff call?” Brian asked as he picked up one of the proofs and held it up to the light. Cynthia opened her appointment book and looked for the name. 

“No,” she said as she looked down the list of things to do, “but Kenneth Vaughn did.” Cynthia snapped her book closed and waited.

“What the fuck does he want?”

“He wanted to know if you’d changed your mind about the course of the campaign,” she said as she watched her good friend and boss.

“Yeah, he would want to know that. Call him back and tell him to go fuck himself. I’m not dropping my price so that he can get a first rate campaign at half the cost.” Cynthia made a note to make sure and call him back.

Brian spent the rest of the morning in meetings with clients and with his staff. Kinnetik was going strong and the acquisition of Babylon was only going to further his success. It was half past one when he finally got a chance to take a break.

“Cynthia, I said no interruptions” Brian said with his eyes closed as he heard the door to his office open and close. 

“That’s good to know, because I think we’re going to be busy for awhile,” Justin said as he locked the office door and flipped the second switch, turning the glass panels of the office opaque. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you,” Justin said as he walked towards the desk.

“Hmm. Where are the boys?” Justin gestured towards the door.

“I left them out there with Cynthia,” Justin told Brian ask he walked around the large desk. Brian pushed away from the desk, allowing Justin room to straddle his legs.

“As if she had nothing better to do,” Brian said as Justin captured his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled him into a steaming kiss. Brian gripped the back of Justin’s neck and pulled him in closer.

Brian’s hands moved down Justin’s body and across his ass as he made his way towards the button on Justin’s jeans. “Every minute that you’re here costs me money. I should be working on campaigns.”

“I can always pay you for your services,” Justin said as Brian placed kisses along his neck, his other hand unzipping the offending denim.

“Hm. Like a whore?” Brian asked with a devious smile. Justin leaned back and looked into lustful hazel eyes.

“I brought M&Ms.”


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: Thank you all for waiting and bearing with me. I hope you like it. My beta's net is still being a BITCH, so all mistakes are completely her fault.   


* * *

Justin leaned back on the bed and watched as Brian got dressed, tapping his pen against his notepad. “Do you think we’re forgetting anything?” He asked as Brian walked into the bathroom. 

“I hate this fucking tie,” Brian said as he walked out of the bathroom, pulling the tie from around his neck. He tossed it on the bed and Justin scoffed as it landed on his notebook. Justin rolled his eyes as he sat up. 

Brian pulled another tie out of the closet and slid it around his neck. “Brian, are you even listening to me?” Justin asked as he watched Pilot and Race quickly walked past their bedroom door.

“Unfortunately,” Brian answered with a smirk. He frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror before pulling the tie from around his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. “Well?” He asked as he turned to Justin with his arms stretched out.

Justin rolled his eyes.

**

Junior was on the sofa curled up in a tight ball, her head resting comfortably on her teddy bear’s tummy. She laughed as she watched the cartoons move across the screen. She sat up when her tummy grumbled for the second time. 

“Ugh,” she exaggerated as she rolled herself off of the sofa and onto the floor. 

She padded across the floor in her pink tee shirt, yellow panties and bare feet. She kneeled on the bottom step and looked up just in time to see Pilot and Race at the top. “DADDY,” she said loudly, “daddy can I have some breakfast?”

Pilot plopped down on the top step and started to scoot down. “Ja,” he said happily as he moved down the stairs toward his sister.

“Did dad say you could come down here already?” She asked as she wiggled around on the step. Race stayed at the top, his feet kicking repeatedly against the second step as he held onto a corner of his blanket. 

Junior moved up one step and yelled again, this time trying Brian. “DAD,” she called as she leaned her head on the stair.

**

“You look great. You always do,” Justin said as Brian walked over and leaned in front of him. Justin breathed in deeply as Brian pressed their lips together. 

“DAD,” they both heard as Junior fought to get their attention. Brian pulled back and Justin moaned. 

“Just as well, I have a meeting,” Brian said with a smile as he reached out and helped Justin off the bed. 

**

Justin walked out of the bedroom in front of Brian, scooping up Race as he made it to the stairs. “Walking all the way up the stairs was too much?” Justin asked his daughter with a laugh as he made his way down the stairs. He stepped between Pilot and Junior and stood Race on the floor. 

“Dad’y,” Race cried as Justin put him down. He started to whine as he followed Justin into the kitchen. 

Brian followed Justin into the kitchen, with Junior hanging from his right hand. “Dad, are we going to have presents and cakes… and, and umm, ice creams and… and… and.” Junior got distracted as something flashed across the television screen. 

“Da,” Pilot screeched as he stood at Brian’s feet. Brian bent down and picked up Pilot as he waited for his coffee. Junior was still trailing his every movement as her attention flooded between the television and talking about her party. 

“We can’t have a party without cake,” Justin reassured her as he filled three bowls with cereal. Brian gathered his things together and pulled on his jacket. Junior followed behind him and helped him slide the loft door open. 

Junior jumped from the loft to the foyer again and again as Brian held the door open. “Wish me luck,” Brian said as he stepped out of the loft. Justin smirked as he held the milk in his hand. 

“I’ll think about it,” he smiled sarcastically. 

Brian closed the loft door and Justin walked towards it slowly with the biggest smile on his face. He reached the door just as it slid back open. Brian stood on the other side with a giggling Junior held outstretched in his arms. “You should really pay more attention to where your children are?”

“Hmm, and here I thought she was with her father,” Justin played along.

“Hi daddy,” she giggled as Brian handed her to Justin after kissing her cheek. Justin took his daughter and closed the door. 

“You know, it’s a good thing you didn’t get too far. You would have frozen your butt off out there with no pants on… and no shoes,” Justin said as he tickled her feet. 

“My butt all the way off,” she laughed as Justin let her go.

Junior walked around the table to her chair. Pilot trailed slowly behind her while Race stood crying at Justin’s feet. She stopped next to her chair and pulled it out, leaving just enough room for herself. She started to climb into the seat as Pilot made his way into the chair from the other side.

“No, Pilot, get down,” Junior said as she got back on the floor. 

Pilot ignored his sister as he pulled himself into the chair and mumbled a, “No.” Junior frowned as she stepped even closer to the chair and started to climb up.

“Pilot, get down, GET…DOWN,” she said as she tried to push him out. He held on tightly to the front and side of the chair. 

Junior frowned as she wrapped her arms around her baby brother, dropping him to the floor with a loud smack. Pilot let out a shrill scream as Junior climbed into the chair.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH,” he screamed as he stood up and tried to push her out of the chair before resorting to hitting at her and trying to bite her on her bare leg.

“OUCH, don’t… bite me,” Junior said as she got off of the chair and pushed her baby brother away from her. Race flopped himself down on the hardwood floor and cried as Justin refused to pick him up.

“I can’t,” Justin moved to the refrigerator to put the milk away, “I can’t pick you up right now, I need my hands. You’re a big boy.” Justin looked over at Junior and Pilot. They fought over the same chair every morning. 

“Pilot, that’s Junior’s chair. You’re gonna sit in your highchair,” Justin said as he moved to get some spoons, carefully stepping over Race’s legs. 

Pilot looked down at his pajamas and angrily pulled on his own clothes as Junior tried to bite him back. They bumped into the chair as they moved around the floor, knocking it down. 

“Hey, hey,” Justin said as he got close to the moving ball of limbs. He sat the two bowls he was holding on the table and bent down to pick up his son. Pilot kicked his legs as he was raised into the air, a handful of Junior’s hair held tightly in his fist. 

“My hair, ahh,” Junior cried as she moved forward. Justin pried her hair out of Pilot’s hand and knelt down on the floor. He moved the hair out of her face and patted her back. She sniffed as she frowned, her head hurting a little.

“No, no, no,” Pilot said as he too frowned, both children looking so much like Brian. Justin made sure her head was okay as he looked at Pilot. 

“You don’t pull your sisters hair, NO,” he said to his son as he turned to Junior. “And I have told you about fighting your brother,” he said as he got up and secured Pilot in his highchair. Justin helped Junior up and sat her in her chair as he went to get Race and the other bowl of cereal.

Justin reached for the coffeepot as Junior, Pilot and Race sat laughing and eating their breakfast. He leaned against the counter and enjoyed the few minutes of quiet in between rounds. 

**

Justin strapped Pilot into the stroller and grabbed Junior’s hand as they crossed the parking lot. “Daddy, you know what? Trees get naked when it falls down,” she informed Justin as they walked into her school. 

Justin laughed as he followed his daughter down the hall. “Trees leaves fall off in the fall, it’s a season,” Justin corrected her. Junior held onto the straps of her backpack as they walked. 

“Yes,” she said as she agreed. 

Pilot twisted in the stroller and looked up at Justin. “Cup, da’y, cup,” he said as he reached up with both hands. Justin handed him his cup as Junior reached her classroom and quickly walked through the open door. Justin followed behind her and watched as she ran to Alissa and hugged the small girl. 

“She’s been doing a lot better,” Mr. Jones said. Justin turned to face the teacher. Mr. Jones spoke briefly to the boys before turning his attention back to Justin. 

“We talked to her about paying attention, she seemed to understand,” Justin said. Mr. Jones had spoken to him before about Junior. She wasn’t paying attention in class and called out frequently. Brian and Justin had talked to her. 

“Well, it seems to have worked. I still have to remind her to listen and pay attention, but that’s understandable,” he said as Justin handed Race his cup. “I think she should be fine, she really is a good girl… just, extremely energetic and umm, rough,” he laughed. 

They talked for a few more minutes before Mr. Jones moved away to start getting the kids in order. Junior ran over to Justin and gave him a hug as he knelt in front of her. “Daddy, is Alissa coming to my party?” She asked as he wiped some stray toothpaste off of her face. 

“Yeah,” Justin said, “she is. Make sure you listen to Mr. Jones, okay,” Justin said as he gave her a hug. Junior hugged him and took her book bag out of his hand. 

“Yup, yup,” she said happily as she danced away. Justin sighed as he watched the student teacher try to help Junior get herself settled. Just like Brian she refused the young girls help. Justin released the break on the double stroller and wheeled it out of the room.

**

“What’s in your mouth?” Justin asked Pilot as they waited inside the bakery for the cake. Pilot looked up at Justin, his hat pulled down over his ears. Race was sitting in the double stroller next to him playing happily with a toy that Justin had given him.

Pilot kept his mouth sealed shut as he looked at Justin. “Do you have something in your mouth?” Justin asked again as he looked down into swirling blue eyes. “Let me see.” 

Justin moved closer to him and pushed his fingers into his mouth, staying clear of the teeth that were trying to bite him.

He frowned as he felt something hard. “What is… spit it out,” Justin said as he held his hand under Pilot’s mouth. Pilot watched him for a few seconds before opening his mouth. 

Five of Justin’s very expensive erasers fell out of his mouth in a ball of spit and chewed up food.

Justin frowned. “How long have you had these in your mouth?” Race started to babble and squirm as Pilot started to cry. They had been out all day getting ready for the party and they were both tired and cranky. 

Justin sighed and wrapped the erasers in a napkin before sliding them into his pocket.

**

Brian waited outside Junior’s school smoking a cigarette. He ignored the stares of the other parents as they drank him in. He pushed off of the car when he saw Junior walk out of the double doors. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out. 

Brian smiled as she looked up and finally saw him. “DAD,” she screamed as she ran toward him. 

“Hey munchkin,” Brian said as he picked her up. Junior smiled as she held up the piece of construction paper that she had been holding. Brian frowned as he noticed the cut on her lip. He stood her on the ground.

“What happened to your lip?” 

“Look dad, look, we draw’d pictures of families. This is you and daddy and me and Race and Pilot and umm… and gramma Jen and Uncle Ted and a tree and daddy’s car and my teddy bear,” she told him as she pointed all over the sheet of paper. 

Brian smiled as he looked at what she said were figures on the paper. “I don’t think you inherited Justin’s artistic talent,” he said quietly. “I love it.” He handed it back to her and smiled as he took her hand and started to walk to the car. 

“Can we put it on the ‘frigerator?” She asked as Brian opened the back car door. She climbed into the car with Brian’s help and strapped herself into her booster seat. 

**

“Special delivery,” Brian said as he walked into the loft with Junior behind him. She huffed as she climbed the last stair and followed Brian into the loft.

“In here,” Justin called from his studio. Pilot and Race were sound asleep in their bedroom. Junior took off for Justin’ studio with her picture in her hand. Brian pulled off his jacket as he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. 

“Daddy, daddy,” Junior screamed as she made her way to Justin’s studio. “I have a picture, can we put it on the ‘frigerator?” Justin turned away from his latest painting and opened his arms for his daughter, careful not to get paint on her. 

“Of course we can, if we can find any room,” he said as he put down his paint brush and led her out of his studio so they could find a place for her latest masterpiece. 

**

“But I don’t like that dance class,” Junior said with a huff as she linked two pieces of her puzzle. Brian walked over and sat down next to her. 

“Yes you do,” Justin laughed.

“Those don’t match,” Brian said as he pointed to the two letters that she had linked together in the alphabet puzzle. Pilot and Race each screamed as they fought over the same toy. Pilot pushed Race down and ran across the room, seeking refuge in between Justin’s legs. 

“Yes,” Junior said as she looked at the letters. Brian shook his head slowly as he tapped on the puzzle pieces. 

“Nope, this is a C and this is an F, not the same,” he assured her. Junior pulled the puzzle pieces apart reluctantly. Justin tapped the thermostat again and frowned. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Justin sighed as Pilot and Race moved against his legs. “I think this thing is… broken,” Justin said as he moved the thermostat again. “It’s fucking freezing in here.” Brian frowned. 

“No it’s not,” Brian said flatly as he watched Justin glance over at him before touching the control one more time. Brian smirked as the buzzer sounded. Junior got up and ran to the door with Pilot and Race both on her heels. 

Brian sat across from the coffee table with Pilot in his lap. He was slowly feeding him noodles from the Thai place down the street. “Are you coming to my show?” Justin asked with a smirk.

Pilot used his hands to help push the noodles into his mouth.

“See sunshine, I told you, you have nothing to worry about,” Brian said. “They would have been certifiably insane to have passed up a chance to show your work, especially after the success of the show you put on with the extremely wealthy Vanessa Hallorson.”

Junior leaned forward and spit some unrecognizable meat onto her plate. Brian frowned as he leaned into the sofa. Race sat happily eating a fortune cookie. 

“The life of a famous artiste is extremely stressful,” Justin joked as he picked up a piece of the fortune cookie and ate it. 

Pilot reached for his cup and leaned into Brian’s chest while he drank. “When is this show?” Junior put down her fork and started to drink her juice. Her eyes were slowly starting to close as she finished her dinner. 

**

“I have to find my truck,” Junior said as Brian finally got her shoes tied. She raced over to her toy box and began her search.

Brian stood behind Junior, trying to fix her hair, as she dug through her toy box. “Dance class, on a Saturday morning,” he scoffed, “I could be going to the gym,” Brian said as he fastened a clip in her hair. Junior looked up at him, her teddy bear dangling from her mouth as she chewed on its paw. 

“I like it at the gym. I like the big, big, giant ball,” she mumbled as she went back to digging in the box. Brian had taken her to the gym with him a few times and she loved it. 

“Yeah, me too,” Brian said, referring to a completely different type of ball. “Okay, there, you’re all finished.” Junior grabbed her truck out of the toy box and shook her hair from side to side. 

“This is not how daddy does it. Daddy does it different,” she said as she tried to look at her hair without the help of a mirror. 

“Hmm, I bet he does,” Brian answered as he walked out of her room. She followed behind him as quickly as she could with her toys loaded in her arms. She stopped at the last step and dropped her toys to the floor. She fell to the floor after the toys and proceeded to play. 

“Do you want oatmeal?”

“Umm…no.”

“Cereal?”

“Yes, ‘cause I do very much like cereals,” she said as she crawled around the floor. Brian opened the cabinet and looked at the boxes of cereal. They were running low on food. He knew someone needed to go to the store but he sure as hell knew it wouldn’t be him. 

“What kind do you want?” He asked as he stood waiting with the door open. He sighed when he didn’t get an answer. “J, what kind of cereal do you want?”

“Ummmm… Cheerios dad,” she said, “please.” Brian picked up the cereal box and huffed. 

“There are no more Cheerios. Do you want some Captain Crunch, we have those. I have no idea why but we do,” he said. 

“Okay,” she answered as he saw her disappear again behind the sofa as she went around and around the furniture. Brian grabbed the box of cereal and sat it on the counter. He paused as he poured himself a cup of coffee and stirred in some sugar. 

Brian sat a bowl on the counter and turned around to get the box of Captain Crunch from behind him and the milk out of the refrigerator. “Vroom,” Junior said as she crawled around the floor on her stomach pushing her Tonka truck around in front of her. 

“Junior, come eat,” Brian said as he leaned against the counter drinking his morning coffee. Junior lay on the floor behind the sofa, out of Brian’s sight and sighed. 

“In a minute. I am very, very busy,” she said as she rolled her truck back and forth. Brian rolled his eyes as he looked at the cereal in the bowl. 

Brian looked over at the clock. They only had an hour before they were supposed to be at her dance class. Brian’s stomach turned at the mere thought of sitting through a dance class, which is why they usually let Mel and Lindsay take her. 

“We’re going to be late.” Junior flopped onto her back and wiggled her feet from side to side, her shoelaces flapping against her ankles.

“Late, late, LATE,” Junior repeated as she smacked her feet against the hardwood. “I’m not hungry every morning,” she giggled.

“You never are,” he said. “Being late is extremely unprofessional.”

Melanie and Lindsay had signed her up for dance class, saying that she needed something ‘girlie’ to do; something that didn’t involve helmets and kneepads. 

Junior pulled herself over to the center island by her hands, letting her feet trail behind her body limply. “Thank you for sweeping the floor,” Brian said as he watched her until the counter blocked her from sight. 

She pushed herself off of the floor and climbed onto the barstool. She smiled up at Brian and leaned over her bowl, sticking her finger inside. “That’s not very hygienic,” Brian said as he took another drink. 

“Can I have some milk?” She asked as she pulled her legs up under her body and leaned on the counter. Brian motioned to her bowl.

“There’s milk in the cereal already.” She looked down at the milk and sighed as she rested her elbows on the table and dropped her chin down to the counter. 

“I have to wait until the cereals get all squishy,” she said as she waited. Brian frowned. 

“You know, most people try to eat the cereal _before_ it gets soggy. Not after,” he told her as he looked at the clock.

“I like it when it’s all squishy,” she said as she dipped her finger into the cereal to see if it was soggy. Brian watched her as she picked up her spoon after determining that the cereal was soggy enough and proceeded to eat one piece at a time. 

**

“Old MacDonald… EIEIOOOO, old MacDonald… EIEIOOOOOOOOO, old MacDonald… EIEIOOOO,” Junior sang at the top of her lungs as she brushed the fur on her teddy bears head.

Brian tightened his grip on the steering wheel and waited for the light to turn green. Junior switched songs as Brian pulled into the parking lot.

Brian pulled to a stop in front of the dance studio and put the car in park. “Is daddy coming with us too?” She asked as Brian unbuckled her straps and helped her out of the car. He closed the door and picked her up as they walked to the front door. 

“Daddy had to go and get more things for your party, remember,” Brian answered as they walked through the front door.

Brian stepped up to the woman at the front desk and stood Junior on her feet. Her hair was pulled sloppily into two ponytails with two flowered clips holding back the renegade strands, her black unlaced Converse a stark contrast to her light pink leotard, leggings and tutu. 

“Hello sir, how may I help you today?”

“My daughter’s in the dance class, we’re late,” Brian said as he finally removed his sunglasses. The woman behind the desk nodded as she got a pass for Brian. 

“She’s with the Movers and Shakers, they’re in studio B. Just go straight down the hall, you’ll see the sign,” she said as she handed him the pass. Junior grabbed onto his hand as she started to walk down the hall. 

“Come on dad, come on,” she said happily as she pulled him along. Brian let her lead them down the hall as he looked for the door to studio B. 

“You’re the one who had to eat one piece of cereal at a time, might I remind you,” Brian said as they reached the studio. He opened the door and stepped into the room. Luckily the class had not started yet. 

“Junior, hello, it’s so nice to see you this morning,” her dance teacher said. Mrs. Blight looked up at Brian and smiled as she extended her hand. “Hello,” she said, “and you are…”

“Brian… Kinney,” he said as he shook her hand and helped Junior out of her coat.

“Oh, you must be Junior’s other father. Yes, she talks about you all the time,” Mrs. Blight said with a smile as she finally looked down at the shoes on Junior’s feet. “Umm, that’s a very interesting pair of shoes you are wearing.”

Junior looked down at her feet and then back up at her dance teacher. 

Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out the small pair of dancing shoes that Justin had reminded him, more than four times, to take with him. “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t dream of scuffing up your immaculate floor,” he said with a smirk as he picked Junior up and carried her over to the chairs.

**

Molly sat crossed-legged on the sofa in a pair of black boy shorts and a white tank top. “I am so happy that I have you here to help me,” she said to Hunter as she stuffed another bag full of party favors. 

“I am offering much needed moral support,” Hunter said as he focused in on the video game he was playing. Molly smirked as she tossed another finished bag onto the floor next to the others. She smirked as she threw a lollipop at the back of Hunter’s head. 

“Thanks,” he said picking it up and peeling the wrapper off.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Molly said as she leaned back and propped her feet up on the boxes in front of her. “You could at least unpack something.” Hunter pressed pause on the video game and stood up, walking over to Molly. He maneuvered his way behind her back and she leaned into him.

“We are alone, on a Friday night, in our very own apartment that we have just moved into… and you’re stuffing plastic bags. There is something seriously wrong with this picture,” Hunter said as he rested his hands on her exposed hips.

“I know. It’s so sexy,” Molly said with a smile as Hunter pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his fingers tracing the fresh tattoo that now marked the skin along her hips and back.

“I cannot believe you got this done.” Hunter traced his fingers over the tattoo, black barbed wire, in curling spirals along her skin. A black panther prowled through the slicing tangles, a diamond collar hanging around its neck with the name ‘Hunter’ displayed clearly.

“And it only cost me one and a half paychecks,” Molly said as Hunter traced his finger along the inside of her underwear. She opened another bag and began to fill it with the various goodies that Justin had dropped off earlier.

“Hm, I’d say it was well worth it.” Molly laughed as she reached over her shoulder and pushed Hunter back. 

“Stop,” she laughed, “or I’ll never finish this.” Hunter moved from behind her and moaned, willing his hard-on to calm down.

Hunter groaned. “How many more do you have to stuff, is half the world coming to the party?”

“I don’t know. Justin has gone a little crazy. I truly don’t think the kids care,” Molly shrugged as she popped one of the lollipops in her mouth and tied off another bag. “Ten down, twenty more to go.”

**

“Justin’s party has officially made me feel like the worse mother ever,” Daphne said as she made sure her phone was on. Molly laughed as she opened up another box of CDs and started stacking them on the shelf behind the counter.

“Nah, I’m sure there are worse,” Molly laughed. 

“Fuck you. Do you have that Nine Inch Nails CD?” Daphne asked as she sat on the counter at Molly’s job flipping through a stack of CDs. All of the goodie bags that Molly had stuffed the night before were packed into a bag for Daphne to drop off at the loft. 

Molly reached over and grabbed a CD off the shelf next to her. She tossed it to Daphne and turned back to her task. “Justin is taking this party to a whole new level. I question his sanity,” Molly said as the bell over the door sounded. 

Riah walked in with her bag slung across her chest and a half drunk cup of coffee clutched tightly in her hand. “Professor Thomas is the biggest fucking asshole on the face of the earth. I swear, I may have to kill him,” she said as she sat her cup down and threw her bag on the floor. 

“What happened?” Daphne asked. 

Riah walked behind the counter and grabbed her time card. She swiped the card into the time clock and stuck the card sloppily back into its spot. Molly moved over and sat on the counter at Daphne’s feet while Riah moved back and forth. She suddenly stopped moving and let out a piercing scream. “There, I feel better. What’s up?”

“You’re so fucking weird,” Molly said as she looked at her best friend. Riah nodded. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s why you love me,” Riah smirked. Daphne checked her watch and hopped down off of the counter. 

“Shit, I have to go and get Damien from school,” Daphne said as she grabbed her purse and the plastic grocery full of goodies. “Are we still going out tonight with the guys?” She asked as she reached the door.

“Oh yeah, after today I could use a few drinks,” Riah sighed. Molly nodded her agreement as she spun her legs over the top of the counter.

“I’m taking this,” Daphne said as she held up the Nine Inch Nails CD and left the store after they had all agreed to meet the boys at nine.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have to pay for that,” Molly groaned.

Riah went over to the stereo that was hooked up to the stores speakers and opened the CD bay. “Hmm, good bye,” she said as she tossed out the CD that was playing and put in a new one. “There.” Riah jumped up on the counter next to Molly and bumped her with her arm. I’m hungry, let’s go get food.”

Molly looked around the empty store and shrugged. “Yeah ok,” she said as they hopped off the counter and headed out the door, leaving the music blasting. 

“What about the customers?” Riah asked as Molly locked the front door. You know, she said, “It’s a customer service issue to close down in the middle of the day.”

Molly scoffed. “Fuck that employee manual and you have to _have_ customers to have a customer service issue,” she said. Riah pulled a worn looking cigarette out of her pocket and lit it as they walked down the street. 

“So, where is your most wonderful brother having this all-star birthday bash? But most importantly, will there be free liquor?” 

**

“In the loft, without even the slightest hint of the punch being spiked,” Brian said as he walked ahead of Cynthia into his office. Cynthia suppressed the urge to laugh out loud as she stopped in front of Brian’s desk. 

“Well, I’m sure that the kids will appreciate all his efforts,” she reasoned as Brian shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. Cynthia sat down and crossed her legs. Brian sat down in his chair and rolled up his sleeves as he looked over the notes that had already piled up on his desk. 

He picked up a pink post-it, read it over and reached for the receiver. “All they know,” he said as he dialed, “is that there will be cake. Yeah, tell Calvin that he has four minutes to make those drafts presentable,” he said flatly as Frank in the art department picked up the phone.

Brian quickly put down the phone and moved on to the next message. “And presents,” he finished. Cynthia reached over the desk and took the mock-ups that Brian was handing to her. 

“The two most important things,” she smiled. “I love these,” she motioned at the photos in her hand. “I already bought them each a present. I love having kids to buy things for. My brother’s kids are selfish little assholes. God, I love them.” Cynthia’s eyes caught on Brian’s. He smirked as he tossed three post-its across the desk to her. 

“Call Maurice and tell him that the boards for their new campaign are ready for Mr. Herrings approval. And get me a fucking cup of coffee.” Cynthia scoffed as she stood up, grabbed the post-its and left his office. 

**

Justin leaned over the bathtub as Pilot, Race and Junior splashed, screamed and laughed loudly. “The invitations went out, thirty kids are coming,” Justin said into the phone as he tried to wash behind Junior’s ears.

“Thirty, are you sure that’s not too many?” Jennifer asked as she sat behind her desk trying to find a suitable list of houses to show her latest clients. 

“RACE, come here,” Junior coughed as water went in her mouth. Justin repositioned the phone between his shoulder and his ear as Pilot stood up and almost slipped. 

“No, I think it’s… shit, fuck… Pilot sit down before you… no, I think it’ll be okay. Besides, there parents will be with them and I’ll have you guys too. I think it should be…”

“DA’Y,” Race said, his voice echoing off the walls. “DA’Y, Nnnda bawl,” he droned as he tried to lean over the side of the tub and reach his small ball that was sitting on the floor. Junior pushed the wet hair out of her face as she held onto the bar of soap that Justin was using. 

“…fine.”

“I just don’t want you to get too overwhelmed,” Jennifer reasoned. 

Pilot tried once again to stand up. Justin put his hand on the small boys shoulder keeping him seated. He managed to finish washing Junior and moved onto Race. “I think it’s too late for that. Stop worrying,” he assured her. 

“We are having a party grandma,” Junior said as she turned around and got on her hands and knees. “You can come.” Jennifer laughed as she listened to her granddaughter ramble on and on. She held up a photo of a split level and considered it for a moment. 

“All I have to do now is put up the decorations. Brian was against decorations but I managed to talk him into some. You have no idea what I had to promise to be able to decorate his precious loft.”

“And I am quite sure that I don’t want to know,” she smiled. 

Justin laughed as he finished with Race and started to wash Pilot’s hair. “No, da’y,” Pilot said as he tried to get Justin’s hands out of his hair. He hated for anyone to touch his hair. He squirmed and squirmed, soaking the front of Justin’s shirt. 

“Did you get the bags from your sister?” Jennifer asked as she listened to Pilot struggle. “Doesn’t surprise me, I could never wash your hair without a fuss.” Justin smiled then frowned as Pilot let out another scream.

“Daphne is picking them up,” he answered. Pilot splashed and moved as Justin started to rinse the shampoo from his hair. 

“No, waad’r, no,” he croaked out as water got in his mouth. 

“I just hope that she remembers to drop them off before….” Pilot screamed as water suddenly fell down the front of his face. His arms flailed out as he tried to grab onto Justin. Justin grabbed onto his slippery arms just as Pilot knocked the phone off of Justin’s shoulder and into the tub.

“Aww,” Junior said as she looked at the place where the phone went into the water. Pilot cried as Justin wiped the water off of his face and plucked the phone out of the water. Race stood up on wobbly legs and yawned. 

Justin sighed as he released the water and started to take the kids out of the tub. “We can add ‘buy a new phone’ to the list of things to do today,” he said as he pulled Junior from the tub last and rubbed the extra water out of her hair.

“Yup,” she answered. 

**

Justin slipped the white tee shirt over Junior’s head and pulled her hair out of the back. He reached over and picked up her jeans. “Can we go to the park today?” She asked as Justin helped her button her jeans. 

“I don’t know. We have a lot to get ready for your party and you still have to go to school,” Justin said as he grabbed her shoes.”

“I don’t want to wear those shoes,” Junior said as she sat in front of Justin, her hair falling in soft curls held back with two small pink clips on each side. 

Justin leaned over and slid Race’s socks onto his feet. “Well, which ones do you want to wear?” Junior jumped up and ran to her closet. She grabbed her pink converse and handed them to Justin. He opened them up for her and let her put them on while he waited to tie them up.

“But then after can we go to the park?” She asked hopefully. Justin finished tying her shoes and stood up. 

“Maybe,” he supplied as he began removing his wet shirt. Pilot moved over to Junior’s toy box. “But now we have to go, or you’re going to be late for school and we would not want that.” Junior joined Pilot at the toy box as Justin went to get a dry shirt. 

Race followed slowly behind Justin, holding on tightly to his ball. 

**

Justin walked in the loft after dropping the boys off at Debbie and Carl’s. He set the alarm and tossed his bag onto the sofa. Justin walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before heading to his studio. 

He sat the bottle of water down and pulled off his shirt, tossing it onto one of the stools. He left his tee shirt on as he walked over to the stereo and turned it on and all the way up. The sun was shining brightly through the windows providing the perfect light. 

Justin stepped up to the canvas that he had been working on and stretched. He grabbed his paints and squirted various colors onto his palate. He wet his brush and dabbed the tip into the paint as he started to lose himself in his work.

He went over lines and colors in his mind as the picture started to take shape in front of him. He rested his paintbrush on his palate and took a drink of water. He wiped his forehead and pulled on the front of his shirt. 

“Fucking burning up,” he said to no one as the CD’s changed and the music started again. He turned towards his supply cabinet and chose another brush. He wanted to get as much of the painting done as he could before he had to meet Brian. 

** 

Justin followed Brian down the aisle as they looked at all the toys. “What exactly are you looking for?” Justin asked as they stopped in front of the electronic toys. He looked down at Pilot and Race whose hands he was holding. 

“Something that is not going to make me want to gauge my eyes out at every turn,” Brian answered as he walked along, his hands in his pockets. 

“And what would that be, we’ve been in this store for over an hour and you haven’t even touched anything,” Justin said as he knelt down and tied Race’s shoe. Pilot walked over to Brian and held onto his jeans.

“Daddy needs to have patience, right sonny boy.” Justin smirked as Race went to join his dad and his brother. 

“I have patience. I have loads of patience, which is why I am just now starting to complain. I could have started forty-five minutes ago, but I held back,” Justin told him with a smile as another couple moved past them down the aisle. “What did she ask you for?”

“A puppy, and there is no way in _hell_ that’s about to happen,” Brian said as he took his hands out of his pockets and stopped in front of one of the shelves. Justin stood next to him and crossed his arms as he looked down to make sure the boys were still at least in the same aisle as them.

“Da,” Pilot said as he patted Justin’s leg and handed him a toy from one of the lower shelves. “Ca!” Justin bent down and Pilot stepped closer.

“It’s a cat. I see, and it makes noise too. Wow,” Justin said as he pressed on the cat’s paw, making it shake and ‘meow’. Race ran over and stood next to his brother, trying frantically to press on the cat and make it move again. 

“Ahh, CA, CAAA. DA, CA!” Race said with excitement as he patted Justin on the leg. Brian picked up the small box he was looking at and turned it over, reading the back.

“I know, I see it but let’s put it back, okay,” Justin said as he put the toy back on the shelf and stood up. Pilot and Race went in for the kill, both of them grabbing the same box and flopping to the ground. 

Brian and Justin both looked over as they each tried to make the cat move and make noise. The other people in the aisle looked over at the small blonds and laughed. “This is it,” Brian said as he handed the box he was holding to Justin and picked up the boys and the toy off of the floor.

“Now,” Brian said as he walked down the aisle, “we can go.”

**

Molly walked into Justin and Brian’s bedroom and sighed deeply. “I hate that your bedroom makes me want to orgasm. It’s… disturbing really,” she said loud enough for Justin to hear her. She made her way across the room and stood in the doorway of the closet. 

“Please refrain from talking about your orgasms, especially when you are using the word in reference to yourself and our bedroom,” he said as he came out of the closet and closed the door behind him. Molly turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

“Please,” Molly said as she picked up the candle on the dresser and smelled it. Justin walked over to her and took the candle out of her hand. 

“You touch everything. It’s just like when you were five.” Justin sat the candle down and started to fix his hair. Molly smoothed out the front of her dress and sat down on the bed. 

“Even the sheets feel like sex. I wouldn’t even have to get fucked, the sheets would do it for me,” she moaned as she pushed herself completely onto the bed and ran her fingers over the comforter. 

“I just threw up a little.” 

Justin walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door for a moment and calmed his nerves. He opened the drawer closest to him and pulled out a pregnancy test. He ripped open the package and moved toward the toilet. 

Molly sat in the middle of Brian and Justin’s bed waiting for her brother to come out of the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. “Justin, come on, I’m ready to leave,” she said impatiently. 

Justin paced around the bathroom as quietly as he could. “Okay, I’m coming, just give me a minute.” Molly got up and walked over to the dresser again. 

“What the fuck do you think I’ve _been_ giving you?” She asked as she fixed her hair. “Come on.” She was wearing a black strapless dress that stopped four inches from revealing all of her secrets. 

Justin stopped pacing as he drowned out the sound of his sister’s voice. He stood in front of the mirror wringing his hands. His jeans were relaxed and the pale blue shirt he was wearing was tight in all the right places. He had been feeling hot and cold off and on for a couple of weeks.

At first he thought it was the flu but he wasn’t taking any chances. “I’m sick, I know it, that’s all,” he told himself. 

The alarm on his watch started to beep and he quickly turned it off. He closed his eyes as he stepped forward to read the results. He had bought a pregnancy test on his shopping rounds and quickly hid it away until he could find a free moment to take it. 

“Do you think this dress makes me look like a whore?” Molly asked through the door as Justin picked up the small stick and closed his eyes. He held it up in front of him and took a deep breath. 

“Yes,” he answered as he slowly opened his eyes and moved his thumb. The word ‘pregnant’ was clearly visible in the small window. He moved his thumb back over the window, uncovered it and read the word again. 

“Holy fucking….”

**

“… Shit,” Daphne said as Justin pushed her into an empty bathroom stall. She was still holding the pregnancy test in her hand. Justin moved back and took his hand away from her face where he had covered her mouth.

The thumping of the music in Babylon was beating in their ears as they stood in the dimly lit bathroom. Daphne bit her bottom lip as she slammed her small purse into Justin’s chest and hitched up her dress. 

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall of the stall as Daphne hovered over the toilet seat. “What did Brian say?” She asked as she handed the test back to him and reached for the toilet paper. There was none. “What the… you guys are so fucking nasty,” she said as she reached into her bra and pulled out some tissue.

“How very high school of you,” Justin said as she flushed the toilet and fixed her dress. She stood up straight as she adjusted herself. Daphne smirked. 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m the one sneaking around taking pregnancy tests and then telling my best friend about the results in a dingy bathroom,” she said flatly. “Brian should really have this place cleaned.”

“Okay, I see your point and he has,” Justin told her as she unlatched the door and pulled it open. She bumped into a rather attractive looking brunet and smiled. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. He raised an eyebrow and walked out of the bathroom as they made their way to the sinks. Justin leaned in next to her as she washed her hands.

“He’s gay.”

“They all are,” she frowned, “it’s a gay bar. There has to be someone here who is partial to pussy.” Justin handed her a paper towel as they walked out of the bathroom. 

The club was packed as they made their way across the dance floor to the bar. Brian was leaning against the bar nursing a drink while Michael, Ben, Ted and Emmett burned up the dance floor. “Hey,” Brian said as he pulled Justin close to him and pressed their lips together. 

Daphne leaned across the bar and ordered a drink. Molly and Hunter were on the catwalk, his hand hidden under the black material of her dress.

Trey walked over to the bar and sat down his empty beer. He looked over at Daphne and licked his lips. “Hey,” he said catching her attention. Daphne looked over and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey Trey,” she said as she licked the salt off of her hand. She took her shot and slammed the glass down on the bar before sighing and grabbing Trey’s hand. Ricky and Charlie had long ago disappeared into the backroom. 

Justin leaned into Brian, his hand lazily hanging down and toying with Brian’s zipper. Brian smirked as he rested his arms on Justin’s shoulders as they moved to the music, there pulses pumping to the beat. Justin pressed in closer to Brian and moaned as they moved their hardening cocks together. “Do you want to get out of here?” Justin breathed. 

Brian was about to answer when the rest of their entourage flooded the dance floor around them. “Let’s eat,” Ricky said as he adjusted his jeans. Charlie stood next to Emmett as the taller man wrapped his arm around him. 

**

Justin sat next to Brian sucking on a milkshake. Brian drank some of his water as his arm rested behind Justin’s head. He tapped an unlit cigarette against the plastic as he listened to the random conversations. The effort that Justin was putting into looking like nothing was wrong was not lost on Brian. 

“I’m fucking freezing,” Daphne said as she sat next to Trey, neither one of them willing to tell the group exactly what had happened between them. No matter how many times they asked. 

“You,” Molly said as she motioned at her dress and pulled her coat tighter around her body. Hunter leaned back and glanced out the window. Ben and Michael pulled up two chairs, dropped a basket of fries on the table and sat down.

“You pay a high price to look good,” Brian offered with a sexy smile.

“You guys still coming to dinner?” Michael asked Molly and Hunter. Molly looked over at Hunter and then over at Michael. 

“Yeah,” she said as she yawned again. Justin shifted in his seat and moved the straw around in his drink. Brian drank the last of his water and put his cup down, tossing a couple bills on the table. 

“How sweet, a family dinner with the future in-laws,” Brian said as he moved to get out of the booth. Justin looked over at him quickly before sliding out of the booth. Brian stood up and grabbed his jacket while Michael and Ben gave him an amused smirk. 

Justin pulled on his jacket and smiled as Daphne and Emmett moved into their vacant spot from the booth next to them. “I expect you all to show up at the kid’s party,” he said as he followed Brian out the door. 

“A chance to spend the night with running noses and tears, it’ll be just like a night at Babylon,” Ted said dryly, “we can’t wait.” 

Molly pulled her hands into her coat and leaned into the table as Hunter reached for a fry. “So, what are you making for this special dinner?” She asked. 

**

Justin walked up the stairs and unlocked the loft door. Chrissy, the babysitter that Daphne’s babysitter had recommended was sitting on the sofa typing on her laptop. “Hey Mr. Kinney, Mr. Taylor,” she said as she shut down her programs and closed her laptop. 

“Hey,” Justin smiled as Brian gave her a small smile. She packed up her laptop and put on her shoes. “How were they?”

Chrissy paused at the door as she waited for Brian to count out her money from the many bills in his wallet. “They were as good… as you could hope for them to be,” she laughed. “Pilot might have given me a few gray hairs but running after him gave me a pretty good workout.” 

Brian smirked. 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed, “he can be a handful at times.” Brian handed Chrissy her money and Justin closed the door behind her. Brian pulled off his jacket, tossed it on the sofa and stood looking at Justin. 

“So, sunshine,” he started. Justin turned around to face him. “I am dying to know the thoughts that are marching through your little head.” Justin shifted uncomfortably as Brian closed the distance between them and slowly lifted his shirt over his head. 

Brian smiled as he ran a finger down Justin’s bare chest.

Justin started to speak but opted instead to bite his bottom lip and quickly unbutton Brian’s jeans. They made it to their room in record time as they made their way out of their clothes. 

Justin pressed up against the headboard as Brian buried himself to the root. Justin sighed as his palm pressed against the wall above the bed and Brian thrust into him, pulling out and them slamming home. 

Justin felt like his voice was caught in his throat as Brian sucked on the tender skin of his neck. The positive pregnancy test that had fallen out of his pocket in their hurried frenzy was clutched tightly in his right hand. 

“Fuck,” he panted as Brian’s hands pulled on his hips, his fingers pressing tightly into the pale flesh.

Justin bit his lip as he tried to grab the top of the headboard for purchase, dropping the pregnancy test behind the bed. “Shit,” he laughed as Brian reached around and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Justin exploded and Brian followed soon after. Brian pulled out of Justin and collapsed on the bed. Justin slowly released his grip on the headboard and eased himself onto the bed next to Brian. “That’s not exactly how I was planning to tell you,” Justin said as he covered his face with his hands. 

Brian looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “I can just imagine what you had in mind,” Brian said as he looked over at Justin. Justin shrugged. 

“Nothing special, although you probably would have been a lot more drunk,” Justin confessed as he moved to straddle Brian’s hips. He pressed their cocks together as he leaned down to kiss Brian’s lips. “Your cock halfway down my throat was never part of the scenario, I assure you.”

“Mmm,” Brian moaned, “then I am definitely glad you went with plan B.” Justin leaned over Brian and pinched his nipple as their tongues explored each others mouths. Brian smiled into Justin’s mouth. “I just have one question.” 

Justin pulled back, his eyebrows raised as he waited. “Tell me, is this baby mine?”

“Fuck you,” Justin laughed as they started another round. 

**

Brian looked around the loft. He could barely recognize it. Justin had transformed it into party central and the thirty small children who were currently running around didn’t seem to mind one bit. “Brian, the place looks amazing,” Lindsay said as she stood next to him. 

He looked over at her and frowned. Race walked up to him and reached up. “Up,” he said happily. Brian bent down and picked him up. Lindsay rubbed the small boys back and walked away to talk to Michael and Ben. 

“What’s wrong sonny boy?” Brian asked his son as he handed him his cup. Race drank hurriedly before struggling to be put down. He took off running toward the crowd of children. Junior was happily playing with all of her friends. 

Justin smiled at the guests as he made his way over to Brian. “Why the fuck didn’t you talk me out of this?” He asked under his smile. Brian smirked as he watched the children eat the lunch that Justin and some of the other parents had prepared. 

“I want fun, sugar and naked depravity. I believe those were your exact words,” Brian smirked. Justin laughed as he leaned into Brian. 

“That was before I actual realized what I was talking about,” Justin reasoned as he moved away. 

Brian moved over to the window and rested his back against the wall. He watched as the cake was served and the presents were opened. He sat with Pilot and Race and helped them open their gifts.

“We should have just bought cardboard boxes,” Brian said as he watched Pilot and Race play with the boxes that their toys had come in. The toys were left on the floor while they explored the ins and outs of cardboard. 

Junior was passed out on the floor with her arms curled around the robotic dog that Brian and Justin had bought her. “I told you she’d love that dog,” Brian said, “just as good as the real thing without any of the fuss.”

“You’re so thoughtful,” Justin said sarcastically as he looked around at the mess that was left behind from the party. 

**

Justin leaned against the wall as he nailed up the support for his work. The exposure for the show was unbelievable but the budget was still tight and all of the artists had to hang their own works. 

Justin reached into his pocket for a nail as he held a strawberry pop tart in his mouth. “You look like you could use some help.” He turned around and smiled as he saw Brian standing at the base of his ladder. Justin smiled as he climbed down from the ladder and looked up at the supports that he already managed to get on the wall.

Brian looked around the small art gallery and sighed. “Not exactly a step up from the L.A. gallery,” he said. Justin laughed. 

“Maybe not appearance wise but there are some pretty amazing artists here,” Justin said as he ate his pop tart. Brian smirked at Justin’s choice of food. “Are you gonna help me or not?” Brian looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Brian said as he motioned to the very handsome men that were already moving up the ladder to finish mounting the supports and hang the paintings.  
“Have I ever told you I loved you?” Justin whispered as he pressed against Brian. Brian groaned lustily. 

“Just protecting my investment,” Brian downplayed as Justin pulled him into a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Author's notes: AN: I have to thank the AWESOME Carly for assisting in the opening scene and dialog. (LMAO, she wrote and I laughed and copy/pasted.)  


* * *

Ring. “Brian.”

“Brian….”

Ring.

…………. Ring.

….. Ring….. Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Brian,” Justin called as he clutched his small silver bell. “Brian!” Justin held his breath, waiting to hear some sign of movement from the other room. 

Brian shifted in his sleep, his eyes opening and closing quickly, catching the time on the clock; 4:23 a.m. "Brian! Come hold it!" Justin called from the bathroom. Brian furrowed his brow, got up and walked into the bathroom to see what he was talking about. 

"Hold what?" He asked, stopping short when he saw that Justin was standing in front of the toilet, grabbing wildly at nothing but air.

"My dick! I can't see it. I can't reach it. I have to pee." Justin whined.

“What the fuck, no. Sit down,” Brian said as he looked at Justin through half-closed eyes, his hair sticking in every direction. Justin frowned as his bottom lip started to tremble.

“I’m not sitting down. I would like to retain as much of my dignity as I possibly can, thank you,” Justin said. Brian looked at his husband, nine months pregnant, three days overdue, dressed in a pair of sweats that wouldn’t pull up past his stomach and a white sleeveless tee shirt that had long ago given up hopes of fitting. 

“I think you may have left your dignity somewhere around four and a half months.”

“What?” Justin asked as he looked over at Brian and reached for his dick again, grabbing nothing. Brian shook his head. “Come on Brian,” he cried.

"I'm not holding your dick while you piss! Are you crying?" 

"But I can't see it! NO, shut up, asshole," Justin shrieked, his eyes brimming with tears. "Either you fucking hold it or I'm pissing all over the bathroom floor. And don't even think I can get down there to clean it, and the cleaning lady doesn't come until Wednesday. So hold it, goddamn it!"

“Justin, I am not holding your dick,” Brian said seriously.

"You suck it, grab it, stroke it, lick it, and kiss it all the time. What's the big deal?" He paused, his lip quivering. "It's because I'm fat, isn't it?" Justin wiped at his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I did not say it was because you were fat," Brian said tiredly. Justin stared at him.

"Why are you yelling? It's not because I'm fat? So, you're saying that I _am_ fat, but that isn't the reason you won’t hold my dick. You called me fat!"

"... WHAT?” 

"I have to pee, Brian! YOU DID THIS TO ME! HOLD IT!"

"FINE!" 

Brian walked over and reluctantly grabbed Justin’s dick, aiming it at the water. Time seemed to pause as they both waited for something to happen. “Well, fucking go already,” Brian said as he ran his free hand over his face. 

Justin willed himself to stop crying as he took a deep breath.

“Well, I can’t now, you took too long.” Justin concentrated, trying to make the urine flow. Brian sighed deeply as he felt Justin twitch. “Ha, yes,” Justin said happily. Brian let go when he finished and moved over to wash his hands. 

“That was the single most disgusting, semi-erotic thing that has happened to me in the last decade.” Justin rolled his eyes as he flushed the toilet.

“As someone who has been with you for the past decade I can say that that statement is false,” Justin said as he grabbed his bell and followed Brian back into the bedroom, turning the light in the bathroom off. “So, what do you want to do now?” Justin asked as he lowered himself slowly onto the bed. 

Brian looked over at Justin as he dropped down to the bed. “Sleep, Justin. It’s fucking 5 a.m.” Justin bit his lip and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 

“4:30 actually,” Justin mumbled. Brian placed his arm over his eyes and tried to block Justin out. “Brian,” Justin whispered. “Brian, are you really going to go to sleep now?”

“Yes.”

“But, I can’t sleep,” Justin said as he tried to move back on the bed. Brian frowned from under his arm and took a deep breath.

“I am trying to figure out exactly what that has to do with me,” Brian said into the darkness. “Go to sleep, Justin.”

Justin looked over at Brian and lay down in the bed, his hands resting on his stretched stomach. He let out a loud sigh as the pressure on his spine increased. He turned to his side, his stomach pushing into Brian. The baby kicked and flipped as Justin struggled to force himself to sleep. 

“Go to sleep,” Justin whispered to the baby, tapping on his stomach. Justin turned back onto his back, took a deep breath and turned to his other side. 

“Brian, Brian? Are you asleep yet?” Brian didn’t answer. Justin turned over in the bed again and coughed. The baby was in full form, moving all around. “If you have that much energy you should make a fucking appearance sometime soon. Anytime would be nice, really,” Justin said. Justin looked down at his stomach and pressed on the exposed flesh.

Justin laid there for an hour before giving up all hopes of sleep. He pushed back the tangled sheets and got out of the bed. 

He opened their bedroom door and walked over to Pilot and Race’s room. The two boys were each sound asleep in their cribs. He walked out of their room and stopped at Junior’s door. She was hanging off the edge of the bed, her head and torso resting on the floor, her legs stuck in the sheets on the bed. 

“Jeez,” Justin said as he went into the room, picked her up and placed her back in the bed. He kissed her head and pushed himself up from her low bed. He walked out of her room and down the stairs, pausing at the refrigerator to grab a tub of ice cream, some chocolate syrup and a bag of Oreo cookies. 

He sat down on the sofa and turned on the television, popping the top off of the chocolate ice cream. He positioned the chocolate syrup over the ice cream, holding the spoon in his mouth, and squeezed hard. He sat the syrup in between his legs and grabbed a cookie. 

He held the Oreo in his left hand and scooped up the ice cream concoction with the spoon in his right, depositing it on the cookie and popping it into his mouth.

“I am not fucking fat,” he mumbled from around the cookie as he wiped at the ice cream that started to drip from his mouth. Justin eyed the little silver bell that was on the sofa next to him. “I can’t believe he called me fat.” Justin looked down as chocolate syrup made its way down his stomach.

**

Brian frowned as he felt the heat radiating through his side. Justin was wrapped around Brian in as comfortable a position as he could get, his stomach propped up on Brian’s side and his face buried in Brian’s shoulder. 

Brian blinked a few times as he adjusted to the daylight that was pouring into the room. Justin moaned as Brian shifted causing his stomach to shift and come to rest on the warm sheets. Brian looked over at Justin, noting the chocolate stains that littered his shirt. 

Brian heard a soft noise and saw a small hand and leg tangled up in Justin’s limbs. “Mm,” Justin shifted, “where are you going? What time is it?” Justin asked. Junior coughed and rolled her body onto its right side. 

“To the gym,” Brian said as he walked around the bed. Junior’s blanket was hanging off the edge of the bed. Brian picked it up and tossed it on the foot of the bed. “At least one of us has to stay desirable,” he smirked. 

“You are going to regret that,” Justin yawned as he repositioned his pillow. Brian turned on the shower and walked back into the bedroom, picking up random pieces of clothing.

“Are you even aware that you are talking to me, or are you talking in your sleep?”

“I’ll let you know later,” Justin breathed as he heard Brian disappear back into the bathroom and the shower door close.

**

Hunter stopped the Hummer and put it in park. “Where are we?” Molly asked as she looked out the window.

“Ah, nope, no questions,” Hunter told her, “just get out of the car and follow me.” He closed his car door and walked around to open hers. Molly took his offered hand and slid out of the truck, closing the door behind her. 

“Do I get a prize at the end of this mystery trip?” She asked. Hunter pulled her closer, her board shorts riding low on her hips.

“Possibly,” Hunter smirked as he led her through the path. “And that was a question.”

“Fine, I won’t ask any more questions. You know,” Molly started ten minutes later, “this is how people die, led to their deaths down darkened paths by their lovers for insurance money.”

“It’s the middle of the day. And if I wanted to kill you I would not have wasted all the gas. I would have just done it at the apartment.” Molly laughed as they cleared the path and the trees and stood in front of a large lake.

“It’s… a lake.”

“You said you wanted to swim,” Hunter told her with a smile as he looked all around the lake. They were all alone. Hunter kissed her cheek as he stepped out of his shoes and socks. Hunter moved towards the water and grabbed her hand. “I can’t believe you walked halfway without your shoes on.”

“Shut up.”

“Just an observation,” Hunter shrugged. 

“Don’t, I swear to God Hunter, I will kill you,” Molly said as Hunter stepped into the murky water, his feet disappearing beneath the surface. He smiled at her as he continued to pull on her hand, inching her closer to the water.

Molly groaned as her feet made contact. “What, you _did_ say that you _wanted_ to swim. And it is hot, so.”

“Yeah, but in water that doesn’t uniquely resemble shit,” she said as she tried to pull him out of the water.

“Shit,” she yelped, “it’s cold.” Hunter laughed at his girlfriend, newly graduated from Carnegie Mellon with a degree in Engineering. It was the third week in July and the sun was burning into their skin. 

Molly let out a piercing scream as Hunter jerked her forward, flinging them both back and into the water. Molly paddled her arms and legs around, trying to orient herself. Hunter grabbed onto her arms as she found purchase in the brown water. “You are _so_ going to die,” she said with a laugh as Hunter moved closer to her and pushed the stringy wet hair out of her face. 

“I don’t even want to think of what is soaking into my skin right now,” Molly said as she wiped the water off her face. 

“You look so sexy, wet like that,” Hunter said as he pressed their lips together. Molly leaned into him as her hands roamed over his arms and chest.

“You say the sweetest things,” she said with a smile as she turned her head towards the sun. Hunter took a deep breath.

“We were watching a movie,” Hunter began, “and I was trying to warm you up.” Molly turned her attention to him and listened, her face full of confusion. “You saw a trailer for a movie, I don’t remember which one, but I do remember you saying, ‘that’s it, that’s the perfect proposal; no one around for miles, a lake and the heat of the summer sun.’”

Molly bit her bottom lip as her heart started to beat and her hands started to shake. Hunter reached underwater and into his pocket. “Hunter….”

“I have delivered the setting,” Hunter said with a laugh as he held up the small blue box, the words _Tiffany & Co._ displayed prominently on the top, and gestured to his surroundings. “Now, I am asking the question. Will you marry me?”

Molly couldn’t speak as she stared at the blue box. All of her words were caught in her throat. Finally, after catching her breath she yelled, “HOLY SHIT! Are you serious? HUNTER, are you serious… is that a Tiffany box?” Hunter stood smiling, waiting for her answer.

“Would I have asked if I wasn’t?”

“Don’t be a smartass and ruin my moment, dick,” Molly said as she smacked him in the chest, his tee shirt wet and sticking to his chest.

“Are you going to answer my question, or are you going to stand there with a girl boner, keeping me waiting?”

“OH, shit, YES. Yes, yes,” Molly answered as she wrapped her arms around Hunter and kissed him deeply.

Hunter pulled away from the kiss to slip the engagement ring onto her finger. Molly looked down at the ring, perfectly clear diamond in the classic Tiffany setting. Molly lunged forward again once the ring was in place, knocking them both backwards into the water. 

**

Justin was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room with Pilot, Race and Junior’s clothes for the day on the floor around him, a bottle of lotion and two diapers between his legs. “Pilot, come here so I can put your clothes on,” he said as he moved around on the floor trying to get comfortable. 

“Dad’y, no clo’ds,” Pilot said as he wiggled on the floor just out of Justin’s reach. Justin struggled to reach some part of his son’s body. Junior sat next to Justin putting on her socks. 

“You have to wear clothes, Pilot. We do this every morning. Can you cooperate this morning, please?” Justin asked. Pilot laughed as Justin caught onto his foot and pulled him towards him. “You are too much, do you know that?”

“Tummuch!” Pilot tried to repeat as he leaned into Justin, resting his weight on Justin’s belly. 

“Are you trying to squish the baby?” Justin asked as he tried to put some lotion in his hands and hold onto Pilot at the same time. Junior managed to put both of her socks on and was making quick work of her jeans.

“Babee.” Justin laughed as Pilot turned around and pressed a kiss to his stomach. “BABEE,” he screamed. Race was busy working on the tabs of his diaper. 

Justin managed to get lotion on Pilot’s body before the small boy wiggled out of his grasp. All covered in lotion on a hardwood floor he was impossible to catch. “Shit,” Justin said as the cordless started to ring. “WHAT?”

“That’s a nice way to answer the phone,” Brian said as he drove down the street, headed towards the loft. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes as Race jumped up, his diaper dropping to the floor as he ran away. 

“NO, Race, no, no,” Justin said as his son disappeared on the other side of the sofa. Junior got up and walked around the sofa. “Your son is walking around with his dick hanging out,” Justin said.

“No daddy, dad said it’s a… a penis, RIGHT DAD?” Junior asked, screaming the last part. Justin sighed as she fell back onto the hardwood floor laughing. 

“Before you even ask, I take full responsibility and you can’t blame the boy for wanting people to see,” Brian laughed. 

“I am sure you do and I am also sure that you’ll feel differently when he pisses on your sofa, since that is where he is at the moment,” Justin told him. “Did you call for any particular reason?”

“I called you because you called me. Or do you not remember?”

“I didn’t call you,” Justin said with a frown. “Did I?”

“I don’t think it was any other insomnia riddled blond who called me in the middle of my workout.” Justin frowned.

“Fuck you… and your workout,” Justin said. “And why did you have to say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you are the only one who goes to the gym, I go to the gym too, Brian,” Justin said as he tried to get up off of the floor. Brian sighed as he stopped at a red light. “I used to go to the gym all the time.”

“I never said you didn’t,” Brian said as Justin cut him off.

“And I would have gone today if someone could stop sowing his semi-wild oats.” Brian took a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his temple. 

“But you didn’t go today and today is what we are talking about. What is wrong with you?” Justin felt heat rise to his torso as he realized that he was indeed stuck on the floor. 

“NOTHING, is wrong with me and stop asking me that. Maybe I just need someone to be here. MAYBE, if someone was here I would be able to relax. MAYBE, if someone was here I could get up off the MOTHERFUCKING FLOOR, YOU SHIT,” Justin said loudly as the tears started to flow. Pilot, Race and Junior all stood watching him. 

“Justin, if you know you can’t get up off the floor then why do you get down there?” Brian asked calmly. He was used to Justin’s mood swings, which had become more frequent over the last week. He had to pull the phone away from his ear as Justin started to scream.

“Oh, so now I’m stupid. I’m fat and lazy and stupid.” 

Brian didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent. Justin let out a restrained yell as he violently pressed the end button. Brian pressed on the gas when the light turned green.

**

Hunter walked into his former apartment and pulled his sunglasses off. “What the fuck have you been up too? Are you ready for the demo?” Hunter nodded at Charlie.

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’ve been practicing everyday,” Hunter answered. Trey scoffed a laugh as he opened the refrigerator.

“Fucking your girlfriend doesn’t count as practice,” Trey said as he pulled a beer from the fridge.

Hunter laughed. “Fiancé,” he clarified.

“Like anyone would marry you,” Charlie said as he sat looking through the DVD collection. Ricky traced his finger along the bulge in Charlie’s shorts as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s leg.

“I asked her today,” Hunter told them, “she said ‘yes.’”

“Bullshit, are you serious. You cannot be serious,” Charlie said. Hunter nodded with a smile.

Trey walked into the living room and dropped down onto the sofa next to Hunter. “I can’t believe you’re fucking getting married,” he said as he took a drink from the beer bottle in his hand. “Where’d you get the ring from?”

“Tiffany’s,” Hunter answered with a smile as he looked over at Trey. Ricky and Charlie both looked over at the same time. 

“Tiffany’s!” they all said at once. 

“Holy fucking shit man,” Ricky said as Charlie turned back to the stack of DVDs. “You could have got her a ring from like… The Big Q, or something.”

Trey and Charlie started to laugh. “Yeah,” Hunter said, “I’d like to see you get a girl a ring from The Big Q.”

“That, my friend is an impossibility,” Ricky said with a smirk as he leaned over and looked at Hunter, his left hand resting on Charlie’s stomach. Trey took a drink from his beer as he slouched down on the sofa. Charlie dropped the last of the DVDs back onto the pile. 

“Why is that?” Hunter pressed as he snatched Trey’s beer and took a drink.

“Simple. There is no way that I would buy a girl a ring. Don’t like pussy.” Charlie and Trey were lost in laughter as Hunter choked on the beer he was swallowing.

“Okay. Okay, but what if it was for your sister or something?” Trey managed to ask. Ricky shrugged as he tossed the DVD he was holding onto the floor.

“Whoever is fucking her at the time can buy her a diamond,” he said.

“Your sister’s a whore,” Charlie said as he sighed and dropped the movie and video game he was holding.

“Shut the fuck up, she’s still my sister.”

Charlie huffed as he stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up his torso. “Let’s go to the video store,” Charlie said as he got up. Hunter stood up, checking his phone for messages as they waited for Trey to put on his shoes.

Ricky unlocked the door and pulled it open as he slipped his sunglasses on. “She, she is a little bit of a whore isn’t she?” Ricky asked as he slid his keys into his pocket. 

“And I have first hand experience,” Trey added. Hunter nodded and mouthed, ‘me too.’

“What?” Ricky said as they all walked through and he started to close the door. “Oh fuck you guys.” Charlie pulled on Ricky’s hand, making him jerk the door closed.

** 

“Justin, come on, open the door,” Daphne yelled as she pressed on the buzzer. 

She sighed as she heard the door unlatch. “Thank you so much,” she said silently as she opened the door and walked up. Justin was sitting on the floor when Daphne appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Junior was standing on her stepstool below the intercom.

“Aunt Daphne, Aunt Daphne, I opened the door for you. Is Damien coming too?” Daphne smiled as she picked Junior up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I know you did. You are such a big girl, and Damien is with his daddy,” Daphne said as she swung Junior in her arms. Pilot and Race ran over to her and started patting on her legs.

“Da’nee,” they both called at once as they reached up. Daphne put Junior down and picked up the boys at the same time.

“You guys are getting heavy. Hello, hello,” she said as she kissed them both.

“He’e,” Pilot said with delight as he held up one of his socks for Daphne to have. She gladly took it as she kneeled down and placed both boys back on the floor. Junior wiggled on her feet in front of Daphne, twirling her hair around her finger.

“Is he gonna come back?” Junior asked as Race walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his big sister. Junior struggled to get out of his grasp as he held on tightly giggling for all it was worth.

“He’ll be back in two weeks,” Daphne answered as she stepped around the three of them and focused her attention on Justin. “Aw. You look so cute sitting there,” she smiled sarcastically.

“To what do I owe the pleasure and how much do I have to give you to go away?” Justin asked. Daphne smirked as she walked over to the sofa and sat on the back, facing him.

“I would be offended… if I had the energy.” Daphne dropped her bag to the floor and kicked it out of the way, tossing the sock Pilot had handed her to Justin. “You look… pregnant. Are you crying?”

“No, and what a nice observation,” Justin said with a huff as Pilot and Race came running through the room. Daphne smiled as she looked at the two boys, dressed in only their diapers. “This was the only piece of clothing I could get on him.” 

“The boy has a mind of his own,” Daphne said. “Hey, did you enroll her in kindergarten yet? She starts this year, right?” 

“Yeah, we enrolled her already.”

“You do realize that she’s like, half the size of the other kids in the class,” Daphne laughed.

“Shut up, she can’t help that she’s short,” Justin said as he felt the baby kick and turn. “Daphne,” he said with all sincerity, “I am seriously considering performing my own C-section.”

Daphne frowned at looked at her friend with all the sympathy she could muster. “What did the doctor say?”

“He said that I should be patient,” Justin scoffed.

“We’ll, have you tried _naturally_ inducing labor? It works you know. Take it from a healthcare professional,” she said pointing at herself with a wide smile. 

“Yeah right,” Justin said. “I’m not fucking Brian. He called me fat.”

“I am sure he didn’t mean it that way,” Daphne tried to reason. Justin shot her a look of death. “What, stop looking at me like that,” she said. “Where is he anyway?” Justin sighed as he wiped away the tears that had been falling as he talked to Brian.

“Gym.” Daphne nodded.

“Dad’y,” Race said as he held up his empty cup. Justin smiled as he took the cup from his son. He looked over and laughed as he saw Pilot trying to reach his cup that was in the middle of the kitchen table.

“You want some juice?” Justin asked. Race smiled, clapped and ran to the kitchen. “I am really horny though,” he said. “Help me up, please.” Daphne laughed as she reached down to help her best friend get up off the floor.

“When was the last time you guys had sex?”

“I am not discussing my sex life with you… over a month.” Daphne laughed as Justin walked over to the table and picked up Pilot’s cup. Junior came running over, her sweats twisted from her trip to the bathroom. 

“Me too, daddy, me too,” Junior said as she walked up to Justin as he pulled the refrigerator door open. She stood by his legs as he reached in to get the juice. “That one, daddy, okay,” she coaxed. Justin picked up the container she was pointing to and closed the door. 

Justin sat the container on the counter and unscrewed the caps on the boy’s cups. “Over a month, that has got to be like four years to you,” Daphne said as she eased herself onto one of the stools. Justin poured juice into the cups and screwed the tops back on. “So what, couldn’t get it up?”

“I have no idea why I allow you to be my best friend,” Justin said as he handed Pilot, Race and Junior their juice. “The doctor advised us not to engage in any sexual activities for the last few months.” 

“Because, you love me, and the advice was obviously not taken,” Daphne told him. “Answer the question.” Justin leaned on the counter and sighed. 

“We… couldn’t find a position that was umm, conducive to relations,” he told her with a smile as he turned to put the juice away.

“Did you say relations? I don’t think I can talk to you anymore,” Daphne said as she laughed. Junior finished drinking and sat her cup on the counter before running off.

“This is why I don’t talk to you,” Justin told her with a smirk. “Don’t you have to go to work or something?” Pilot walked away, his cup held firmly between his teeth. Race stayed in the kitchen next to Justin, drinking as fast as he could. 

“I’m on my way. Been working the night shift sense Damien’s been out of town. Are you planning on putting clothes on them?” Daphne asked with a laugh as she looked at the two boys.

“I’ll give you five hundred dollars if you do it.”

**

“Daphne,” Brian greeted as he walked into the loft. Junior was sitting at the table; Pilot and Race were in their highchairs. They were all eating popsicles. 

“Brian,” Daphne said as Pilot and Race started to kick and talk excitedly. “Justin’s on the phone with one of his clients.” Brian nodded as he sat his keys on the counter.

“Da, da, da,” Pilot and Race yelled happily. Junior was too busy licking at the juice that was dripping down her arm.

“Naked and sticky,” Brian said with a smirk, “nice.” Daphne laughed as she drank the rest of her water. 

“I heard you called him fat,” Daphne stated as she put the bottle down. Brian frowned as Pilot held up the melting Popsicle for him to share.

“I simply did not deny that he was,” Brian clarified as he pulled on a strand of Junior’s hair. Junior looked up as she giggled, her hands and face covered in the sticky juice. 

“Hi, dad,” she said with a cherry-lipped smile as she moved her attention back to her task. Pilot and Race were happily pushing the melting concoction around on their trays.

Brian raised an eyebrow at them as he walked past. “I’m going to take a shower,” Brian said as he moved towards the stairs.

“Surprised you didn’t take one at the gym.”

“I was too busy taking phone calls from _your_ best friend.” Daphne laughed as she got up to clean the kids up while Brian disappeared up the stairs.

**

Brian stepped under the spray and rested his forehead against the glass, his left hand working on his straining cock. He bit back a moan as he heard the first ring from Justin’s bell. “Brian,” Justin called. 

Brian blocked out the sound of Justin’s voice as he neared his orgasm. They hadn’t fucked in weeks. Ring. “Fuck,” Brian moaned as he slowly pumped into his hand, his strokes long and steady. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“BRIAN,” Justin yelled as he made his way into the bedroom, his silver bell clutched tightly in his hand. “Why do you insist on ignoring me when you know that I know you can hear the bell?” Brian slowed his pace as he fought to make his session last. Justin waddled into the steamy bathroom and crossed his arms.

“Because, sunshine,” Brian answered as he closed his eyes, his head tilted upwards and his eyes closed as he slowly stroked his cock. Justin stepped closer to the shower. 

“Because… because is not a… what are you doing?” Brian rested his head on the shower stall as Justin opened the door to the shower. “Are you… are you jacking off?”

“Well, I was, until I was so _rudely_ interrupted,” Brian said as he stared at Justin. “If you don’t mind,” Brian gestured to the shower door, “I’d like to finish.”

“No. Why should you get to do that while I am like,” Justin paused to gesture at himself, “this.”

Brian pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he bit back the laugh that rattled in his throat. Justin stood brooding as Brian started to move his hand again, slowly, teasing Justin.  
“Daphne… Daphne’s down… downstairs,” Justin mumbled. Brian raised an eyebrow.

“I saw her.”

Justin’s mouth dropped open and he let out a small gasp as his silver bell clattered to the floor. Brian smirked as he turned off the water, walked out of the shower and through the bathroom door. 

Justin felt his dick growing hard as he heard their bedroom door close, and lock.

**

“I thought the doctor advised you _not_ to have sex. If you guys were going to fuck, you could have just told me, instead of leaving me down here coloring like an idiot,” Daphne said as she stood up and stretched, dropping her green crayon onto the small table.

Brian looked over at her and smirked. “You look like you were having an awfully good time and who says we were fucking,” he said as he reached into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handing her one.

“Hmm, the self-satisfied look on your face and the fact that Justin hasn’t emerged from upstairs,” Daphne laughed as she twisted the cap. Brian held up his water bottle up in mock salute, his eyebrow raised and he swallowed. 

“Being selfish is severely underrated.” Daphne laughed. Junior walked up to Brian and patted him on the leg, holding up her picture for him to see.

“Look at my picture, dad. Do you very much like it?” She asked with a huge smile on her face. Brian bent down to her level and examined the picture. Junior danced from foot to foot as she waited for him to say something. Brian smiled. She reminded him of Justin, waiting to see if someone liked his painting.

“It’s a masterpiece,” Brian said. Junior started to smile and jump around with her picture. Brian stood up and took another drink of his water.

“I have to show daddy,” Junior said. Brian stopped her, reaching over to put his water bottle on the counter.

“Daddy is sleeping,” Brian said.

“I bet he is,” Daphne laughed.

“We’ll stick it on the refrigerator, along with your many others, so he can see it when he gets up, okay.”

“O-KAY,” Junior said as she ran to the refrigerator and picked up one of the colorful magnets, placing her picture underneath. “I have to go and make’d another one so you can take it to Cynthia. Cause she really does like them, right?” Brian nodded and Junior ran back over to the table to get started.

“She sees Cynthia a few times every two weeks and she gets a picture. She sees me everyday and I get nothing,” Daphne scoffed in mock offense.

“They say that absence makes the heart grown fonder,” Brian said. Daphne smirked as she turned around and hopped off her stool.

“Well, some of us have to go to work,” she said as she headed towards the door. “I just love the night shift.” She flung her bag over her shoulder and pulled the door open, stepping through.

“I thought you worked the day shifts,” Brian said as he glanced over at Pilot and Race. Pilot was busy ripping his coloring pages to shreds and placing them all over the floor.

“I do. But, I figured since Cedric has Damien for the next few weeks I’d work some of the nights too,” she shrugged. “I have to go. Tell Justin I’ll call him.” Brian closed the door as she disappeared down the stairs.

**

“Oh, Molly, umm… wow,” Jennifer said as she hugged her daughter. Molly wrapped her arms around Jennifer, smiling. Tucker grabbed Molly’s hand and admired the diamond.

“Nice.”

“Thanks.”

Molly pulled back from her mom and leaned against the counter. “We were thinking of getting married in July,” Molly said, “you know, keep it small and informal.”

“July, Molly! That’s so soon. It’s almost less than a month away,” Jennifer said surprised. Tucker let go of Molly’s hand and went to answer the ringing phone.

“I know,” Molly said as she picked up a cracker. “Do you think that asshole will at least pay for the wedding?” Jennifer sighed as she looked at her daughter. She really did not want to call Craig.

**

Junior walked down the stairs, her wagon banging against each step as it trailed behind her. “How much are you going to bring?” Brian asked her as she ran to the door and picked up her small book bag, filled with various toys.

Justin walked around the kitchen with Race on his hip. He was talking to Brian as Race rang his bell as hard as he could. Justin seemed unfazed by the noise but it was all Brian could hear. 

“Daddy, can I bring Balls too?” Justin walked over and stood Race on his feet. 

“No, you’re going to the park and the park is not good for a robot dog,” Justin said. Junior frowned as she sat inside her wagon. In the only free space she could find.

“Balls is not a robot dog, he’s a real dog,” Junior chided as she placed her right leg on the other side of the handle and pulled it up between her legs, leaning as far back as she could. Race walked over to the loft door and started to bang Justin’s bell against it, the metal on metal pushing through to Brian’s nerves.

Brian clenched his jaw, took the bell from Race and slid the door open. Race immediately started to cry. Justin grabbed the handle of the wagon and pulled it out of the door. “Justin, don’t pull that.”

“Why, it’s on wheels, Brian,” Justin said as he pressed the button for the lift.

“I can see that,” Brian said as he ushered Pilot and Race out of the loft and closed the door. Race cried the whole way down. “Why exactly are we venturing outside of the house?” Brian asked. 

“Because, we love our children and want them to have fun and get fresh air,” Justin answered. Brian stared at him. 

“Just so you know, sunshine,” Brian said as he leaned into Justin’s ear, “it doesn’t grow when you lie. That’s just what your daddy told you to make you feel better.”

“Fuck you, and I am in no need of fabrications to enhance the size of my cock.”

“What’s a cock?” Junior asked as she looked up at Brian. Justin leaned back against the wall and waited for Brian’s explanation.

“A cock is what some guys call their….”

“It’s a rooster,” Justin interrupted. Junior frowned as she thought about what was said. “I cannot believe you were going to tell her that,” he said. Brian smirked as he moved Pilot and Race away from the door.

“You have a rooster, dad? Can I see it?” She asked happily as the lift reached the bottom. 

“No,” Brian told her as he raised the gate. 

**

Brian opened the door to the building and Junior ran out, stopping at the curb. Justin came out second and Brian was trailing behind, both Pilot and Race’s small hands clutched tightly in his one. “Can I at least have it back?” Justin asked as he opened the car door. Brian hesitated before handing Justin the noisy bell.

Junior crawled into the car as Brian and Justin buckled the boys in. Justin strapped her in and closed the door before hoisting himself into the front. Brian got in and started the engine. “Pilot, stop,” Junior said as she smacked her brother’s hand away from her. 

Race gnawed on the toys that were dangling from his car seat. He was drooling and quickly falling asleep as the tires passed over the pavement. Pilot let out a loud scream as Junior smacked him again. “Stop hitting him,” Justin said as he unconsciously rang his bell in Brian’s ear. 

Brian reached over and snatched the bell from Justin. “Hey,” Justin said. He barely had time to fully get the word out before Brian had the window down and the bell sailing through the air. 

“Do you know how hard it was for me to find that bell?” Justin asked as he stared at Brian. Brian moved over a lane and smirked. 

“Yes,” he answered. “You were at risk of me shoving it up your tight ass if I heard it one more time.”

Pilot stretched as his eyes spotted a toy on the seat between his and Race’s car seats. He gave up after a while and concentrated on pulling his socks up as far as he could get them to stretch. 

**

Junior hopped out of the car and grabbed the handle of her wagon before pulling it quickly towards the playground. Justin walked slowly behind her as Race and Pilot moved past him as fast as their legs could carry them. “We’re going to have four kids,” Justin said as Brian appeared at his side.

“I’m aware of that,” Brian said. “I didn’t even want to have one, let alone four.” Justin found the nearest bench and sat down, getting as comfortable as he could.

“Regrets?”

“No,” Brian answered as he watched his kids playing in the dirt. Justin leaned against Brian as the taller man unconsciously rested his hand on his protruding belly. 

Junior wheeled her wagon over to a secluded space and flopped down in the sand. She spread her legs; her right one bent backwards at an awkward angle, and started to dig into the sand with her hands. Pilot came over and sat across from her, his blue converse hovering over the hole she was digging.

“You can help me. You can dig this hole and then I can start a new one over here, okay,” Junior instructed. Pilot started to dig and Junior leaned over. “You have to do it like this, like this, Pilot,” she showed him as she flung the dirt. Pilot nodded.

“Dis,” he repeated as Race walked over and stood next to him. Race kneeled in the dirt and started to move the dirt around. Junior rested her dirty, sandy hands on her legs and examined her work. She reached into her wagon and pulled out some plastic cups and a shovel. 

“We have to make a big, big hole so we can go all the way into the hole and then we can see big fishes and horses and monkeys and rainbows,” Junior told her brothers. She moved the hair out of her face, and spit out the small amount of sand that got in her mouth.

Race sat near the hole as he worked off his socks and shoes. He dropped the shoes into the hole and laughed as Pilot started to cover them with sand. 

“You gonna get in trouble,” Junior said as he slipped the socks over his hands and pulled them up with his teeth. Pilot coughed as he picked up one of the plastic cups.

Race worked his way out of his shorts and quickly ripped open the tabs on his diaper, letting everything fall to the ground as he took off running around the playground. The mothers of the other children quickly tried to figure out who he belonged too. The other children pointed at laughed as he made his way onto the platform for the slide. 

Junior ran over to Brian and hit him in the leg. “Dad, Race don’t have no clothes on,” she said quickly. Brian and Justin both sat up and looked around the playground. Brian spotted him as he made his way to the front of the line and got situated on the slide. 

Brian got up and walked over to the slide, catching his naked son as he slid to the bottom. “Your exhibitionism is to be commended, but not at the park,” Brian told him as he carried his extremely happy son over to the bench that Justin was sitting on. 

“I can’t keep clothes on him,” Justin said as he took the clothes that Junior was holding up to him. Brian sat on the bench and started to redress his son. 

An hour later Pilot was sleeping in the double stroller, they were all covered from head to toe in sand and grass stains. “Let’s go,” Justin said as he stood up. He started walking back to the car with Junior at his side holding his hand as she pulled her wagon. Brian pushed the twins in the stroller. 

“Just leave the wagon in the car,” Justin said to Brian as he held Pilot. Brian closed the car doors and followed Justin into the building and into the loft. 

**

“Cynthia, tell the art department that I want the layouts for the Tyler campaign on my desk within the hour,” Brian said as his cell phone started to vibrate. “Kinney,” he answered.

“It moved to the right side,” Justin said as he ate a strawberry, taking the extra time to pull off the green leaves one at a time.

Cynthia turned and left the office as Brian sat back in his chair. “I’ll be sure to alert the media,” Brian said as he sorted through the papers on his desk. Ted came in and handed him a folder. 

“You need to sign these,” Ted said before picking up a folder he had dropped off earlier and leaving.

Justin covered his mouth as he started to cough. “It was resting on the left, sort of towards the bottom,” he said, “but about four minutes ago it moved to the right. To the right and sort of to the side,” Justin said as he ate another strawberry.

“Justin, I’m at work,” Brian said. 

“I know,” Justin said as he propped his legs up on the coffee table. 

“Don’t you have a painting you’re supposed to be working on?” Brian said as he tried to ease Justin off of the phone. This was the sixth time that Justin had called, the sixth time in less than an hour. 

“Yes, but… I don’t feel like painting right now. When I sit on the stool it makes my back hurt, so I don’t want to sit on the stool right now.” Brian was barely listening to Justin as he looked over the papers that had been in the folder that Ted dropped off. 

“Where are the kids?” 

“Lindsay and Melanie came and kidnapped them,” Justin said. “So, I’m all alone and I’m bored.”

“Call Daphne,” Brian suggested. “I am sure she is just as bored since her kid is gone too.” Justin pulled the green leaves off of another strawberry and paused. 

“She’s at work. Am I bothering you or something?” Justin asked and Brian could hear the hurt in his voice. 

“I have a presentation for Leo Brown in less than two hours and the layouts and terms for the new contract aren’t even finished yet so….”

“So, I’m bothering you,” Justin said with a sniff. Brian took a deep breath as Justin let out a loud sigh. Brian could hear him start to cry and he closed his eyes and counted to ten. 

“Justin, you’re not bothering me. I just don’t have time to talk to you right now. This is the sixth time you’ve called.” Justin continued to cry as he listened to Brian talk.

“So... ying… been… othering… you… hole… time. You.. hould… just… id.. ome…g,” Justin squeaked out. Brian frowned as he tried to make some type of sense out of what Justin had just said. The harder Justin cried the harder it was to understand. 

“I didn’t want you to think that you were and start to cry. Like you’re doing now,” Brian told him. Justin was silent for a moment as he got his breathing under control and wiped his eyes. “Justin, Justin.”

“I know my name, stop saying my name,” Justin huffed as he leaned forward to put the plate of strawberries on the coffee table. He was about to say something when a piercing pain shot through his back. “Holy fucking shit!” He screamed as he dropped the phone. 

Brian sat up as the line went dead. “Justin,” he said into the phone, “Justin!” Cynthia walked into Brian’s office and stopped in her tracks as he quickly stood up. He flipped his phone closed as he walked around the desk. 

“Brian, what’s wrong?” 

“I need you to meet with Leo Brown,” Brian said as he grabbed his keys. Cynthia followed behind Brian as he walked out of his office. 

“Cover for Brown? Brian, you know he only likes to meet with you.”

“Then reschedule.” Brian walked out of Kinnetik and hit the button for the alarm on his car. Cynthia was right on his heels. 

“Reschedule… Brian, he’s coming in from Chicago _just_ to see _you_.”

“He can either meet with you or he can wait, it’s his choice,” Brian said before closing his car door and speeding off. Cynthia stood out in front of Kinnetik trying to gather her thoughts before going back into the building.

**

Justin took a deep breath and stood up as best as he could. 

He wiped his hand over his face and moved towards the door. “Ow, fucking shit,” he said as he opened the door and got on the lift. The cab that he had called was waiting in front of the building. The driver got out to help him. 

“Where to?” He asked as he helped Justin get into the back.

“Allegheny General,” Justin breathed through clenched teeth. “As fast as you possibly fucking can, please.” The driver made it to the emergency entrance of Allegheny General just as Brian made it to the loft. 

“Justin,” he yelled as he pulled open the door. He searched the loft and found it empty. “SHIT!” He said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Justin’s number. He looked around as the phone started to ring inside the loft.

The driver of the cab went into the hospital and one of the nurses followed him out with a wheelchair. “How are you?” The nurse asked. Justin gave her a weak smile as he handed the cab driver the money he was clutching in his hand. She helped him out of the cab and into the chair.

“I have to call,” Justin paused as the pain crashed through his body, “my husband. I have to call him so he knows where I am.”

“Okay, we’ll call him, but how about we get you all settled in first,” the nurse said as she entered the hospital. Justin closed his eyes and nodded his head. 

Forty-five minutes later Justin was sleeping soundly in his hospital bed with an IV snugly in his hand. The tape was irritating him and he had no idea if they’d been able to get in touch with Brian. “Next time you want to get some attention you can just try offering a blowjob,” Brian said as he walked into the room. 

Justin gave him the best smile he could muster. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Brian leaned over him and pressed their lips firmly together.

“Good.” Brian stood next to the bed and listened as Justin filled him in on what was going on. 

“So now,” Justin said as his eyes started to close again, “so now I’m just waiting for an operating room to become available and then we can go in.”

“Are you nervous?”

“I’m sleepy.”

“You’ll be able to sleep very soon,” Dr. Marring said with a smile as he walked into the room. “Hey Brian, I see you finally decided to show up.”

“Patrick,” Brian greeted with a smirk. Patrick checked Justin and then started to write on the clipboard.

“I hope you guys are ready,” he said as the nurses came into the room with another bed. They helped Justin move to the other bed and started to wheel him out of the room. Patrick handed Brian a pair of scrubs. “I don’t think I need to tell you what to do,” he smiled. 

Brian took the scrubs and started to get dressed. ‘Versace should really think about making scrubs,’ he thought. 

**

Justin was lying on the table as the people moved around the room, staring at the ceiling. Brian was sitting next to him, moving his right hand through Justin’s hair. “Do you feel anything?”

Justin nodded as best as he could. 

“Are you in any pain?” Dr. Marring asked. Justin shook his head. Brian let out a tight breath and sighed just as they heard the first cry. “I hope you saved some of those clothes. You’ve got another girl here,” Patrick told them as he held the baby up. Brian and Justin looked at their daughter, whose brunette hair was sticking up in every direction. 

“She looks like you,” Justin said in a whisper as his teeth chattered together.

“What?” Brian asked. Justin repeated what he had said. Brian agreed with him as the nurse cleaned the baby off under the heat lamp. When she had on a hat and was wrapped in a blanket the nurse brought the baby over for Justin to see. 

Brian took the baby and held her close to Justin. “She’s really pretty and she has amazing hair,” Brian said as he looked under the hat. Justin nodded as he started to fall asleep. His body was shaking as Patrick closed him up. 

**

“I named the last three, now it’s your turn,” Brian said as he sat in the uncomfortable chair watching Justin hold their daughter. Justin looked down at the baby in his arms and then over at Brian. 

“Whatever I decide stays?” Justin asked. Brian thought about it and nodded. 

“Yeah, whatever you decide is what we’ll go with,” Brian agreed. “You realize that you are the only person I would agree to that with.”

“I feel so special,” Justin said. “Blue.”

Brian frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I want to name her Blue,” Justin said as he looked down at the baby. 

“Justin…”

“You named our son Pilot, need I say more?” Brian smirked. 

“Okay, Blue it is. I have to admit that I don’t hate it.” Justin laughed lightly as Brian took the baby from him and sat on the edge of the bed. “Blue,” Brian said as he looked at the small girl. “Blue, what?”

“Blue Cherise Taylor- Kinney,” Justin replied as he touched his stomach. It was sore but healing nicely. 

“How long have you had this name picked out?”

“About four months,” Justin answered. 

Brian sat next to Justin and leaned against his pillows, the baby resting on his chest. “They expect us to take her home, don’t they?” Brian asked. 

“I think that may be the general idea.” Justin ran a hand through her hair and laughed as the back stayed sticking up. 

“How soon do you think we’ll be able to fuck?”

Justin laughed as he looked at the sad, desperate look on Brian’s face. “Is that all you can think about?”

“Yes.”


	21. Chapter 21

  
Author's notes:

Thank you to my beta. Another long wait. I know, I'm sorry. *hangs head*

* * *

Justin was struggling to pull the plastic security tape off of the _Little Einsteins_ DVD as fast as he could. Junior watched him, slowly losing her patience, as Blue’s cries filtered through the monitor and down the stairs. “Uh oh,” Pilot and Race said. 

“Daddy, Blue is crying,” Junior said as she glanced at the stairs. She held her juice box up to her ear and shook it.

“Thank you,” Justin said with irritation as he pulled off the last plastic strip and popped it in the player. He waited for the menu screen to come on, pressed play and went up to get the baby.

Junior stood a few inches from the television and watched as the _Little Einsteins_ went on another adventure. Pilot was watching and slowly taking off his socks. Race was up in the playroom digging through the toy box and talking to himself rather loudly.

“Open,” Race said to Junior as he walked over and thrust a bottle of play ketchup in her face. Junior flinched and looked down at what he was pushing in her face. “Open.”

“No, you can’t open that,” she said as she pushed the toy out of her face, “’cause it’s not real. It’s only just a toy.” Pilot pulled off his one sock and flung it behind his back. Race frowned at Junior and tossed the toy on the floor before going to get another one.

Junior kicked the toy off of her foot and stepped even closer to the television. “Junior, move back a little,” Justin said as he walked down the stairs with Blue in his arms. Junior stood where she was, not hearing anything that Justin had said. 

Race walked down the stairs with his arms full of toys. “No, no,” Justin said as he put Blue in her playpen and went to turn Race back around. “You know the new rule, no toys out of the playroom.” Race frowned as he huffed and sat down on the floor to play.

“Junior, move back. Sit on the cushion,” Justin said as he picked at the paint that was on his hand. He grabbed Pilot and put the offending sock back on his foot, then turned to physically move Junior back from the television. 

**

“He refuses to pay for the wedding. ‘Let your rich brother and his boyfriend pay for it,’” Molly said to Riah as she leaned against the counter picking at a stale glazed donut. “And that is a quote. This is stale you know.”

Riah frowned and looked over at the donut. “No, it’s good. Trek bought them on Tuesday,” she said with a nod as she looked through her refrigerator.

“It’s Friday,” Molly said as she held the donut up and looked around for the trashcan. Riah closed the ‘fridge door and licked the tips of her fingers before offering Molly some of the pudding she was eating. “Where is your trashcan?”

Riah looked around as she hopped up on the kitchen counter, knocking things off the other side. “Somewhere,” she said. “So, what’d you say to him? God, give it here.” She snatched the stale donut from Molly, turned on the faucet and ran it under the water. “There you go.”

Molly took the donut back and held it in front of her face. “Fucking sweet, I was hoping we had more of these,” Trek said as he emerged from his room. He took the donut from Molly and took a large bite. 

“Trek,” Molly said as she looked at their mutual friend and Riah’s roommate with a smile on her face, “I can see your balls.” Trek stopped drinking from the milk carton and looked down. 

“What do you think? Proportionate to the torpedo, or what?” Riah laughed as he took another bite of the donut and let the refrigerator door close, the milk still in his hand. 

Molly pulled her hair into a ponytail and smirked. “I have to say that of all the balls I have seen yours are among the most proportionate.” Trek leaned on the counter next to Riah and finished off the donut with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Ugh, enough. What did you say to him, come on,” Riah pushed as she picked up a used glass and blew into it before gesturing for Trek to pour her some milk. 

Molly took her hands out of her hair and leaned against the refrigerator. “I told him to fuck off and if that was how he wanted it he didn’t even have to come to the wedding.”

“Nice,” Trek said. 

“He says that since I seem to value Justin’s opinion more than his and since I don’t spend as much time with him he is completely justified in deciding to, to… be a fucking… selfish bastard.”

“Fuck him,” Riah said as she drank her milk. Molly nodded. 

“Yeah, fuck him.”

“Is he at least going to buy you something. He can at least do that,” Riah said. Trek moved over to the couch and sat down.

“He offered to give us a fifty inch high definition plasma television with the complete surround sound set up and all that shit,” Molly said. 

“And you said?”

“I told him that some cheap pieces of plastic and speakers that filter sound like a knife in butter were not a sufficient substitute for him not being at the one event in my life that I actual want him at.”

“Good for you,” Riah said as she licked the last of the chocolate from her fingers. Molly nodded as she walked over and sat down opposite Trek.

“Yeah.” Molly looked over at Trek and smiled. 

“When do you want me to come and install it all?” He asked with a laugh. Riah smirked as she walked over to the couch and stood behind Trek. 

“Tonight? I want it all up before I have to pick Hunter up from the airport.”

“Andy’s coming with him.”

“We know,” Molly and Trek said. 

“Maybe you should try cleaning before then,” Molly said as she glanced around the apartment, her eyes landing on the two large tanks along the wall and the large boa constrictors inside, affectionately called Pinky and Brain.

Riah slid over the back of the couch and let her head dangle over the edge. She looked over and gasped as she reached between Trek’s legs. “Your balls are on my text book, ass,” she said as she yanked the book from under him. 

"Giving it flavor baby, giving it flavor,” he replied with a grin. 

“Is that a skittle?” Molly asked leaning forward to stare at his balls. Riah looked over and dropped her head back down with a loud ‘ugh’. Trek picked the skittle off and tossed it at Molly.

“Oh God,” she said and stood. “Seriously, you guys, clean. Tonight, remember,” she said as she pointed at Trek. He nodded and gave her a very overdramatic thumbs-up.

“Call me,” Riah yelled as Molly was closing the door.

“If I remember.”

**

“Hey,” Brian said as he slid the door closed and sat his portfolio on the island counter. 

“Hi dad,” Junior said as she acknowledged his presence in the house. Pilot jumped down the stairs at the sound of Brian’s voice, without his socks or his shorts. “Pilot took his clothes off, again. Daddy told him not to but he did.”

“I see,” Brian said as picked his son up and patted him on the leg. Pilot laughed as Brian tickled him. They shared a lengthy conversation until Pilot demanded to be let down. Brian could hear the music coming from Justin’s studio and headed in that direction. 

He grabbed a bottle of water out of the ‘fridge on his way and stopped short when he saw a screaming Race with his face pressed against the plastic gate in front of Justin’s studio door. He was red and tears were streaking down his face as he pulled on the gate.

“Hey, Race,” Brian said as he stooped down to his sons level. Race looked up at him and started to cry even harder, pulling back when Brian went to pick him up. 

“No,” he choked out, “daddy!” Brian left him there on the floor and stepped over the gate. The music was blasting and Brian looked around for the remote to turn it down. He lowered the volume and walked up behind Justin.

“Hey,” Justin said as turned towards Brian and pressed their lips together. “You’re going to get paint on you in here.” Brian moved back and looked at the piece Justin was working on. 

“It’s’ good.” Justin sat the paint and the brush on the table and wiped his hands. 

“Thanks. How was the meeting with DeLere? Did he like the boards?”

“Naturally,” Brian said with a cocky smile as he leaned against the table and pulled Justin close, pressing their cocks together. Justin closed his eyes and moaned as Brian kissed and sucked on his neck. Justin sighed in defeat as Race let out a choked sob and took a very audible deep breath.

“How long has he been crying?” Brian asked as he looked over at the door. Justin rested his head against Brian’s chest as he continued to move his hips in small circles. 

“About fifteen minutes, give or take,” Justin said as his breath hitched. “I know, I’m a terrible father, leaving the kids to be babysat by the T.V. and leaving one to eventually scream up a lung in the hallway.”

“Mm, yeah, the worst,” Brian said with a smile as he used Justin’s hair to lift his head. Justin smiled and let Brian’s tongue lay claim to his own. “I say we call… uh… the one with the hair and the gum.”

“Wow, that is really descriptive and her name is Chrissy.”

“We’ll call her and see if she can watch the spawn.”

“Are you serious?” Brian nodded and Justin stood up. Brian watched as Justin stepped back over to his canvas. “Good. You call her while I finish this. I just want to add a few things.”

“Hurry up, sunshine. You wouldn’t want me to change my mind.” Justin smirked as Brian stepped over the gate, stopping to pick up Race. 

“Thank you,” Justin yelled to the empty hallway.

“You’ll pay.”

**

Chrissy walked up the stairs and knocked on the loft door. She could hear all the noise inside and let out a loud sigh. “Yes, Chrissy, this is how you get to spend your Friday night, with four kids. You are really moving up on the social ladder,” she said to herself. 

Justin slid the door open and stepped to the side to let Chrissy in. “Hey Chrissy,” he said as he closed the door. He was all dressed and ready to go in blue jeans, white button down shirt and his hair perfect.

Chrissy looked him up and down and reminded herself that he was indeed married, with four kids. Not to mention gay. “Hi, Mr. Taylor,” she answered as she sat her bag on the floor behind the sofa. 

Brian came down the stairs with a towel and Blue over his shoulder. “Your daughter has decided that she is not going to eat,” Brian said as he handed the baby to Justin. 

“White,” Justin said as he gestured at his shirt. Brian looked down at his own clothes and back at Justin. He felt that his black shirt trumped Justin’s white. Chrissy laughed as she stepped forward and held out her hands for the baby.

“I’ll feed her,” she said and Brian handed her over. 

“This is why we love you,” Brian said as Justin handed him his own jacket. Chrissy smiled and laughed.

Justin grabbed his black leather jacket and slipped his phone into his pocket. “You can put them in the bed anytime you want. They should be pretty tired by now,” Justin told her as they moved to the door.

“You have our numbers,” Brian said as he touched the top of Blue’s head as she sucked on the bottle Chrissy was holding.

“Yeah,” Chrissy said as she slid the door closed and turned around. Pilot was swiftly crawling out of his highchair and resting his foot on the tray. Race was mashing the food on his plate with his fist. Junior was sitting in her chair, chewing on her hair and building some sort of tower with her food.

“Wow. You guys could have waited at least five minutes,” she said as Blue finished her milk. She lifted her up on her shoulder to burp her while she walked over to get Pilot down. And get everyone ready for bed. 

**

“Kinney, Taylor,” the bartender said as they made their way through the crowd. “Didn’t think you two would grace us with your presence tonight, how’re the kids?” Justin scanned the dance floor and Brian leaned into the bar. 

“Tonight, Doug,” Brian said playfully as Justin turned to face them, “we have no kids. Double shots… and keep ‘em comin’.” Doug laughed as he prepared the shots and placed them on the bar. 

“Enjoy.” 

Brian slammed back his shot as Justin reached over to pick his up. “Oh we plan to,” Brian said as Justin knocked back the burning liquid and followed Brian onto the dance floor. Brian placed his hands on Justin’s hips as they started to move to the music.

They danced for what seemed like hours, lost in their own world as time went by. 

“No kids for the whole night, Mr. Kinney? Are you planning to do _unlawful_ things to my virginal body?” Justin asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian leaned down and started to place kisses all over Justin’s neck.

“Virginal, I am surprised you can even think, let alone, say the word,” Brian laughed. 

“Shut up and answer my question.”

“If you’re lucky,” he replied as he felt Justin pull him in closer, trapping their cocks between them. “And if you beg hard enough.”

“My days of begging are over,” Justin laughed. “But, I might be more than willing to negotiate. Brian’s hands were resting heavily on the top of Justin’s jeans, pushing them down slightly and giving access to heated flesh. “Might handcuffs be involved?”

“Perhaps. Later.” Brian kissed Justin and took a step towards the backroom. Justin smiled in the kiss and let himself be guided backwards. “But as I said, luck must be on your side.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know about lucky. Will horniness suffice?” Brian cocked his head to the side and pretended to think about it. Justin smelled the rush of sex as they crossed the threshold of the backroom.   

“It would border on me having to lower my standards,” Brian said. Justin laughed as his head made contact with the wall. “Fuck,” Brian said with a laugh as Justin mouthed the word and rubbed the back of his head.

Justin reached into Brian’s pocket for a condom as their lips and hands roamed over each others bodies. Brian nibbled on Justin’s ear and neck as he tightly gripped the pale flesh of his hip. “Mm,” Justin moaned as he felt his jeans slip down to his knees. Brian slowly turned him around, slid on the condom and pushed into him.

“Shit,” Brian said as he rested his forehead against Justin’s back and started to thrust. Justin’s hands fought for purchase on the brick wall and he bit his bottom lip, pushing back into Brian. 

Brian snaked his hand around Justin and started to pull on his rigid cock. “Shit, shit… fucking shit,” Justin panted as he moved his head from side to side. Justin convulsed as his orgasm ripped from him. Brian held him up and continued to plunge into him until his orgasm sent him over the edge.

“Mm,” Brian moaned as he pulled out of Justin and pulled off the condom. Justin was still leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. Brian tucked himself into his jeans and zipped up before leaning over Justin and helping the blond back into his jeans. 

“That was dirty.” Brian smirked as he led Justin out of the backroom. The number of people in Babylon seemed to have doubled as they made their way back to the bar. Doug saw them coming and sat four shots on the bar, giving them both a knowing smirk.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t rank the evening just yet,” Brian said as he downed a shot. Justin smiled, downed a shot and turned towards the dance floor. Brian was leaning over the bar trying to get Doug’s attention when Michael placed a hand on his back.

“Didn’t think you’d be this far past gone this early,” Michael said as Doug handed him a beer. Ben gladly took a bottle of water from one of the other bartenders and stood next to Justin. 

“It’s not even midnight,” Justin said as he bounced lightly to the music.

“You’re drunk,” Brian said as one of the bartenders handed him a beer. “Mikey, I don’t even plan to be in the same vicinity as gone by the time the sun comes up.”

“Come on baby and dance with me. Hey Brian,” Ben said as he sat his water on the bar and grabbed Michael’s hand, dragging him onto the dance floor. 

Brian leaned into Justin and nudged him slightly. “Dance?” A wicked smile spread over Justin’s face and he shook his head.

“No, thank you,” Justin said politely as he popped the top button on Brian’s jeans. “I wouldn’t mind a trip to the VIP room. That is, if I am important enough, Mr. Kinney.” 

“I think that can be arranged.”

**

“Hey wookie, ready to get spanked?” Trek gave a very amused smirk and turned to face the very leggy blonde that was standing behind him. 

“Ah, glory hole,” Trek said with a smile, “didn’t think I’d be seeing you back here so soon, _especially_ after that _bitch_ of a beating you took last week.” 

“It’s Glori _a_ , star wars, and you know it.”

“It’s Trek… and you know that too. I assume you want something?” Gloria placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. “Don’t do that, makes me hard.”

Gloria made a sound of disgust and pressed on. “I want a rematch,” she said as their conversation started to attract others in the student lounge. Trek leaned forward onto his pool stick and pretended to think it over. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, Eric and I are pretty darn content with our status as victors,” Trek smiled. Eric walked over and stood next to Trek, resting his arm on his friends shoulder.

“What the fuck man, we gonna play or are you gonna stand here talking to the Barbie?” Eric asked as he mouthed a ‘what’s up?’ to Gloria. She flipped him off and turned her attention back to Trek. 

“Gloria here wants a rematch,” Trek told Eric. Eric looked over at Trek and smiled. 

“Well, then by all means lets give her one, shall we?” Eric said as he tossed his pool stick across the room to another student. Trek sat his down on the table and gestured for her to follow Eric. 

“Ladies first,” he said as Gloria turned to follow Eric. 

The student lounge erupted in noise as people started to place bets and form allegiances. Eric and Trek stood side by side and stretched, quite unnecessarily. An athletic brunette came to stand next to Gloria and the boys in the hall paused as the girls shared a very passionate kiss. 

“Would, would you mind rewinding that and doing it again? For scientific purposes I assure you,” Eric asked as he cleared his throat. 

“Eric, you are such an asshole,” Alice said as she slid her arm from around Gloria’s back.

Trek leaned over and grabbed the small white ball from one of the guys standing off to the side. “And you are so fucking _hot_. Wanna have a threesome?” He asked with a lewd smile.

“No more talking of erotic acts. Save it for after the game,” Eric said as he held the small white ball high into the air. “It’s foosball time! PREPARE TO DIE, BITCHES!” 

Trek hit him in the chest. “Dude, calm,” he said with a smile.

Eric gave a dramatic shudder and cracked his neck. “Sorry, just got caught up in the heat.” Gloria and Alice rolled their eyes and readied their hands for combat.

“What heat? There is no heat.”

“Drop the ball, pussy,” Alice smirked.

**

Chrissy laid Blue in her crib and turned on her monitor. “Three more to go,” she said as she stepped over the toys on Junior’s floor. Junior was sitting on the floor playing with her brothers’ matchbox cars. 

“I don’t want to go to bed,” Junior said. Chrissy looked over at the door when she heard little giggles.

“You never do. But, if you go to sleep now I’ll bring you some ice cream the next time I see you.” Junior seemed to think it over as Pilot dangled from Chrissy’s hand. 

“Really?”

“Really,” Chrissy told her, “but you have to stay in bed and try to go to sleep. That’s the deal.”

“Can it be strawberry?” Junior asked.

“It can be any flavor you want,” she said.

“I want strawberry then,” Junior said as she got up off the floor. She ran over to her bed and buried her face in the pillow before turning over. Pilot and Race giggled as they started to climb onto the bed.

“Strawberry it is, but remember, you have to stay in bed and go to sleep.” Junior nodded as Chrissy tucked her in. “Oh no you two. You have your own beds in your own rooms.” She picked up the laughing boys and stood them on the floor.

“Can you read me a story?” Junior asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Chrissy smiled and nodded.

“Yup, no problem, just let me get your brothers in the bed first,” she said and Junior nodded. Race and Pilot took off for their bedroom as they saw Chrissy start to walk towards them.

“No,” Pilot laughed as he flopped onto his bed.

“No, no,” Race mimicked with a laugh. 

“Oh yes, yes,” Chrissy laughed as she turned on their nightlight and started to cover them up.

**

“Alice, I haven’t heard any smartass comments coming from the other side of the table in quite awhile.” Gloria looked over at Alice and they both started to laugh. 

“Perhaps it is because they have been shocked into silence, such a beautiful thing.”

“We’re warming up. It’s not nice to open up the whoop-ass right away, you gotta let the game marinate for a while first,” Trek said. Gloria and Alice both nodded in mock understanding.

“Yeah, I love the smell of bullshit,” Alice said.

“I bet you do,” Eric said as he touched his tongue to his top lip. Alice flipped him off as the ball was dropped into the game again.

“Final game, winner takes all,” Trek called and all the people in the lounge yelled and screamed.

**

Brian and Justin stumbled out of Babylon and into the side alley. “All I’m saying,” Justin said as Brian hooked his arm around his waist, “is that… what was I saying?” Brian shrugged his shoulders as they took a right.

“I stopped listening about fourteen words ago,” Brian said as he unhooked his arm from around Justin and pulled a joint from his pocket, lighting it up and offering some to Justin. 

“Fuck you.” Justin took the joint and took a long pull. “I figured as much.”

“Tell me about Jake Madsen,” Justin said as he gestured at another club. Brian frowned as he huffed and kept walking.

“What the hell for?” Brian blew smoke into the air and handed the joint back to Justin. 

“I want to know,” Justin explained as he scoffed at the club Brian was pointing to. “I can always ask Lindsay you know.”

“Ask her.” Justin took a long pull and exhaled sharply into the hot summer night.

“I did, she wouldn’t tell me,” Justin said. Brian laughed as he took the joint from Justin, took a long pull and dropped it to the ground. Justin moved past him into the diner and winced at the light. 

“Then why should I?” Brian asked as he slid into a booth. Justin sat down across from him and turned his coffee cup over. The waitress walked over and poured them each a cup of coffee.

“Because you love me and worship the very ground I walk on,” Justin guessed as he smiled brightly over at Brian. “Cheeseburger, fries and a cherry coke, thanks,” he ordered. Brian frowned, shrugged and gestured to make his the same.

“Worshipping the ground you walk on is a bit of a stretch. Everything I can get your bare back to touch, maybe.” Justin drank some of his coffee and sat back.

“That works just as well.”

“We went to college together. He dated Lindsay. Baby. Abortion. Blaming and black eyes. All the makings of a Lifetime movie,” Brian said as their food was brought to the table.

“Thanks,” Justin said as he reached for the ketchup. Justin picked up a fry and ate half of it. “You don’t like him?”

Brian picked at the pickles on his burger with a frown. “He is not my favorite person. Why all the fucking questions about Jake Madsen?” Justin took a bite of his burger and sat back.

“He called earlier, wanted to commission a painting for his office. I remembered you mentioning his name.”

Brian looked over at Justin as the blond continued to eat. “And you told him no.” Justin pretended not to hear Brian and tried to change the subject.

“You never told me what DeLere finally said about the boards. After disapproving four times already I hope he didn’t reach for an even five.”

Brian swallowed the bit of food he was chewing and wiped his fingers on a napkin. “You told him no, right?”

“Not exactly,” Justin said as he drank some of his soda. “I agreed to commission a piece for the lobby of his office building.” Brian continued to stare and Justin pressed on. “But I did inflate the price.”

“How substantial an inflation are we talking about?”

“ _Very_ substantial,” Justin smirked around his straw.

“Well, at least I taught you that much.”

**

“Are you willing to admit defeat?” Gloria asked as she counted the money that they had skillfully and luckily earned from the foosball game.

“No, because as you shall all too soon find out this was a freak occurrence that, I can be almost one hundred percent sure, won’t happen again,” Trek said as he attempted to snatch one of the bills from Gloria’s hand. 

“It is obvious that you were cheating,” Eric shrugged as he leaned against the table, “I demand a drug test, with full cavity search, administered by me, of course,” he said to Gloria. Trek laughed as Eric leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek.

Alice looked over at him and pushed his face away from hers. “You are so very lucky I love you,” she said. Eric laughed as he hooked his arm around her neck.

“I’m your brother, so you basically have no choice in the matter.” Alice divided the money and handed some to Gloria. 

“Don’t remind me,” she said. Alice and Eric started walking towards the cafeteria with Gloria and Trek dragging slowly behind. 

“Feel like sharing any of that? I am sure your girlfriend wouldn’t mind,” Trek smiled as he bumped Gloria with his shoulder. The four of them had been friends, and enemies, since middle school. 

“Hmm, let me think about it. No.” Trek frowned and pretended to look hurt. 

“Oh come on, I’ll let you help me out tonight.” Gloria paused in front of the drink cart. 

“With?” Trek ran his finger under the thick black bands that decorated his wrist.

“Interesting question you ask.” Gloria searched through the drinks, found one she wanted and picked it up out of the ice, flinging the water into the air.

Gloria looked over at him and waited. “Trek….”

“Okay, damn, impatient,” Trek said as he pretended to be stressed. “Fifty inch, high definition, plasma television. With full Dolby digital surround sound and TiVo.”

“You need help mounting it?” Trek knew how excited she got over anything having to do with electronics. They were both computer science majors.

“Yeah,” he said. “I know, not exactly a nut buster but it’ll get you to the edge.”

“Ugh. Were you this gross when we were fourteen?” Trek shrugged as he sat his drink on her tray and moved to get around her.

“I’d like to think so,” he said as he picked up an orange, looked at the person behind the counter and gestured at Gloria. 

“Fucking asshole,” she said as she handed the money to the guy.

**

Molly opened the door to her apartment and stepped aside. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” she said to Trek as he dropped his bag on the couch. Eric sat the beers he’d brought on the counter. 

“We got slightly tied up, what can I say,” Trek answered as he looked at the box that the television was in. Molly closed and locked the door.

“Foosball again?” Molly asked as she took one of the offered beers from Eric. Gloria and Alice nodded with amusement and Molly didn’t need to know who had won.

Alice came up to Molly and hugged her. “I heard you were getting married, let’s see the ring.” Molly smiled as she showed them her finger. “You have to tell us all about it.”

“As if Riah hasn’t told you everything already,” Molly said with a laugh as Trek ripped open the box and with Gloria’s help pulled the television out.

“She did, but you can fill in all of the small details,” Alice laughed. 

**

Brian was finally lucid enough to reach into his pocket and find his lighter and a cigarette. He remembered Justin suggesting that they sit down on the bench, for just a second. The second had turned into hours.

Justin was sound asleep as he leaned against Brian. They were sitting on the bench outside of the diner and Brian was smoking a cigarette. The sun was coming up and Brian looked at his watch before dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his shoe. It was not even 6:30 in the morning. 

Brian pulled out his phone and dialed his home number. “Hello,” Chrissy answered sleepily. Brian looked at his watch again and over at Justin.

“It’s Brian. We should be home in the next hour or so. Are you okay?” Justin started to stir as Brian talked and his eyes slowly opened, wincing against the sunlight.

“Yeah Mr. Kinney,” she said as she yawned and looked at the clock. She sat up on the sofa and rubbed at her eyes. Brian flipped his phone closed and slid it back into his pocket.

“Why are we sitting here?” Justin asked sleepily as he sat up. Brian looked around at the empty streets and the few people who were idly walking around. 

“I’m sure there was a reason when we actually sat here.” Justin stretched and stood up. Brian watched him as he moved away from the bench and started walking down the street. 

“Come on, I’ll let you buy me coffee before we have to plummet back into our lives,” Justin said. 

**

“What time are we supposed to be at Debbie’s?” Justin asked. 

“Five,” Brian answered as Junior snaked through his legs.

“Ball,” Race said as he ran over and handed the small red ball to Justin. Justin tossed the ball across the room and laughed as Pilot and Race battled each other in their hurry to get it first.

“No mine,” Pilot yelled. Justin looked down at Blue who was wide awake. 

“My ball,” Race defended as he pushed his brother and threw the ball. It landed behind him and he spun around and around trying to see where it had gone. Pilot saw the ball, picked it up and ran to Justin.

Justin took the ball and held it as he talked to Brian. “She’s going to throw up.”

“Blue?” Justin shook his head.

“Junior.”

Brian held onto Junior’s hand and spun her around five times before letting her hand go. She giggled as she walked dizzily to the sofa before collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter. “Do it again, dad,” she laughed as Brian tickled her. 

“She seems to be fine,” Brian smiled.

Brian and Justin played with the kids until it was time for them to go. Justin finished packing up the diaper bag and handed it to Junior. “Okay, now take it over to the door,” Justin told her. 

Junior struggled with the heavy bag as she half carried and half dragged it to the door. Blue started to cry in her car seat. Race reached into her car seat and pushed her pacifier into her mouth. Pilot was struggling to open the loft door, his cup held tightly in the crook of his arm. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Brian said as he came down the stairs and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and all the kids rushed out as fast as they could. Brian picked up Blue’s seat and carried the screaming baby out of the loft. 

Justin grabbed the diaper bag and closed and locked the door as he followed Brian down the stairs.

**

Molly flopped down next to Brian and poured herself some wine, drinking it down quickly. “Where’s Justin?” She asked as he sat at the table. Ted was holding Blue and all of the kids were running in and out of the house.

One of the kids started crying and Brian watched as Justin walked through the kitchen and out the back door to see what was wrong. “He is currently slinking out the backdoor,” he told her. She nodded and went to talk to her brother. 

She stopped to talk to Ben on her way out and Lindsay eased herself into her vacated seat. “Justin tells me that he asked you about Jake,” Brian said as he looked over at Lindsay. Lindsay sighed and glanced from Melanie across the room to Brian.

“Yeah, he did.” She watched him as he watched her. “He called me. Jake, not Justin,” she said. “I mean, Justin called too but I’m well….”

“Spit it out, Lindsay.”

“He wanted to apologize. He said that _someone_ said he should. Of course he refused to tell me who this someone might have been but I think I can take a pretty educated guess.” Brian drank some of his water and took Blue from Ted’s outstretched arms.

“I wouldn’t have a clue,” he said innocently as he laid his daughter on his shoulder, running a hand through her hair. “You always liked him, I could never figure out why.”

She shrugged. “He reminds me of you and he’s nice. And at the time the size of his dick wasn’t a turn off either.”

“Yeah, I know,” Brian said a little too knowingly. 

“You didn’t,” Lindsay laughed as she let Blue grab onto her finger. Brian looked over at her and smiled wickedly.

“You didn’t think that the fight we had was solely for your benefit, did you? I love you, but I would think twice before inflicting damage on my body for you.”

“I should have known.” Blue started to fuss and Brian pulled a bottle out of the bag.

**

“I’m sure he loved that,” Justin said as he sat on the back porch. Molly smirked.

“Yeah, I bet. At least I got the gift out of him though.” Justin nodded.

“Brian would commend you for that.”

Molly gave a silent laugh and moved her hair out of her face. She tucked it behind her ear and glanced at her brother. “Hunter said we’ll just pay for it ourselves,” she told him. 

“I’m surprised that you actually thought he would pay in the first place,” Justin said.

“Well, he actually _likes_ me, so yeah,” she said with a smile. 

“Bitch,” Justin said as Race came running over. He handed Justin some of the weeds that he’d picked out of the grass with a large smile on his face. He pulled some of the petals out of his mouth and handed them to Justin too.

“Thank you,” Justin said as he held onto the “flowers.” Molly laughed as he turned to her and pushed himself in between her legs. He grabbed her hand and studied her ring as she kissed him on the cheek until he giggled.

Tyler walked out of the house and down the stairs to join all the other kids. Junior welcomed the older boy and grabbed onto his hand, dragging him over to play with her. He was used to it and happily followed.

**

Justin leaned his head on the glass with his eyes closed as Blue yelled at the top of her lungs. “I thought you said you gave her a bottle,” he said to Brian.

“I did,” Brian said as he pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. Justin got out of the car and opened the back door. He released Blue’s seat and unbuckled Pilot, heaving him over his shoulder. 

Brian grabbed the bag, Junior and Race. He closed the door and sat the alarm. He repeated the action when they reached the loft door. Justin gave Blue another bottle and changed her diaper before going to help Brian with the rest of the kids. 

“My dad refused to pay for Molly’s wedding,” Justin said as he leaned back on the bed. Brian took off his shirt and tossed it on the bed. He walked over and got on the bed, straddling Justin. 

“Are you really surprised?” He asked. Justin let out a small moan as Brian bent over and licked his neck. Brian took in a sharp breath as Justin unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand inside. 

“No. I actually wasn’t even expecting her to ask him.” Justin lost all thoughts about his father, Molly or anyone else as Brian yanked his jeans off and tossed them on the floor.

**

Four weeks later Brian was finishing up the final stages of a new campaign, Blue sitting in her chair on top of his desk. Race moved to get off the sofa and Brian cleared his throat. “Don’t move, stay right there,” he said to his son. 

“Cup,” Race said as he reached towards the kitchen.

“Sorry sonny boy, but you’ve been banned from the cup for a little while. We wouldn’t want daddy to cut me off, would we,” Brian said as he changed the font, again.

“Cup… please,” he tried, adding on the magic word to stress his desire.

Justin came down the stairs dressed and ready to go with Junior’s dress, covered in plastic, held in his hand. “Okay, I think we are ready. Are we ready? I think we are ready,” he said as he looked around. Brian saved all of his information and turned off his computer.

Junior ran over to Brian, her hair in a ponytail. “I have to wait to put on my dress,” she told him. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt. She stuffed her feet into her shoes and pulled on the tongue of her roll-down Converse. 

Pilot and Race clapped and laughed when Brian told them that they could get off of the sofa now. They were dressed in black slacks with white shirts and Brian and Justin were both hoping that they would stay that way, at least until the wedding was over.

Brian picked up the baby and Justin carried the dress, the bag and Race’s hand. Junior walked out of the hall behind him and Brian followed last, holding on tightly to Pilot’s wrist.

They got to the place where the wedding was being held in record time and with minimum tears. “Fuck. I am actually in awe at the amount of people at this event,” Brian said as he stood Pilot on the ground.

Justin looked around as Junior climbed down out of the back and he stood Race next to her, waiting for him to get his balance before letting of his hand. “Maybe we could leave and no one would notice,” Justin suggested.

Pilot squealed and by the time Brian turned around his shirt was covered in dirt. He spit out the dirt that he’d put in his mouth and smiled up at Brian. “An hour, he lasted longer than I expected him too,” Brian smirked as he closed the door. 

“Shit,” Justin said as he looked at his son, back up at Brian and started walking towards the building. 

Molly came running out of the room she was using to get dressed and ran straight into Justin. “Mom won’t leave me alone Justin, and she keeps crying,” she told her brother as she pushed her veil back over her shoulder. She was wearing the bottom part of her dress and Riah was standing behind her pulling on the strings of her corset.

“I don’t see why you need this fucking thing, you’re like almost non-existent as it is,” she told her best friend. “I better be getting major best pal points for this.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Molly hugged him.

“Would you, please. If you could get her out of the room all together that would be… amazing,” she said as she grabbed onto his arm and started to pull him through the lobby. 

“Brian, I’ll….” Brian waved him on as Race and Pilot spotted Ben and took off running as fast as they could. Justin took Junior’s hand and went with his sister.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Justin?” Jennifer asked as Alice curled Junior’s hair and Gloria took the dress from Justin.

“Yeah,” Justin said as he made a face at Molly. 

“Mom, Brian was looking for you. I think he wanted to ask you a couple of questions about the wedding.” She perked up and wiped the tears from her face, careful not to mess up her make-up.

“Really?” Justin nodded with a tight smile. “Maybe he is finally changing his mind about that anniversary dinner. You two never even had a reception or anything.” She left them alone, happy in the thought that she might get to help plan another wedding.

“Thank you,” Molly sighed and gasped as Riah pulled on the strings again. “Fucking shit, Riah.” Riah pulled a final time and secured the laces.

“Oh you’ll live,” she said as Molly took a few breaths. 

“Maybe. Damn this is tight.” Alice helped Junior slip into her dress and Justin handed them her shoes. 

“Look at me daddy, look,” she said as she stood in front of Justin and twirled around. Justin smiled as she looked down at her dress.

“You look very good. Just like your dad,” he said as he moved the hair off her shoulder. Molly held up her arms as they helped her with the top of her dress. They zipped her up and she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

“Fuck, I’m getting married,” she said as Trek entered the room. “Trek, you are not supposed to be in here. It’s girls only.”

“Justin’s in here,” he said as Riah turned him around. “Hey watch the suit. I was just coming to tell you that we’re ready when you are.”

“He’s my brother,” she said. “We’re coming.”

The bridesmaids left the room and Molly took a calming breath. “Are you ready?” Justin asked her with a smile. She hooked her arm with his and nodded. 

“Oh yeah,” she told him. They walked out of the room and towards the main hall where all the guests were. They could hear the music playing as Trey, Charlie, Ricky and the rest of their mutual friends started the walk down the aisle.

Junior and Emily walked next to each other happily tossing rose petals on the ground. The opening cords of _The Blower’s Daughter_ started and Molly tightened her grip on Justin’s arm.

They walked to the front and Justin waited to be asked who was giving her away before letting go of her arm and handing her over to Hunter. Jennifer was all happy tears as she moved over so that he could sit next to Brian, Blue held securely in her arms.

Brian leaned over as the ceremony started. “You know you owe me for entertaining your mother.” Pilot was sleeping soundly, drooling on Brian’s shoulder. Race was too busy eating something that Brian had given him to make much noise, although a giggle could be heard from time to time.

“What’d you have in mind?”

“Ever had sex at a wedding?” Brian asked with an evil smirk just as Molly and Hunter started their vows.

**

“What’d you get them?” Daphne asked Brian and Justin as she ate her slice of cake. Race and Pilot were over on the grass with the rest of the kids. Damien was holding the ball and delegating some set of rules that the grownups were not privy to. 

“Sheets,” Brian said as he drank the last of his wine. Justin was feeding Blue when he felt Brian tug lightly on Justin’s shirt.

“No doubt they were very expensive sheets,” she said as she ate another piece of cake. She shook her head and licked at the icing on her fork.

“Will you watch the kids for a minute?” Justin asked as he stood up. Daphne looked up and him and nodded her head as she took the baby and her bottle. 

“Thanks Daphne,” Brian said as he grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him towards the building. Daphne smiled as they disappeared inside. She could only imagine which room they would pick to christen. 

**

Jake Madsen walked around Justin’s studio while he waited for Justin to uncover his piece. “You really are an amazing artist,” he said as he came back to stand next to Justin. 

“Thanks,” Justin said. He pulled the canvas off of the painting and stepped back as he wadded the cover into a ball and sat it on the floor. “Well, what do you think?” Jake stepped closer to the painting and smiled. 

“I think it’s perfect,” he said as he moved from one end of the painting to the other. Justin heard Blue’s cries coming through the monitor and moved towards the door. “And well worth the money.”

“I’m glad you think so. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back,” he said as he left the studio. He walked into the main room and over to his daughter’s playpen. She paused in her cries when she saw him. “Hey.”

She started to cry again and he picked her up, carrying her over to the kitchen and making her a bottle. He tried her pacifier but she spit that out right away. Justin picked it up off the floor and tossed it on the counter. 

Jake walked into the room and stood at the edge of the counter. “She’s beautiful,” he said as he looked at the baby. “Looks just like Brian.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says,” Justin said as he poured some milk into the bottle and screwed the top back on. “Was there anything about the painting that you’d like for me to change?”

“No, I think its fine the way it is. I’d like to send someone over to pick it us as soon as possible. If that’s alright with you,” he said as Justin pressed the nipple of the bottle into his daughter’s mouth.

“That’s fine. You can send someone as soon as you want.” Blue looked over at Jake as he continued to talk.

“What’s her name?”

“Blue,” Justin said as he repositioned her in his arms.

“How old is she?”

“Three months,” Justin told him as she sucked greedily. They talked for a while longer about the kids and the possibility of more commissions. Jake checked his watch and stood up.

“I’d better be going. I’ll call you and let you know when my people will be coming to pick up the painting.” 

“That’d be great,” Justin said as he walked Jake to the door. “You and me kid,” he said as he looked down at Blue, “what would you like to do?”

**

“I want to go to the park,” Junior said as Brian handed her a pair of shoes. She put them on and he helped her lace them up.

“Not today. Today you start kindergarten, so we have to go and wait for the bus,” Brian told her.

Junior was very excited as they waited for the bus to come. She had on gray cargo shorts, a black shirt and white and gray converse. The number 8 was handing around her neck, four inches tall and secured with yarn. 

“What time is it?” Brian asked for the second time. Justin was sitting on the provided bench with his arms and feet resting on the stroller. Pilot and Race were happily eating granola bars and drinking apple juice.

“It is four minutes later than it was the first time you asked,” Justin replied. Junior was squatting and staring at the ants that were crawling all over an abandoned piece of candy. She reached out and picked up one of the ants just as the bus turned the corner.

Brian called her name and wondered briefly what she was putting in her pocket. “You all ready?” He asked. Justin stood up and made sure the brake was set on the stroller before stepping from behind it.

“Yes!” she yelled happily as she took her book bag from Brian. “And you are coming too, right?” She asked. They shook their head ‘no’. She looked at both of them and a sad realization spread over her face. She was going to have to go without them.

“It’s okay,” Justin said as he bent down in front of her. “You’re going to have so much fun and one of us will be here when you come home. Okay?”

She nodded slowly. “Okay,” she said unconvinced as they both hugged her. Brian pointed her in the direction of the bus and helped her step up. She walked onto the bus and sat down. She waved at them as the bus pulled away. The other parents walked away. 

Justin stood watching the bus until it was out of his sight. “Are you going to stand there all day?”

Justin released the brake on the stroller and walked with Brian back to the loft. “Do you remember when our biggest worry was what time we were going to meet everyone at Woody’s?” 

Brian stopped by his car and unlocked the door. “Yeah, well, things change,” Brian said. Justin smirked as Brian stepped closer to him.

“Taking the Corvette today I see.” Brian smiled as he wrapped his hand around Justin’s neck and pulled him in close, pressing their lips together. Justin felt Brian’s tongue enter his mouth and willingly accepted it. 

“Later,” Brian said as he pulled back.  

“Later,” Justin said as Brian got into this car and drove off. Pilot looked up at him and held up his granola bar. 

“Daddy, here,” he said with a smile. Justin frowned as he took the gooey bar from his son and wrapped it in a diaper wipe. Pilot clapped and made a disgusted noise at the stickiness on his hands.

Justin maneuvered the stroller into the building and up to the loft to wait for Emmett to come and pick up the twins. He was going to spend a fun-filled day with them, or so he said. Emmett was one of the few people with enough energy to deal with Pilot and Race all day. 

Emmett came and left and Justin went into the studio to pass the time. He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to the clock every once in a while. He wondered if Junior was having the same problem. Across town, in Kinnetik, Brian definitely was.

They wondered if first days of school ever got easier.

  


End file.
